Roses fall, but Thorns remain
by SternAmBauch
Summary: All Samaya Tyrell wanted was to be wild and free, but being born into a noble house allowed her no such luxury. She would do everything for the honour and safety of her family, but with her deepest secret ever closer to being exposed, will she play the game? Or will she burn?
1. Introduction

_Hello my Dears,_

 _this story has been on my mind for quite some time now, so I just had to write it down. I love reading GOT fanfiction, and I've noticed that there is a lack of stories featuring House Tyrell. Since it's my favourite house and I find their history fascinating, I have decided to write into that._

 _My OC is the Tyrell middle child, the older of two sisters, and she is quite the opposite of the lovely Margaery. With a wild spirit and little interest in playing by the rules, she does not stand out in her hometown, but in the rest of Westeros. But there's more to her than a rogue soul, and when the secret she's been trying to hide for 2 decades is dangerously close to revealing itself, she has to take action._

 _Proclaimer: I own nothing except my OC; all credit goes to George R. R. Martin_

 ** _ENJOY!_**

* * *

Highgarden, 289 AC

Margaery Tyrell was a lovely, mild-mannered girl of 6, with curly brown hair and soft eyes. These eyes were intensely observing the waters surrounding the pleasure boat she was in with her mother Alerie and her brother, Loras. The Mander was usually a quiet river, with crystal clear water and many fish that could be seen through the surface, but she was looking for the dark shadow that had passed left and right of their vessel in the past minutes. A splash behind her signalled movement, and she quickly shifted from one side of the boat to the other, only to get a handful of drops in her face. She laughed happily, while her mother buried her face in her hands.

"This girl will be the death of me. If she doesn't drown in that cold river, she's going to fall from one of the trees she's always climbing," she sighed. Margaery's older brother smirked and bit into one of the delicious fireplums they took with them on their lazy afternoon journey. He had been trying to keep up with his older sister for years, but now, having reached the mature age of 7, he had concluded that the only thing in which he would be better at than her was swordsmanship. And that was only because his sister favoured the bow.

Behind him, two hands appeared on the side of the boat, and Samaya Tyrell heaved her tiny body inside the vessel. The older Tyrell sister was wearing the headscarf her mother had insisted on every time she went into the water, hiding her straight, dark hair while a cheeky grin played on her face. Her emerald green eyes surveyed them.

"I found these for you, mother," she said and pulled a fistful of stones out of her pocket. They had different shades of green and blue, and were glittering with specs of a mineral he did not know the name of. Margaery was drawn to them like moths to a flame and she eagerly tried to persuade her sister to give her one. His mother shook her head.

"Where exactly is it you found these stones, Samaya?" she asked in a patient, but tense voice.

"Oh, you know, here and there," Samaya tried to soothe her while wrenching water from her clothes.

"You mean the bottom of the Mander?" his mother did not budge.

"Mother, you and I know very well that the Mander is not as deep as people think it is. And I found them close to the shore, there were no boats around that could have harmed me," Samaya explained.

"Samaya Tyrell, you are my daughter and daughter to the Lord of Highgarden. To risk your life in such a silly manner is not acceptable. You were not born to catch fish and hunt for stones, nor to climb trees and shoot birds. You are to be a Lady one day. I am going to talk to your father. This needs to stop," his mother shot her a warning glare.

Samaya's shoulders sagged a little, but he knew the fire in his sister's eyes meant trouble more than anything else. She looked at their mother defiantly, stepped on the edge of the boat and let herself fall back into the water without uttering a single word. He looked at his mother, who once again looked defeated.

"What am I going to do with her?"

* * *

 _I would be honoured to get your feedback and please favourite if you want to be part of Samaya's journey…_


	2. Parties and Plans

Highgarden, 9 years later

As Samaya watched Renly Baratheon marry her younger sister, Margaery, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that it was not a very good idea to do so. She knew it should have been her that married a lord a long time ago, but despite all of her mother's attempts, she did not blossom into the noble lady Alerie had hoped for. The dress she was forced to wear for this occasion was itchy, despite its beauty. Samaya did not mind the dressing up, but as she caught a glimpse of her younger brother's face as husband and wife kissed, she doubted the benefits of this union once again.

It was obvious to her that her brother was in love with his sisters' new husband. Where his little preference for the same sex was not particularly frowned upon in Highgarden, she feared what would happen if Loras ever had to live somewhere else. People were not as tolerant in King's Landing, for example, as they were here. Her mind wandered off to Dorne. She had long asked her father to be sent there, but he insisted that people in Dorne wanted to stay out of current politics, still fearing the wrath they bear for everyone that associated with the Lannisters. Now, however, her family had shown loyalty to one of the two Baratheons that openly rebelled against Tywin Lannister and his offspring. Maybe now, she could go? Her heart beat a little faster just thinking about the possibility.

Letting her eyes wander over the big crowd that had gathered in her home on this special day, she wondered how much would change now that King Robert was dead. She had always been convinced that Highgarden would be her home forever, with the briar labyrinth and all its secret places, the clear river so perfect for swimming or boating, and the halls filled with golden roses from the fields, covered in green banners. Samaya loved this place, but she feared now, more than ever, that she could not stay. Her family relied on every single member to do what was best for the House. Even though she had made it very clear to her father and grandmother that she did not wish to be married; the day might come where alliances were more important than her personal welfare.

Bride and Groom started their way out of the Sept, and she lined up along her brother Willas to follow in the progression, supporting him by the elbow. When she was little, she had pitied her brother because of his crippled leg, but he had a sharp intellect and quick wit, and had learnt to use his impairment as a strength, not a weakness.

"She looks positively glowing, your sister. Do you long for marriage yourself seeing her like that?" he asked her, his voice just above a whisper. Samaya smiled at him.

"Those who fear the thorns cannot pick the rose," she replied. Her brother arched a brow, paired with an amused grin.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I will consider marriage when I find a man who is not afraid to let me be myself; to let me run, and not cage me in," Samaya explained with a hint of sadness in her voice. Whether it was because she knew she would never find such a man, or because her father would not care about her wishes, her brother did not know.

"Today is a happy day, Samaya. Let us forget our worries and celebrate this new union," he said as they reached the steps leading down the sept. The commoners had gathered outside and cheered at the sight of the new couple. They lined up beside them and gave gracious waves. How lucky they were that their sworn houses and people who lived in the Reach adored them. There was enough food, enough men, and a little bit of luxury for almost everyone. Somehow, Willas had the sinking feeling that might all change very soon.

* * *

As Samaya looked up at the three weirwood trees known as the Three Singers, the sound of music and laughter drifting in from the celebration happening in another part of Highgarden, her mind wandered off to faraway lands… Even though she was raised in the new faith, the godswood had always called to her, and it took her some time to persuade Maester Lomys to teach her about the Old Gods. She often thought she could hear them whispering to each other when she was in the presence of the trees, and more than once did she fall asleep here only to wake up to strange dreams of sand, fire and water. She found it hard to put them to meaning, but maybe she was not supposed to understand until the Gods willed her ready for it.

Hearing footsteps approaching, she quickly hid behind one of the large trunks and listened closely. Two shadowed silhouettes appeared, and she recognised the voice of Ser Vortimer Crane, master-at-arms to her father.

"He is riding into war. This was a tactical marriage, nothing less. Renly believes his brother was murdered and that he is the rightful king since Joffrey is a bastard, not a true Baratheon," he told his companion hastily. "Lord Mace is gullible enough to put his trust and money behind him, but I dare not think what will happen if Stannis finds out. I'm afraid this will be a war of many different kings."

"What do you need me to do?" a voice asked and Samaya realised that he was talking to his son Baelyx, whom she had grown quite fond of.

"If Renly truly wants to sit on the Iron Throne, we'll need allies. I suggested to Lord Mace that we send messengers to House Stark and House Martell, but he would not agree. I still think it would be our best option, and I need you to do some careful research. Ride to Winterfell to meet with the Stark boy. He is furious since his father got imprisoned, and now is as best a time as ever to be on the side of the North," his father said.

"But what if Lord Mace finds out?" Baelyx asked.

"Willas and Garlan agree with me, so does Renly himself. This is not behind everyone's backs, we just need more time to convince Mace to join in," Ser Vortimer explained. Samaya could not keep hidden any longer. This was her chance for an adventure. She noisily stepped out from behind the trunk only to have both men draw their swords on her.

"I admire your ambition, Ser Vortimer, but if you want your plan to succeed, you need to send a messenger to Dorne as well," she said as both men lowered their swords upon recognising her.

"Lady Samaya, forgive me, I did not know you were present," the older man bowed slightly.

"You were lucky it was me and not someone that wishes my family any harm. Have you talked to my grandmother about all of this?" she asked as she stepped closer. Lady Olenna was, as everyone knew, the real genius behind the rise of House Tyrell over the past few decades. So often had she overruled her husband, and later her son, that nobody dared to defy her anywhere between Starfall and Goldengrove.

"Yes, Lady Samaya, your grandmother agrees with this plan," Ser Vortimer informed her.

"Very well. Let me talk to her, I think I have an idea about who to send to Dorne," she smiled happily. "I wish you luck on your journey North, Baelyx. May the Gods be with you," Samaya told her friend, who bowed deep as she turned to leave. This night had just taken a turn for the better, and she was giddy with excitement about what was to come.

* * *

Lady Olenna watched with little interest as the wedding festivities played out before her wary eyes. She had seen one too many of these events to enjoy any of its perks. The music, the dancing, the wine – it all seemed trivial to her. She was more concerned about the political significance of this union. She started smiling as she saw her oldest granddaughter approach. The green and gold dress she was wearing fit her toned, long body like a glove, and her eyes had the usual glint of mischief, but there was something else – eagerness. Samaya was on a mission. When the girl had been born 18 years ago, she remembered how much Alerie had hoped for a daughter she could educate in the arts of being a noble lady, but the child had a wild personality from the start on. She had learnt archery, hunting, climbing and swimming as naturally as Margaery had learnt her needlework. Just thinking back to seeing that thick, dark hair disappearing behind corners and up into trees with a speed almost too fast for a little girl made her smile. She saw so much of herself in her granddaughter, sometimes even she could not believe it.

"Grandmamma, I need to speak with you. Urgently," Samaya almost whispered as she reached the old woman.

"My dear, you should know better than to ask an old woman to haste. What is the matter? We can speak here, everyone has eyes for either the wine or the other sex," she answered. Samaya sat down next to her and leant in close to her face.

"I overheard Ser Vortimer talking to his son about the plan to gather allies. Let me help. I want to ride to Dorne. I have longed to do so for a long time, and I am important and diplomatic enough to lead negotiations there," Samaya informed her quickly. Lady Olenna's eyebrows shot up. Of course the noisy young girl would find out about this secret. She was always hiding somewhere in a distant corner, the perfect place to overhear everything. Her father would never allow it, yet she could see the child in Dorne. Samaya had a sharp wit and just the right amount of natural charms to fit in with the Martells…

"Your father won't allow it and your mother would drop dead if I even suggested it," she answered.

"Then don't tell them. Tell them you sent me to the Riverlands, or King's Landing, to meet a future husband. You are the most intelligent person I know, grandmamma, I'm sure you can come up with an excuse," Samaya suggested. Olenna thought about it for a short while. The child was right. If she put her foot down, Mace would not object, and even her daughter in law could not defy her like that.

"You will take three good men of your choosing. Ride in common clothes. No banners, no gems, no sign of your noble heritage. I will draft an official letter first thing tomorrow morning. You will leave at nightfall. Not a word to anyone, not even Willas. Do you understand?"

Samaya eyes lit up and for a second, Olenna thought she might jump up and down with joy.

"Thank you so much, grandmamma! I will do my best to represent my house and achieve our political goals," she promised while she kissed the old woman's hand. As she got up to leave, no doubt to start packing or pick her companions, Olenna did not let go of her hand.

"Who knows, my dear? While you're down there, maybe do keep an eye out for that future husband of yours?" she joked and laughed wholeheartedly as her granddaughter raced out of Sunflower Hall with a big grin on her face.

* * *

 _The first official chapter where our story finds its start – please review if you liked it_


	3. Valediction and Ventures

Samaya spent the following day with a constant feeling of excitement and a touch of anxiousness. She rose before dawn, secretly packing a few of her belongings, as to not alert her handmaidens too much. After breakfast, she went to see her grandmother who instructed her on how to behave in the South.

"Do not forget, my dear, Dorne is very different than Highgarden. Do not give into temptation, no matter which direction it comes from. Keep a cool head and a clear mind. And be cautious – even though House Martell and Tyrell were on the same side before the rebellion, there is no saying in how they feel about us now," Olenna said as she held the girl's hands in her own. She smiled at her beautiful granddaughter.

"And under no circumstances, not even in the hottest hours of the day, are you to swim, do you understand?" she asked vehemently. Samaya nodded her head.

"I understand what you mean, grandmamma," she said quietly.

"Very good. Now, the letter has been sent early this morning, we are taking a slight risk here, but I cannot see them reject you from entering or harm you in any way. The Dornish might be wild, but they do not hurt innocent girls," the older woman added. "Have you chosen your companions?"

"Yes, I will be accompanied by Ser Willam, Ser Bayard and his son, Beric. I asked them immediately after our chat last night," Samaya answered.

"I would remind Ser Bayard of this conversation, seeing how drunk he was when I retired," her grandmother chuckled. Samaya grinned.

"I've already spoken to Berric today, he kindly had to remind his father this morning, but they are still coming with me."

"Very good" Olenna sighed and touched her hand to the younger girl's cheek "I feel like I am sending you into a snake pit, my dear."

"Do not fear, grandmamma. If the snakes attack, I will kill, not wound them," her granddaughter answered with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Do not cause any troubles for the family, Samaya. I strongly advise you to be as diplomatic about this mission as possible. I fear I will not see you again before you leave, so mind my words, and seven blessings on your journey," the oldest Tyrell family member stood up to hug the young girl. Samaya gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and left swiftly. There was a lot to do before she was to leave.

* * *

Hours later, in a secluded corner of the briar labyrinth, Samaya was sitting on the soft grass, twirling a golden rose in her hands. She had dismissed her handmaidens to get some last, valuable alone time before she left Highgarden for she didn't know how long. Just before she had gone down, she had written three letters. One for her mother, one for Willas, and one for her sister. If anything happened to her, she wanted to make sure that they knew how much she loved them. To her mother, she also apologised for leaving without saying goodbye. It was definitely the hardest letter she had to write.

This was her big adventure. The time had had come for her to leave Highgarden and venture out into this big, crazy world. Samaya thought back to all the times she feared her mother would never let her go. When she grew old enough to understand the significance of what would happen if people found out her biggest secret, a deep sadness had taken a hold of her. Where she was wild and carefree before, she became more cautious. She stopped swimming and diving in the Mander and focused more on her weapons training. One day, she might have to fight for her life, and she was not going to rely on any man to save her. It had been a rough few years, but with the help of her grandmother, she had finally accepted her fate. She had even accepted that she did not know what the future held for her. There were three people who knew. Three people who held her life in their hands.

As she pondered over her fate, a noise suddenly startled her and she grabbed the dagger hidden in her boot just as her older brother appeared from behind a bush.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to get to these parts now? Just because I love you dearly, Sam, did I make the effort," he smiled as he came closer.

"You shouldn't have," his sister got up immediately to support him by the elbow as he sat down in the lush grass. He gave her a long, judging look.

"You are up to something. Every time our paths have crossed today, you immediately disappeared around the next corner," he said as he eyed her suspiciously. His sister bowed her head.

"You're leaving, are you not?" Willas asked the inevitable.

"You know why. Ser Vortimer said you agree with what needs to be done," she asked him.

"I do, but I did not agree to send you on a diplomatic mission. Father will be furious when he finds out," he studied her face intensely.

"Grandmother is dealing with that, and besides, I think he's beginning to realise I'm too old to become a proper lady still," Sam answered him. Willas chuckled.

"Maybe you're right. Still, I do not want to put you in any danger," he reached for her hand and gently caressed her fingers when she put it in his.

"I'm taking very capable men with me. And all that training has to pay off at one point."

"I know. I'm just afraid you won't return. I've always had that feeling that once you set foot outside of Highgarden, the promise of adventure will take you away from me forever," he looked sadder than she had ever seen him before. Her throat threatened to close up, but she had to reassure him.

"My dear Willas, how could I ever be away from you? Wherever this journey will take me, I'll always find my way back to you. You are my big brother, and I love you more than you could ever imagine. No matter where the gods guide me, I'll either take you with me, or I'll just have to come back," she smiled at him.

"Promise me," he said with a hard look in his eyes. She took his other hand and locked eyes with him. Emerald green met dark amber, and more meaning passed between them than any words could express.

"I promise, brother. We will be growing strong together still," Sam put a kiss on their interlocked hands. Finally, the hardness in his eyes grew softer. He hugged her close and so they spent their last few moments together before their world would be turned upside down forever.

* * *

Her companions were waiting for her at the edge of the godswood. She nodded to the three men and walked over to her horse, Shadowfoot. He was a beautiful chocolate-coloured stallion with an agreeable temper and a very loyal streak. Margaery once tried to ride him, but he tried to throw her off repeatedly. The horse bent down his head to blow a wet greeting into Sam's ear.

"You ready for an adventure, my friend?" she asked him with a smile. He seemed impatient. A trait they both had in common.

"Lady Samaya, we should get on the road. It would be wise to get some distance between ourselves and Highgarden before dawn," Ser Willam Wythers advised her.

"You should not address me as a Lady on the road. We are just commoners, remember?" she turned around to face the three men. "If you do not mind, I will only be using your first names as well."

"Of course not. Sam," Willam answered and smirked a little. It was strange for the experienced soldier to address the young Tyrell in such a familiar manner.

Ser Bayard Norcross walked over and pat Sam on the shoulder in a playful manner. He was the one that had taught the girl many of her weapon skills, including archery, an art she was more than gifted in. "Are you gonna chop your hair off and pretend you're a boy as well, Sam? I'd sure like to see that," he laughed.

"Oh dear, that would be too much. Let's see first how well we fare," she grinned back at him.

"We'll protect you to the best of our abilities," Bayard's son, Beric, looked at the small company with a stern expression on his face. He was the youngest amongst them, 2 years younger than Sam herself, and he took his first official mission with great seriousness.

"Do not worry, son. This should be fun as much as it is important. But most of all, I fear it will just be a long, dull ride," his father said and they all chuckled silently.

Quietly and swiftly, the four riders fastened the few belongings they were taking with them to their saddles and mounted the horses. A few moments later, they were making their way out of the center of The Reach. Samaya refused to look back at the place she would always call home. Her eyes were trained on the road ahead, her breathing even and her heart full of longing. This was the start of something new, something good.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for all the views and the reviews I've gotten so far! They really are a great source of motivation :) I know this one is a little short, but I thought it was the perfect point to stop. Also, I was listening to 'Choices' by To Kill a King feat. Bastille & Friends when I finished it up and it's not just a beautiful song, but it fits PERFECTLY with Sam and Willas saying their goodbye. I recommend you check it out._

 _Thanks for reading this :)_

 _Song: Choices by To Kill a King feat. Bastille & Friends_


	4. Towers and Tragedies

_**AN: I added another little paragraph to the previous chapter, check it out if you haven't read it yet.**_

* * *

After their company had left Highgarden, they rode southeast towards Nightsong, seat of House Caron. When dawn approached, the small castle became visible on the horizon. Since they were still too close to Sam's home, they set up camp at the edge of a forest and rested for a couple hours.

In the late afternoon, they were getting ever closer to the Red Mountains of Dorne. Samaya and Beric stared at the red giants in awe. Never before had they seen this intense colour in nature. As the sun set, it cast the last, golden rays at their tops and it looked like they were on fire. Sam felt another strange feeling of foreboding. What if their whole world would go down in fire? What if this whole war for the Iron Throne left them all in ruins?

"We are not far from the Tower of Joy, should we set up camp there?" Willam asked their company as they were nearing the foot of the mountains.

"Do you think it's safe?" Samaya asked him with a concerned expression. After all, the Tower of Joy was one of the most infamous places in all of Westeros.

"All that is to be found there now are 8 cairns filled with the skeletons of some of the best warriors this land has ever seen. I heard travellers usually avoid it, for fear of ghosts," the knight answered her.

They agreed to camp there for a couple hours, and after another short ride, they reached the site where once stood an enormous tower. As the men set up a fire, Samaya stared at the ruins. History had turned into legend, and speculations had risen. Everyone knew Ned Stark rode here with 6 companions to battle three honourable members of the King's Guard, but only he and Howland Reed returned. She wondered which one of the 8 small hills she could make out in the darkness was the final resting place of her ancestor, Ser Gerold Hightower.

After settling down by the fire, none of the companions felt much like talking, and so she just stared into the flames. She wondered how things were faring in Highgarden. Had her father been furious when he'd discovered she had left? Had her mother felt betrayed? All her hopes lay with her grandmother. She hoped the old woman was able to sort out the mess.

"You should get some sleep, Sam. We'll be back on the road in a short while, just before dawn," Bayard said, bringing her mind back to the present. She looked at the other two figures, sleeping soundly around her.

"Please wake me when you need some rest. You don't have to be the only one to keep watch," she said and the man nodded. It was hard to find comfort on the stony ground, and she felt like the sand – which had gotten more prominent the further south they travelled - had crept into every fold of her clothing, but she fell asleep after a short while, exhaustion sending her into a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

"Sam! Wake up! Quickly now!" hands shook her vehemently and Beric's voice sounded panicked. Sam opened her eyes to the first signs of dawn, and rolled around to look at him.

"What is the matter?" she asked sleepily as she rose. The other two were hastily packing up their belongings.

"We saw a group of riders approaching from the south, we need to take cover!" Beric instructed and dragged her to her feet. They quickly made their way over to a big pile of stones, hiding with Bayard and Willam.

"How many?" she asked the latter in a whisper as the sound of hooves galloping drew ever nearer. Willam held up 6 fingers.

"They do not look noble. Dressed in rags, with grim faces," Bayard whispered.

"We are dressed the same way. Maybe they mean no harm," Sam told the man, who shot her a doubting look. They could hear the riders dismounting their horses a short distance away.

"Fire's still warm, somebody must still be here," a man said with a harsh accent and a deep snarl. Goosebumps formed on Sam's skin. He did not sound like a nice character at all.

"Spread out and search behind the rocks. Maybe we'll get a couple pieces of gold, some nice jewellery," another commanded, and her hand flew to her dagger. She shot a pleading look towards Willam, who quietly drew his sword. He motioned for the other two men to get into position, and for Sam to stay down. Her bow was on the ground behind him, she had no choice but to stay put.

Seconds seemed like hours as the men waited for the attack, and then, suddenly, they charged forward with fierce noise. She could hear the sound of metal meeting metal, and quickly crawled over to where her weapon was. Sam never had to shoot at another human, and her heart was pounding. This was so much different than a hunt for deer or other game.

Once she'd readied the bow, she cautiously peeked up from behind one of the massive stones. To her right, Willam was fighting one of the men, while Bayard and Beric were running towards the rest, one dead body already behind them.

Of the remaining four men, three were charging at the father/son duo, while one was quickly getting up on a horse. She realised he wanted to make a swift getaway, and drew her bowstring. After taking a shallow breath, she released the arrow, which soared just past the rider. Sam cursed silently before getting into position again. Anger clouded her vision, and as she released, she watched with a sick sense of satisfaction as the weapon hit its mark, and the man fell off his horse.

A loud scream of agony drew her attention away from the man she'd just shot, and she realised that Beric was on the ground, clutching his bloody side while his father was battling two men at once. Sam tried to aim her bow at them, but they moved too quickly for her to take a safe shot. Only a short moment later, she was charging at them, dagger ready. One of the two foes shifted his attention towards her and met her with his sword ready to slice through her flash. Sam ducked instinctively, raising her dagger up over her head, where it found its mark in the man's stomach. He fell to the floor with a loud groan, and she pounced on him. Without second thought, she cut his throat, getting covered in blood as it sprayed out of him. The man's eyes lost every sign of life while she's never felt more alive.

A figure sped past her, and as she turned around, she watched as Bayard and Willam beat the last remaining scoundrels. After the life had left them, it became eerily silent. Sam crawled over to where Beric was on the hard floor. His hand was on his belly, which had turned dark amongst all the blood, but as she looked at his face, she lost all hope. His eyes were staring blankly at the sky, but his chest moved no more. Their mission had claimed its first victim.

* * *

 ** _So, a little bit of a filler – I wanted to make it longer, but I'm under some time pressure and still wanted you to have something new to read, so please forgive me._**

 ** _Let me know your thoughts – likes, dislikes, guesses about what is to come? I'd love to get your input_**


	5. Roads and Remarks

_AN: Thank you so much for the great reception and the reviews! Concerning those, I just want to make a quick remark to every reader: After Ned Stark rode to the Tower of Joy to try and save Lyanna, he tore the whole tower down after her death, as to leave no trace of what had happened. That's why Sam could not go into the tower, let alone find some hint of what had happened there._

 _Here's the new chapter, it'll be a bit of a filler, but I hope you'll like it nonetheless._

* * *

They were riding towards the red dawn, whose colour reminded Sam of the blood that had stained her companion's body. There was utter silence. A mourning father, a teacher who had lost a good student, and a companion who had become his friend were riding their horses through the harsh landscape of Dorne.

The sand that whirled up behind them couldn't disguise what they had left behind at the old ruin. Another cairn of a fallen soldier, gone from this world way too soon. The three of them had thrown the dead bandits on a pyre, while Beric was put down to rest honourably. The black smoke that rose behind them filled the whole valley with an unpleasant smell, a foreboding of the horrible scenes that had happened. It must be something about this place that gave it a bad charisma. So many tragic deaths, Sam thought. She vowed never to return to the site of the tower that had such an ill-fitted name.

The riders made a wide berth around Kingsgrave, but stopped a few short hours later at Skyreach. Seat to House Fowler, its buildings were carved high up into the mountains surrounding it. While the wealthy and prestigious lived up high, the poor folk spent their lives in the straw and clay huts at their feet. The streets were busy with people trading or begging, and Sam and her companions rode slowly through the crowd. It had turned dark, and they were looking for a roof over their heads.

"There's an inn over there," Willam informed them as he pointed to their sharp right. Nestled in a quiet side street, they could all make out the sign that indicated food and accommodation. Rather than riding further into the richer parts of the settlement, they had agreed on staying outside the proper city walls.

After dismounting and settling their horses in the small nearby stable, Willam slipped the stable boy some gold coins they had taken from the bandits to make sure their rides would still be here in the morning. As they entered the dimly lit place, barely a head turned their way. Only the barmaid, a chubby, dark-haired woman past her prime, smiled happily at them. She quickly hurried over after they had settled on a table in a corner.

"Well hello there, strangers! Welcome to the Sky Inn, what can I get for you?" she asked while looking curiously at Sam. They were far away from Highgarden, and the lords of this town were sworn to the Martells, nevertheless, she was an attraction.

"We'll take a room with three beds for the night and some ale and meat if you have," Willam was the only one to speak up.

"Now that's interesting, you sound like you're from up North, but your party is a strange one to travel and sleep in one room together," the barmaid said suspiciously. Sam had to chuckle and decided that kindness would be the right way to deal with her doubts.

"We are from the Reach, not the far North, and this is my father, Jon Durwell, and my uncle, Leo Durwell," she informed the woman, whose brows shot way past her hairline. She gave a hearty laugh, which made her massive bosom shake.

"Oh child, everything past the Wide Way is North to us people here in Dorne. Forgive my rude asking, just making sure no strange scum sleeps under my roof. I'll fetch you some drink and food, and make sure you'll have a nice room tonight," she informed them and hurried off, still chuckling.

"Good thinking there, my Lady," Bayard nodded at Sam.

"Please, Bayard, just Sam," she reminded him sternly. Even though it was highly unlikely someone recognised them here, people would still get suspicious if they found out she was a noble.

"Forgive me. It's been a long day," the old knight sighed and looked at his hands. Immediately, Sam felt the same sense of injustice and sadness that had left her as soon as she saw the lively streets and foreigners busying about. She reached across the table to put a hand over his.

"Beric will always be remembered by his kindness, braveness and loyalty to House Tyrell. I know nothing can ease the pain of a father who has lost his son, but my house will forever be in your debt. I shall see to it that a bust will be erected in his honour in Flower Hall once we return," she said quietly and squeezed his hand. Wary eyes looked into hers, and a sad smile appeared on the man's face.

"He would have liked that. Serving as a brave soldier was always his goal in life. Thank you, Sam" Bayard replied and she retreated her hand. Leaning back, she looked at the other patrons. Most of them were chatting amongst others, a laugh on their lips, but in the far corner, she could make out a party of three men wearing heavy cloaks, eyeing the room.

"I don't like the look of these men," she said to Willam and Bayard just as the barmaid returned with their drinks.

"Don't mind those three over there, for some reasons, the Lannisters find it important to send their spies here. Not much interesting happening in Skyreach though, I can tell you that," she said, having overheard Sam's words.

"Lannister spies?" Sam asked a little shocked. "How do you know?"

"Everyone knows. We're in Dorne, my dear. The Dornish are far more cunning than we let on. And on top of it, they seem to be the only ones not liking the wine," she laughed as she poured a glass for Sam. "I'm afraid we're all out of ale, my Lord, but you might just enjoy this one," she turned at Willam, a big smile on her face that would have made Sam's sister jealous.

"Oh, I am no lord, miss. I'm sure the wine will taste as lovely as you are to us, thank you," he replied with a wink. Sam's shoulders began to shake as she tried to hide her giggles. Even Bayard looked amused. As the barmaid blushed and turned to walk away, she thought that maybe they would only need a room with two beds tonight.

* * *

A few days more on the road, and they reached Yronwood. Thankfully, there were no more incidents, and the pain of losing one of their own had slowly subsided. At least for Sam and Willas. Bayard was very silent, only talking in short sentences when necessary. They tried their best to cheer him up, but Sam quickly understood that he deeply regretted taking his young son and heir on this mission.

They reached the city shortly after dawn, and for the first time, they got a real taste of Dorne. The temperature had steadily risen, and the buildings had become smaller and more hut-like. The markets were busy with dark-skinned people trying to push their goods onto everyone that stopped just a second to long.

Sam looked around in wonder, taking in the vibrant colours and the the smells. It smelled foreign, exotic. Food mixed with spices, and the faintest hint of salty sea-air here and there. Per her request, they rode towards the docks. She had never seen an ocean, and as she stood at the edge of the water, seagulls crying above her, waves softly crashing below, she closed her eyes and felt complete and utter peace. The waves seem to engulf her body, and she felt whole and protected. All she wanted to do was to rip off her clothes and dive into the water, but she remembered her grandmother's words. Under no circumstances was she allowed to swim, especially not in bright daylight by the busy docks of a foreign land, where nobody knew who she was.

"Sam," Willas came up next to her "we should find a room, you're starting to attract attention," he informed her. Sam looked around. A short distance away, three rugged-looking men were leaning against some boxes, watching her with interest. One blew her a kiss as she made eye-contact, and an involuntary shiver of goosebumps raced over her arms.

"Let's go then" she said and turned towards the city. A short ride later, they found a nice little tavern and after settling their horses, they went inside. Even though it was shortly after noon, the place was busy. They seemed to have found one which was a favourite of the most exotic ladies of the night Sam had ever seen. Their bodies were barely covered, and as soon as she sat down, two of them sauntered over to their table. To her surprise, one dark-haired beauty plopped down right in her lap.

"Aren't you just as beautiful a woman as I've ever seen," she said with a strong accent as she stroked down her cheek. "I could make you moan all night long, sweetheart," the woman whispered in her ear. The other one had sat down on Bayard's lap, who looked equally as shocked as she must.

"Ah, ladies, let us have a drink first, and then maybe, my daughter and brother will come find you later," Willam saved them, getting up to shoo the two women away. They got up unwillingly, the one sitting on Sam's lap caressing her chest while doing so. A strange tingle seemed to arise in Sam's centre, and she felt herself blush. After they were out of earshot, she turned around to Willam.

"We should find another place, this is insane!" she almost gnarled at him. In return, she received a hearty laugh.

"My dear child, welcome to Dorne. This is normal for inns and taverns the further South you go," he explained. Sam's brows shot up to her hairline. This was normal? Oh dear... what had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

A little while later, they were playing cards amongst themselves, when voices rose from the nearby table.

"I never once believed that the yellow-haired little cunt was a true Baratheon. A stag would have never killed the wolf," a rough-looking man said boisterously, obviously having had one too many. Sam met the eyes of her companions. They all remained calm, but their ears were immediately tuned into the conversation.

"He's not my king, that's for sure. Poor Stark. Should have never come to King's Landing. Or at least he should have left after the Usurper's death," another one piped up.

"Well, it seems like everyone wants to be King now. Stannis and Renly, and now the Stark Boy in the North. Wonder how long it takes til he declares himself King up there?" the first man chimed in again. Willas cleared his throat loudly and motioned outside. As they got up, Bayard went to pay their tab, and followed the other two shortly. They headed towards a dark corner, where they could not be overheard and put their heads together.

"Joffrey killed Ned Stark," Willas started.

"Robb Stark declared War on the Lannisters," Bayard said.

"We need to send a raven as soon as possible to find out about the situation for Renly and Margaery," Sam added.

"I'll take care of that. We might have to stay for a few days to await instruction. Just try staying away from the whores," Willas concluded and gave Sam a short wink. Despite their current lack of information, and how helpless it made her feel, she could not hide a smile.

"I'll try my best."

* * *

 _So I'm not even gonna get started on what happened on the show lately... so many good things, so many bad things... I've waited 7 seasons to see Highgarden and then... yeah, I'm not even gonna start._

 _But please review/favourite/etc. - I appreciate your input massively! much love!_


	6. Messages and Meetings

_Okay, so here comes one which I think you will like... main characters are finally meeting! Enjoy :)_

* * *

It took them almost 5 days to get their new instructions. Renly and Margaery had taken much of their army and were camping outside of King's Landing. Apparently, they were trying to get Stannis to deny his claim and join their side. Baelyx had met with Robb Stark in the North, and joined his army, which was riding against the Lannisters in the Riverlands. The young wolf was interested in an alliance, but his need for revenge was stronger now than any future political titles.

Olenna Tyrell was still in Highgarden, and instructed Samaya to continue with their plan as soon as possible. With her scroll came a second one from her brother Willas, telling her how much he missed her and that he was sad to hear of Beric's passing. He insisted on her being cautious, and told her that even though their mother had been furious about her secret disappearance, she had accepted by now that it was something she could not have stopped.

As they were readying their horses, the whore who had talked to Samaya their first night appeared. She put a hand on the young girls' shoulder and, to her surprise, planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You're a wild one, I can tell. If you're ever back in these parts, I'll be here," she said softly and walked away with swaying hips. Sam stared after her dumbfounded. Behind her, the two older men were chuckling. She shot them a scolding look.

"Take it as a compliment, sweetheart," Willam said and got on his horse. Sam shook her head and followed suit. She would miss this town. In the past days, she had explored it on her own. She bought exotic-looking food at the markets, talked to some people on the docks, and sat on the beach for hours on end. Her skin, despite being subjected to the sun the whole day long, was still pale, a fact her companions had commented on. Their faces have steadily become more sun-kissed the longer they were on the road. Sam blamed it on her 'noble heritage'. The two men had accepted that.

* * *

It took them a week to reach Sunspear, riding through the mountains and passing Godsgrace on their way. Sam was impressed by the huge tower of the Martell's ancestral house, visible from far outside the city. The rest of the buildings were mostly huts, a contrast that made the population seem poor, but from their clothes she could tell that they were well off.

They reached the gates to the keep around noon, and three guards stepped in their way. "Who goes there?" they asked in harsh accents. Sam took a deep breath and got off her horse. The time had come. She had to shed this anonymous face and become a Tyrell again.

"I am Samaya of House Tyrell, oldest daughter of Mace and granddaughter of Olenna. We have written to your lord and he is expecting us," she said with grace and authority. The guards exchanged a few uneasy glances.

"I am sorry, but you don't exactly look like a noble lady," one of them said, gesturing at her traveling attire. Sam nodded, she had expected so much.

"You wouldn't be good guards if you would believe every word spoken at these gates. Here, this is the sigil ring of my house, take it as proof and inform your lord about our arrival immediately," she said and reached inside her tunic. The ring was dangling from a leather necklace around her neck, a well-hidden place for treasures. One of the men stepped forward and inspected the treasure.

"Very well, please follow me, my Lady," he said after a few moments, and she smiled gently at him.

"Thank you, Sir," she said with an elegant nod and the man actually seemed to blush a little.

They were led into a small hall equipped with luscious lounges in yellow, orange and red. Refreshments were brought by servants, and they were instructed to sit and wait. Bayard was pacing the room nervously, while Willam helped himself to some wine and Sam gulped down some delicious lemon water. Some time later, the doors opened, and a man and woman walked in. Sam's breath stalled for a minute. She had seen boisterous men in Highgarden, but the air that this one carried was... different. There was a sly smile on his lips, big brown eyes which seemed to swallow her whole, and a tall and slender frame that moved with a natural confidence commanding the room. The woman was almost as tall as him, wearing a silk gown that left a lot of exposed skin, and an equally sly smile on her face.

"Lady Samaya, welcome to Sunspear, we have been eagerly expecting you!" the man came at her and took her by the shoulders. To her surprise, he planted two kisses on her cheeks. Was this customary in Dorne, or was he taking her for a fool? She was baffled.

"Price Oberyn, happy to see you're still in good health," Willam chimed in from behind them, and Sam gained back her countenance. Of course. Doran's younger brother, the one that had crippled Willas, and who had a wild reputation.

"Always, Ser Willam, you cannot kill weeds that easily," Oberyn replied, his arms still on her shoulders, watching her intensely. Sam managed a small smile, but could not look away from his face. She knew it was beyond wrong to remain eye-contact with a man for this long a time, but his eyes just made her curious... and comfortable. She felt very comfortable looking into them. The woman who had entered with him gave a small cough and finally, he released her.

"Oh, where are my manners? This is Ellaria Sand, my paramour and mother of some of my most ferocious daughters," he said and Sam studied the dark woman, which gave her a small curtsey.

"We do not care much about titles in Dorne, but I will use yours to show respect for this blossoming alliance, Lady Samaya," she said with a heavy accent and Sam's face lit up. She liked her.

"There will be no need for that in such an intimate setting, dear Ellaria. It is a pleasure to meet you too," she said and gave her a well-meant smile.

"You seem to know Ser Willam already, let me introduce my other companion, Ser Bayard Norcross," Sam gestured to the second man, who gave a short nod.

"Welcome to Sunspear, Ser Bayard. Now, it was a long journey, and I'm afraid it is not quite over, so I invite you to rest a few hours before we continue," Oberyn announced and gestured to the lounges.

"Continue? Forgive me, Prince Oberyn, but I thought Sunspear was the seat of your house?" Sam asked him curiously.

"Yes, it is, but due to his poor health, my brother has taken to the Water Gardens as his residency. It is just a short ride from Sunspear though, so do not worry, you are almost there," he explained and Sam felt relieved.

"I see. Will you be accompanying us?" she continued while sitting back down. She really was exhausted after such a long journey.

"Of course, my Lady. You are still in Dorne, and Dorne is very different from your homelands," Oberyn sat down right next to her, alerting Bayard. It was not very customary to sit so close to an unmarried Lady, and him and her both knew it. However, it made Sam feel at ease, not the other way around.

"We've experienced the dangers of Dorne on our journey. My son died at the Tower of Joy," Bayard piped up and Oberyn looked at him sympathetically.

"I am sorry to hear that, Ser Bayard. No father should know that pain," he said with a lot of emotion. Sam became curious, wanting to ask him his story. He clearly spoke from experience.

Bayard gave a short nod and looked away, his face a mask of misery. Oberyn looked at his fingers, twisting one of the pompous rings, before his gaze met hers again.

"Well, you are safe here. There are many things to discuss, but you really should rest first," he said much more careless than his eyes told her he was, and got up from the lounge. "We will leave you be, the guards will get you when it is time to ride," he gave them a small bow and turned to walk away.

"Prince Oberyn," Sam called after him in a quiet manner. He stopped and turned back around, raising his eyebrows at her inquisitively. "Are we your prisoners?" she continued and watched with glee as his mouth turned into a sensual smile.

"Lady Samaya, if you were my prisoner, you would know it. And you would never want to leave," he announced with a sultry voice and exited the room.

"How very dare he say these things to a lady? That was downright suggestive and out of line! Wait til your father hears about this… arrogant fool!" Bayard started shouting as soon as the door had closed, whereas Willam just sat there laughing. Sam paid him no attention, since she was dealing with something else. A feeling arising from deep within her… a feeling of hunger. A hunger for adventure, mischief, and… passion.

* * *

 _DUN DUN DUUUUN... I am too giddy about this. Please review if you liked/disliked/or have any suggestions. I greatly rely on your feedback as motivation! Take care, my lovelies! B x_


	7. Frail and Fierce

It was late in the afternoon when Sam was shaken awake by a pair of rough hands.

"My Lady, wake up! We're leaving," she heard a faint voice, and as she opened her eyes, it took her a moment to realise where she was. After weeks of camping in the forests, or sleeping in dodgy inns, she was in a palace again. The Martell's palace in Sunspear. It felt like minutes since Oberyn had left them, and she dosed off into a peaceful slumber, but when her gaze fell on the window, she saw that sundown was approaching.

"I'm up, thank you," she said to Bayard and got up slowly. Her legs were a bit stiff, but her body felt more relaxed than it had in a long time. Oh, the comforts of soft pillows…

Two guards were standing at the door, dressed in riding clothes, and she realised it must be time for them to ride to the Water Gardens. Quickly, she splashed some water from a bowl in the corner on her face, and led her small party outside. The guards brought them back to the stables, where their horses were waiting. They had been taken good care of, and Shadowfoot's coat was shining in a healthy fashion. She reached up to stroke his mane, and pressed her forehead against his cheek. In these last few weeks, their bond had grown ever closer, and she felt more at ease around him than any human.

"You have a strong connection to your horse," a voice came from behind them, and Samaya involuntarily smiled before turning around. Prince Oberyn was standing there, holding his own horse by the reigns, dressed in riding gear himself.

"He's very loyal. Just like me," she said and chuckled as Shadowfoot stomped his hoofs impatiently, neighing and throwing his head up and down in a playful manner. He had always been sceptical when strangers came to close to her.

"And impatient. A trait you both share as well?" Oberyn asked teasingly while tying his black horse to a nearby pole. He came closer with purposeful stride and put his hand on the other side of her horse. Samaya had expected Shadowfoot to throw a tantrum, but her eyes grew wide as the horse seemed to enjoy the man's touch.

"Yes, we do. Though I like to think I have improved on that matter," she replied to his question and smiled at the Prince. She observed with great curiosity as he gained the trust of her animal companion. "Dornish steeds have a great reputation in Westeros. Do all of your countrymen know how to handle horses so well?"

"Yes and no. I find it easier to put my trust into animals than into people. Therefore, they like me better than most men," he said with a grin, but she could make out a dark shadow that seemed to enter his eyes. He had been hurt and betrayed one too many times.

"Sometimes the words you speak are harmless, but the depth in your eyes shows your real feelings, Prince Oberyn," she said quietly, holding his gaze as he looked at her.

"Only people who dare to look so close can tell. And they are usually the same," he replied calmly.

Sam gave him a sad smile. She knew exactly what he meant by his words. All the things she had to hide… All the facets of her personality she had to keep from surfacing… The world expected her to be a mild-mannered, needlework-loving noble lady, but that's the last thing she wanted to be.

She startled a little as a hand touched her cheek. Looking up from the ground, she realised Oberyn had come much closer and gently caressed her face. Unwillingly, she closed her eyes and leant into his touch.

"You are like a rare gem, my Lady Samaya. Beautiful, but raw. I'd like to cut you into a fine diamond. A diamond everyone in the world wants to possess, but it only belongs to the Earth it came from and the master who cut it," he whispered quietly.

Sam lost her breath for a moment. His words were the kindest and most honest anyone had said to her in… she didn't know how long. And they made her feel so… powerful. But power was a dangerous thing. She took a deep breath and withdrew from his caress.

"You live up to your reputation, Prince Oberyn. Though I fear you will not win me over with your flattering. Actions have always meant more than words," she told him sternly and got up on her horse. She held her head high, as she sat enthroned on the majestic animal. Oberyn shifted his weight from one foot to the other, but looked at her with ease and even amusement.

"Careful, Lady Samaya. Your eyes are betraying you," he said casually and made his way back to his horse. Sam didn't know whether to be furious or enthusiastic. He had flattered and scolded her in the timespan of minutes. She felt like a child, but also like his equal. Something told her that she could learn a lot from the Red Viper of Dorne. He would make a unique teacher, standing out from all of her past mentors. The question was just if she should let him teach her, or if she should keep her distance. Only the events of the next few days could tell…

* * *

The ride from Sunspear to the Watergardens was a short and pleasant one. They rode in a small group of guards and nobles. For the first time in weeks, Samaya was carelessly enjoying the landscape of Dorne and the striking differences to her home region. Whereas the Reach was green as far as the eyes could see, the dominant colours here were brown and red. Sand dunes mingled with bits of long, thin grass, and the ocean sent its salty air right up the steep cliffs they were riding along. Sam was still itching to jump in the moving water every time her eyes fell on it, and her heart started to ache for it as soon as her nose caught the salty scent.

It didn't matter what her heart longed for, though. She had to serve her house more than herself. As they rode through the stone gate into the Martell's private retreat, she sat up straighter in her saddle and braced herself for the introduction. Stable boys came to take her horses, and Oberyn led them through the lush garden. Sam's eyes widened at the beauty of the exotic flowers surrounding them. It was like a foreign paradise, and she instantly wanted to sit down on one of the many benches and just revel in the serenity of it all. Their party walked on, however, and they reached a big arch, decorated with colourful tiles. Underneath it sat an older man, thin and tired-looking, but very regal. Doran, Oberyn's brother and the ruler of Dorne. In his hand was a scroll, and his eyes were glued to it. The gigantic man next to him gently put his hand on the Prince's shoulder as they approached. Wary eyes looked up and them, and Sam was filled with sympathy. This was the look of a man who was in over his head.

"Brother, I would like to introduce you to Lady Samaya of House Tyrell and her two companions, Ser Bayard Norcross and Ser Willam Wythers", Oberyn introduced them. Sam curtsied with a gentle smile while the two knights bowed deep.

"Welcome to the Watergardens, my friends. I am happy to see the road wasn't too harsh on you. Unfortunately, I am afraid I have bad news," Doran said and held up the scroll. Sam's heart dropped to her stomach.

"Pray tell, Prince Doran. Is my family safe?" she asked him immediately, taking an involuntary step closer.

"Your family is safe as far as I know, but Renly Baratheon has been murdered," he answered in a grave voice. Shock crawled over the faces of the three strangers. That was why they were here. To negotiate a possible alliance.

"What happened?" Sam's question came out just above a whisper.

"They say Brienne of Tarth murdered him. She fled the camp with Lady Stark shortly after his death. However, both women claimed it was a shadow in the shape of Stannis to the guards before they disappeared," he filled them in.

"There is no possibility that it was Brienne of Tarth. I have met the woman, she would have gladly given her life for Renly," Willam spoke up. Sam found herself nodding in agreement. She might not know Brienne very well, but it was quite clear that the woman had adored the man she swore to serve.

"There have been troubling reports about Stannis and this red priestess who advises him… it is not unlikely that something more was at work here than a woman swinging a sword," Oberyn said.

"Very true, brother. There might be some dark magic behind it. Whatever is the case though, Renly is dead, and that brings us to a standstill," Doran looked straight at Samaya.

"I will get in touch with family as soon as possible. I don't know what to do next…" she started, trailing off at the end. The news had thrown her completely off course. For the first time since they met, the shadow of a kind smile graced Doran's face.

"Do not worry, my Lady. You are very welcome here, and I invite you to stay as long as you need. It would be a shame to send you straight back home just shortly after you've arrived. Please, make yourselves comfortable and enjoy this great country," he said in a lighter tone of voice.

"Thank you kindly, Prince Doran. I do hope this was not the last time we spoke, but I'm afraid I will have to clarify our situation with my family before there can be any more talk of possible action," she replied and composed herself a bit more. Standing up straight, she bowed again and turned to leave. Oberyn stayed behind while the guards showed them to their assigned guest rooms. Once she was left alone, Sam collapsed on the giant bed in her guest chamber. She let out a long breath she hadn't realised she was holding and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

What in seven hells was she supposed to do now?

* * *

 _Next chapter: Sam's big secret gets revealed. Any guesses to what it might be?_

 _As always, reviews greatly appreciated :)_


	8. Secrets and Stories

_Woah... so: this is clearly the longest chapter yet, and it's an important one. I hope you guys will like it and please remember to review once you're done!_

* * *

 _Dearest grandmamma,_

 _while we have safely arrived here in the Watergardens, the troubling news of Renly's murder have caught up with us. I hope Margaery and Loras are well, since there was no news of further deaths. The Martells have been the most gracious hosts, and we are welcome to stay for as long as needed. I am eagerly awaiting your reply with instructions as to what is to be done next._

 _With all my love,_

 _Samaya_

Sam looked one more time at the tiny scroll she was about to hand to the messenger boy. When she was satisfied with it, she passed it over and the boy bowed before leaving her chambers. She sighed and looked out over the big terrace. While she had been too tired to spare a second glance last night, she had discovered this morning that her chambers were almost royal. Not only was the bedroom spacious and comfortable, the doors which she had assumed opened onto a balcony gave passage to a small, private garden. Lush flowers and green grass framed a big pool meant for swimming, and as she was sitting on the small table atop the terrace, it was calling to her. She felt hot and sweaty, and even washing off the grime and dirt by the small wash basin this morning hadn't quenched her need for relief of that sort. A loud knock on the door distracted her, and she called for the person to enter. To her surprise, it was a young, yellow-haired girl with fair skin. A stranger to Dorne, just like herself.

"Lady Samaya, I have brought you some dresses," she said as she put down a big pile of clothes on her bed. Sam came closer and looked at the girl curiously.

"I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage. You seem to know who I am, but please tell me your name as well?" she said. The way the girl was carrying herself spoke volumes about her. This was no simple maid, she was a noble, just like herself. The girl smiled shyly and straightened her dress.

"My name is Myrcella Baratheon," she said timidly and bowed. Sam's eyes widened. Quickly, she walked up to the girl and took her hands.

"My dear Myrcella, you are a princess! You bow to no one, except your king," she said and smiled encouragingly. It was clear to her that even though the girl was a Lannister, she was afraid and very, very lost. Myrcella looked at her in shock, but then her eyes softened and she sat down on Sam's bed.

"I am sorry, Lady Samaya, I don't really feel like a princess around here. It has only been a fortnight since I have arrived in Dorne, and I am not sure if they want me here," she confessed. Sam smiled kindly and sat down next to her.

"It must be hard for you, being sent to such a foreign land when still so young, but you shouldn't despair," she said to the girl.

"The Martells hate my family. I know that I am promised to Prince Trystane, but he has barely spoken to me since I've arrived," Myrcella replied.

"There is a lot of bad history between the noble houses in Westeros, but the Martells have a high code of honour. They would never hurt a young girl like you. You should consider seeing it as a chance to restore diplomatic peace between two great houses," Sam said after some consideration.

"What do you mean, Lady Samaya?" the girl asked her curiously.

"Did you know that my older brother Willas is a cripple? He has a bad leg, which never fully healed after he was wounded in a tournament by Prince Oberyn," she filled her in.

"Prince Oberyn crippled your brother? But then you must hate the Martells, too?" the young girl looked at her in disbelief.

"On the contrary, princess. Even at that tournament, my brother, who is a very level-headed person, forgave Oberyn for what was really just bad luck. Our two houses do not have great amiability between them as well, but I am here now to change that. You have the power to change that for your house. You are young and beautiful, and my grandmother always says that those are the best weapons for a woman. Keep a sharp mind, but play into the role of the helpless girl. Trystane is your age, isn't he?" she asked and Myrcella nodded. "Boys his age want one thing: adventures. Show him that you have a wild soul, tempt him to go on adventures together. If there are true feelings between the two of you, you might just be able to restore peace where there has been war for decades," she said and waited for Myrcella to reply.

"I see your point. But there is one thing I do not understand, my Lady."

"And what would that be?" Sam asked curiously.

"Your sister just married the traitor Renly. Our two houses are not on very good terms. Why would you give me advice?" Myrcella asked and looked at her sceptically. Sam realised that there was wit to her, much more than meets the eye. She chuckled and took the girls' hands again.

"I am here to strengthen the relationship between the Tyrells and the Martells. Why would you think that while I am on a mission to establish peace, I would not want to extend that peace to House Lannister as well?" she said and Myrcella thought it over for a moment.

"But you do not have instructions to make that peace. You probably didn't even know I would be here. You must be distrustful of me. I could write to my mother and tell her that there must be a secret mission behind your presence," she said. Sam was surprised that the girl had guessed the real reason behind her journey, but she kept her face carefree.

"I could distrust you. But you have never harmed me or my family personally and I believe that in order to live in peace, one has to forgive the sins of our fathers, or brothers, or even grandfathers. I do not have instructions to negotiate an alliance with house Lannister, but there is no reason why I cannot establish a friendship with you," she finally replied and Myrcella's face lit up.

"I would like that very much. I do not seem to have many friends here," the girl said.

"Then friends we are. No matter what our families might think," Sam concluded in a cheerful manner and they both laughed. A short while after, the young princess left her chambers again, and Sam went outside. Sitting back down on the comfy chair on the terrace, she pondered over her impulsive reaction. Was it a good idea to have a Lannister friend? Probably better than having her watch her every move with a distrustful eye. Yes, she thought, it was better now to insist that she was here for keeping the peace, not for forging alliances. At least until she heard back from her grandmother.

* * *

"Good morning, brother," Oberyn greeted Doran as he was being wheeled onto his balcony, where he was currently enjoying a lazy breakfast.

"I've come to talk about the Tyrell girl," his brother said immediately.

"We talked about her last night. You asked me if she was dumb, and I said I did not think so," the younger prince replied, picking off delicious red grapes and savouring them in his mouth. Doran looked at his bodyguard and by a short nod of his head, they were left alone.

"We both know why we told Olenna Tyrell we would consider an alliance. It was to see her, not to actually get involved in their politics. Were you able to confirm anything?"

"Why do you think I insisted on her getting the chambers with the pool? If there is any truth to what we've heard, we have to be crafty about it," Oberyn answered. "I've watched her look longingly at the ocean on our way here, and we've both heard the stories of when she loved to swim as a child. Be patient, brother."

"I need to know, Oberyn. There are too many kings fighting for the throne at the moment, you know how it will end… either every one of them will be dead, or the one that remains will be vulnerable. And then it's our time. But we need to have the claim. We need the strength. The rest of this island will not bow to a Dornish King. Only with the right relations..," Doran trailed off.

"There would be other ways, brother. It does not all rely on the poor girl," Oberyn interrupted him.

"You've grown fond of her," his brother observed.

"I can see it in her eyes, brother. She is like an animal that has been put in a cage for too long. Shaped by those around her to be something she will never be. There is a longing for freedom… I do not think she will want the same things that we do," Oberyn explained.

"I do not care what she wants. I have sat here for years. I did nothing when Elia was murdered. I did nothing when the Lannisters spat on the Martell name. I have planned my revenge. Secretly, carefully. And our time will come. With or without her," Doran stared into the distance, his mouth a hard line and his eyes filled with anger. As Areo Hotah returned to wheel him out of the room, Oberyn grew more concerned. His brother was set upon getting his revenge. He just hoped that he would not be too blind to see that it would be an even longer road from here.

* * *

Samaya spent her day walking through the majestic gardens, talking with Willam and Bayard, and having dinner with the two princes. She felt at ease here in Dorne, yet the uncertainty of her presence still gnawed at her. It had turned dark some time ago, but she was still sitting on her balcony, an unopened book in front her. Her eyes were glued to the soft water down below. She still felt unbearably hot. Whereas the heat had been dry while they were travelling through the desert, it was hot and humid here. Her grandmother's words rang in her ears, but she was too frustrated to listen to them anymore. The hoot of an owl, or whatever owl-like birds they had in Dorne, startled her, and by looking at the big, pale moon, she noticed that it must be the middle of the night. Nobody would be around now, only the guards would still be awake.

Despite throwing so much caution to the wind, she still needed to obey to one rule. Slowly, she undressed herself, but fished for a long, black fabric that she wrapped around her head, tying all of her hair up underneath it. Putting on a thin robe over her naked self, she walked back outside and slowly descended the few steps that led down to her relief.

She stopped at the edge of the tiled pool, looking down at her reflection in the calm water. A much thinner version of herself than the one that left Highgarden all those weeks ago looked back. Slowly, she undid her robe and sighed softly as the smooth fabric slid down her sensitive skin. A soft breeze made the leaves surrounding her rustle and brushed over her body like a cool lover's touch. Sam felt more alive than she had in all those years at Highgarden. Standing naked in a place so far from home, doing something she wasn't supposed to. She smiled to herself while testing the water with her foot. Its temperature was as heavenly as she had hoped for. Slowly, she sat down at the edge and submersed herself in it.

There was barely any sound as the girl slid in the water. The look on her face, however, spoke volumes. Oberyn had observed Sam patiently for the past hours, hiding in a dark corner of the small private garden. He just knew something was about to happen. And then, after hours of her staring into nothingness, she got up with determination and came back a short time later wrapped in a thin robe. He had seen beautiful women all over the world, but when she undressed herself, his eyes widened. Her body was not pristine and untouched like so many other noble ladies, no; there were scars and little bruises, telling him of her wild soul. Besides those, however, she was just as he liked his women: tall and lean, with just the right amount of curve where it was most important. When his gaze flickered to her most private part, his heart began to beat faster. If his eyes weren't playing him any tricks, it was as they'd hoped. But he needed to make sure. After she'd swum one length and turned her back on him to swim back, he stepped out from his hiding spot and silently walked up to the end of the pool. She reached the far end, turned around, and he was bracing himself for a small shriek. However, it did not come. She stopped in her movement, made eye-contact and slowly raised herself up. The water was not too deep, and Oberyn had a very good view of everything above her navel.

For some reason, Sam was not afraid by his presence. Even as vulnerable as she was right now, she knew he wouldn't harm her. She watched in amazement as he slowly undressed himself, taking in his muscular form and, for the first time ever, a manhood that wasn't her brothers'.

He kicked off with agility, and dived into the waters head-first. She watched his body glide underneath the surface and come up just inches from her. He raised himself up until he was tall in front of her. Goosebumps began to form on her skin, and her heart was beating rapidly. He did not say a word, but slowly brought his hands up to her face. Stroking once down her cheek was almost enough for Sam to collapse against his body, but she just closed her eyes with a soft sigh. His hand, however, did not wander down, but up to her headscarf. Slowly, he unwrapped it until her dark hair fell down softly on her wet back. He dipped the scarf into the water and raised it above her head. Sam realised too late what he was about to do, but even if she had noticed earlier, she was frozen to the spot, unable to move.

As the coldness dripped over her head, and the water around her began to turn black, she looked at him defiantly. His eyes told of his shock, and he swallowed once before he finally found his voice. Looking at dirty streaks of silver hair that begun to appear from the top of her head, he said the four words that were gonna change her world forever.

"So it is true."

* * *

 _DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN... thoughts? critique? praise? please review! xx_


	9. Spears and Fears

**_AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I would just like to say to all of you pushing me for updates: it's amazing to see that you like the story, but I work a normal 9-5 and on top of that, bartend over the weekends, so you can imagine that my time is quite limited. Also, I did give you two whole chapters in the timespan of 24 hours, that's as good as it gets in my point of view ;)_**

 _ **Anyways, here is the next one – the whole truth will still not be revealed, but players are finding their positions. Let me know what you think in the reviews and thx for reading :)**_

* * *

Sam tore her eyes from Oberyn's and looked down on her naked self. Tiny rivers of black were decorating her skin, tiny rivers that just gave away her biggest secret. She took a long, deep breath and regained herself. Quickly, she turned around and leaped out of the pool. As she reached for the robe she had discarded on the floor, Oberyn spoke up.

"I met a girl in a brothel in Skyreach some time ago. Former handmaiden of your mother. See, she had been let go of that position because she saw something she shouldn't have. Poor thing had to become a prostitute to support herself. I asked her what it was that got her sent away, and she told me," he spoke in a calm voice. Sam finished tying up the robe and turned back around, finding him in the same spot still, seemingly unfazed by what he had seen.

"And what did that poor girl tell you?" she gave back impatiently.

"You were young still, maybe only 12 or 13, and she walked in on your mother bathing you. She always found it strange that the woman dismissed everyone when it was time to clean you up. There was talk about it. That you were horribly disfigured, or even that you had a cock, and your mother just wished you were a girl. Can you imagine?" he chuckled to himself. Sam's brows furrowed. She remembered the whispers when she was little. However, as soon as her breasts began to grow and her mother insisted on her wearing revealing dresses, they stopped.

"The handmaiden said she was surprised to see that you were not disfigured at all, but that your hair was as silver as the moon on a clear night," Oberyn continued and Sam straightened her back.

"I don't know if you have ever seen my mother, Prince Oberyn, but she has silver hair herself. In fact, a lot of the Hightowers do," she replied with what she hoped was a strong, firm voice.

"That is the same thing I said to the girl. But her reply made me question that logic. She said: Then why dye it? Why hide it? She also stated that even though both yours and your mothers' hair are silver, she made out a difference in the shade. Your mother's is greyer, only silver with sunlight, but yours... I can even see it now, yours is not grey. The last time I saw hair like that was on Rhaegar Targaryen's head," the man said and started coming closer. Sam watched quietly as he got out of the water and stood in front of her again in all his naked glory. But she had no intention to look at him and his fine physique. There was no lust, no curiosity. She might be in more danger than she realised.

"I noticed that your hair is very dark, Prince Oberyn. Almost completely black. Your brothers', however, is more a shade of auburn. Does that mean you are not related? Or that you are hiding something?" she said and looked at him defiantly. He smiled at her generously.

"I like you, I really do. You are fierce and strong. You sense danger and you attack. I wish you no harm. I've been wanting to see you for quite some time. Find out if what the girl said was true. Now you are here, and it is. I hope you can trust me enough to stop lying to me at some point. For now, I will take my leave. My offer, however, still stands. I would like to teach you. Together, we could become unstoppable," he said quietly and turned away after stroking down her cheek one last time. She watched him pick up his pile of clothes before throwing them over the wall and following just moments later with an elegant leap.

Sam wrapped the robe even tighter around her body and walked back inside. She surveyed the damage the water had done to her hair and sat down at the vanity in the corner. She rummaged around in one of her bags until she found the dark paste. Carefully, she applied it to the top of her head and the few streaks in between. Her heart was pounding fiercely. Out of every one that was to discover this, the Martells should probably be one of the last to know. Had she deflected Oberyn's curiosity or was he even more interested than before? Who would he tell? What could he gain from it?

She sat there staring at herself for so long that the paste began to dry and crumble away, leaving jet black hairs. Outside, the birds had begun to sing, and dawn was on the horizon. Sam was still sitting there, feeling panicked and numb at the same time. Why had she been so careless? Did she want anyone to find out? What would her grandmother say?

Finally, after what felt like hours of contemplation, she came to a conclusion. She had to trust Oberyn. She was gonna go to him and take him up on his offer to teach her. The world she knew had been changed so rapidly in the last few weeks, it was the only thing that made sense. And if her mother or grandmother told her to return to Highgarden… she did not know if she could.

* * *

In the meantime, Doran and Oberyn were having breakfast together in a distant, quiet room of the castle. No servants or guards were around, and there was an eerie silence between the two. The older brother was watching the younger one carefully. For a man that liked to talk about anything at all times, he was unusually silent.

"What is on your mind, Oberyn?" he asked carefully. Oberyn swallowed the bite of delicious fig he had just taken and looked at him.

"I am contemplating things. What will happen next. How long the girl will stay," he answered casually.

"Any news on our suspicion?" Doran narrowed his eyes on him.

"I watched her sit on a chair and stare at the pool all night long. Other than that I am dead-tired, there is nothing new to report," his younger brother replied. Doran watched him silently for a few moments. Even though he had looked him in the eye saying that, there was more to the story. He knew his brother well enough to tell when he was not being completely honest.

"You like her. Do you fear that I would harm her in any way?" he finally asked. Oberyn chuckled.

"I do not know what you would do to fulfill your goals. You say you want to work with her, but what if she refuses? What if she wants no part in it? Would you force her? Torture her?" his tone had become sharp.

"We do not hurt little girls here in Dorne. You of all people should know that. But I will make her cooperate, one way or another," Doran said and relaxed his back. He picked at some of the food on his plate and stayed silent. Moments later, his brother left without any further discussion.

"Areo!" he called for his guard loudly. The giant man appeared from his hiding spot behind the great stone pillars.

"Yes, my Prince?"

"Follow my brother discreetly. See who he talks to, what he gets up to. Do not let him see you, do you understand?" Doran instructed and the man bowed his head before leaving as well. If Oberyn was truly having doubts about their plan, he needed to know. He would not risk all of this because his brother liked a simple girl from the Reach.

* * *

After Oberyn had left his brother's side, he went down to the small training grounds. It was still early, and besides the guards, very few people were about. As he approached the tiny, enclosed area, he heard the sound of arrows finding their mark. Stepping through the gate, he found Samaya and one of her companions at the shooting range.

"Your elbow was too high with that one," the man said as she shot an arrow just off the middle of the target. The girl sighed loudly and turned around to give him an annoyed look.

"Maybe, if you would stop talking just as I'm about to release, my elbow wouldn't slip, Ser Willam," she said with fire in her eyes. The older man just laughed loudly.

"The last time you were so short with me was when Loras beat you at wrestling. You were what, 7 years old if I remember correctly?" he teased her and Sam sagged her shoulders. She walked to him and sat down beside the man.

"I have not slept as much as I should have. Forgive me," she said quietly and took the flask he offered her. While she took a generous sip, her companion noticed Oberyn.

"Ah, Prince Oberyn! And here I thought an experienced fighter like you did not need further training," he said and bowed. Oberyn stepped out from the shadow of the gate and approached the pair.

"On the contrary, Ser Willam, one should never stop training. There is always something new to learn," he answered and looked at Sam with his last words. His simple statement was heavy with meaning.

"Ah yes, the ever-present promise of learning. I wonder when it will stop, Prince Oberyn? When I am married? When I am old and grey? When I am dead? No, I fear not even then will people stop telling me I have so much to learn still," Samaya said while taking another sip. She seemed to be in a particularly foul mood.

"Now, now, Lady Samaya, that's a bit harsh, even coming from you," Willam spoke up and pat her on the shoulder playfully. The girl shrugged and stared into the distance.

"I understand the Lady Samaya. In Dorne, we do not give much thought into the roles our children have to play by society. Boy or girl… we do not care. A girl wants to learn to fight? We will teach her. A boy wants to learn how to play an instrument? We will teach him. In your lands, however, a girl has to be a Lady. A boy has to be a knight. Knights are respected, and Ladies are foolish and dumb, always the target of ill-suited advice," Oberyn said calmly and wandered over. He held his hand out for the bow and she handed it over after a scrutinizing glance.

"This is fine work. Who made it?" he asked while stroking his fingers over the white material Her bow was not the style he had seen in the Reach and the rest of Westeros, but curved at both ends and extremely flexible and light. He could not make out its material, let alone the strange metal that adorned it.

"A family heirloom. I fear the name of whoever made it is long lost," Samaya answered and he looked at her critically.

"Leave us," he said to Ser Willam, who got up after receiving a confirming nod from Samaya. Once he was out of earshot, Oberyn sat down next to the girl and handed her back the bow.

"Do you know which material this is made of?" he pushed further and when she shook her head, he continued. "I've only ever seen it once, when I was still a boy, but I believe this is dragonbone, Samaya. Do you know how rare and valuable it is?" he said and saw genuine surprise on the girl's face.

"No, I have never even heard of it. Are you sure?" she asked him and he looked back at the weapon.

"We have a knowledgeable Master of Arms here in Dorne. He is running a formidable weaponry in Yronwood. Shall I send for him to have a look at your bow?" the Prince offered. Sam looked at him for a couple moments before she answered.

"Thank you kindly, but that will not be necessary. It has served me well, and will continue to do so. No matter where it came from," she finally said and got up with vehemence. Stepping away from him, she readied herself once more and continued with her target practice. Oberyn observed for a few quiet moments. She had exceptional control over her body. As soon as she raised the bow, all of her limbs seemed to fall into place. The perfect archer.

"Have you ever shot at a man?" he asked the question that was on his mind. He needed to know how far she was willing to go.

"I did. On our way here, when we were ambushed at the Tower of Joy," she answered after a few moments.

"Did you kill him?" he watched as she released another arrow, finding its mark effortlessly. She dropped the bow and turned around slowly.

"Yes. I shot at a rider that was trying to flee. And then I killed another with my dagger. At first, I stabbed him in the stomach, and then I cut his throat," she silently said while looking down at her bow. Oberyn got up and stopped just a few inches in front of her. Slowly, he put his finger under her chin and lifted her head. She had a sad expression on her face, but fire in her eyes.

"And how did that make you feel?" he whispered. She swallowed hard before she answered.

"It felt good."


	10. Allies and Affections

**_AN: This was a little hard to write for me... but it is done and it will be the last of Dorne - at least for now. Please leave a review if you liked it!_**

* * *

A few days passed until Samaya's world would be turned upside down once again. She had started to trust Oberyn a little, even let him teach her some use of the spear he so favoured. It was a very strange weapon for her, and to wield it masterfully was like a dance in her eyes. She had never been good at dancing.

"Stop thinking so much, and just let it guide you!" Oberyn shouted from the side-lines as she once again tripped over the weapon while trying to twirl it behind her back. She threw the simple spear to the ground in anger.

"It's a wooden thing, how can it guide me? It does not have a soul, it feels completely foreign to me and I was always bad at dancing!" she shouted at him. He looked befuddled for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Why would you talk about dancing?" he finally asked.

"Because that is what it feels like to me. A complicated, foreign dance. And I have neither the rhythm, nor the patience for it," she explained and let herself fall to the ground.

Lying on her back in the sandy training ground, she surveyed the white clouds overhead. A shadow clouded her face and she saw her trainer hovering above. Faster than she could even comprehend, he bent down and hoisted her up by the shoulders. With firm grip, he held her hands in his own and twirled them around in the small arena. Sam could not help but mirror his movements, and she felt a feeling of exhilaration, almost as if she was flying, soaring. He stopped just before they would have hit one of the stone walls and looked at her with panting breath.

"You can dance, Lady Samaya, you just need the right partner. Let the spear be your partner," he said and smiled. Sam let out a loud chuckle, releasing his hands and taking a step back. She felt a little out of breath as well, but smiled at him happily.

"Lady Samaya!" their moment got interrupted by Ser Bayard, who was heading towards the pair. "From your grandmother," he said and handed her a tiny scroll. Sam eagerly opened it and began to read immediately.

"My dear child,

all of our family is safe, you do not have to worry. Since the Martells are treating you perfectly fine, I instruct you to stay in Dorne, at least for now. Stannis is preparing an attack on King's Landing, I fear it is not safe on the roads anymore with so many kings in every corner. Unfortunately, I heard that the roses in the North will die soon. But do not worry – in the South, the rose is just now in its spring. Sending you my deepest love,

Olenna of House Tyrell"

Sam stared at the letter with confusion. Whatever did her grandmother mean with these cryptic words?

"Troubling news?" Oberyn piped up from where she had left him and tried to spy the letter from over her shoulder. Sam did not remove it hastily, but also did not let him read it. It was not anything secret, but she feared that the Martells could think so if she acted suspiciously.

"Have you ever met my grandmother, Prince Oberyn?" she asked him cheerfully.

"Yes, on a few occasions I have had that pleasure," he answered with a smile.

"Then you will know that when she does not speak bluntly, she speaks in riddles. This is the latter, and I have no clue what she means, besides the instruction for me to stay in Dorne. Could I trouble your family a little longer for shelter and food?" she said with a playful grin. Oberyn just laughed loudly.

"I see some of your grandmother has rubbed off on you, Lady Samaya. How could I say no?" he answered and took her by the elbow. Guiding her out of the training grounds, they started walking through the lush gardens of this palace. And even though Sam did not know what her grandmother really had planned, for now she felt happy just being able to stay a little longer.

* * *

A few days later, as Samaya was enjoying another lazy breakfast on her balcony, pondering over what she was still doing here, a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Myrcella entered, and she seemed nothing like the shy little girl she met a few weeks ago. Under Sam's discrete guidance, she had succeeded in making Prince Trystane fall madly in love with her, and now had all the behaviourisms of a teenager at the height of their power.

"Prince Doran requests your presence in the Great Hall," she said with a monotonous voice as she let herself fall down in the chair next to Samaya.

"Did he say why?" Sam asked and the girl just shrugged her shoulders, examining her fingernails. "What happened?" the older girl dug deeper.

"Oh, I am just getting very tired of boys. It is always the same. Handholding, walking around together, sitting on benches talking about our future… it's a little dull," Myrcella answered and Sam started chuckling.

"And what else would you expect? That he takes you on adventures every day of the week?", she said.

"Well yes… maybe. I do not know… just a little more… passion, I suppose. I saw you and Prince Oberyn in the training grounds the other day. I want that. Excitement." Sam blushed upon her words. She had hoped nobody else was witness to her little intimate dance, but she should have known that almost nothing remains unseen here in Dorne…

"That's different, Myrcella. Prince Oberyn is much older, much more experienced, and much bolder than Trystane. But you know the good thing about it?" Myrcella shook her head, "They share the same blood. Whenever you grow bored, just think of what he will be like once he's lived a couple more years on this earth. Look at Prince Oberyn and you will see a version of your future husband."

"But he's not Oberyn's son, what if he turns out like his father? Crippled and weak?" the blonde girl said and Sam's brows furrowed.

"Will you hush, child? Do not overestimate your privacy here. You just insulted the Lord of this House, you should feel ashamed!" she chastised the girl who just looked back defiantly.

"I do not care who hears my words, it is true. He's crippled and he does nothing to stand up for his family. I heard the stories about his sister, Elia. He did nothing when she was slaughtered. Did he even love her?"

"It is not for you, or me to understand the workings of his mind. You cannot know that he did not love her, and you never will know why he did not act. Do not think you know what goes on in other people's heads. And since you are being very rude, I shall take my leave. Good day, young girl. Think about what I've said," Samaya got up and walked away, leaving the teenager sulking at the table. Myrcella uttered a loud groan and slouched back in the chair. She felt completely misunderstood.

* * *

Prince Doran was sitting in his chair in the great hall, looking down at the scroll he'd received earlier this morning. The door opened and he looked up to see Samaya Tyrell enter. She had a furious swing in her step, and he briefly wondered why. But then he realised that there were more important things for him to wonder about than her feelings. She walked up to him and gave a polite curtsey.

"You sent for me, Prince Doran?" she said and looked straight at him. In the last few weeks, he'd noticed her confidence growing, a flame starting to kindle inside her.

"We received a wedding invitation this morning. One that puzzled me. You see, we both know why you were sent to Dorne, but it seems that your family has forgotten all about that initial plan," he said vaguely. She looked surprised.

"What do you mean by that? What wedding?" she asked. He unfolded the scroll and started reading.

"The Hand of the King, Tywin of House Lannister, commands your presence to the royal wedding of King Joffrey to Margaery of House Tyrell," he stopped to watch her reaction. Indeed, her eyes grew wide and she gasped slightly.

"Margaery… it cannot be!" she said and came a little closer. Areo moved forth, but Doran waved him away. The girl clearly did not intend to harm him, she was merely shocked.

"I assumed you knew about this fortunate alliance, but it seems I was mistaken. Reports were made that after your father saved the crown from Stannis' attack at the Battle of the Blackwater, the Tyrells had made themselves quite cosy in King's Landing. Now we know the reason why," he concluded.

"I honestly had no idea, Prince Doran. I never thought this would be an alliance my family wanted. I assume you asked me here to bid me farewell? Clearly, I am not as welcome here now as I was yesterday," she said quietly, having regained some of her continence.

"Oh, dear Lady Samaya, you will always be welcome here. I have seen you feel at ease here in Dorne. My brother has grown quite fond of you as well, and I hear your spear skills are improving every day?" he asked and the girl nodded. "Well then, I will not command you to leave Dorne, even though I assume you will leave anyway, to attend your sister's wedding."

"I most certainly will have to, and will prepare to depart immediately. Thank you, Prince Doran, for your hospitality. I will carry very fond memories of this place," she said and bowed her head. Doran chuckled lowly.

"Ah, do not speak of goodbyes so soon. This was an invitation for the head of House Martell, but since I cannot travel such a long distance, I have to send someone in my stead. It just so happens that my brother has agreed to represent us in this matter, and has insisted that you travel with him to King's Landing," he finished and saw the girl surprised for the second time. After a few moments, she swallowed hard, and even though her face remained perfectly polite, he could see the joy hidden behind the straight lines.

"I will feel very safe sharing the road with your brother. It would be my honour to make this journey together," she answered and after curtsying, turned to leave.

"Lady Samaya?" he called after her, shortly before she exited the hall. The girl stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly. "I do hope this will not be the last we see of each other. I wish you good fortune and may your path lead back to Dorne in the future."

Samaya bowed her head once again, and with those cryptic words in her mind, raced out of the hall and back to her chambers. She instructed one of the servants to find her two companions, and once she had reached her chambers, closed the door behind her and leant against the hard wood, panting heavily.

So many surprising events… she should have known that there was a motif behind her family's assistance against Stannis. Why had she not put two and two together? Her grandmother's letter… "The rose is in its spring in the South"… that's what she meant. She groaned loudly and walked towards her bed when a deep voice startled her.

"I assume you have heard the good news?" Prince Oberyn stepped out from behind a pillar. She nodded at him and started packing her things. Jovial conversation was the last thing on her mind. He, however, had a different idea. Stepping silently behind the girl, he took her by both arms and slowly turned her around to face him. She looked at him defiantly, silently. An unspoken plea in her eyes to understand how confused she was by all of this.

"I think it is time that you tell me who you really are, Samaya. We are travelling to a very dangerous place, and I want to protect you. I can only do that when you tell me the truth. Who is your father?" he said with command in his voice.

Samaya felt her throat close and tears swell up in her eyes. She did not, she would not… she just could not tell him. Vehemently, she shook her head, but that just made him grip her tighter.

"Trust me, Samaya," he whispered close to her face and the next thing she knew, he sealed his lips over hers. Her eyes shot open in shock, but after the initial surprise, she could not help but relax into him. Firm lips were caressing her own, and he tasted sweet, like honey. Sam almost collapsed into him, while he gripped her tight around her middle, and buried one hand in her hair. He kissed her for what felt like hours, tasting her, teasing her, but most of all, he made her feel safe. She had been kissed before, but not like this. When he finally let her go, he leant his forehead against her own and locked eyes with her, the question still evident in his gaze.

Sam took a deep breath and decided to throw her caution to the wind. This man made her feel safe and so… free. She wanted to tell him, she wanted to get a little bit of this burden off her shoulders. She did not care that he could be her enemy, that he would tell his brother, or that the whole kingdom would find out. Oberyn had made her taste a new future, had given her the promise of a carefree life, one where she could be who she really was, not who her mother wanted her to be. She thought her voice would be silent and unsteady, but instead, it came out strong and clear.

"My father was Aerys II Targaryen, the Mad King."

* * *

 _ ***GASP* - your thoughts? feedback? critique? anything? please leave a review and fill my black, empty heart with joy...**_


	11. Greetings and Ghosts

_**AN: Sorry for the delay, my lovelies - it has been stressful here. BUT: this is a long one. Also, I've added some mor content at the end - this is the second version of this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy!**_

* * *

They left the Water Gardens the next day, travelling to Sunspear first. To Samaya's overall confusion added the addition of Ellaria Sand to their travel group. She did not know what the kiss between Oberyn and her had meant, but she realised her heart was longing for a connection with him. The thought of having to share him made her slightly uneasy, so she kept her distance the rest of the way.

After she had made her big confession, Bayard and Willam had arrived at her chambers, so she was spared of having to explain the details to Oberyn. She knew that he would hound her about them one of these days, but for now, he's kept surprisingly quiet. Maybe she had scared him off. Maybe he did not want anything to do with her. Only time would tell.

It was a completely different kind of travel than the one she had to Dorne. Several noblemen had joined them, and they were riding with open banners. When they rested for the night, Samaya stayed in her assigned quarters, whereas Oberyn was off to the gods knew where with his paramour. Her mood worsened by the day.

The night before they were supposed to arrive in King's Landing marked the peak of her frustration, when Oberyn visited her after dinner. He strolled into her chambers casually, not bothering to knock, and lay down on her bed. Samaya, who was sitting at a desk reading, arched her brows in discontent.

"You have been distant as of late, and you never finished telling me the whole story," he said and stared openly at her. Sam let out a sigh and turned back to her book.

"I do not know what you are referring to. I am simply nervous to meet my new brother-in-law. Many stories proceed his…. peculiar character," she answered in what she hoped was a bored tone.

"He is a cruel, arrogant boy. Say it as it is, we both know it. And do not try to fool me, you are angry with me," the prince gave back.

"A lady is never angry, Prince Oberyn. If she feels any grievance towards a man, she questions what she has done wrong to elicit such discontent," her mother would be so proud of her.

"Please, Samaya, spare me that nonsense. You are angry because I took Ellaria with me, but you have to understand one thing," she looked at him, curiosity evident in her expression.

"And what would that be?" He stood up from the bed and walked over, kneeling in front of her while tilting her chin up with his finger.

"Ellaria is the mother of some of my strongest daughters, and has been my companion for a long, long time. You have only scratched the surface of what life in Dorne is like, but monogamy is not a fashionable thing there," he said quietly while searching her face for clues about her feelings.

"And why would you think that I want to know all that? We are neither engaged, nor even lovers, so I really do not need to know what intentions you have with me or other women," she huffed and turned her head away from him. She heard him sigh and get back up.

"One more thing. A raven found us some time ago. Robb Stark and his mother are dead," he announced and she looked at him in shock.

"What? How?" she breathed out.

"I do not know the details, but it seems the Boltons have allied with the Lannisters and set them a trap at the Twins. They already have a name for it. 'The Red Wedding'. Everyone was slaughtered, including the young wolf's wife, who was pregnant," he explained. Sam clutched her throat with a shaking hand. Baelyx had been sent to meet with Robb Stark, and last she heard, was fighting with them. He was probably dead as well. Tears started to build in her eyes.

"What has this realm come to? In which world do men slaughter pregnant women?" she said angrily, looking up at Oberyn.

"In the world we live in. Get some sleep, Lady Samaya. I'll be riding ahead with Ellaria, the next time we see each other will be in the Red Keep, I fear," he said quietly and turned to walk away. Already, he was abandoning her again. With her shock rose her anger, and after he had closed the door behind him, she picked up the book she was reading and threw it across the room with a cry of agony. And then, not for the first time since she had left Highgarden, she wondered what she was even doing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in King's Landing:

Olenna Tyrell had arrived quietly in the early morning hours and was sitting in the gardens, waiting for her younger granddaughter. Already, this town was making her sick. The stench, the people, the boring gardens. She hated it. Even more did she hate that her granddaughter was to marry a tyrant, if any of the rumours were true. But then, one could always handle tyrants. Margaery arrived with her handmaidens, giggling as they went. Olenna raised both eyebrows at the girls.

"If you took any longer, you'd have found a skeleton my dear," she announced as Margaery bowed and kissed her hand.

"Oh, grandmother, there are many more years left on the pages of your life, I am sure of it," the girl said as she sat down and picked at some of the food laid out between the two of them. Olenna took a long, hard look at her. Margaery had always been cheerful and happy, traits she had mistaken as stupidity for a long time, but underneath her flimsy appearance, the girl possessed a sharp wit. The two sisters could not be more different, and even though she had a soft spot for Samaya, she loved Margaery with all her heart as well. There was little she would not do for her family, and that went for all of them.

"Oh, stop flattering me, you know it won't work," she replied and shooed the other girls away. She needed to talk to her granddaughter in private. That is, if you could get any privacy in this place.

"Any news from Sam?" Margaery asked once they had been left alone.

"The Dornish party is said to arrive today, your sister will be among them."

"Will you ever tell me why you sent her to Dorne in the middle of the night without telling anyone?" Margaery tried to pry.

"When it concerns you, I will perhaps. For now, just know that much water has flown down the Mander in that time, and the things that mattered then do not necessarily matter now," Olenna replied. Margaery furrowed her brows.

"You speak in riddles, grandmother, like always," she commented on the woman's behaviour.

"Riddles, stories, fairy-tales. All the same. Now, when your sister gets here, I want you to work very hard to get the Lannisters to like her." Margaery sighed loudly.

"I'm not even sure they like me, and we both know Sam can be quite stubborn and direct. I can pretend much better than she can," she said.

"Oh my dear Margaery, your sister has more talents than you know of. She can pretend just fine," Olenna chuckled and took a big bite of one particularly ripe cheese.

"Very well, if that's what you want, then I will try my best. Any other chores you have for me?" the young girl teased and grinned.

"You are not my slave, but we have to work together to get into the best position possible. I have asked Sansa Stark to join us for breakfast tomorrow. It is important that we are well-liked, dear."

"And why?" Margaery asked. She had no idea why it was so important for her grandmother that everybody loved the Tyrells. As far as she was concerned, they already did, anyways.

"When you are as old as I am, and have lived through as much, then my dear, you are allowed to ask people why. Until then, do as I say. Trust me, it's for the good of the family," Olenna replied in a loud whisper.

Margaery smiled while chewing on a delicious bite of fig. Once she swallowed, she took her cup of wine and raised it in a toast. "To our family. To growing Strong," she said and the two women shared a knowing look before finishing their meal in peaceful silence.

* * *

Even though it was a bright, sunny day, Samaya's mood was dark as their party neared King's Landing. The Red Keep rose high above the chaotic arrangement of houses and other buildings that she could make out from the distance. Shadowfoot was restless as well, matching his riders' disposition. Bayard and Willam rode to her flanks, the latter carrying a Tyrell banner. When he unveiled it some days ago, Samaya was surprised and asked him where he'd found it. To which he replied that he had carried it with them the whole time. She thanked him for his loyalty and service once more.

They were passing the last corner before they reached the outskirts of town, and in between the masses of people on the road with them, Sam made out a small party in the distance, carrying the Lannister banners.

"They sent a welcome party," Bayard noted in a dull tone. Sam gave an unladylike snort next to him. Much of a party it was… she was only able to make out 3 men, one of them the size of a child. They stopped a few feet before them and it was that one that spoke first.

"Ah, the Lady Samaya of House Tyrell! On behalf of the King, I welcome you to King's Landing in this joyous of times. My name is Tyrion Lannister, and I am to escort you to your rooms," he spoke in a surprisingly deep voice and bowed.

"Thank you kindly, Lord Tyrion," Samaya said graciously.

"Oh please, I am too short to be a proper Lord, you may call me Tyrion", he said with a cheeky smile which Sam reflected. She gave a short nod and got off Shadowfoot. Her back was feeling a little stiff from all the riding.

"My Lady, it is still a way to the Red Keep, you might want to stay mounted," a shy-looking boy, which Sam assumed must be a squire, spoke up. He had his head bowed and made no eye-contact as he spoke to her. She regarded him with curiosity.

"And you are?" she asked, looking at Tyrion.

"Podrick Payne, my loyal squire. And this is Ser Bronn, of the Blackwater, my…," Tyrion gestured at a rough-looking man dressed in light chainmail, who interrupted him cheerfully.

"His bodyguard. It is a pleasure to make the acquaintance of such a beautiful young Lady," the man said and bowed deep. Sam gave a very manly snort.

"Please, spare me the flattery. It is my sister that is to be wed, not me. Bayard, Willam please ride ahead and make sure everything is set, I shall walk with Lord Tyrion and his… company," she turned to her two knights, who looked sceptically, but followed her command.

When her company was out of sight, Samaya relaxed a little and turned to Tyrion and his two companions. "Shall we? I am sure you can give me a good introduction to this wonderful city."

"You might not think it so wonderful once you've walked the streets of Flea Bottom, my Lady. It turns a little… rough," the tiny man answered and started walking. Samaya followed by his side.

"Trust me, I have seen a lot in the last few weeks, I am sure I can handle it," she said grimly, a dark look flashing across her face. Tyrion studied her curiously.

"So, I hear you are arriving from Dorne? What brings a young noble Lady of House Tyrell down to the Viper's nest? And do you happen to know where Prince Doran is? Was he not supposed to travel with you and the rest of the Dornish lords?" he asked her boldly. Tyrion never was a fan of long speeches, unless they benefitted his own good. This was something his father had ordered him to do, play the gracious host to an unwelcome guest. He had only heard that the bride's sister would be travelling with them shortly before they set out to meet them. Nobody knew why the girl had been sent to Dorne, and his father had implied that he wished Tyrion to find out.

"Prince Doran excuses his absence due to bad health, but his brother, Prince Oberyn came in his stead. We travelled the road together until this morning. He set out with a small party some time before us, and can most likely be found in your most luxurious brothel, especially if they have foreign girls and boys," she answered with ease, letting her eyes wander over the streets they were passing through. Bronn started laughing, and Podrick's ears turned a bright red at her words, and Tyrion smiled at the young girl. He was starting to like her.

A few begging children came up and circled them, and while Tyrion tried to shoo them off, Samaya took their hands and ruffled their hairs playfully. They were probably trying to rob them, but it didn't look like the girl was carrying many possessions in her simple riding dress. To his surprise, she produced a few fireplums from beneath her cloak and handed them out. Happy laughter followed them as they turned a corner.

"I will visit Prince Oberyn soon, then. I think there is only one brothel here in King's Landing that will be to his liking. However, my dear Lady Samaya, you haven't answered my other question. What brought you to Dorne?" he said after a while. She looked down at him for a moment, her brow furrowed, but an easy smile followed.

"My grandmother wishes me to marry before I turn old and barren. I was sent there to meet possible suitors," she answered.

"And how did that go?" She laughed dryly.

"I'd rather marry a donkey than a Dornish lord," she stated and Tyrion laughed as loud as Bronn this time around.

"Well, there are many more Lords coming to the capital these days. I've always heard that weddings are the best occasions to pursue further alliances," he chuckled as she made a miserable face.

"I'm not much for nice dresses and fancy dances. But one has to do what one has to do… for the good of the family", she answered in a stern voice and Tyrion nodded silently.

"Oh, I know that feeling all too well."

* * *

By the gods, she was beautiful. He watched from one of the galleries as she arrived in the inner courtyard with Tyrion and his two strange friends. The simple dress she was wearing moved fluidly as she walked. Laughing at something her guide had said, she threw her head back and exposed a long, elegant neck. Everything seemed to be long and elegant, but she did not walk like a lady. Her stride had purpose, her air was fierce, and those eyes shone with a dangerous sparkle. Even from up where he was, he could tell that they were as green as emeralds. Her long, pitch-black hair was slightly tousled up from the journey, but it gave her an exciting look. She looked like fun.

And yet, there was something about her that seemed eerily familiar. Her face did not compare much to her sisters', and he was sure there was little to no trace of Mace Tyrell's features. He narrowed his eyes and observed as she was left to herself. Once Tyrion was out of sight, the smile vanished from her face and she looked troubled. A hand rose to her chest and she clutched something beneath her dress, closing her eyes tightly. When she opened them a few moments later, she was staring straight at him.

The air seemed to escape his lungs, and he felt frozen to the spot. Her gaze was holding him in an iron grip, and before his inner eye, he could see a different face staring at him. A mad face, filled with rage and hatred. Someone touched his arm and he jerked away so brutally that he hit that person in the face.

"What in Seven Hells did you do that for, Ser Jaime?" Bronn cursed as he was holding his nose. He had not noticed the sellsword coming up, much less talking to him. Confused, he turned back to the courtyard, but the girl was gone.

"Apologies, I… I was distracted," he mumbled while craning his neck to see where she had gone.

"She's a beauty, aye. Funny, as well. You thinking about forsaking your vows once and for all?" Bronn teased him while massaging his nose still.

"What? No! She just… she reminded me of someone," he almost whispered. Bronn studied his face carefully.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Come on, I've got some business for you," he said cheerfully and put his hand around Jaime's shoulder to guide him away. He looked back one more time, but just like the ghost he thought to have seen, she had vanished.

* * *

Samaya had ducked under an archway as soon as she had caught sight of Jaime Lannister looking at her. That look had not meant anything good. She snatched a castle guard patrolling past by the shoulder and looked at the young face menacingly.

"Take me to Olenna Tyrell. Now," she barked. The guard shrugged her off and gave her a once-over.

"Why would I take a servant girl to see the old Tyrell woman? Go on, get down to the kitchen, or wherever you belong to," he snarled and Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"You dare defy the sister of your future Queen? Oh, I am sure the King would love to hear all about that," she threatened and showed him the sigil ring of her house that was still fastened to the simple leather necklace she wore. His eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my Lady, right away. If you follow me this way please," he stuttered, clearly ashamed, and led the way. Sam followed him with a small sense of satisfaction. Maybe it would be easy staying here after all.

Lady Olenna had just finished her afternoon nap and taken a seat on the small balcony adjacent to her chambers, when one of her servants announced Samaya. The young girl stormed in with an angry look on her face.

"We have a problem, grandmamma," she said as she kissed her cheek and started pacing the small space.

"Indeed we do. Have you forgotten how to dress like a noble Lady on your travels? You look like you're supposed to bring me my dinner," the old lady remarked dryly. Samaya stopped her pacing and gave her grandmother a curious look. Only then did she seem to realise the simply dress she was wearing.

"It's comfortable. I haven't had a chance to change into something more appropriate since my arrival here," she explained and gestured for the servants to leave them. After getting a nod from Olenna, they did. Finally, the young girl sat down at the table and took her grandmother's hands.

"It is good to see you again. I was not sure how long I would have to stay in the far South. This wedding came at the right time," she said quietly and smiled.

"Did you enjoy yourself, my dear?" the old woman asked with a mischievous look on her face.

"A little. Not too much. They are very different down there, you were right," the girl answered, seemingly lost in thought for a moment. Olenna observed for a few moments, realising that there was something Samaya was not telling her.

"So, what is this problem you speak of, child?" Samaya was shaken out of her momentary reverie and appeared stern and serious.

"Jaime Lannister just looked at me like he had seen a ghost. I am afraid he knows, grandmamma," she whispered, still afraid someone might overhear.

"Damn that fool of a man, I had forgotten about him. He just had to return, didn't he?" she said with spite, and Sam looked curiously.

"Where had he been?" she asked.

"Did they not tell you anything in the South? Taken captive by the Starks, ran into a little trouble with some Bolton men, lost a hand, returned with that giant of a woman just in time to run into you, of course," Olenna ranted.

"I am confused, grandmamma," the girl answered simply and Olenna could not help but smile at Sam's honesty. She had always liked that about her. Even though she was not her own flesh and blood, when Alerie had confessed who the girl's father really was, she had vowed to protect and love her like she was her own granddaughter. After all, she was not as innocent in the whole story as she let Alerie believe.

"Do not worry too much, child. He has gone through a nightmare of times lately, and I am quite sure he must be questioning his own sanity at this point. Just act normal. Make the Lannisters like you. I am sure he will forget all about it," she answered and smiled.

"What about his father, Lord Tywin? He will remember the face of the man he served as a hand for," Samaya added. Olenna thought about it for a few moments. She had completely ignored the fact that there are still people alive who remember the Mad King. Looking at the girl's face, she had the perfect answer.

"Wear a lot of colour on your face, my dear. On your lips especially. And on your eyelids. That should do it. I am sure Lord Tywin has more pressing matters at this time than to look at the face of the Queen's sister. Just to be safe, though, try to avoid him as best you can," she finally said and Samaya nodded solemnly.

"I do not like what you are suggesting, but I can see it working," she sighed and reached for some food at last. She looked too thin for Olenna's liking.

"Good. Now, tell me all about Dorne. I have never been, you know? It must be fascinating," she said with eagerness in her voice. The girl looked out onto the sea, chewing silently.

"I have one more question for you, grandmamma," she started and finally looked back at the old woman. Her face seemed sad as she uttered just one word. "Baelyx?"

Olenna sighed and took Samaya's hands. She had dreaded this question, she knew that they were close. "Slaughtered with the rest of the Starks. I am sorry, my dear."

She watched in awe as a solitary tear ran down the young girl's face, which had hardened more than she had ever seen. Sam squeezed her hand one more time before she got up to leave.

"One of these days, the Lannisters will pay for what they've done," she said in a dark tone and walked away from Olenna. After the door had closed behind her, the old woman looked out onto the sea and smiled to herself.

"Do not worry, child. The Lannisters always pay their debts."

* * *

 _ **AN: So, this is not the first version of this chapter - I've added some more to it, so we have a clear break of Sam's arrival in King's Landing. I'd be over the moon to get your feedback! Please REVIEW :)**_


	12. Reunions and Reflections

_**AN: Hello my lovelies, I know I took some time, but here is the next chapter. It finally features Margaery and Loras, and I would be delighted to get your feedback.**_

 _ **And I would also like to thank you for the 100 Favorites! That is huge, I am over the moon so many people are interested in this story! Thank you for sticking with me :)**_

* * *

The reunion between Margaery and Samaya was a joyous sight. It was still early in the morning when Sam rounded a corner of the vast gardens, on her way to break her fast with Olenna Tyrell, and she happened upon her younger sister. Margaery started cheering and hugged her tightly, while Sam remained notoriously unfazed. Two guards patrolling the area stopped to point and smile at them, but Sam shot them an unamused glare.

"Why are you in such a foul mood? What's wrong?" Margaery asked concerned, holding her sister by the shoulders. Sam raised her brows and gestured at herself.

"Look what she made me wear. And this!" she answered in a high-pitched voice and pointed at her face, which was heavily coloured. The dress was almost the exact same one as Margaery's, with a deep neckline, and a tight fit.

"You look radiant, sister. All the Lords will be chasing you at my wedding. Oh, how exciting it all is!" the younger girl said happily. "Now, walk with me and tell me your tale. You know I was very disappointed that you left Highgarden without as much as a farewell. Mother nearly fainted when she was told of your departure."

"It was grandmamma's decision. I just followed her command," Sam answered as they started walking.

"Oh, yes, we all do her bidding. Sometimes I wonder if the whole of the Seven Kingdoms know she is ruling us, or just our family."

"I think they know. Our dear Lord Father is not known for his wits as much as she is," the two shared a knowing look.

"Well, then? How was it in Dorne? How are the people? And the Princes Martell? You know there are many stories here at court about Prince Oberyn, especially. I heard he arrived with you?" Margaery pushed on. Samaya huffed.

"He accompanied me for the most part of our journey, but I have not actually seen him since I entered this city. He is many things, but most of all, he is hungry for life," she answered.

"Hungry for life? That is an odd way to describe someone's character, dear sister. Would you care to elaborate?"

"You will find out soon enough. I am sure he will show his face at court sooner or later," Samaya said as they arrived at the edge of the garden, where their grandmother was seated underneath a big, ornate canopy. Food and drink was decorating the heavy table before her, and she eagerly waved the two girls to join her.

* * *

A long, long time later, Samaya was exhausted to the bones. She slowly meandered back to her chambers when the sun was way past mid-day. After Margaery and her had set down to break their fast with their grandmother, Sansa Stark arrived and told them some interesting stories about Joffrey. Sam's jaw tightened thinking about the words of the timid, young girl. She was shy, and cautious, and without a doubt, gravely disturbed by her treatment here after the death of her father. However, she was telling them the truth; that much was clear. And if Joffrey really was such a monster as Sansa made him out to be, Samaya had to stay alert. She would not let anyone harm her sister or the rest of her family, and it seemed that they were in much more danger here than they realised.

She was making her way down to the training grounds, following the directions one of the guards had given her, when she found herself alone in a long, dark corridor. Not knowing whether she had taken a wrong turn, or was on the right track, she continued slowly. Something about this place felt too eerie for her taste.

Samaya kept her hand on the dagger strapped to her thigh, as she carefully walked on. She did not know if her imagination was playing tricks on her mind, but she thought she heard a shuffle of clothes. She instantly lifted up her skirts to free the dagger, but a big hand closed around her mouth from behind. Before she could raise her weapon, her attacker kicked it out of her hand. Her heart was racing, and she wriggled in his arms, but his grip was like iron.

"Now, I don't like it when women struggle to get out of my arms. I prefer it the other way around, Lady Samaya," an all too familiar voice said close to her ear and Sam stopped fighting.

"Where are your guards?" Oberyn whispered into her ear, releasing his hand from her mouth, but planting it firmly on her hip.

"I did not think to take any with me. I am on the way to visit my brother Loras," she replied.

"Do not be so foolish and think this place is safe. I could have been anyone," his hands started wandering from her hips to the front of her body, while his lips were skimming over her neck. Sam closed her eyes for a moment to revel in the sensation his touch installed upon her body. She was too exhausted to argue with him.

"What a fortunate situation that is was you then. I am still alive, and well," she replied lazily while leaning into him. Despite all her frustration, it was nice being held like that. He made her feel wanted, and she enjoyed it massively.

He sighed noticeably and did not move for a few more moments before releasing her slowly. Turning her around, he gave her a long look.

"One night in this wretched place and you already look nothing like yourself," he commented on her appearance.

"I have to be careful here. There are still people who remember the past. This is just a distraction," she answered vaguely.

"I see. It pains me still, though, to see you so changed. If only I could take you back to Dorne. Keep you safe," he said.

"Are you offering marriage, Prince Oberyn?" Samaya smirked at him. His face, however, did not show any sign of amusement.

"Your family would never agree to that. If Trystane were not betrothed to the Lannister girl, I would suggest him as your future husband. Oh yes, I think that would be a fine alliance," he answered and started smiling. Samaya looked at him with surprise. She had meant it is a jest, but he seemed to be serious. Slowly, they started walking.

"You would marry my nephew, give him an heir or two, and when these duties are fulfilled, you could share my bed every night. He would take some other lovers, and so could you. Hmm… maybe I ought to suggest it to Doran?" he continued while Samaya walked stiffly next to him.

"I would never agree to that. It might be acceptable in Dorne to behave that way, but I would never be able to bear living like that," she finally said. He stopped and looked at her again, his brows furrowed. She took it as a sign to explain.

"I would not share my husband. I believe that marriage can still mean something besides a powerful alliance of two houses. You are not just husband and wife, you are partners. Whatever comes, whatever obstacle life throws at your feet, you have to work together to overcome it. We are only strong if we stand in union. A single rose does not make a garden, Prince Oberyn," Samaya explained fiercely.

"A single dragon can conquer a kingdom, though," he replied instantly.

"And he will be a lonely dragon for it," Sam concluded and walked on. She had no intention discussing this with Oberyn out in the open. The corridor might seem deserted, but they said that in King's Landing, every wall had ears.

"And what do you fear more, Lady Samaya? To be alone, or to be a shadow of who you could be?" the Prince clearly was not content with her answer.

"I do not think we know what we fear most, until it happens to us. Maybe that is the dilemma in the first place," she replied.

"Wise words. Fear nothing but fear itself. It suits you," Oberyn said and linked his arm through hers. She smiled courteously and they walked the rest of the way in silence. Two knights in shining armour were sparring heavily when they finally arrived at the training grounds. Sam instantly knew her brother. She had trained with him, she knew how he moved, lunged, attacked better than she even knew her own style of fighting. In a matter of minutes, his opponent lay defeated on the ground, and her brother removed his helmet, grinning.

"Do all your opponents here hand you victory, brother? It seems to me you need a challenge," Samaya said loudly as she walked down to greet him, Oberyn still accompanying her. Loras Tyrell turned her way and started smiling, white teeth shining, at the sight of her. With long strides, he closed the distance between them and gave her a gently kiss on the cheek.

"My dear sister, it is good to see you unharmed. We were quite worried for you," he said and put his hand on her cheek.

"I think we both know that I can take good care of myself. Besides, the Martells were gracious hosts," his sister answered and smiled at the Martell next to her.

"Loras, this is Price Oberyn of House Martell. He has become a valued companion and true friend of mine," she introduced the two men. Loras took a close look at him, his eyes resting on his hand, which was casually placed on her hip.

"Your reputation proceeds you, Ser Loras. I do hope we can compare our fighting skills soon, I've heard great tales of your swordsmanship," Oberyn said and gave an appreciative nod. Loras still looked suspicious, but he repeated the gesture.

"Likewise, Prince Oberyn. I think that would be an interesting fight to watch," he said and smiled gently. "Now, if you'll excuse us, it has been some time since I last saw my sister, I think we ought to catch up."

"You're still in your full armour, Loras. I've come to invite you to dine with me tonight. No need to hasten away from your training. I'm sure you can use the extra practice if you're planning on taking on Oberyn Martell," Samaya said playfully, which elicited an angry frown on Loras' face. He had always had a short temper when it came to Sam mocking his fighting skills. Before he could reply, Oberyn spoke up with an easy tone in his voice.

"In that case, I will guide the Lady Samaya safely back to her chambers, if you don't mind. Your sister did not think to bring guards, you see," he added with a knowing look. That brightened Loras' spirits a little bit.

"My sister likes to think she is the best warrior in a room, but that will not safe her if someone ever decided to stab her from the darkness," he said arrogantly. Samaya huffed at him.

"Please Loras, let's not bicker in front of the Prince. I will see you tonight, I hope. Farewell until then," she gave him a nod and then turned to leave. Oberyn was by her side in a moment.

"He feels very threatened by you," he whispered as they walked on.

"My brother still remembers the time when I trained with him every day, from sunrise to sunset," Samaya explained. "I beat him in almost everything."

"And these times have passed?" Oberyn asked curiously. When Sam just nodded, he looked surprised. "What happened?"

Samaya stopped in her stride, paused for a moment, and then looked him straight in the eyes.

"My mother remembered that I was to be a Lady, not a Knight."

* * *

 _ **As always, please leave me a note and tell me your thoughts on this ;)**_


	13. Shows and Surprises

**_Hello my lovelies! I deeply apologise for the long delay in continuing this story, but I'm sure all of us were quite busy over Christmas and New Year's. I hope you all had a wonderful time and seven blessings in the new year!_**

 ** _Anyways, here is my newest chapter - it's a little short, but it introduces another key player. And trust me, I won't wait another month til the next one comes out ;)_**

* * *

Cersei entered the throne room with her head held high, taking long and elegant strides towards her place next to the Iron Throne. Her son was not far behind, and a crowd had already gathered to watch today's court. She smirked with satisfaction as she glimpsed around. Before Stannis' attack, this hall had been almost empty, but now it had started to fill up again. All the lords that were careful about where there allegiance lied, had come back now to kiss her feet. Like mice in a church, she thought.

Joffrey entered just after her, followed by Ser Meryn and Sansa Stark. Something was different about the wolf girl, she looked a little happier than she did the last few weeks. Cersei frowned. She might have to investigate, since an improvement in the girl's disposition was not in her favour. After the king had taken a seat, a herald stepped forth and announced the first subjects to pay tribute.

"The Lady Margaery of House Tyrell, and her sister, Lady Samaya," he announced and the doors opened to reveal the two girls. Margaery was all smiles and elegant movements, but her sister looked tense and stern. The other Tyrell girl had arrived some days prior, but Cersei had held off the official welcome by King Joffrey as long as she could. She did not want them to get too comfortable, especially since Margaery thought she could do as she liked here already.

Jaime Lannister's hand instinctively went to the hilt of his sword as the two girls came closer. He openly stared at the dark-haired beauty that seemed so familiar to him, but now, in a colourful silk gown, her hair tied up in a fancy way, his initial distrust faded. He must have imagined it. She just looked like any other Tyrell he had seen, except that her hair was a shade darker than her siblings'.

"Your Grace, I would like to present my sister, who has finally arrived after a long journey," Margaery said loudly as they reached the steps of the Iron Throne and curtsied for the King. Joffrey's hand was tapping on the throne impatiently, but he had a mischievous grin on his face. His eyes wandered from Samaya's face to her cleavage, and he liked what he saw. Maybe after he was done with Margaery, he could bed her sister, too.

"Welcome, Lady Samaya, I hope you find everything to your liking here in our beautiful city?" he asked her. For the first time since she entered, a smile graced her face, and she gave a short bow.

"Very much so, your Grace. King's Landing is a marvellous place, and I am honoured by the luxurious chambers you have assigned me to," she thanked him with an easy tone in her voice. The King liked that, she seemed tame enough.

"Oh please, I would only want the best of things for my betrothed's sister. I hope we can get to know each other better at the feast tonight. I will be holding it in honour of my future wife's family," Joffrey announced to everyone's great surprise. Cersei's mouth twitched. This was new. She had to find a way to keep his impulses in check, the Crown could not afford expensive feasts every other day.

"Your Grace is so very kind, our deepest gratitude," Margaery answered in that throaty voice of hers and the two sisters bowed deeply before moving to the side. Cersei kept her eye on the older girl, there was something about her behaviour she did not like. She seemed too tense for her. After all, her family had just saved the crown from annihilation by Stannis Baratheon, but Samaya seemed to be on guard as much as Cersei herself.

Court continued for a while, and matters big and small were brought before the king. He seemed to be in a particularly good mood, and even pardoned the two thieves that a baker brought for justice. After a long, long time, the people scattered and filed out the great throne room.

* * *

Samaya was still holding on to her sister's elbow, when a hand caught her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Lady Samaya?" a soft voice spoke and she turned around, losing grip on her sister, who walked on with the crowd. A big, colourful man stood there, dressed in fine silk, smelling of sweet-scented perfume, and with a shiny bald head. He gave her a knowing smirk, and Samaya knew at once that she was dealing with Varys, the Eunuch.

"Lord Varys, what a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said in a steady voice and curtsied. Together, they moved out of the way of the crowd and started walking away from the masses.

"No need to call me Lord, my Lady," he finally answered and she smiled.

"I find it hard not to, especially since you most certainly dress like one," Sam replied and he chuckled.

"That might be true, but we both know appearances can trick people," he answered in a hushed voice and led her down an even quieter passageway. She knew she had to be silent, so they walked for a little while without uttering a single word. It grew darker and darker, until Varys picked a torch from the wall and they were engulfed in black.

Finally, deep beneath the belly of the Red Keep, in a place where the only sound was the drops of perspiration drizzling from the wet ceiling, he stopped. He looked at her for a short moment before falling to his knees on the dirty ground.

"I have waited many moons for this day. It is a great pleasure to finally meet and serve you, my Queen," the Eunuch said and Samaya could hear the tremble in his voice. Slowly, she bent down and lifted him up by the elbows. She pressed her hand against his cheek where a single tear had blossomed from the corner of his eye.

"Me too, my dear Varys, but I am afraid you are mistaking me for someone I have no intention of ever becoming. I do not wish to be Queen, I do not want this crown," she said quietly. The eunuch swallowed hard before regaining his composure.

"Forgive me, but I do not quite understand. You are a direct descendant of the Targaryen line…," he wanted to explain, but she cut him off.

"A bastard, Varys, nothing more. And as far as I know, my half-sister is still alive and well across the Narrow Sea somewhere. We live in a time of chaos, yes, but that does not mean I have the intention of bringing order to this realm. I did not ask for fame or glory, all I want is to live a quiet and content life," she said with vehemence in her voice. The man straightened his shoulders and looked at her hard.

"Many men think they can dictate how their life is supposed to be, but it's always these men that end up the fools in the end, out-played by fate," he told her stiffly.

"But I am no man. I am no Targaryen. I am just Samaya Tyrell, the Maid of Highgarden," Sam declared, turning to walk away from the man. She took a couple steps before she could hear him talk quietly, almost in a whisper.

"The Gods will not care about that, my Queen."

* * *

 ** _DUN DUN DUUUUUUN... thoughts? Please leave a review if you enjoyed it! xx_**


	14. Dances and Decisions

"I really do not understand why she wants me in these dresses," Samaya sighed, looking at her sister. Margaery was lounging on her bed, eating grapes and smirking at her older sister, who was getting fitted for a new gown.

"Because you look stunning, Sam. She has not given up hope of marrying you still," she answered, earning a stern look from Samaya.

"I wish she would just accept who I am," the older sister said, inhaling sharply as one of Margaery's handmaidens tightened the corset on her revealing gown. The fabric was smooth to the touch and dyed a lovely green colour. Another one of the servant girls had rubbed oil onto Sam's skin, making it glisten ever so seductively. The girl felt like she was being primed for an auction, like cattle or sheep.

"It does not matter who you think you are. You are a Tyrell, and that means following grandmamma's rules," Margaery replied, making Samaya sigh. Ever since her mother had told her about her true heritage had she longed to tell her siblings, but it would mean not only endangering herself, but them as well. And in the last few weeks alone, the number of people who knew had almost doubled. She had always suspected that Varys was in on her grandmother's plan, but did not know for sure until he confirmed it to her earlier. Still, she did not feel much like a Targaryen. In blood, she was a Hightower, but in heart, she was a Tyrell. It was all she had ever known.

"Oh, I do follow her rules. Always have been, always will," she answered vaguely and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Taking in the tall, slim girl in the expensive gown that was looking back at her, she hoped that the nightmare that was King's Landing would soon be over.

* * *

Cersei Lannister was standing on the balcony adjacent to her bedroom, looking out at this horrid city she had called a home for way too many years while taking slow sips of the wine in her goblet. A knock sounded on her door, but she did not bother answering, she knew who it must be. Her brother slid up to her quietly, standing silent sigil behind her slender frame.

"He likes the other Tyrell girl," he finally said after a few moments.

"Joffrey does not like anyone, not even me. He is merely intrigued by her. I think his intention is to bed her as well as that little whore Margaery," Cersei replied with venom in her voice.

"You have grown bitter, sweet sister," Jaimie stated and she turned around to face him. A hard line had settled on her once joyful mouth, and she stared him straight in the eyes.

"There is nothing to be happy or satisfied about as long as these leeches treat our palace like their home. They seem to grow by the day! First it was their father and brother, than that brown-haired minx, their insufferable grandmother soon followed and now – now there's the sister that looks nothing like her siblings and has an air about her that sends shivers down my spine!" Cersei exclaimed while walking over to her writing desk. Forcefully, she put down the goblet, so that a couple of drops spilled over the rim and landed on the papers spread over its surface.

"I want them gone, Jaimie! All of them! And trust me, I will find a way," she continued menacingly. Jaimie's brows furrowed in concern and he slowly walked over.

"Having the Tyrells as our allies makes us practically invincible, sister. And sooner or later, Joff has to marry… at least there is a lot of gold and grain involved with Margaery," he tried reasoning with her. She closed the distance between them in a few short steps and threw her hands upon his chest with vehemence.

"I could not care less about their gold or grain. We are Lannisters of Casterly Rock, Jaimie! We rule the Seven Kingdoms, and I will not let one ugly little rose come between me and my son! Something has to be done, we need to talk to father," Cersei said pleadingly. Now, so close to her face, Jaimie could see the veil in her eyes, and a terrible realisation dawned on him.

"My dear sister, it seems I was mistaken. You are not only bitter, but also drunk," he said and shoved her away from him. What did he ever see in her? Her beauty has faded, her smile has vanished, and her loveliness has been overshadowed by darker traits. He turned towards the door with strong strides, not willing to deal with another minute of this madness.

"Father does not care about your jealousy, Cersei. I suggest you hold your tongue and for once, do what you're told," he said over his shoulder, shortly before closing the door. The sight of her standing there alone, chest heaving, and fury in her eyes, gave his heart a sharp ache. He still loved her, but as he heard the loud thump of the wine goblet crashing against the closed door, he asked himself if this love had faded as much as her beauty.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the feast in Samaya's honour was in full swing, with couples whirring around to playful tunes, knights drinking and laughing, and one particularly attentive King next to her side.

"Here, sister, you have to try this. It is goose liver, one of my favourites," he said excitedly as he shoved another fork in her direction. Four goblets of wine ago, he had started feeding her, and two later, had taken a liking to calling her 'sister'. Samaya caught Margaery's eye over the outstretched fork and became furious at seeing her sibling's amused expression. Dutifully, she smiled and tasted the pasty substance.

"Delicious, your Grace," she managed to praise even though it tasted horrible to her. The cooks in King's Landing had nothing on those of Highgarden, a lesson she had quickly learned. Sam discretely wiped her mouth with her napkin, spitting half of its content into the cloth.

"I knew you would like it. Come on now, that's enough of food, I want to see you dance!" the King proclaimed seconds after she had dropped the napkin, and before she knew what was happening, he had grabbed for her and was dragging her onto the floor to join the other dancing pairs.

"Oh, dear… your Grace, I really have nothing of the grace and beauty of my sister when it comes to dancing, you might like to ask her in my stead," she pleaded with the back of his head, but he paid her no attention. Samaya felt more unnerved by every inch he was dragging her closer to the dancers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure shooting up from its place at the table, and she caught Oberyn's eye for a second. His brows furrowed in anger as he saw her expression.

But Joffrey had already twisted her around seconds later, pulled her skin-close to him and held her hands in a death grip. With every bit of effort she could muster, she planted a shy smile on her face. Her insides felt like someone was wrangling them with bare hands.

As the King had now joined the dancing, the musicians immediately picked up a joyful tune and he began to move with her still firmly in his grip. They were about the same height, and Samaya would have given everything not having to stare into his eyes. Their proximity made this impossible, and she felt more and more disgusted by the second. All the stories she had heard, and then there was that hardness to them. They were the same colour as hers, but whereas she could see vulnerability in the mirror, she only saw cruelty in his.

Sam was so concerned with thinking about his character traits that she did not pay any attention to her feet, and soon enough, she was just stumbling along, trying to keep up. The smile the King was wearing disappeared inch by inch, and soon, he seemed angry with her.

"What do they teach you in Highgarden? Certainly not how to dance!" he exclaimed as she stumbled once again.

"Apologies, your Grace. Like I said, my sister is a much better dancer than myself," she tried to explain, but a moment later, he had pushed her away. The music stopped, and all eyes were on them.

"Now I know why you are not married yet. They should stop calling you the Maid of Highgarden and replace it with 'Mammoth'," Joffrey exclaimed loudly and around them, people were roaring with laughter. Samaya felt anger rising, and her cheeks were heating up. How dare he humiliate her like that! Her hands were furled into tight fists by her sides, and she was tempted to lunge at the King.

He laughed with his crowd, edging them on before looking at her again. Slowly, he bowed forward and tilted up her chin with one of his hands.

"I'll find you a husband, sister. One that will teach you how to move, and not only on the dancing floor," he said loud enough for the people close to them to hear. "Though, I might partake in your education when he's thoroughly ridden you in," he added and Sam had enough. Vehemently, she tilted her head away and took a step back. She was beyond furious and ready to attack that little dimwit of a ruler when a hand grabbed her right shoulder from behind.

"I can assure you, your Grace, the Lady Samaya has other talents. You should see her with a bow or spear. I have witnessed it myself, and it is quite a sight to behold," Prince Oberyn exclaimed loudly. Sam did not pay him any attention, her stare was fixated on the King still, her chest heaving with angry breaths. However, she could not move. His grip on her shoulder was strong enough to keep her in place. If it was for her safety or the King's, she could not tell.

"Oh, really?" the King scoffed "Well, let me tell you one thing, Prince Oberyn: in bed, I like my women to know the dance, not the fight," he added suggestively, which made Sam even angrier. How dare he speak in this manner in front of the whole court!

"But see, your Grace, it is fun when they know a bit of both," Oberyn replied immediately and laughter rang around them again. The King enjoyed the Prince's witty remark, and while he was distracted, Oberyn quickly dragged Samaya away from the center of attention. With ease, he manoeuvered her through the crowd and they left the Great Hall through a semi-hidden door to the side.

They walked for what seemed a long, long time, until he stopped and held both her shoulders. Gently, he leaned her back against the cool wall. Samaya made a sharp intake of breath as the cold stone touched her bare skin. Her anger had subsided slightly, but now she felt ashamed, humiliated.

Focusing on the floor, she bowed her head low, but he put his hand around her neck. Slowly, he tilted up her head and found her gaze. A curious feeling started to spread through Samaya. He held her in such a manner that it looked as if he was choking her, but the pressure of his thumb against her blood vessels gave her comfort and excitement. She wanted to speak, but she got lost in his expressive eyes. They spoke of fury, lust and sympathy. Slowly, he leaned closer until his lips were covering her own, and he gave her a kiss that spoke volumes.

Samaya wanted to push him away, but her body betrayed her instead. She melted into his frame, bringing up her arms around his broad shoulders, and holding on for dear life. Tenderly, he opened her mouth with his lips, and even though it should have scared her to feel his tongue touch her own, she welcomed the sensation, and engaged in a passion dance with him.

He explored her mouth with his lips, her frame with his hands, all while keeping her pressed firmly against the cold wall. However, Samaya felt anything but cold. Her body was on fire, not unlike it had been when she was angry at the King; but still completely different. Where it was fury warming her before, it was now passion. Gone was the memory of what had just happened, and in its stead was a much nicer one, one in the making.

When he pulled away, she did not want to let him go, but as she opened her eyes again, she realised where she was and what she was doing. Quickly, she stepped back and flattened her dress, which had ridden up significantly.

"I will never let him do anything like that to you ever again, Sam. He is a monster, but he shall not have dominion over you," the Prince exclaimed. She held his gaze and furrowed her brows.

"That is very noble of you, Oberyn, but I do not think he will care. He is the King, he can do as he pleases," she said matter-of-factly, fastening her hair back into place. Her companion chuckled and ran a finger over the smooth skin on her arms.

"Oh no, he cannot. Not if you're mine," he said quietly. Sam stopped her fussing and sighed.

"We have discussed this before, I will not become one of your paramours," she stated. Oberyn stopped his caress and met her gaze again.

"I know. But you will become my wife."

* * *

 ** _Oh, I am so excited to see your reactions to this twist! Please leave me a comment/review to tell me what you think :)_**

 ** _Much love!_**


	15. Rallies and Rage

**_Hello my lovelies... here is the chapter with the repercussions of the recent developments. Thank you so much for all your wonderful feedback! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

„My Lord, I… I think we should start?" tiny, fat and timid Mace Tyrell suggested with a slight stutter. Tywin Lannister gave him a sideward glance that made the smaller man's eyes widen and shoulders slump. It was out of character for Cersei to be late to a small council meeting, but he was not going to start discussing this bloody wedding without her present. His brother Kevan shifted in his seat and raised an eyebrow at him. Tywin knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Maybe, in the meantime, we can discuss something else. Something that does not involve the lovely Cersei," Oberyn Martell piped up from his left. He was also slumped in his seat, but on the contrary to Mace Tyrell, he looked at ease. Tywin never thought that the Small Council seat that was offered to Dorne would actually be accepted, much less by the Red Viper himself. He knew that every second they spent in the same room, his hatred for him and his family grew larger. Alas, he had not figured out what the Martell's End Game was.

"What matter does Dorne have to bring to the small council?" Tywin asked in a steady tone of voice. He would not let the Prince's blasé attitude get to him.

"Actually, this does not only involve Dorne, am I right, Lord Tyrell?" the Red Viper said and his gaze rested on the Lord of Highgarden, who finally straightened in his seat.

"Yes, in fact, and I hope the Crown forgives us for making this arrangement so quickly, but you see, I think it really would be a wonderful alliance, given all the history, and the bad blood…," he started talking way too fast and stumbling over his own words.

"What alliance are you talking about?" Tywin cut in, impatient with the ramblings of a lesser man than him.

"Oh, right, you see, the generous Prince Oberyn here brought it before me some days ago, and I have to say..:" he started explaining again when Oberyn cut in.

"I will marry the Lady Samaya. Lord Tyrell has agreed, now all we need is the Crown's blessing," he said matter-of-factly. The table grew quiet. The sly Spider was trying to mask a grin, and Lord Pycelle looked baffled. Kevan let out a little snort.

"I have to say, this comes as a surprise, Prince Oberyn. I thought you would never marry, least of all a girl from the Reach," Tywin finally commented after taking a careful look at Oberyn's face. Like always, he could not read him.

"Neither did I, but the girl has grown on me, and Dorne thinks it time for another alliance. Hopefully, it will end better than the last," he added with a sly, but threatening smile.

"And how did the girl take it? I have to say, she did not seem the… marrying kind," Kevan Lannister commented, sending Mace Tyrell in a huff and puff. Oberyn turned his head, showing the side that was facing the door, which revealed a colourful black eye.

"She did not see it coming, but after fists and words were thrown around, she agreed," he chuckled at the memory.

"Well then… if all parties are willing, the Crown gives its blessing. However, if the wedding will be held here, do not expect that we pay for it as well," Tywin concluded in a stern voice.

"That will not be a problem, I assure you, Lord Tywin," Mace Tyrell was eager to assure him. He hated it when the little man threw his wealth around, but this time, it did no harm.

"What will not be a problem?" a voice piped up from the door and the six men looked up to see Cersei gliding into to room. "Apologies for my delay, I had some urgent matters to attend."

"You are excused, but next time, attend to them outside of council meeting sessions," Tywin gave her a scolding look.

"What did I miss?" she said, ignoring his gaze and sitting down at the other head of the table.

"Prince Oberyn has just informed the Crown of his upcoming wedding to the Lady Samaya Tyrell. The Crown has blessed this union and moves on to the next item on the agenda: the other Tyrell wedding," Tywin stated, ignoring the furious look that swept over Cersei's face. He had no interest in discussing her hatred of the Tyrells, and quickly moved on.

Cersei, however, was fuming. Her father obviously did not understand what significance this held. The Tyrells were allying themselves with the most powerful families in Westeros, to which end she could only guess… domination.

* * *

Margaery Tyrell had a wonderful morning so far. She woke up to bright sunshine, picked one of her favourite dresses to wear, and then made her way down into the gardens, surrounded by her ever so delightful handmaidens. Wherever the little group went, appreciative gazes followed. Nothing could darker her mood today, so much was sure.

Shortly after she had taken a place on the lavishly decorated table, she saw her grandmother approaching. She was in company of her two household guards, which she had aptly named left and right. Margaery sometimes wondered if they ever switched sides and silently delighted in the fact that she did not notice. But then, if there was one thing one should never do when dealing with Olenna Tyrell was to underestimate her. Her grandmother's mind was still as sharp as it always had been.

Today, she was wearing a sly smile, something unusual on her face, and Margaery wondered why. Most likely, one of her plans had blossomed. She sighed and took a sip of her wine. Maybe this time, she would be told that plan as well.

"My darling Margaery, it is good to see you so radiant," the older woman said as she gave her a kiss and sat down. The sweet words disguised an accusation, though; one that Margaery could easily put to rest.

"You can rest easy, grandmamma, I am not with child. You know I am saving myself for marriage," she told her.

"That's not what that smith's apprentice told me two seasons ago," her grandmother commented dryly, making Margaery choke on piece of bread she was just taking a bite of. How was it that whenever she thought there were no more surprises, the older woman revealed a titbit of information she never thought was even in her knowledge?

Defeated, Margaery bowed her head and sighed. Silent chuckles were shaking her shoulders. No mummer's play could ever outdo the hilarity that was Olenna Tyrell.

"Have you seen your sister today?" she asked her.

"No, not yet. I thought she was supposed to break fast with us?" Margaery answered, wondering where Sam could be. Olenna's face was graced by that sly smile again, alerting her granddaughter. "Grandmamma, what have you done?" she asked.

"About time," the older woman pointed her chin in the direction of the castle, where Margaery's older sister appeared around a corner. She had to stifle a laugh. Not only did she almost trip over her lavish gown, but she looked amusingly angry. With quick steps, she thundered towards them, her hands balled into fists at her side, and her face a frown. She would be intimidated if there were not a small kitten following on her heels. She could hear it meowing loudly. Sam blinked, stopped in her stride, and picked the little animal up. Once nestled safely in her arms, she continued her march.

"I was wondering whether you took off during the night. Alas, you stayed. I am pleased," her grandmother said casually as Sam reached the table and sat down, putting the kitten into her lap.

"Hmpf," was the only answer she got. Green eyes shining with anger, the girl reached for her wine glass and emptied it in one, long gulp.

"Sam… where does the kitten come from?" Margaery had to ask.

"It's Prince Tommen's. I found him last night and returned him, but he's grown very attached," her sister explained, resting her hand on the small animal's head. Margaery smiled. Back in Highgarden, her siblings secretly called Sam 'Mother of Cats'… wherever she went, they seemed to follow her, especially as a child.

"Enough with talk about cats, Margaery dear, you will be pleased to hear that your sister became engaged recently. Of course, the wedding will be after…" Olenna Tyrell cut in, but did not get far as Margaery's excited shriek rang through the gardens. She got up quickly and gave her sister an awkward hug. Samaya, she noticed, did not move, nor seemed excited.

"I am so happy for you, dear sister! Oh, what a day! I knew it would be a good one as soon as I opened my eyes this morning! This is exciting! When will the wedding take place? Oh, and more importantly, who is your husband to be?" she asked really fast, bouncing with joy. Samaya shot a deadly glare at her grandmother, but remained silent.

"Samaya will marry Prince Oberyn of the House Martell," the older woman stated. Margaery's eyes widened and she looked at her sister, who remained impassive, stroking the little kitten repeatedly.

"Martell? I thought they hated us!" Margaery said quietly, sitting back down.

"He has taken a liking to Sam, and it is in our House's best interest. Allied to both Lannister and Martell can only give us advantages," Olenna answered her in the same tone. Samaya on the other hand seemed disinterested by their whole conversation. Olenna noticed Margaery's confusion and waved a hand nonchalantly at the older girl.

"Do not mind her, she is mad at me. Did not see it coming, apparently," she explained.

"Did not see it coming? Grandmamma, I punched him when he told me!" Samaya finally started talking, holding up her left hand, which was slightly bruised.

"And I saw the result of that, well done, darling. It's best he knows early on he can not control a Tyrell woman," Olenna praised her with a wicked grin. Samaya groaned and slouched back in her seat.

"You have asked me many times if I ever wish to marry, and I have never told you yes. Yet you go off and make arrangements without my consent," Samaya said accusingly. Olenna stared at her, and Margaery feared she had gone too far.

"I see all these travels have made you forget your place, Samaya. I am the oldest member of this House, and you will damn well do what I tell you to," the old woman spat out. The mood at the table had suddenly changed drastically.

"I have seen enough blood, tears and loss to serve me three lifetimes, and you, of all people, will not berate me! What hardships have you two ever had to face? Last fireplum you ate was a little too sweet? New gown a little itchy? This is enough now! We are building a future here for Highgarden, and when they look back on us many moons from now, the history books will not read 'two spoiled girls who refused to marry', but 'that was the time House Tyrell became the most influential in Westeros'!"

Silence ensued. Margaery looked down into her lap. She did not want to marry the monster Joffrey, but her grandmother spoke the truth. If there was anything she had to do in this life, it was to follow her rules and ensure the survival of their house. After a few moments, she looked up at her sister to find her staring at their grandmother with tears in her eyes. She looked determined. Silently, she started speaking.

"How dare you insult me like this after everything you have done? I have never asked for any part in your plans, but that does not keep you from playing with me like a doll. This will be the last thing I ever do for House Tyrell, trust me. You can ship me off to Dorne and forget I ever existed for all I care," she said with menace in her voice before she got up and left hurriedly. Margaery was shocked and confused. She had never seen her sister like this, her words made no sense to her. Questioningly, she looked at her grandmother only to see that she had tears in her eyes as well.

"Grandmamma… what does she mean?" Margery asked carefully. The old woman sighed loudly and turned to her after a few moments.

"I fear I have pushed your sister too far."

* * *

 _ **Please leave a review/comment if you have any thoughts on this one ;)**_


	16. Thoughts and Threats

_**So sorry my lovelies... for some reason I thought I had posted this one already... but well - here we go. Not terribly exciting, but I think it gives more insight into Sam's reservations about current developments. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Samaya Tyrell stood on her tiny balcony overlooking the Red Keep, observing the sun as it was gently sinking into the ocean, surrounded by a deep red halo. She had spent most of her day locked in this room. Neither did she touch the food they brought nor did she pick up a book to read. A soft meow distracted her and she walked over to her bed, stroking Ser Pounce's fluffy head. After her encounter with Oberyn the night before, she had found the tiny animal hiding in a dark corner of the castle. She tried to return him, but the kitten always found its way back to her.

A hesitant knock on the door startled her. Shortly after, it was opened just an inch, revealing golden locks and curious, green eyes. Samaya smiled.

"Please come in, Prince Tommen," she said and the small child entered. He was tall for his age, but still very clumsy and a little chubby in the cheeks. He smiled and sat down on the cat's other side.

"He likes you more than me," he said, pouting. Sam gave him a warm look.

"I do not think so. He just senses that I am sad, so he does not wanna leave," she explained.

"Why are you sad? I heard you were going to marry a handsome prince soon!" Tommen asked her.

"You see, that is exactly why I am sad."

"Do you not like him?" the child enquired.

"Oh, I do like him, he is… different than other men I have met. But you see, I always wanted to go away from home, to explore the world. And now that I will, I have realised how much I'm gonna miss it," Samaya said softly.

"I think I know what you mean. I want to go on adventures, and become a famous knight, but I know I will miss my mother if I do. And Ser Pounce, I would miss him too. Can you take kittens to tournaments?" the little boy asked and Samaya had to chuckle.

"A tournament is no place for a kitten, I'm afraid. But there are loads of horses and jugglers, and other exciting things," she told him. He smiled at that and looked down at the floor for a moment before speaking again.

"I miss my sister too. She always played with me. Joffrey never has time to anymore. And I did not like playing with him in the first place. He pushed me a lot," he confessed. Samaya put a hand on his shoulder softly.

"Your sister misses you too. But one day, you will see her again," she said, trying to console him. His eyes were wide as he looked at her.

"You know my sister?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, I have met her on my travels in Dorne. She is very well, but misses her family terribly," Samaya answered him.

"Will you go there again soon? If so, can you bring her a letter from me? And maybe a small gift… I will have to think of something," he spoke hastily.

"I do not know when, but yes, Dorne will be my new home soon. I will bring her anything you want me to," she said. Tommen looked at her and cocked his head.

"You are going to live there, too? With Myrcella? Do you think I can come too? I am sure you can look after me fine. Joffrey is King now, they won't need me anymore," he suggested. Sam smiled at the little boy and wanted to answer just as a voice came from the open door.

"We will always need you in King's Landing, Tommen. As long as I live, you will not be sent to a hot, disgusting desert," Cersei said coolly. Neither one of them had heard her enter the room, and when Samaya looked at her expression, she could tell the older woman was angry.

"Forgive me, your Grace. I would have explained," she said just as Cersei waved at her son.

"Go to your room, Tommen. The guards were not happy you ran away again," she told him.

"I just wanted to get Ser Pounce. He likes Samaya a lot," the boy explained.

"Yes, well, go along now. With the cat," she added in a sharp voice. Tommen knew better than to contradict his mother when she was this angry, so he picked up the small animal, smiled at his new friend and left with the two guards waiting outside the room.

Cersei closed the door behind him and turned to give Samaya a scolding glare. Slowly, she walked over, hands in her lap and tension on her face. The smile she gave the girl was anything but sincere.

"I hear congratulations are in order. I wish you and your future husband all the best," she said with gritted teeth. Samaya stood up from the bed and gave her an equally fake smile.

"Your Grace is too kind, thank you," she replied. Cersei looked her over from head to toe and slowly walked to the big window.

"It seems House Tyrell is faring well these days. Your crops are plenty, your people adore you, and now, you are forging alliance with two great houses in Westeros," she commented in a sharp tone.

"Yes, it seems my father's hard work has paid off," Samaya said. Cersei turned and gave her a look over her shoulder.

"Oh, do not try to fool me, child. We all know it is your grandmother that really rules this House. Now, the question is: do you girls take after her?" she said and turned fully around, studying Samaya, who had to hold back a chuckle. If only she knew how little of her grandmother she did carry in her bones…

"My sister and I are very different from her. She has seen too many wars and battles. Margaery and I.. the Gods have blessed us with a peaceful upbringing," Samaya started to explain as Cersei cut in.

"Until now. I am sure you are aware that this realm is half prosperity, half chaos. Tell me, what good does it do House Tyrell to marry their eldest daughter to Dorne? What do you expect to find in this wasteland?" she asked her sharply.

"As I am sure your Grace is aware, the people of Dorne work hard to make their land prosperous. One can find many valuable things in the desert, if one only knows how to look," Samaya said, getting a little nervous under the older woman's investigation.

"You mean like an army? The only valuable thing in Dorne is its military. And we both know that you are quite the trained warrior yourself. It is, beyond a doubt, the worst-guarded secret of your family," Cersei said defiantly. Samaya sighed and looked at her with a tired expression.

"It is no secret that I trained when I was a child. Alas, that has stopped many moons ago. My parents already raised two soldiers and one knight, they did not need a shield maiden as well," she explained.

"And you expect me to believe that it is a coincidence you are going to marry one of the most renowned warriors in the seven kingdoms?"

"I have grown very fond of Prince Oberyn, and I still believe that marriages are about love. Luckily enough, my family agrees," Samaya said in a stricter tone. She did not like all the accusations being thrown her way. Cersei just snorted.

"No sane woman would ever marry that man. I thought you more intelligent than your sister, but maybe I was wrong," she concluded and walked to the door. Samaya was exhausted and defeated. She had no strength to argue with such a vile woman. Before Cersei reached the door, she turned around one last time and narrowed her gaze on the young girl.

"The Crown has blessed this union, but do not make the mistake of thinking we will forget about you down there. I will personally make sure there is always a close eye on you," she said with a smirk and left.

Dumbfounded, Sam stared at the door after it closed. She could not decide whether she should be annoyed or afraid. Probably both.

* * *

 _ **Please leave a review if you have any comments or if you just enjoyed it :)**_


	17. Revelations and Relief

_**Thank you so, so much for all the reviews on the last chapter! I am so ecstatic about every single one, it is a great honour!**_

 _ **This chapter turned out to be a long one, I do hope you will enjoy it!**_

* * *

Just when Samaya thought she could not be more surprised by developments in this wretched city, she was proven wrong. A few days after her engagement had been announced, another wedding was to take place, and she could not fathom why two people so different would even have the slightest desire to get married. However, she knew that the reasons behind this specific union were merely the quest for more power.

She watched uncomfortably as Joffrey made a mockery out of his uncle's wedding to Sansa Stark. Everything about this King disgusted her. He was a child trapped in the body of a psychotic adolescent. While they dined after, her future husband, who had been quiet throughout the ceremony, took her hand. Startled, she looked up at him sitting beside her.

"I promise you, he will not ruin our wedding," he said softly, his eyes full of warmth.

"It's a wedding. It's already ruined," Samaya replied coolly and snatched her hand back. She was still a little furious with him, and did not want to think of the upcoming event. A few days ago, she had received a letter from his paramour, Ellaria Sand. Whereas the woman had seemed to like her in Dorne, she had nothing but bitter words to say to her now. The letter spoke of betrayal and the lust for power. It ended with her explaining how she had already left King's Landing, but that she would be waiting for her in Dorne, where her new life would be 'anything but pleasant.'

Sam had contemplated showing the letter to Oberyn, but she was certain that he knew already how vindictive his lover was about their union. She just had to wait and see. Between Cersei's threat and Ellaria's intimidation, living in Dorne was about the last thing she wanted to do, but she still had hope. At least, she would be allowed to train there. The morning before, she had tried to practice her archery, but was denied entry by two guardsmen. Oberyn had to drag her away kicking and screaming.

Besides, she had not talked to any of her family since that fateful morning with Margaery and her grandmother. The former had tried to visit, but she had refused to open the door for her. Just because she was to be Queen, she was still her sister, and she would always treat her as such. Even though she knew Margaery had no hand in arranging her marriage, she was still too furious. And when she heard that her dear brother Loras was to marry Cersei, she was sure that common sense had left House Tyrell.

Sam was shaken out of her reverie when Oberyn got up from the table and dragged her to her feet with him.

"Let us dance," he said decisively, and the young girl knew she better not resist. There was a gleam in his eyes that dared her not to. Slowly, he led her on the dance floor amidst other spinning couples.

"I remember the last time you were dancing in this spot," he said and watcher her face for reaction. "I saw a fire in you that night that made me sure of why we should be husband and wife."

"Not because of my passion for dancing," Samaya commented dryly. Oberyn smiled softly.

"No, not because of that. But because you showed no fear in the face of one of the most dangerous men in this realm. Had I not stepped in, I am sure you would have punched him as hard as you did me later that night," he rectified.

"Not hard enough," Sam mumbled, but he heard, pushing their bodies closer together.

"I wish you would stop being so angry with me. Can you not see the bigger picture here? Lannisters and Tyrells, Tyrells and Martells, Starks and Lannisters – all of these so called 'unions' just serve one cause: to secure survival in the war. And trust me, there will be a war, there has been for quite some time," he explained in a low voice Samaya would not hear were his mouth not next to her ear. Ignoring the exciting sensation flowing through her veins at this proximity, she thought his words over.

"The young wolf is dead. Slowly, this realm is coming to terms with their new King. I think you might be mistaken," she answered him after a few moments. He pulled back and smiled down at her, a mischievous glint playing in his eyes.

"That is not the war I was talking about," he answered and her eyes widened in surprise. However, he did not care to elaborate, and just spun her around frantically. It was only then she noticed that she was seemingly able to dance like a lady when he was leading. Their conversation had kept her from paying any attention to what exactly she was doing, but now she realised that she had not tripped, nor stepped on his toes a single time. That discovery left her baffled, and that not for the first time when it came to her future husband.

* * *

As early as the first ray of light hitting her bed, Sam got up the next morning. While washing her face, she contemplated the events of the night before. How humiliating of an affair it had been. She made a note to visit Sansa Stark that day, and find out whether her spirits were as low as she thought them to be.

After Tyrion had refused the bedding ceremony, she quickly made her excuse as well and left the feast. Just before she had reached her chamber door, Oberyn had caught up with her. Once again, he reassured her about their own wedding, before giving her another long kiss. Whereas their past ones had been passionate, this one had a tender note to it. Sam felt herself ease up on her anger more and more. Maybe this marriage was a fortunate turn of events for her.

A soft knock sounded on her door and Sam gave permission to enter, expecting her handmaidens. However, it was her sister who poked her head through the door.

"Please do not ask me to leave again. I miss talking to you," she said with a fearful expression. Sam sighed and waved her in.

"Come in, I miss you too, you silly goat," she said and smiled shyly. Carefully, Margaery closed the door behind her and sat down next to Sam, taking her hand in her own.

"What happened, Sam? When did you start hating us so much?" the younger girl asked quietly.

"I do not hate you, dear sister. Nor do I hate the rest of our family. Grandmother just goes too far sometimes…," Samaya started explaining. "She has known all her life that I never wished to be married, but still, she arranges marriage for me."

"I think you and I both know that we have no other choice. We have to do what is best for our house. I do not wish to marry Joffrey either, but he is the new King. It's a most advantageous match," Margaery said.

"I suppose so. Oh, I do wish you can be happy here," Samaya said and looked at her sister, who smiled sadly.

"With all of us here, I find King's Landing terribly exciting. I just fear the day when everyone leaves," Margaery confessed. Sam squeezed her hand and smiled encouragingly.

"I am quite certain Loras will stay, too. After all, he will be married to the Dowager Queen, and she will never abandon her son," she said with humour in her voice. Margaery rolled her eyes. They both knew better than to discuss the topic of their brothers' mismatched marriage. After all, you never knew who was listening inside the Red Keep.

"Well, I have actually come here with an invitation for you," Margaery piped up, the sadness in her expression gone, replaced by excitement.

"Oh?" Samaya raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"I need you to come with me to my dress fitting today. The seamstress has been working on my wedding gown for a while now, and it is only right that yours be as beautiful as the future Queen's," her sister said with glee in her voice.

"Don't you mean almost as beautiful?" Sam teased her and both girls laughed.

"Yes, you caught me. In any case, I want to oversee your dress fitting. I am hoping you will fare better than me and will only have to marry once, and I want to be there for every bit of the way," Margaery said and the sisters shared a meaningful look.

"I hope so too," Samaya quietly said as she followed the younger girl out of the room, ready to be tormented by needles and itchy fabrics.

* * *

The next morning, Prince Oberyn Martell found himself staring at his future wife's door. It was not like him to be hesitant, but he'd been staring at the piece of wood for a good while now, trying to get his thoughts in order. Granted, marriage was a concept he'd never been fond of, but it all made sense now. He readily admitted that he cared deeply for the girl, and had the desire to keep her safe. In the back of his mind, he still hoped to forge a powerful alliance, but not under her Tyrell name. However, a plan had not yet formed, and he still had not told his brother all he knew about her. Granted, she had told him the most important part of her secret, but there was still more he wished to understand. Which is what brought him to her door so early on this beautiful day. He inhaled deeply, and knocked on the door with determination. Moments later, a handmaiden opened it for him. He nodded to the young girl in greeting and stepped into the room as a loud thud sounded from the other side. His future wife was standing only a few feet away from him, staring at the bedpost, which had multiple knives embedded in it. In her left hand, she held two more, undoubtedly ready to throw them with the same vehemence she seemed to have thrown their predecessors.

"Good morning, Samaya. I see you still keep up your training," he said with an amused tone in his voice. The girl turned around and looked at him sternly for a moment.

"Every time I throw one, I imagine the face of one of the guards who refused me entry to the archery range," she said strongly. Oberyn sighed. He had seen her angry more than anything else in their time here. It was the perfect opportunity to change that.

"That's why I came to see you. Put on your riding gear, we are going for an expedition," he said and her eyebrows shot up.

"Really? Outside of the walls of this wretched town?" she asked him eagerly. Oberyn smiled at her fondly.

"Yes, my dear. You can even bring your bow. It will just be you and me," he stated. A genuine smile spread on her face and she walked closer to him. She was hesitant at first, but then gave him a strong hug. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled the scent of her. She always smelled like a morning forest, and he liked it immensely.

"Meet me by the stables when you're ready," he said as she let go. Gently, she put a hand on his cheek and smiled shyly.

"Thank you," she whispered. He returned the kind gesture and gave her a chaste kiss before leaving. He was getting used to her in his life more and more.

As the young Lady and the Prince escaped the hot, dirty city on their horses, onlookers marvelled at the happy expression on the Tyrell girl's face. The Dornish Prince could not keep his gaze from her as they galloped through most of its streets. Fingers were pointed at the bow slung over her back, and the spear that was in his hand, but neither one of them paid any attention. As rocks and sand gave way to lush grass and old trees, they both realised just how much they'd needed an escape.

Samaya was happy like she had not been since she came to King's Landing. Finally, she felt like she could breathe again. The air around her did not seem to cling to her skin, and the soft breeze carried fresh scents instead of the stench rising up from Flea Bottom on most days. Content in every way, she closed her eyes and sighed as Shadowfoot trotted along as happily as his rider. The horse had been ecstatic to see her, and could hardly wait to get saddled and taken out of his stable. Just like her, he had been caged in since their arrival.

"A servant told me about a beautiful clearing with a small lake just over that hill there. I thought we could rest there," her companion spoke up for the first time since they'd mounted and Samaya opened her eyes to look at him.

"That sounds lovely, we should go," she replied and he led the way through a narrow path just off the Kingsroad. They had to dismount and lead their horses for the last leg of the journey, but the sight that greeted them was breath-taking. The thick bushes before them gave way to a cosy clearing, covered in little blue flowers, and sporting a clear blue pond in the middle.

Sam stood there in amazement. It was absolutely stunning. She quickly roamed her eyes over the open space, but it seemed they were completely alone here. Smiling, she took off her horse's harness and patted him on the neck.

"There you go, knock yourself out," she whispered and he happily took off in the search for the most delicious grass to eat. Turning around, she saw that Oberyn had taken the saddle bags off his steed, too. He gestured towards the edge of the lake and they made their way over. To her surprise, he laid a big blanket down on the floor and produced a bottle of wine and some fruit from the bags.

"Come sit with me," he said as he stretched out on top of the comfortable material.

"Just give me a moment," Samaya replied and walked over to the water. Slowly, she dipped her hand in it only to find it had a pleasant temperature. Without hesitation, she kicked off her boots and started to unfasten her riding dress. It was a hot day, and she felt the need to rinse off some of the dirt she felt constantly clung to her skin. Behind her, she heard Oberyn laugh, but she did not care. He had already seen her bathe before, and it seemed like they were alone.

Leaving only a thin, short underdress to cover her body, she slowly stepped into the water. It was absolutely heavenly, and she would have loved to dive in head-first, but she had to be careful. Samaya let the water come up to about her navel and stood there, immersing her hands in the cool liquid. The sound of splashing behind her signalled that her companion had joined her, and her heart stopped a moment at the thought of their bodies almost naked together. Oberyn slung one bare arm around her waist and pressed his toned form against her back. A soft kiss landed on her naked shoulder and Samaya giggled.

"So I take it you are not mad at me anymore?" he said huskily next to her ear.

"I could not be mad at anything right now. This spot is… magical," Samaya replied just above a whisper.

"I am happy that you are enjoying it. I noticed how trapped you felt in the Red Keep. But it will not be for much longer now, my love. As soon as your sister has been married, we can leave for Dorne," he mused. Samaya scoffed slightly.

"First, we will have to get our wedding out of the way," she said. Oberyn's hands enclosed her tighter as he replied.

"I do not much care for the ceremony, but for the wedding night," he stated and Samaya laughed loudly before wriggling free of his hold.

"And I am sure you can be patient until then," she teased him while wading back towards their little camp. Back on land, she wrenched most of the water out of her dress before sitting down on the blanket. Oberyn joined her in all his shirtless glory and soon handed her a cup filled with wine.

"Tell me, Samaya – will I be the first man to know you?" he asked her with a calm expression.

"Will my answer make any difference in you wanting to be my husband?" she replied instantly.

"No. I would like to be the only man to ever know you in such a way, but I will not be appalled if that honour does not fall unto me," he said after some consideration. Samaya looked at the cup in her hands, smiling.

"You will be the first. Possibly the only one, but who knows? Seeing how you will certainly not stop pursuing other women, I might do the same," she said a little tensely. The prince studied her face for a moment before smirking boyishly.

"You are not happy with that idea," he concluded. Sam's face scrunched up in playful torment.

"I have told you before what I believe marriage to be, and no, I am not happy that you will still want to sleep with other women. In fact, I am warning you right now: there will be rage," she said sternly. Her husband to be just laughed.

"I think I can take it," he replied and leant down to give her a tender kiss. Samaya had gotten very used to his displays of affection and did not mind them one bit. In fact, she was longing for his touch more with every passing day. Once her anger had subsided, the passion he had awoken in her just grew more and more.

"Before we start our new life together, I wanted to ask you something," his voice broke her thoughts and she looked at him expectantly.

"Go ahead," she said. The playful expression vanished from his features and he looked at her sternly.

"I want to hear the whole story. You have already told me who your father was, but I still do not understand how it came to be. In order to protect you, I think I need to know," Oberyn looked at her expectantly. Samaya's breath caught in her lungs. She had hoped that he would be content with the little bits of information she had given him, but knew that it was unlikely. After all, he was one of the most inquisitive and curious men she knew. After a few moments, she let out a long sigh and sat up a little straighter.

"I suppose you have a right to know, so I will tell you. However, I sincerely hope that you will never tell another living soul, not even future children, if we have them," she said sternly, studying his face for sincerity.

"I promise not to tell anyone besides our future children. They should know where their blood comes from," he answered.

"Bastard blood, Oberyn. Tainted, maddened, heavy blood. I do not wish to put the same burden onto them that I had to bear my whole life. They would feel just as trapped as me, constantly having to hide their true identities. We will raise them as princes and princesses of Dorne, and that is who they shall be," she said assertively.

"How about we cross that bridge when we get to it, and you tell me the rest in the meantime?" he suggested instead of giving her an answer.

"Very well, but do not think I will forget you evading my wishes here," Samaya said as he grinned innocently. She took another deep breath and began her tale.

"Many years ago, before Robert's Rebellion, the mental decline of the Mad King was already obvious to those closest to him. My grandmother had always hoped for a possible alliance between Tyrells and Targaryen that was sealed in blood, but her son married a Hightower instead. However, her new daughter-in-law had proven far more useful than she believed her to be. The two women grew close, and my grandmother shared her wishes with her. My mother, herself a little power-hungry, soon realised that she could help. She had spent a significant amount of time in King's Landing before her marriage, and knew that the Mad King had always looked at her with a lustful eye. So she suggested a deceit. My grandmother, with the help of a friend in King's Landing, arranged for a visit, and even though he was frail and demented, the King was seduced by Alerie Hightower. My father, as you probably know, is not necessary a man of sharp wit, so he did not even realise what was happening right under his nose. Alas, at this point she had already given him 2 sons, so he was deeply satisfied," she explained and Oberyn listened carefully.

"I was born 2 years before the Rebellion, on a cold night during that winter. My hair was as white as every Targaryen's, and my mother decided immediately that she had to dye it. The midwives who helped deliver me were forced to join the Silent Sisters, and nobody was allowed to see me except wrapped in a bundle from head to toe. As I grew older, it became apparent that I wished to swim every day. My mother had forbidden me from doing so, but seeing how I did not listen, I had to wear a black head scarf every time. I knew that the colour of my hair was a secret, but I never understood the significance of it until I was about 13 years old. My grandmother called me to her one day and explained everything to me. After, I went to the stables, grabbed my horse and rode off. It took them three days to find me, by which time my anger had slowly subsided, and I was willing to come back," Samaya took a short break, looking at the hands in her lap.

"I have been living with the knowledge of my real identity ever since, and have carried it as a burden my whole adult life. Not only my life, but that of my whole family would be in danger if my secret surfaced, and I cannot let that happen. Even though I am a Tyrell only in name, I still love them. Highgarden has been my home until a few moons ago, and I would never risk bringing any harm to House Tyrell," she concluded and looked at Oberyn, who was watching her intensely.

"Do your siblings know?" he asked after a few moments. Samaya shook her head.

"No, before you found out, only three people in this kingdom knew. It was possibly the hardest thing I ever had to do, not to tell them," she answered with a heavy voice.

"Olenna, Alerie… who is the third?" Oberyn asked with confusion on his face.

"The friend who arrange for my mother to visit the King, the Master of Whisperers," she said carefully. She was still unsure what to think of the man, but she would not protect him further.

"I should have known," Oberyn scoffed "He has been trying to arrange a Martell-Targaryen wedding for the past few years," he informed her. Samaya's brows shot up in surprise.

"Between whom?" she asked curiously.

"Viserys and my niece, Arianne. He was murdered some time ago, though. Did you know?" Oberyn informed her.

"Yes, I had heard. Daenerys is the only one left now," Samaya answered. Oberyn smiled and reached out to stroke her chin.

"Not the only one," he said tenderly, but Samaya looked at him sternly.

"I might have the blood, but I do not want the name. I am a bastard, after all," she said with a sad tone in her voice.

"You know what we think of bastards in Dorne. To me, it makes no difference," he answered and leant in to give her another kiss. Samaya closed her eyes and revelled in the feeling. Over the last few days, he had shown her incredible kindness and given her much comfort. She had trusted him with her biggest secret, and little by little, her doubts about this marriage seemed to vanish…

* * *

 ** _I felt it was time to recap the tale of Samaya's heritage, and I hope it has cleared up some of the confusion._**

 ** _Please leave me a review if there's anything you fell its missing, or even just if you enjoyed it :)_**


	18. Vows and Vengeance

**_Hello my lovelies, sorry for the long wait, but I was on vacation (yay), during which of course I did not get any writing done... however, here we are. It is mostly light and happy and fluffy, which is making me a little discontent, but trust me, it will get dark very soon. Thank you for reading!_**

* * *

Varys the Eunuch was standing quietly on one of the many balconies overlooking the Red Keep's training grounds. He seemed to be watching the young warriors sparring, but his thoughts were somewhere completely different. His little birds had brought him news from across the Narrow Sea, and he liked what they had to report. The young Targaryen girl was making a name for herself, and so far, it seemed the madness running in her family had spared her.

The other one though, he was not so sure about. The stories he'd heard before she came to the capital were of a strong, able girl, who loved fighting more than anything else. However, he had observed her here over the last few weeks, and there was a certain kind of madness about her. He thought her stupid not to accept his offer, but also, he had glimpsed her anger more than once. It seemed to him that she felt too trapped in this city, too much like a fish out of water.

Nodding his head in greeting at two noblewomen strolling past, he began walking in the other direction. It seemed the Red Viper had a grip on her, which was good, very good. Despite his previous attempts at forging a Martell-Targaryen alliance once again, he had not toyed with this outcome. Yes, this was a most welcome development in the grander picture. Now all he had to do was send out some little birds and wait for all the pieces to fall into place…

* * *

"You look absolutely stunning, dear sister," Margaery clapped her hands in content. Her older sister was standing a few feet away from her, dressed in a lavish, green and gold gown, looking at herself in the tall mirror.

"I look like mother," she said quietly. She had never gotten used to wearing dresses, and now, in this massive one, she felt nothing like herself.

"Nonsense, you are more beautiful than mother. Oh, this will be a glorious day! Are you excited?" Margaery asked while fussing around with her sister's dress. Samaya had to smile.

"I am a little. I have grown quite fond of him," she admitted "though not fond of the idea of a feast where everyone will stare at my every move," she concluded with furrowed brows.

"It will be over before you even know it, you'll see. Now, where is that necklace grandmother gave you?" the younger girl asked and started searching. Samaya was too enthralled by her own appearance to realise that her sister was rummaging through her belongings when she noticed that she had gone silent. Turning around, she saw Margaery still as a statue, looking down on a blue vial in her hand.

"Sam is that… poison?" she asked with fear in her voice. Samaya hurried over and snatched it out of her sister's hand.

"No, it is not poison, Margaery! It's moon tea," she explained in a quiet voice. Her sister's eyes widened.

"But… don't you want to have kchildren?" she asked immediately. Samaya straightened and took a deep breath.

"One day, yes. But not right away. I want to see how my life will be. If Dorne is too dangerous, I will not do that to a child," she said.

"Why would it be dangerous? Oh, you mean… Ellaria Sand?" her sister put the pieces together. Sam rolled her eyes and stored the vial back in its hiding spot.

"Between her, and Cersei's threat… I do not know what to expect. Only time will tell," she said calmly. Margaery was quiet for a moment before she responded.

"You are right. And whatever problems you may face, our family will always stand by your side and protect you, even from afar," she concluded and took her sister's hands. They smiled at each other just as a knock sounded on their door and their father entered to escort his oldest daughter.

"It's time, my wildflower."

* * *

If there was ever a woman he wished to marry, it would be her. Her hair was like a dark frame around her beautiful face, and her gown showed just how spectacular her body was. As she walked up to him, Oberyn smiled from one ear to the other. His future wife was a fine match. She seemed nervous, but as he took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, she seemed to relax. They shared a fond look before turning to the Septon, who started their wedding ceremony.

It passed in a blur, and before Samaya had fully grasped the significance of the event, Oberyn was kissing her deeply in front of a cheering crowd. She smiled into his kiss and felt her cheeks blush. The same thing she never thought she would ever have to do, she had just done. She had a husband. An anxious feeling deep in the pit of her stomach spoiled the moment ever so slightly, but she had vowed to shake off all doubt and just go wherever this path would lead her. With him by her side, she knew she would be safe.

The food was delicious, the decorations lavish, and the feast a full success. Samaya smiled contently as she took another sip of her wine. In front of their tables, pairs were swirling around the dance floor and laughter rang from every corner of the hall. The only ones who did not show happy faces were Cersei and Tywin Lannister, but that was to be expected. In fact, Samaya realised she had never seen Cersei show a real smile, only menacing ones. Despite all her bitterness, she felt bad for the woman. It must have been a very strict and lonely life she had led so far.

"Do you wish to experience a bedding ceremony, wife?" Oberyn suddenly leant over and whispered in her ear. Samaya felt goosebumps crawling up her arm at the mere thought of that.

"Seven hells, no, I do not!" she replied hastily, making him smile.

"That's what I thought. I have an idea. You should excuse yourself to go to the washroom, but secretly, you will go to your chambers. I shall find you there in a little while," he suggested.

"Very tempting… and not at all what a Lady would do at her wedding," Samaya replied quietly, smiling at their guests.

"Meaning?" her new husband asked. Sam grinned and stood up, gaining the attention of her family and the other important people at their table.

"If you would excuse me, nature calls even for Ladies on their wedding day," she announced with a loud voice, earning chuckles from some of them. Waving away the handmaidens following her, she exited the room and with a secret smile on her face, quietly rushed to her chambers.

* * *

Her heart was pounding so hard by the time she closed the heavy wooden door behind her, she was afraid it might jump out of her chest. The rush of excitement coursing through her blood made her feel hot and dizzy. This was the night. The night she would become a woman, once and for all. Slowly, she walked over to her bed and sat on the end of it. What was she to do? Her sister had given her many an insight over the years, but Samaya was not Margaery, and she knew that it would be different for her. She wished she had asked someone, anyone, on what she was supposed to do, but the thought had eluded her. A loud knock pulled her out of her thoughts, and she hurried to the door, expecting Oberyn. However, it was someone completely different.

"I knew you were up to something, how dare you make on old woman chase after a young girl!" her grandmother exclaimed as she pushed her way past. Samaya just looked at her with a baffled expression.

"Close your mouth, girl, flies might find their way in," came another commentary from Olenna Tyrell.

"How did you know?" Sam finally managed to say.

"I've known you since you were born, I can read your face, dear. Now, I did not come her to scold you, even though I am certainly not in agreement with you running away from your guests. I have come to give you this," her grandmother said and handed her a small, wooden box. Curiously, Sam opened the lid to find a beautiful ring inside. The steel looked like nothing she had ever seen before, and in its centre was a sparkling, deep red ruby. She picked it up carefully and admired it.

"It was your brother's. The ring itself is Valyrian steel, and the ruby from the same cut as the ones on his armour," Olenna explained quietly. Sam's brows furrowed and she carefully put the ring back in the box.

"How can someone who I have never met, and who is long dead, be my brother? Grandmamma, it is absolutely beautiful, but this does not belong to me," she answered and wanted to hand it back. The older woman did not move.

"Nonsense. He wanted you to have it," she stated calmly. Sam gave her a long, hard look.

"Have you reached that age where your wits take their leave?" she asked her.

"Nonsense, dear, my wit will be the last thing that leaves me. Rhaegar knew of your existence. He visited Highgarden when you were about a year old, and recognised the family resemblance immediately. Reluctantly, we had to tell him the truth, but he… he was not upset. He stayed a fortnight, and he played you songs on his harp every night to put you to sleep. When he left, he gave me this ring and said: Give it to her on her wedding day. And never let her forget the blood that runs through her veins," Olenna explained calmly.

There was silence for a few moments, Samaya too shocked to know what to say. She had to stumble to the nearest chair, on which she noisily plopped down.

"Why have you never told me about this?" she finally managed to say.

"There was no need for it. But now that it is your wedding day, I will keep my promise. I know we have not seen eye to eye on many things regarding your legacy, but I hope this small token will help. Oh, and that bow of yours? Also a gift from him. He was quite opinionated on how you were to be raised. Kept mumbling about the three heads of a dragon… half the time I was not certain if he was mad like his father or much wiser than we could all see," her grandmother explained. Samaya was still baffled, trying to understand what she had just heard.

"So all of my weapons and fighting training… it was because of him?" she finally asked.

"Of course, did you really think we would willingly let a Lady of a noble house roll around in the mud unless there was a good reason for it? He stressed the importance of you knowing how to defend yourself if word ever got out, and your mother and I agreed," Olenna said and took the young girl's hand.

"I wish you a happy, long and adventurous life, my dear. But never forget that it can all be over in a heartbeat. Look at what happened to Rhaegar. Wear this ring with pride and keep his memory alive. He was truly an outstanding man, and sometimes I see a glimpse of that in you. Make your husband happy, and never forget who you are. You might not have the blood, but you have the name, and we will never let any harm come to you if we can help it," she continued while sliding the ring onto Sam's fingers. There were tears in her eyes as she looked at the old woman.

"I have blamed you for such a long time, but I think I should thank you instead. You have protected me my whole life, and I carry so much love for you, grandmamma," she finally managed to say, tears now freely running down her cheeks. Olenna Tyrell smiled and stroked them away.

"Stop crying, child. I had my own selfish reasons, but now I cannot imagine a world without you in it. Now, freshen up, I am certain your new husband will be here soon. I told him to stay put, but we both know he is not the most patient of men," she said with a light tone in her voice. Looking at her granddaughter once again, she smiled and walked out of the room, leaving it in an eerie silence.

Samaya did not move for a long time, focusing on her breathing and absent-mindedly twisting the extraordinary ring that now graced her finger. She was aware that she could not wear it in public, some people might recognise it. Even though her grandmother had not said anything about that fact, she had heard how people had loved Rhaegar, so it was highly likely they would know about his jewellery just like they knew about his armour and his harp.

She was so focused on it that she did not notice Oberyn had finally joined her until he stood right in front of her. They locked eyes and she saw that he seemed concerned. His gaze reached her hand, and hard lines appeared on his face.

"Why are you wearing this ring?" he asked with a harsh tone.

"It was a gift from my grandmother," Samaya answered, suspicious about his behaviour.

"I know who that ring once belonged to. If there is any chance that you do too, I suggest you keep it away from my sight," he told her. Samaya was taken aback by his anger.

"Is it because of Elia?" she asked silently after a few moments. Only now had she realised their odd family connection. His sister was once married to her brother. Until today, she had never thought of Rhaegar as such, but now it was almost comical.

"Everything is because of Elia. I did not come to this wretched city to join the Small Council or marry a noblewoman, I came to get revenge on the man who brutally murdered my beloved sister," he said harshly. Samaya felt like he might as well had slapped her. This was the first time he'd mentioned his need for vengeance, and she was shocked by how different he suddenly was.

"You want to kill the Mountain?" she whispered, her fingers suddenly shaking.

"I will kill the Mountain. And I will destroy the man who gave the command," he said with absolute certainty.

"Who, Oberyn? Who gave the command?" she almost did not dare ask, afraid of the answer she thought he might give her. Slowly, he took her hands and raised her up from the chair. She was trembling as he framed her face with his hands. He locked her gaze with his, reading her face.

"You know the answer, but the question is, now that we are bound in the eyes of the Gods, will you help me? Will you stand by my side and support this?" he finally asked.

Samaya swallowed heavily. She knew they had many obstacles to face, but this? It was practically treason. And other than not being very pleasant, Tywin Lannister had never done anything bad by her family that she wished him dead. She was absolutely torn apart… she wanted to support her husband, but this… this meant war. It dawned on her suddenly then. This was the war he had been talking about at the Imp's wedding. He had planned this all along, and now she was allied to him.

"Do I even have a choice?" she replied quietly, sadness etched on her face. He sighed deeply and stroked down her cheek tenderly.

"I will always value your opinion, but this is more important than anything else. You can join me, but you cannot stop me," he answered, his tone determined. She did not know what to say, just held his gaze, and slowly, she could see his features soften. His fingers wandered down from her face to the bodice of her dress, where he slowly started to undo the lace holding it together.

"Now, enough of dark plans and feelings. It is our wedding night, and I intend to make good use of that," he said, pulling her closer to him. Samaya was still conflicted, and not at all in the mood for tenderness, but he did what he had done so often with her before; as soon as his mouth closed over hers, she seemed to forget everything around her, and got completely lost in this glorious feeling.

* * *

 ** _Since I do not want to change the rating of this story, I will post a one-chapter, detailed, sexy 'account' of all the lovely things that Oberyn will do to Sam... as a different story._**

 ** _Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you enjoyed it! xx_**


	19. Destiny and Disaster

**_A/N: Short, but powerful... I hope._**

* * *

"You are out of your mind!" Samaya, formerly of House Tyrell, was screaming at her new husband, Oberyn Martell, in their private bedroom in one of the Red Keep's high towers.

"Oh, I am not. I know who the Queen will choose as her champion and you know how badly I want to kill that man," he simply replied.

It had been 3 weeks since their nuptials, and one week since the tragic event known as the 'Purple Wedding'. As soon as her sister had married her second husband, someone had poisoned Joffrey, resulting in his gruesome death in front of the whole court.

How nobody had blamed the Tyrells or Martells so far was beyond Samaya's understanding, but it seemed that the whole realm immediately looked at Sansa and Tyrion for accusation. The girl had been able to escape the city, but the youngest Lannister sibling was holed up in the darkest dungeon of King's Landing. After his trial, if one could call it such, he had demanded judgement by combat. And her idiot of a husband had just volunteered to fight the Queen's champion, the Mountain.

"This is suicide, Oberyn! You are an extraordinary fighter, but have you seen the man? Have you heard the stories? He will rip you apart like a straw doll!" she was screaming now. The Dornish Prince walked over and tried to get her to calm down, holding her arms and stroking them softly. Samaya had never thought she would start to care so much for him, but sadly, she had. They had wanted to leave for Dorne just after Margaery's wedding, but of course that was impossible after the events that had transpired.

"He is a savage, yes, but I am fuelled by revenge. Never underestimate a man driven by the desire to avenge his family," he explained calmly.

"But Oberyn, can you not see? That is what they want! After all these years… Tywin and Cersei are dangling this opportunity in front of your face, hoping you will do as they wish. And when the Mountain wins, and you are dead, Dorne will call to arms and this realm will be in more chaos than before!" Samaya could not calm down. She was trying to look beyond his safety, at the repercussions that would follow should he loose this fight.

"Even more of a reason for me to win," he replied and looked at her intently. "You will not change my mind on this, Samaya. I know what I have to do, and we will come out of this on top. The man who killed Elia will die a slow, painful death, Tyrion will walk free, and we can return to Dorne to work on future plans. In the meantime, a weak, but kind king will rule this realm until someone stronger takes his place," he explained.

"What do you mean by this? Oberyn, you are confusing me, what plans?" she asked, her mind a whirlwind of emotions.

"You will see. Do not trouble yourself with it now. When the time comes, you will know what to do," he said calmly again and pulled her close. Burying her face in his chest, he stroked down her soft hair and back, listening to her breathing even out.

"Sometimes your mind scares me," she finally said after a few moments.

"Good," he replied with a smile.

* * *

Samaya woke two days later with a sick sense of foreboding in the pit of her stomach. The dreams of her childhood had returned these last few days. Nightmares of sand, fire and blood. Even the strong arm of her husband draped around her middle could not relief her anxiousness, and she hurriedly got up. They had been training together these last few days in preparation for his fight, but it seemed to her that he had been more focused on teaching her than working on his own fighting. There was so much she had to learn still. Before, she was schooled in aggressive combat with a sword. It was slow and heavy, but now, she had been introduced to a whole new style of fighting. The spear would never be her favourite weapon, but under Oberyn's guidance, her footwork and movements had become swifter and more flexible. She had begun to enjoy these hours in the training yard immensely, even though it was for a purpose that made her feel sick to her stomach.

"If anything happens to me, promise me that you will keep calm," he had said to her yesterday upon their return to the keep.

"If anything should happen to you, I cannot promise a thing," she replied sternly while walking at a quick pace. The thought of losing him was unbearable. He stopped her in her tracks, pulling her to the side of the busy footpath leading up to the Red Keep. Holding her face tight with both his hands, he gave her a deep, hard kiss.

"I love you for that, Samaya, but you cannot let your rage get the best of you. This is a difficult situation, and you have to keep your wits about you if you want to survive in this world," he whispered after releasing her mouth. Sam could only nod as tears started to gather in her eyes. She was so afraid. Finally, after all these years during which she did not quite know where she belonged, she felt like she had found a home with him. And wherever they would go together, she would feel safe. Even Dorne did not sound so undesirable anymore.

* * *

The salty air from the sea next to the fighting pit rose up its cliffs as they filed into the small arena. Samaya kept her head held high and her gaze straight. She knew her sister was sat by the new King, Tommen, and as he represented the House her husband would be fighting against, she did not dare look her way. Margaery had found her in the garden yesterday, and they had a short conversation. Their grandmother, long gone by now, had been very insistent on what the goal was for the younger girl now, whereas there was nothing to say for Samaya's situation. Of course, that had been before Oberyn so stupidly had proclaimed himself Tyrion's champion, so who knew when she would see the old woman next.

The small man was waiting for them under a canopy, his hands in shackles, but his eyes sharp and alert. He and Oberyn had a small chat, but Samaya did not listen. She felt like she was trapped in a fever dream, things seemed blurry and too absurd for real life. A hand touched her lower back and Oberyn's face came into view. His eyes were full of concern, but she knew it was for her, not for himself. Slowly, he leant in and kissed her deeply.

"Keep your wits about you," he whispered one more time before turning away. Samaya watched him go, unable to move or to utter a single word. She felt a presence next to her and a moment later, her brother Loras took her hand. The mask that was her face finally broke and she gave him a thankful smile. He had been absent in her time her in this town, but it meant the world to her that he stood by her side now.

The fight started off in a manner that seemed to favour her husband. Even though Samaya was used to seeing him fight, she had barely glimpsed his full potential, and he displayed that now. Oberyn kept twirling and moving around his opponent, who had the strength, but not the speed. When the spear found its mark the first time, the crowd gasped with excitement. The second time around, there were loud cheers. Samaya was silent as a lake on a moonless night.

He had talked himself into a frenzy now, she could tell. The desire for revenge had overcome his rational thought, and he seemed crazed as he shouted 'You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!' over and over again.

He had put the Mountain onto his back now, and it looked like he would actually win this fight. Samaya squeezed her brother's hand as hard as she could when suddenly, the wounded man kicked the feet out from his opponent, grabbed him by the throat and punched out his teeth. He threw him on the ground and climbed atop her husband.

"Elia Martell. I killed her children. Then I raped her. Then I smashed her head in like this!" he grunted as he forced the life out of one of the greatest warriors the Seven Kingdoms had ever seen. As the crowd screamed and Tywin Lannister stood to declare his own son sentenced to death, Samaya let go of Loras' hand.

In one split second, a whole life she had thought possible just disappeared into thin air. She felt like she was in a fever dream again, but this time everything was tainted by anger. Without thinking, she gathered up her skirts and jumped down from the small platform she had been standing on. Gregor Clegane was flat on his back next to her dead husband, but she could see his chest moving. The monster was still alive.

What Samaya did next was the one action that would define the rest of her life. She lunged toward the fighting pit with a blood curling scream, picked up the spear that was on the ground next to Oberyn, and thrust it into the Mountain's throat with such vehemence, people later swore they saw sparks emerging as it hit the stone beneath his neck.

She watched with a sick sense of satisfaction as the man choked on his own blood, not caring that it had splattered all over her face and body, or that people were screaming even more around her now. With a sigh, she released the weapon and got up from her crouching stance. Guards were running towards her, but she just wiped the blood from her face and looked Tywin Lannister straight into the eyes. He seemed absolutely unfazed.

"You will pay for this," she said quietly and stepped towards the edge of the pit, where the cliffs rose up from the sea below. As the guards closed in, she turned around and jumped into nothingness.

And that was the last the people of King's Landing would ever see of Samaya Tyrell.

* * *

 _ **A/N: tadaaaa... many of you have asked over and over if I would let him live or die... here's your answer. I did not feel the need to write in detail about the fight, because I'm sure most of you have seen it more than once.**_

 _ **I'd also love to hear your feedback, lovelies! Will she survive? Where will she go? What will it mean for her family? Throw it all my way ;) xx**_


	20. Strangers and Services

**_Hello my lovelies, here's another one, thank you so much for the feedback on the last chapter :)_**

* * *

Loras Tyrell did not much care for politics or power, he cared about lust and love. And if he knew one thing in the moment chaos erupted around him, is that he loved his sister and he had to help her. Swift as a fox, he ducked away from the commotion and started running towards the Red Keep. People were tumbling into his way, but he just shoved them away. No guard paid him any attention, and he was fully intend on using that to his advantage.

He was breathing heavily by the time he reached his sister's chambers. Hurriedly, he started going through her stuff, finding exactly what he was looking for. In her trunk he found a small bundle of simple linen next to the dagger he had given her on her last name day, and he did not know why, but he threw it into the saddle bag he had found in the wardrobe.

The young man looked up with panic in his eyes as he could hear footsteps in the near distance. Of course! This would be the first place they would look for her. What to do now?

"Over here! Quickly now, boy!" he suddenly heard a loud whisper and noticed a gap in the wall. Whoever had spoken to him was clearly behind it, and he had no other choice but to risk it. If the guards were to find him here, they would probably imprison him. Swiftly, he made his way over and slipped through the small gap in the wall. It closed behind him, and he was plunged into darkness. A moment later, he heard loud voices in the room he had just left.

"There's no one here! Meryn, report to Lord Tywin! You two! With me!" he heard a gruff voice before it became silent once again. The sound of a match being lit broke that silence and to his surprise, he was face to face with Varys, the Master of Whisperers.

"Follow me," the Eunuch said quietly and started moving. Carefully, they made their way down a long, winding staircase, deeper than Loras thought possible. He was utterly confused.

"Where are you taking me? And why are you helping us in the first place?" he finally found the courage to ask.

"I assume you were on your way to the stables with this. Or maybe the shore? Where is it your sister intends to meet you?" Varys replied calmly.

"We do not intend to meet anywhere. I had no idea what she was about to do, but I need to help her. She is my sister, after all," Loras said and heard a small chuckle.

"So you just acted on impulse? Hmm… it seems I have underestimated you," he said, amusement still evident in his tone of voice. They had stopped now, and Varys was holding the candle that was the only source of light between the two.

"How did you intend to get this to her, then? Were you going to ride out and find her?" he asked. Loras stopped to think for a moment.

"No, I cannot possibly do that. They would never let me out of the city. She has interfered with the justice of the Gods, I assume they will ask for her head?" he said, looking for confirmation.

"I do not know if it is her head they want, but they will certainly want to capture and imprison her," Varys replied. "I have contacts that could find her, but I do not know how long it will take, and she is currently without a weapon."

"Not for long. If there is one thing I know about Samaya, she can make a weapon out of every object. You see this cut on my forehead? She did that with one of Margaery's dolls when we were children," Loras chatted away, smiling at the memory. How he wished they could all be children again, with no worry on their mind.

"Let us hope so. I understand she has a close relationship with her horse?" Varys asked.

"Yes, Shadowfoot barely lets anyone else ride him," Loras confirmed.

"Good, then I have an idea. One of these tunnels leads directly to the stables. We should put this bag on the horse and set him free. Maybe he can find her, and then she has a little help," the older man suggested.

"That is a decent plan, but the guards will never let a loose horse pass through the gates," Loras voiced his concerns.

"No, which is why we have to distract them. I will tell you exactly what to do, follow me," Varys said and started walking while explaining his plan. Loras was still suspicious about the Eunuch's involvement in all of this, but given his lack of options, he followed.

* * *

"You think she's dead?" Dyron Charlton, guard of the gate to the Red Keep, asked his fellow brother in arms, Derren Rocke, as they were staring out into the busy streets. Usually, there would be more of them, but they were all out and about looking for the young Tyrell girl.

"Dunno. I mean, that's a big drop down that cliff," Derren answered with indifference. He did not really care about the girl, but he was glad that she had killed Gregor Clegane. He had served him once, and he was more monster than man.

"I guess. I hope she can swim," Dyron commented and watched as a cloaked figure approached the gate from the city.

"Who goes there? Show yourself!" Derren called out and the man removed his hood. They were both surprised to see Varys standing before them.

"I presume you know who I am? May I pass?" he said coolly.

"Not so fast, eunuch. Why were you in the city in the first place? We did not see you leave the keep, where have you come from?" Derren questioned him. It was highly suspicious behaviour.

"I know many ways in and out of the Red Keep, but would I really walk in through the front door if I had something to hide? I was visiting some children, you can ask at the orphanage, if you so please," he explained.

"Well... I suppose so. Nevertheless, we're gonna have to take you to our captain. After you," Derren said in a teasing voice and gestured into the yard. Varys walked past him, ready to comply. He could see Loras' head peeking out behind some barrels next to the gate. One of the guards followed him, while the other remained at his post.

"Oh… one more thing," the bald man stopped and turned around. Both men walked up to him, listening to what he had to say. He looked at the one staying behind and smiled.

"I wish you a wonderful day," he said cheerfully, confusing them even further. As he turned to walk away again, the smile did not disappear from Varys' face. His little manoeuvre had worked, as he could see Loras shooing the packed horse out of the gate while he was wishing the guards a wonderful day. Maybe now the girl would stand a chance.

* * *

Her feet had started bleeding, Samaya noticed with little wonder as she crouched behind one of the sandy dunes. She had been walking for a while now, and her shoes had disappeared with her fall. After she had lunged off the cliffs, she was almost knocked out by the impact of her body into the water, but she was too excited to give up. She had killed the Mountain, one of the most fearsome men in this Realm. She knew they were going to hunt her down, so she had started swimming as fast as she could. When exhaustion had gotten to her, she had crept ashore a safe distance from the city. She had ripped apart her dress above her knees and wrapped the excess fabric around her head. The water had washed out all the dye from her hair, and it was falling down her shoulders in a silver curtain. There was no way she could risk anybody seeing it.

Catching her breath, her mind was racing. What to do next? Where to go? Carefully, she peeked over the edge of the dune and spotted a small hut at the border of a distant forest. With any luck, she could ask for help, or at least steal an axe or anything similar from the backyard. Swiftly, she started running. The sun was about to set, and the beginning twilight would help mask her figure. Hopefully, she would not run into any trouble.

The closer she got to the little building, the more she could observe. Smoke was rising from the chimney, so somebody must be inside. Some crops had been planted in the area, but it was too little for a proper farm. She could not see a horse or stable, but over the front door were two small antlers, tied together with seaweed. She could only guess what that meant, and hoped for friendliness rather than hostility.

Carefully, she walked up to the little house and knocked loudly. A dog's barking was the only sound she could make out from the inside as she waited patiently. A few moments passed before the door was opened an inch. An old, weathered face appeared. The man looked friendly, but spoke with a grim voice.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he said after scanning her from head to toe.

"Hello Ser, I mean no harm, I got thrown off my horse and separated from my father, would you be so kind as to give me direction?", Samaya started off. She was careful not to ask or tell too much until she had an idea of who he was.

"And whose side are you on? Lion, stag or wolf?" he asked after a few seconds. Samaya was surprised by this question, but the political situation in this country was still chaotic. However, she would have guessed that so close to King's Landing, people were loyal to the Crown.

"I am on no side, since I have no interest in politics or the Wars of Kings and Lords," she finally said and watched with relief as his brows lifted and he opened the door a little further.

"Fair enough. Come on in, child, you look very worse for wear," he said and turned his back to her. She could see now that he was leaning on a cane as he was walking, limping heavily on one leg. The dog she had heard before came running, a little mutt that looked mean, but immediately jumped up at her with joy. She laughed as she bent down to pat his head.

"Dog likes you that means you're not dangerous. Most likely," the old man commented as he sat down on a small table after getting a cup from one of the makeshift sideboards. The inside of the little hut looked hastily built and worn, dirt and dust covering a lot of the higher surfaces. He poured her a glass from a big jug at the table and gestured for her to sit down. Sam crossed the room and obeyed, taking a sip of what luckily turned out to be water.

"Thank you," she said as she put it down, having drained it hastily. She had not realised until now how thirsty she was. The man filled it up again and started talking.

"So, child, what's your name?"

"Emely Redding, good Ser," she answered without hesitation. It was a name she often used when sneaking out of Highgarden, a name with no meaning, since the last of House Redding had died a long time ago, and it had been an insignificant one to start with.

"Never heard that name, but I guess you're not from around these parts?," he inquired further.

"No, my family lives in the Reach. We had travelled to King's Landing to watch Margaery Tyrell get married," she answered swiftly.

"I heard that did not go so well now, did it?" he commented and chuckled. Samaya smiled shyly.

"No, apparently not. I wasn't there, but I heard it was gruesome," she said as she took another sip. "Would you mind telling me where we are exactly? I seem to have lost all sense of direction," she added, impatient to know her options.

"Well, you must have come down the Kingsroad, which is west from here. You go east, you'll reach the Wendwater, you go South, through the Kingswood, you'll reach Bronzegate and Storm's End. But I reckon you're eager to get back to the Reach? The Roseroad starts about half a days' walk north-west from here. It'll take you to Bitterbridge in a day's ride," he explained.

"Have you lived here long? Samaya could not contain her curiousness. The man was interesting, and she wanted to know how he ended up here. He laughed at her question.

"Washed up ashore a few moons ago. Found this little hut, abandoned except for the dog. Figured it was better living and dying here than to go back home," he said casually.

"And why is that?" she continued asking.

"Cause I was on the wrong side in the Battle of the Blackwater. I was Stannis Baratheon's cartographer. Lucky I did not die when all the ships were set aflame. Now, I live here, with dog, and I try not to get involved in anything ever again," he explained to Samaya's surprise.

"I can understand that. Thank you for your kindness," she said and smiled at him.

"I hope you won't tell anyone you found an old deserter here? I like living like this, wouldn't wanna die on the gallows after I've swum through fire," he asked with an amused tone. Sam chuckled.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe. I'd appreciate if you did not mention my appearance here as well," she said.

"No worries, child. Even though you are clearly lying about how you got here, I do not mind. Like I said, I try to stay out of other people's business. Do you have any weapons on you? Food or other provisions?" he asked in a light tone. Samaya was surprised that he clearly saw through her lies, but he did not seem too fazed by it.

"No, I've got nothing. I did not exactly plan this… journey," she confessed.

"Well, I've found a dagger in one of the cupboards you can have. Afraid I'll need the rest of the weapons myself. But you can have some beetroot and berries if you want. And a bed for the night, I think. It is not wise to go out into the woods at night. Bandits and such all over," he suggested and she smiled thankfully.

"That would be greatly appreciated. It's not often one finds kindness amongst strangers these days," Samaya said and saw his eyes glint cheerfully as he laughed.

"Well, it's not always a beautiful young stranger lady that's asking," he commented and they laughed together. Maybe she would stand a chance of survival after all if there were more people like him in this world.

* * *

Early the next day, Samaya was standing at entrance to the little hut, staring out into the dark forest in front of her. The man, whose name turned out to be Hugar, was just readying a small bundle of provisions for her. She was not certain about where exactly she should go, but a plan had started forming in her mind, and she would try to stick to it. It would be immensely difficult to survive the long march, but she had to try.

"There you are," Hugar said as he hobbled towards her, extending the small bundle.

"I cannot thank you enough, my friend," she smiled gracefully as she took it and secured it on her back.

"Well, us outlaws have to help each other. Be careful and stay close to, but not on the road. Worse than bandits out there these days," he said as he gave her a heartfelt pat on the shoulder. Samaya turned to leave as they both froze when the sound of a galloping horse reached their ears.

"Inside! Quickly now!" Hugar immediately said and shoved her behind him. He closed the door and peeked out through the small window facing the front of the house. Samaya's heart was pounding in her chest. Had they found her already? What was she going to do? Fight them or try to slip away?

"It's only one horse, but there's no rider," Hugar suddenly said, gaining her attention.

"Let me see," she stood next to him and peeked out as well. Her heart skipped a beat at the familiar sight. Smiling, she bolted to the door and outside. She ran towards the animal who started neighing excitedly. As she reached Shadowfoot, she buried her face in his mane and held on tight to him.

"How did you find me, my friend? Who set you free? Oh, how glad I am to see you!" she said as tears gathered in her eyes. It was the most welcome surprise. She rested her forehead against his nose as he nuzzled her ear playfully.

"I take it he's yours?" Hugar came up behind her and laughed.

"He is indeed. Though I do not know how he found me," she said in disbelief.

"Intelligent creatures, horses. It's no wonder. If they like you, they stick with you to the end," the old man commented. "Seems like the Gods are on your side, Emely."

Sam nodded in confirmation as her gaze fell to his back. Not only had someone saddled him, but there was a small bundle attached to it as well. She carefully untied it and peeked inside. Her dagger, some riding clothes, and, to her immense surprise, Rhaegar's ring were the things it held. Who had packed this for her? She was absolutely baffled.

Shadowfoot was still trying to get her attention and as he turned around, she let out a small gasp of surprise. Her bow was attached to his other side, complete with a quiver. How nobody had stopped the horse to try and get it she did not know, but how lucky that he had found her. If she ever found out who set him free and sent her belongings, she was going to reward them handsomely.

"That's a fine bow there. It's not often you see Dragonbone in Westeros," Hugar said, having come closer. Samaya looked at him with curiosity.

"Were you really only a cartographer?" she asked in a playful tone.

"I was a cartographer as much as you were just mere foot folk," he answered and they both laughed. His mind was sharp, and it was no wonder he saw through her act. However, he did not ask further, which Sam was thankful for.

"Would you stay with him? I'll quickly change into these clothes," she asked as she walked towards the house. It would be a great relief to have proper riding clothes, not only a ripped dress. Her chances of escape had just risen immensely.

A short while later, she was waving at the man as Shadowfoot took her into the dark forest. She would never forget the kindness he had shown her, and hoped to meet more people like him on her journey. Looking ahead into the wilderness, she gripped the reigns tightly and led her horse forward.

"Let us see where this road takes us," she said quietly and started her adventure.

* * *

 _ **Tadaaa... we're getting there! Sam's finally free of the city and off to new ventures. Where do you think she will go? I'd be honoured to hear your thoughts ;) xx**_


	21. Bad News and Bows

_**Hello my lovelies, I had hoped to reach 100 reviews before posting this chapter, but I do not want to keep it from you anymore. Hope you will like it!**_

* * *

When Samaya Tyrell had passed her 13th name day, she was told a secret that made her unbelievably angry and disappointed. She had taken her horse and ridden off into the land. When they found her on the third day, she was ready to come back, having hidden away in a deserted barn, living off rotten apples. She was dirty, cold and miserable, and vowed to never run away again.

Seven years later, Samaya was dirty, cold, wet and miserable. She had run away again. This time though, it was no childish temper that made her do it. It was the will to survive. Sighing, she pulled her knees closer to her chest while sitting under a big oak, staring into nothingness. Around her, rain was pounding on every leaf, branch and root it could find. Shadowfoot was tied up behind her, and he was about as happy with the circumstances as her.

It was the third day of their journey, and Samaya knew that she had to find food, or she would begin to starve. Hogar had said that she should reach Bronzegate after three days, but Samaya had been careful to stay off the Kingsroad, and progress was slow.

Observing the dense forest in front of her, she absent-mindedly fumbled with the simple gold necklace she was wearing. She was cursing herself ever so slightly for not feeling the need to wear a big amount of jewellery. When she leapt off that cliff, she was only wearing said necklace, which was now her only trading good. Hopefully, she would get a good price for it. She would never even think about selling her horse or Rhaegar's ring, so she had to rely on that. Maybe she could find work as well. Her whole life seemed like such a sham at this point. Now that she was on her own, she didn't even know how people really earned their money. She knew there were farmers, and fishermen and soldiers, but what did the women do besides prostitution? Maybe she would have to cut off her hair and pretend to be a boy… maybe that was her sole option.

When dawn broke, she readied Shadowfoot and started her journey again. In some places the forest was so dense that she had to lead him by hand, but Samaya was lucky that day. It had stopped raining a few hours ago, her clothes, however, were still drenched. Slowly, the temperatures were declining, even the further south she got. She did not like to think about what that meant. Whether another winter was on its way. If so, she had to come up with a plan soon.

As the sun was rising, her clothes drying, and more and more miles behind her, she started to notice the commotion of other travellers in the distance. To her right, she could spy the Kingsroad through trees and shrubbery. If her mind wasn't playing any tricks on her, the vegetation seemed to become sparser as well. Was she close to Bronzegate? Her spirits lightened at that prospect.

She got off her horse and started leading him closer to the road, ducking as she went. Soon, she realised it did not matter. Traders, farmers, children and many other sorts were all strolling southward, chatting and laughing among them as they went. Nobody even seemed to notice when she slipped out from behind a hedge and joined them on the road. She did not mount her horse again, but rather stayed close to his side to be more concealed. Curiously, she tried to listen in to the conversations around her.

"I'm gonna win that melee. All the knights and Sers are in Kings Landing, I'll show them who's the best," a young man, possibly younger than Sam, told his two companions not too far away from her. His friends laughed at his boisterous proclamation.

"You couldn't even win it if everyone else was drunk, Petyr!" one of them said and clapped him on the shoulder. Samaya's attention was at a peak now. She knew that the Lords of Bronzegate were faithful to Stannis Baratheon still, but she could not remember the name of the House. She listened a little more, but they were only talking about what they would do with the prize money. Samaya decided to take action.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear – is there a tourney to take place?" she said loudly as she walked behind the three men. They turned around quickly, eyeing her up and down.

"Aye, Lord Buckler is hosting one for his nameday. That's where everybody's headed. Winner of the joust gets 100 Gold Dragons," one of them said after a short while.

"That's a handsome amount," Samaya replied, smiling. They were still looking at her awkwardly.

"And what's a young noble lady doing on the road alone?" the one they had called Petyr finally asked.

"Visiting distant relatives in the South. I come from a small House, barely noble," she added, still smiling. She dared not to let them see the panic that had taken a grip of her.

"And where's your guard? Don't say you're travelling alone… some men might get the wrong idea by seeing a beautiful woman on her own," he answered her, wriggling his brows suggestively.

"My brother's ridden ahead to find suitable lodgings. I fancied a walk," she explained in a careless manner. They were starting to make her feel uneasy.

"In fact, I might just join him now, walking's been a little tiring," she added and got on her horse. She wished them Seven Blessings and quickly rode off before more questions were thrown her way. They might have found her suspicious, but at least now she knew how she was going to earn some money. She just had to figure out the details…

* * *

"They will pay for what they did. All of them!" Cersei Lannister was screaming at her brother. He had come to tell her the news in person, and she was not taking it lightly. With a furious growl, she took a vase from a nearby table and threw it in his direction. He ducked out of the way.

"First that Tyrell bitch and now Tyrion! You have defended him your whole life and for what? So that he kills not only mother, but father as well!" she continued. Jaime looked at her pleadingly.

"I never believed he would do that…" he started talking, but she cut him off again.

"I want every able-bodied man to look for him! Set a price for his head, same for the Tyrell girl. As for her sister… that smirking little whore will marry Tommen over my dead body!"

Jaime sighed. He feared his sister had lost it. Carefully, he backed out of the room. There was no reasoning with her in such a state. Setting his brother free came from the goodness of his heart… and brought so much misery. Cersei had already been on edge since Samaya Tyrell had killed her favourite soldier and escaped, but now… now there was no end to her fury.

Absent-mindedly, he walked the corridors of the Red Keep, unsure of whom to speak to about this. His uncle Kevan was no great help, and Tommen was still trying to overcome the shock of his rapid ascension to the throne. Usually, he would have asked Tyrion's advice, or even Varys', but they were both gone. He leant against the cool stone, staring at the ceiling. What would this world become now without the mighty Tywin Lannister ruling it?

He was shaken out of his reverie when loud voices reached his ears. In the distance, he could hear a woman yelling. Quickly, he put his hand on his sword and rushed towards the commotion. It seemed to come from the Small Council chamber. Bursting through the door, he found Olenna Tyrell towering over his uncle Kevan and pointing a finger at his face.

"This is the last time I will ever listen to your silly accusations, you incompetent fool! Nobody told my granddaughter to act as she did, and House Tyrell does not conspire against the crown! If you would use your head every once in a while, you would understand that there are bad seeds in every family, even you bloody Lannisters!" she screamed before taking a step back and looking at Jaime.

"Ah, Ser Jaime. Do you want to add your accusations against my family while we're at it?" she asked, fury still present in her voice.

"Forgive me, I thought someone might be in danger…," he could only answer as he started to relax.

"Oh, someone will be if they do not shut their incapable mouth!" Olenna growled, sitting back down in her chair while giving his uncle a menacing look. Grand Maester Pycelle seemed troubled withholding his laughter, Mace Tyrell had turned white at as sheet, and his uncle… well, he looked like he had just shat his pants. Jaime couldn't blame him if he did. That woman was scary if she wanted to be.

"Now, if all of that is clear once and for all, I would like to discuss the wedding between Margaery and King Tommen. Ser Jaime, would you care to join us? It seems there are some free seats on this council as of late…" the old woman continued and Jaime could not help but sit down and listen quietly while the upcoming ceremony was being planned as if nothing had happened. He really had to learn how to stand up to angry women. All of them.

* * *

Lord Ralph Buckler watched with little interest as the tourney unravelled before his eyes. He had organised it as an excuse to get drunk, not to enjoy men fighting. Sipping on the sour wine he liked so much, he hiccupped just as an arrow found its mark with a loud thud. The crowd cheered loudly and he observed as one of the competitors walked away from a target filled with bullseyes.

"I do not know who that fella is, but he is good," his cousin Brus commented from his right.

"Archery is nothing but sheer luck," Ralph returned, having himself never been very gifted at it.

"No, not like this. And I've never seen a bow like his before either. I'm going to go recruit him," Brus said before he left hastily. He quickly descended down the steps of the platform he had been watching from and pushed through people to find the archer. He could see the back of him through the crowd, but everyone was already very drunk or plain stupid, as they seemed to fall into his path. Finally, his target rounded a corner and disappeared from the crowd. Brus followed and found himself in a quiet spot behind one of the stables. The archer was standing next to a beautiful, proud horse, patting it softly while dropping his bow and arrows to the ground.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that, boy?" Brus said after coming closer. He must have gone unnoticed as the boy jumped lightly. Slowly, he turned around, keeping his gaze on the ground.

"My father taught me, my Lord," he mumbled. Brus took a closer look at him. He had short, pitch black hair, and a slender figure. His voice sounded a little strange, and the whole stance seemed off. He came closer and took the boy by the chin, tilting up his head. He let out a gasp as he looked into very beautiful, very green, very feminine eyes.

"Seven Hells… you're a girl!" he exclaimed as she took a step back from his grasp. Quickly, she picked up her weapon and wanted to jump on the horse. Brus shook off his bewilderment and acted quickly.

"No, don't run! I mean you no harm!" he said and she stopped. Slowly, she turned around. There was a dagger in her hand now, a very expensive one by the looks of it.

"I am just hoping to win some money, my Lord. I got separated from my family and have to find a way back," she said, in a normal voice now. Clearly, she had tried to sound like a man before.

"And rather than to earn it on your back, you go and compete in a tourney? That is impressive. Who are you really?" he asked, more than curious.

"I belong to a small house in the Reach, my Lord. Not a name you would know," she explained, dagger still at the ready. He could tell she was very cautious of him.

"All right, I will believe that for now. I have a proposition. I will not say a word and you can compete further. With your skill, I am sure you will win. But I will ask something in return," he said after some contemplation. Her eyes widened. Clearly, she thought he wanted to bed her.

"And what would that be, my Lord?" she asked carefully.

"Your bow. I have never seen one like it. Do not fear, I will trade it with a fine one from our armoury, but I want yours. Do you accept?" Brus finished and waited for her response. She seemed to tense up a little more, looking at the weapon slung over her saddle.

"My Lord, this is a family heirloom. I cannot, in all right sense, part with it," she answered him in a strong voice. Brus smiled. He wanted that bow, and he was going to get it one way or another.

"You know we've heard an interesting story from the capital today. Apparently, one of the Tyrell sisters killed the Mountain and fled the city. You would not happen to know anything about that, do you?" he told her casually, leaning one shoulder against the stable wall. The girl inhaled deeply and her eyes narrowed. He had her.

"No, my Lord, I have come to Bronzegate from the South, not the North," she answered him, but he could tell she was lying.

"If you want to survive alone in this world, I suggest you learn how to lie, my Lady Tyrell," Brus just answered with a grin on his face. She sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"What security do I have that you will not arrest me as soon as you have my bow?" she finally asked.

"My word. And my allegiance. We favoured Stannis Baratheon, the last thing I want to do is deliver you to those bloody Lannisters," he answered without wasting a moment. She looked at him sharply, contemplating her options.

"Fine. But you will only get my bow if I win," she said.

"Oh, I've seen you shoot. There is no doubt in that," Brus answered before walking away with a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

Samaya was gritting her teeth as she waited for her last turn in the archery competition. She had thought it a clever plan to disguise herself as a boy and compete, but now she had been made out. After arriving in Bronzegate, she traded her necklace for some gold and bought hair dye from an herb lady. It was a great relief to be rid of the headscarf, but she had hated cutting off her hair. She felt so bare now, so shield-less.

Her opponent was good, she had to give him that, but still, some of his arrows missed the centre of the target. She quickly walked up when it was her turn and shot the five arrows in rapid succession, every one of them finding its perfect mark. The crowd started cheering, and the referee raised her hand to proclaim her the winner.

Samaya kept her face stern as to not show her feminine features and watched as the two Lords came down from their platform. Lord Ralph shook her hand and gave her a small bag of coins, while Brus grinned from ear to ear as he approached with a normal bow in his hand. She quickly realised it was a fine bow, by no means simple, but still, she was never going to give up hers. Samaya looked at him with a blank expression and a fake smile as she shook his hand.

"Well done...boy. Now, as promised?" he said while holding out the bow. Samaya grinned as she took a step closer. She motioned to hand over hers, but quick as a fox, grabbed his greedy hand and wrangled it behind his back. In a move that Oberyn had taught her, she twisted it so that he crashed to the floor with a scream of agony. Holding tight to her gold and her bow, she darted away from the scene, pushing onlookers out of the way harshly.

Chaos erupted around her, but she knew exactly where she had to go. Shadowfoot was tied up at the edge of the tourney grounds, and as she reached and mounted him, she urged him to gallop as fast as he could. While she was once again fleeing from people, she looked over her shoulder only to see a few of the guards in the distance, cursing after her. She did not know whether they would chase after her or not… after all, she had not stolen anything, the gold was fairly won.

Her only concern would be Brus telling them who she was, but as soon as he had found out, she had been sure word would reach King's Landing. She had nothing to lose, really. After a good amount of time had passed, she slowed her horse and led him into the bushes off the Kingsroad. She walked for a while and then stopped to tie him to a tree. He was still on edge, she could tell, but she hoped they were safe now.

Quietly, she made her way back to the road, crawling in places to stay hidden. Crouching behind a bush a safe distance away, she waited. It did not take long for the sound of galloping horses to reach her ears. Five riders appeared soon after, Brus at their head. Samaya had to chuckle as they rode past her hiding spot in a hurry. They would assume that she was riding to Storm's End as fast as she could, but she had a different plan. She had taken enough supplies with her to last at least a week. Once enough time had passed, she would make her way to Storm's End to buy passage on a ship. The only thing she was uncertain about was where to…

* * *

 ** _Tadaaa... please leave a review if you enjoyed it! Also let me know where you think she will head to next ;)_**


	22. Galleys and Greetings

_**Hello my lovelies... sorry for the long wait, I was slammed at work. But thank you so much for all the amazing reviews, I squeal like a baby every time I read one. Hope you will enjoy the new chapter! xx**_

* * *

When Sam arrived in Storm's End two days after her chaotic flight from Bronzegate, it seemed like Brus was nowhere around. She had trudged through the dense forest by foot, never far from the road, but also never visible to other travellers. If the search party had returned, she might have missed them.

The sun had just set when she arrived at the gates to Storm's End. Its massive single tower was rising toward the sky like a fist, a suitable symbol for a house that was strong and stubborn. Sam wondered who held the castle now. As far as she knew, there were no Baratheons left except Stannis, and he was supposedly off North to gather some more support for his mission against the Crown. She slowly rode towards the busy harbour, contemplating politics.

Despite the time of day, ships were still being loaded and readied to leave the port. Sam was facing two new dilemmas now. The first was the question of where to go next, and the second was what she was to do with Shadowfoot. She knew that not many ships would have quarters for a horse, and even though she had some gold now, she had to be careful on how to spend it. Paying for herself and the horse might diminish her finances drastically.

She dismounted and continued on by foot. The first ship she saw was a colourful galley, which was just being loaded with cargo. There was a man standing in front of her, watching the loading process and giving out commands. He had blue hair, which was a Tyroshi custom, but gave instructions in the common tongue. His clothes suggested that he was moderately rich, and Sam decided to try her luck.

"Excuse me?" she approached him carefully. The man turned around and looked her up and down before answering her. His eyes were hard, but kind.

"What can I do for you?" he said brusquely.

"I am looking to buy passage on a ship. Are you taking on any travellers?" she answered with a friendly smile.

"In fact, I do. If you have the gold, I might even have a proper cabin for you," he turned to her fully now, and she could see that he was missing both his little fingers.

"Money won't be a problem. Where is it you are going?" she said, still very careful.

"Volantis is my next destination. But you're gonna have to leave your horse behind. Got no room for that beast," he answered, suspiciously eying Shadowfoot. Sam's heart painfully throbbed in her chest. Just as she had expected. But Volantis was not a bad goal for her travels. If she remembered correctly, it was a busy hub for trading of all sorts, which meant loads of ships and other traffic.

"How much?" Sam asked, maintaining eye-contact with the man.

"Three Gold Dragons, and that includes food," the captain said and smiled. She saw that his teeth were surprisingly well maintained for a sailor.

"When are you leaving?" Sam asked further.

"As soon as the ship is fully loaded. Night makes for quiet waters, and the stars will guide our way," the man told her.

"Let me just find a place for my horse, and I will be back as soon as I can," she said and the man stuck out his hand.

"Where I come from, we shake on business," he said with a small smile.

"So be it," Sam replied and took his hand. She just hoped he would not try anything shifty with her.

* * *

"My Lord, I have some news," Ser Bayard Norcross stood in front of the interim Lord of Highgarden with a big smile on his face. Willas Tyrell looked at him suspiciously. It had been a few dark weeks here in their beautiful home, ever since news of Sam's disappearance had reached his ears. He was utterly concerned for his little sister, and just hoped that wherever she was, she was at least safe. Olenna Tyrell had travelled to King's Landing to deal with the Tyrell's newest scandal, Margaery's and Loras' imprisonment by the Faith. He had been left alone in Highgarden to keep things in order, but felt like he failed to do so more with every passing day.

"Go ahead, Ser Bayard," he said to the man.

"This morning, a stable boy from Storm's End arrived at Highgarden. He was riding Shadowfoot, and he brought a message," the knight said, and Willas immediately shot up from his seat. Loras had written to him explaining how he had set the horse free, but nobody knew if it ever found Sam.

"What was the message?" he said hastily. Ser Bayard stepped closer and handed him a tiny scroll. Willas opened it quickly, finding that the paper was rough and dirty, and without a seal.

Dearest Brother,

I hope this will reach you, and when it does, do not fear for me or my safety. I have left this country and do not know when or if I will be back. I love you dearly and leaving breaks my heart, but there is only misery here for me. Please take care of Shadowfoot. I hope we meet again. With all my love,

Sam

"Has anybody else seen this? Or talked to the boy?" Willas asked after a few moments.

"No, my Lord," Bayard replied.

"Good. If he wants to return to Storm's End, give him a fresh horse and ample supplies. If he wants to stay, tell him he can have a position at court in return for his silence. Make sure he does not tell anyone, if this had gotten into the wrong hands, all of our heads would be on the line," he instructed quickly.

"Yes, my Lord," the man said and turned to leave.

"Ser Bayard?" Willas said and the older man stopped and turned back around. "Do you think she will survive? Do you think she will be safe?" he asked the knight that had travelled so far with his sister.

"Sam is tough in more ways than she lets on. If she's made it to Storm's End after jumping off a cliff in King's Landing, I'm sure she can make it anywhere," Ser Bayard replied and gave his Lord a re-assuring smile. Willas nodded solemnly.

"I sincerely hope so," he said as he watched the knight leave, his heart a little lighter than before.

* * *

Sam was standing on the edge of the ship in the warm morning sun, watching the coastline of Essos pass in the distance. She had been at sea for about a week, and after sailing out of Shipbreaker bay and manoeuvring through the Stepstones, they had just passed the Isle of Lys and were on the final leg of their voyage.

The captain, whose name turned out to be Donor Hotirah, had made true on his promise, and given her a small, but comfortable cabin to sleep in. She had introduced herself as Emely Redding once again, and he had not asked many questions, although he had invited her to dine with him every single night since they had left Westeros. He was surprisingly entertaining, a mischief in his youth, travelling on ships from city to city, and stealing to survive. They had cut off his little fingers in Yunkai, after he got caught stealing a goat from a farmer. Afterwards, he relied on hard work to earn a living, and soon discovered his knack for trading in rare goods. Now he owned three ships and made a good living.

Sam inhaled the salty air and closed her eyes. She was getting a little bored already, and had started helping out the other men on board with menial tasks. Yesterday, she had spent the whole day mending ripped sails. Once again she cursed herself for not being able to sew better, but she thought that they would probably hold for a while.

"Miss Emely," she heard her fake name and turned around to see one of the small boys who helped on the ship looking at her.

"Yes, Aronos?" she replied with a smile. The boy was clever and quick in learning, she had even taught him some sword fighting the other day.

"You looked a little sad there. Do you miss your home?" he said carefully as he came closer.

"It's not so much my home that I miss, but my family," Sam said with a long sigh.

"I never knew my family. I don't know if that makes me lucky or sad," he said matter-of-factly. Sam smiled at him.

"I suppose it makes you lucky because you can never miss them, but it's also a little sad that you have to make it on your own at such a young age. But do you want to know something good about that?" she said in an excited tone.

"What's that, Miss Emely?" the boy was curious.

"One day, you will find a beautiful girl, and you are going to ask her to marry you, and she will give you gorgeous children, and then you have a family of your own. And your children will grow up with a loving father, and never know the same pain that you feel sometimes," she told the small boy, whose eyes had grown wide.

"You really think a girl would ever want to marry me?" he said in an adorable tone. Sam laughed loudly.

"Of course, dear Aronos. You're kind and you're sweet, and now you even know how to hold a blade. Any girl would be lucky to have you," she answered with a cheeky wink. The small boy blushed and quickly hurried away. Sam looked out onto the sea again, the smile sticking to her face this time. Maybe that's what she could do as well. Find a new family and forget all the pain life had brought her thus far.

* * *

Tyrion Lannister was slowly sipping on his wine, standing on one of the balconies overlooking the city of Meereen. He felt safe inside this pyramid, even with Daenerys gone. At his feet, the city was slowly descending into chaos, and he did not know what to do next. He was grateful to be reunited with Varys, even though their upcoming meeting with the masters of Yunkai, Astapor and Volantis was not in the eunuch's favour. Tyrion was convinced that they would come to a conclusion. He had to prove to Daenerys that he was on her side, and establishing peace in a troubled region was just the way to do so.

"My Lord," a soft voice from behind him gained his attention. He turned around just to see the ever-so-lovely Missandei standing there, hands crossed in her front, a nervous look on her face.

"Yes, what is it?" he answered in a gentle tone.

"There is a woman in the audience room who demands to speak with you and Lord Varys. She wouldn't give her name, but said that she knew you. She told me to tell you: I married a donkey in the end anyways, and see where it got me," the girl gave the message and Tyrion's eyes widened. How could that be? He remembered these words, but by the Gods… was it true? Quickly, he hurried past Missandei and towards the lavish chamber in which they received the commoners. On his way down the steps, Varys caught up with him.

"Tyrion, there is something you should know," he started to talk, but Tyrion shushed him. He was more interested to find out if it was really her. Two Unsullied pushed open the great doors for him, and they filed into the room. His gaze fell upon a tall, slender boy. Clad in rags, his clothing was worn from travel, and his short hair jet black. As he turned around, Tyrion gasped. It was no boy at all, but the woman he knew as Samaya Tyrell.

"Lord Tyrion, Varys. Glad to see you are both in good health," she started talking, smiling at them politely. Tyrion was a little speechless. He had been sure that the girl was dead. And even if she had survived that fall, why on earth would she come to Meereen? Quickly, he tried to regain his composure.

"My Lady Tyrell, this is an… unexpected surprise?" he said, even though it sounded more like a question than a greeting.

"Oh, I see. You haven't told him?" the girl answered and looked at Varys with a bemused expression. Tyrion followed her gaze and saw that the man was uneasy.

"The occasion has not presented itself, Milady," the eunuch answered and to Tyrion's astonishment, bowed before her. He was utterly confused.

"Would any of you be so kind as to tell me what exactly it is you are talking about? And why is it that you have come to seek us? Your family is still married to the Crown!" he interrupted in a loud voice.

"Forgive me, Lord Tyrion, but I have travelled a long way. I came here thinking you would know the reason, but now I see that I have misjudged the situation. Please, will you allow me to clean up before I will explain?" Samaya said, and now he saw that she did seem very tired and beat. He swallowed his irritation before he answered.

"Of course, Lady Tyrell. Missandei here will show you to some chambers and make sure you will get suitable clothes. Whenever you are ready, please come find us," he said and gestured to the former slave. Samaya smiled and followed her out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, he turned to Varys.

"Explain. Now!"

* * *

 _ **Thoughts?**_


	23. Discoveries and Dragons

_**Well, this wasn't a very long wait... but honestly, I enjoy writing this part of the story so much, I feel like we finally have come to the good parts :) If you're still there, thank you for sticking around, and please leave a review if you enjoyed it! xx**_

* * *

"So you are a Lady… of a noble house?" Missandei walked quickly ahead of the newcomer, barely speaking loud enough for Samaya to understand her.

"I was born into House Tyrell of Highgarden, Wardens of the South. My name is Samaya," she answered the timid girl with a smile. Missandei only started walking faster and finally they reached a small, but clean chamber. There was a washbasin in the corner that Sam rushed to in a heartbeat. She felt like dirt was covering every inch of her body, and was eager to wash it all off.

"What was the meaning of the message you had me give Lord Tyrion?" the girl was clearly curious. Sam took a towel to dry her face and turned around, smiling sadly.

"When I first met Lord Tyrion, I told him I would rather marry a donkey than a Dornish Lord, but I ended up the wife of one regardless," she answered.

"Of a donkey?" the girl inquired. Sam had to laugh.

"No, of a Dornish Lord. I was shortly married to Prince Oberyn of House Martell before he was brutally murdered," she explained. The girl looked down on the floor.

"I am sorry for your loss, Milady," she said quietly.

"Thank you, Missandei," Sam said, remembering her name. The girl smiled shyly before she walked over to a big wardrobe. She took out some clothes and put them down on the bed.

"I'm afraid these are not to your custom, but they are much cleaner than what you are currently wearing, Lady Samaya," she said and gestured to the colourful garments.

"Please, call me Sam. And thank you, this is very much appreciated," Samaya answered and started to take off her current garments. A knock on the door interrupted them, and Missandei opened it to one of the guards. He handled her a bundle and left again.

"Ah, I was wondering if and when I would get that back," Sam commented dryly from the other side of the room. Missandei put it down on the bed. It didn't look like much, dirty rags tied together with rough rope.

"What is in it, if I may ask?" she looked at her curiously.

"The few belongings I still possess. My bow, a dagger, and a family heirloom," Sam answered, a big crease appearing on her forehead. It made her unbelievably sad to think that this was all she had left, plus the few gold dragons she kept hidden deep inside her torn clothes. When she had arrived in Volantis, she did not quite know where to go or what to do, but hearing the tales of the Mother of Dragons, she could not ignore the longing that had started growing deep inside of her.

She did not wish for power, or luxury, or an easy life. No, the one thing she wished for was revenge on the horrible Lannisters. A resentment had grown so deep inside of her, she was no longer able to ignore it. And with her half-sister, she hoped that she would get her vengeance. She hoped that Cersei would pay for what she had done.

A ship agreed to take her to Meereen, and that captain was much rougher than Donor Hotirah, and she had to sleep on sacks of wheat, curled up in a corner of the storage room. After her arrival, she went to the market and asked the people for news. That's how she had found out that Tyrion Lannister and Varys were both here. She had heard horrific tales of how the small man had killed his father and eaten his corpse, or how he had pissed on the Iron Throne before running away like a crazed madman. She knew that there was hardly any truth to these tales, but the one thing they all had in common was the death of Tywin Lannister, which made Sam very gleeful. Without the family patriarch, she hoped that the fate of the Lannisters was doomed.

Thinking about the possible downfall of that house, she finished putting on the colourful dress Missandei had put out for her. The top was a lovely blue colour, whereas the skirt was as red as the sand wastes surrounding Meereen. The top fabric merely consisted of two broad strips, crossing below her breasts, and she nervously tried to adjust them to cover a little more of her skin.

"I'm afraid these dresses are not as modest as the ones in Westeros," Missandei commented, watching her pull and shove.

"It will do, I am sure. I saw some women with one exposed breast in the market square, let me just be glad this one covers both," Sam answered and both women smiled at each other.

"Are you ready to go?" Missandei asked and Sam took a deep breath. Quickly, she unfastened her small bundle of possessions and took out Rhaegar's ring. It would be the first time that she would ever wear it in public, and the thought made her heart race.

"Yes, I am ready," she said and followed the other girl with a determined expression.

* * *

Tyrion was shooting daggers at Varys over the council table. He had bombarded him with questions as to why Samaya Tyrell was here, but had gotten no answer. All the eunuch had said was that she would explain herself. Tyrion's patience waned. He had his hands full with the upcoming arrival of the slave masters, and this new development made him feel uneasy.

His head turned as the door opened and Missandei escorted Samaya into the room. As if on cue, Greyworm also joined them from a side door and took his place at the table. The newcomer followed suit and looked at the Unsullied soldier with a curious expression. He was still wearing bandages and moved deliberately slow.

"This is Greyworm, commander of the Queen's army and trusted advisor," Tyrion introduced them and Samaya smiled in greeting.

"I was told Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jorah Mormont had also joined the Targaryen side. Where are they?" she asked and Tyrion grinned. He had suspected her sharp intellect before, but did not expect that she had kept up with foreign affairs.

"Ser Barristan died a fortnight ago, sadly. He was ambushed by a group called the Sons of the Harpy. Greyworm here fought with him until the bitter end and barely escaped with his life," Varys answered the girl. She looked at the wounded soldier, whose eyes had turned dark with grief.

"I am very sorry to hear that. I had hoped to meet the man whose legendary tales are still being told to every child in Westeros. What about Ser Jorah Mormont?" she asked.

"As you might have noticed or heard, our Queen has taken a leave of absence… Ser Jorah and Daario Naharis, one of the Queen's enforcers, have left Meereen to aid in her safe return," Tyrion answered her this time. She nodded solemnly, studying his expression. He knew that she saw through his careful phrasing. The Queen was missing, and those two had been sent to find her.

"Now, if you do not mind, please explain your presence, Lady Samaya," he continued. She took a deep breath before she started talking.

"You have witnessed the murder of my husband. You know how cruel and crazed your sister is. I have travelled to support Daenerys Targaryen on her quest for Westeros. I have come to put the rightful heir on the Iron Throne," she said with a strong voice.

"But your sister is married to the new king… your family has openly shown support for the Lannisters," Tyrion argued. Samaya smiled cheekily.

"Is Tyrion of House Lannister sceptical as to why I, who do not carry the Lannister name, have come to support their enemies?" she replied. Tyrion smiled back at her.

"That is a fair point. But it has been widely known that I despise my family, and that my father wanted to have me killed. That is a valid reason if I've ever heard one," he said. Varys shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Milady, I think you should tell them," he said quietly, looking at the girl. Sam's smile vanished and she held his gaze for a moment.

"So be it," she sighed and got up from her chair. Their gazes followed her as she walked over to the peaceful little fountain in the corner. Tyrion's eyes widened as she kneeled down and put her head into the water. Her hands ruffled around in her hair before she came back up, inhaling deeply. Her short hair had changed its colour. Where it was a deep black before, it was now turning silver in the places the water was running down it. Casually, she got up and went back to her chair. The only sound in the room was the drops of water dripping down her path. Her shoulders and dress were covered in black streaks, and Tyrion's mouth was wide open as he watched her sit down. Determinedly, she put one hand on the table, showing him a ring with a deep red ruby.

"I have never been a true Tyrell, but a bastard Targaryen. This is why I have come to Meereen. I have come to support my half-sister," she said and there was a dangerous fire in her eyes. Tyrion swallowed his surprise. Looking at Varys, who was wearing a satisfied smile on his face, he answered.

"Well, I did not see that coming."

* * *

A few days after Samaya's big reveal, she found herself once again in a training pit with a spear in her hand. Kneeling on the dry ground, she was breathing heavily as Greyworm was shouting instructions at her. He was still too weak to train, but had taken her under his guidance. Three Unsullied surrounded her, moving like cats with their weapons pointed at her. She had thought it useless to sit around and wait for Daenerys to return, and had asked the commander to teach her. Oberyn's training had planted the seed of her abilities, but she still had a lot to learn when it came to the strange weapon.

One of her opponents moved in, and she quickly rolled herself to the side only to look up at another one, who skilfully rammed the head of his spear right next to her face.

"And you are dead. You need to see what is around you. See all of them, not just one closest to you," Greyworm said as he walked over to help her up. Sam grabbed his arm and got off the floor. She was good against just one opponent, but still struggled when it was many at once.

"When I fought the last fight of Ser Barristan, there were too many for us to count. Yet, they still all died," he continued as she cleaned off the sand from her clothes. Samaya looked at him and saw the hurt again. As Unsullied, he was supposed to be emotionless, but ever so often, she saw his vulnerability, especially when he talked about his friend, the old knight.

"Thank you, I will have to work on that," she replied and gave him a small smile. He nodded his head brusquely and walked away, his three men following him.

Sam thought about heading over to the archery range, but she felt too exhausted to continue her training. Slowly, she walked back up towards the pyramid. The events of the last few days were still fresh in her head. After she had revealed her true identity, she had explained all to Tyrion and the rest of the council. Varys vouched for it to be the truth, and with her hair colour and Rhaegar's ring, there was no doubt in their minds that she really was who she said she were.

Tyrion had then continued to tell her about the recent developments in King's Landing. The shaming of Cersei Lannister brought an evil grin to her face, but it did not stop there. Now the Faith had her siblings, Margaery and Loras, and Sam feared for them. If they would be sending her own sister naked through the streets like they did with the Lannister bitch, she would kill them all with her own hands.

A few days later, her anger had slowly subsided, but she still did not want to participate in the political affairs of Tyrion and Varys. They had met with the slave masters who rebelled against Daenerys, and apparently struck a deal. Until Samaya met her half-sister, she would be careful as to who to support or trust. After all, there was still a madness running in this family, and even though the council Daenerys had put together seemed fair and just, she did not want to rush into things before having met face to face.

Varys had met her this morning to talk about the situation in Dorne. He had asked if she thought Ellaria and the Sand Snakes, who had taken over control of the region, would support Daenerys. Samaya was careful with her answer, since she had seen the craziness in Ellaria, and would never fully trust the woman. However, when Varys decided to try to convince them to join the Targaryen cause, she wished him all the best and said farewell.

Now, she was faced with another dilemma. Her heart was pounding as she looked at the huge stone door she was facing. Behind that door was a massive dungeon and, as Tyrion had told her, two half-grown dragons. The fact that they had not attacked him when he freed them gave her hope, but still, was it suicidal to try and make friends with dragons? Sam balled her hands into fists and took deep breaths. The two Unsullied guarding the doors watched her with blank expressions, but she could see the mouth of one of them twitch. She gathered that it was quite amusing to see a girl try and have the courage to pet huge beasts.

Samaya was just about to take the first step forward when she heard horns in the distance. She froze at the sound and turned around. That did not sound friendly, and indeed, on the horizon, she could see ships appearing on the edge of the ocean. Black sails were decorating them, and she leaned on the railing to get a better look. It did not take long until her suspicions were confirmed: the Masters had come to take their property. The message was clear when the first fiery balls were catapulted onto the city. She could hear people screaming and chaos breaking out, but she could only stand there and look, unable to move.

A sudden roar finally made her flinch and she looked up to see a huge black shadow soaring above her head. After her eyes had adjusted, she followed it to see an enormous black dragon land atop the pyramid. That must be Drogon. Sam could see a small figure moving down its back, and she knew what that meant: Daenerys was back. She watched in amazement as the massive animal took flight again and started soaring towards the ships that were attacking Meereen.

A loud, screeching sound made her turn. It came from inside the dungeon that the other two dragons were locked in. Sam barely had time to think before she started moving. The two guards had left their posts, so she had to pull on the heavy doors herself, but she felt like she was stronger than ever before. After a few moments, it gave in, and she was thrown onto the ground as a great whirlwind of cream and gold whizzed past her.

She watched in amazement as another dragon took flight, this one much smaller than the one on the pyramid, but not less imposing. A warm gust reached her face and she turned back towards the door only to come face to face with the last one. Its snout was mere inches from her face and she was mesmerized by the golden colour of his eyes. It seemed to be sniffing at her, nudging her gently in the face with its warm skin. Her heart stopped for a second, but she did not know if she should be afraid or not.

The dragon turned its head to look out to his siblings, but quickly focused his attention back onto her. He shifted around so she was facing his side and Sam let out a little shriek as one of his wings nudged her in the back. Quickly, she got up off the ground, while the wing was moving her onwards. She could not believe what was happening. Did he want her to ride him? Did he want to protect her? She was pressed up against his side now, and touched the stony scales, which felt both liquid and rock-hard under her fingertips.

Another loud roar got her out of her thoughts, and with one more little push from the wing, she found herself on the back of a dragon, holding onto the spikes on its back, flying down into battle.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts? Critique? Suggestions? Please leave a review :)_**


	24. Sisters

_**OH MY GOD! Thank you guys so much for the great amount and quality of reviews! I am thrilled! And yes, please do forgive if things do not happen EXACTLY as they were on the show, I researched the basic episode storyline, but did not re-watch the episodes in questions. Thank you so much for the great support and enjoy this one!**_

* * *

Samaya always had a very specific list in her mind, ever since she was a small girl. It was not a long one, but it continuously grew. It was a list of things that made her feel unbelievably happy. The first time she jumped into the Mander. The first time she released a bow. All those moments spent in bed with Oberyn, and the things he did to her.

As she was soaring through the air on the back of a real-life dragon, she decided to add another thing to the list. This thing. Riding a beast, flying through the air. The wind whipping her face and the warmth that radiated from the dragon's skin soaking into her own. It was the happiest she had felt since she left King's Landing.

She had caught Daenerys' eye while the dragons were setting fire to the ships below them, and aside from a look of shock that both women wore, there was a silent recognition. Sam saw similar features in the other girls' face that she also encountered when she looked in a mirror. There was no denying that they were related.

The dragon took a sharp turn, and Sam was shaken out of her thoughts by having to hold on tight. She wondered if she could control it somehow, because she just felt like a passenger at the moment. Watching her half-sister ride, it seemed like she had a bond with the big dragon. Sam wished she had read more lore about the Targaryens. She always wanted to hide that part of her, but now, that she had openly shared her secret, she wished she knew more about her bloodline.

It did not take them long to destroy their attackers. Almost every ship had sunk, there were only a few kindling sadly on the troubled water, when the dragon left the open sea and flew towards a high cliff. On a massive ledge, it landed, and Sam was a little relieved to climb off its back. She took a few steps back, and after looking at her one last time, it took off again. Sam watched it fly away before she turned around and started walking towards the small group that had assembled. Her half-sister was standing in their midst, flanked by Tyrion, Missandei, Grey Worm and two men she did not recognise. There was utter silence as she approached them. Tyrion gave her a sly smile, but Daenerys' face showed no emotion at all. Samaya knew she had to work hard to gain her trust, and decided that she was going to start now. A few paces before the Queen, she stopped and took a knee. She bowed her head deep before she began to talk.

"My Queen, it is an honour to finally stand in your presence," she said loud and clear while staying on the ground. The other woman gave her a long, hard look before she started to speak as well.

"My advisors here tell me we share the same blood. How do I know that is true?" she asked her.

"Your Grace, you just saw me ride one of your dragons. Do you really think he would have let me if we were not the same in blood?" Samaya argued her case. For the first time, the hint of a smile appeared on the other girl's face.

"True. But dragons, like every other being, can be deceived. Though I have to admit, it is much harder to do so. Tyrion tells me you carry a ring of my brother's?" the Queen continued. Sam nodded and held out her hand with the prominent jewellery. Daenerys walked closer and took it into hers. As their skin touched, a fascinating sensation coursed through Sam's body. It was as if she had touched something enormously powerful. The other girl must have felt it as well, because her eyes widened. Carefully, she examined the ring, before she pulled on the hand to help Samaya up the floor.

"I have never seen this ring before, but I have heard of it. Viserys had often talked about Rhaegar's priceless ring, and wondered what had become of it. Now I know where it is. And I also know one thing: you truly are of the Targaryen bloodline," she said smiling.

"Why are you so sure?" Sam could not resist asking, even though she was also wearing a smile now.

"I felt it when I touched you. This current that seemed to run through us. I've only ever felt it when my brother touched me. We are of the same blood, sister," Daenerys answered and pulled Sam in for a tight embrace. The advisors watching raised their brows at the touching scene. Their queen did not show emotions often, but it was clear to them that this was a long-awaited reunion nobody had even expected.

Sam closed her eyes for a short moment, revelling in the feeling of having found a part of her family again. A family she had never even wanted, but now that she was here, she knew it was the right thing to do. The pair broke apart and Daenerys led her to the onlookers.

"Samaya, this is Ser Jorah Mormont, a trusted advisor and friend," she introduced her to the tall knight, who looked very much like he just stepped out of a tourney in Westeros. He bowed his head and gave her a small smile.

"I never thought I'd see another Targaryen again, it is a true pleasure," he said in a deep voice, still carrying the Norther accent.

"And this is Daario Naharis, one of my most lethal soldiers and loyal companion," the Queen continued, gesturing to the man with the mischievous grin on his face. Instead of bowing, he came up and took her hand, onto which he planted a soft kiss. He then winked at an astonished Samaya and resumed his place.

"You will go back with them to the pyramid, while I survey the damage the city has endured. I am afraid there is much to do in the coming days, but for now, let us just be glad we are safe once more," Daenerys announced and after the rest had bowed, she squeezed Sam's arm before turning away. As if on cue, the big black dragon appeared again and landed with a deafening thud. They all watched as the Queen mounted the beast and took back off.

Tyrion appeared on Sam's side, nudging her slightly. "Afraid you'll have to walk this time, Dragon girl," he said jokingly, which made Sam laugh heartedly. Maybe this was the start of the greatest adventure of her life.

* * *

"Your Grace, news from Meereen," Qyburn said carefully as he stood behind Queen Cersei. She turned around slowly and raised a brow.

"Go on," she said and walked over to a small table, filling her goblet up with wine.

"The city was attacked by the slave masters wanting to reclaim their property," he started and Cersei sneered.

"Good. I hope they succeeded?" she said coldly.

"Not quite, your Grace. Daenerys Targaryen, who had been absent, returned with her dragons. They set the whole fleet alight and killed the masters," Qyburn reported reluctantly. Cersei sighed.

"And why is this of interest to me then?" she asked him impatiently.

"Well, it seems the Targaryen side has gained more support from Westeros. After your brother and the Spider… they have a new ally," he told her, hesitant to finish the report.

"Spit it out, Qyburn. I will not kill the messenger," Cersei ordered, sensing his uneasiness.

"When Daenerys rode into battle, another dragon was carrying a rider as well… a tall, slender woman with short, silver hair. The woman we formerly knew as Samaya Tyrell."

Cersei's goblet froze on the way to her lips. Slowly, she turned around and glared at the man. He held her gaze for a moment, before he timidly looked to the floor. Cersei took a deep breath and willed herself to stay calm. She did not succeed.

With an angry scream, she threw the wine goblet across the room where it hit the wall with a loud bang.

* * *

Outside of Cersei's chambers, Jaime stood frozen, listening to her reaction. The whole Keep was buzzing with gossip about the Tyrell girl, and he had hurried to find his sister as quickly as possible. Now, though, he was hesitant. He still did not understand her actions. Why she had to blow up the Great Sept and kill the remaining Tyrells… why she did not mourn their son's suicide… why she was so cold. Something had happened to her, and he did not know if he wanted to be around her anymore.

Jaime let out a deep sigh and turned to walk away. Of course it had been Qyburn who had delivered the message, the man was indispensable to Cersei as of late. He himself did not like the former maester. There was something very wrong about him. His thoughts reeled back to the latest bit of news. Now, Jaime finally understood why he felt like he saw a ghost the first time he made eye-contact with the girl. If the rumours were true, and she really was Aerys' bastard, it explained why. The crazed man's face still haunted him in his nightmares, of course he would never forget.

His feet had a mind of their own, and he arrived in the small courtyard, where artists were currently at work on a big map of Westeros. Jaime observed the territory. There was war or riots everywhere, even in King's Landing. The common folk had no understanding for Cersei's vengeance, and he could not blame them. Many lost loved ones that day the green fire swallowed a good part of the city. He would never forget the view from atop the hill upon his arrival back from the Riverlands. He had never thought she would be capable of such brutality.

"Ser Jaime?" a voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see Bronn. The former sellsword looked at him anxiously.

"What can I do for you, Ser Bronn?" Jaime asked casually. The other man came closer and handed him a tiny parchment.

"Just so you know, I am not in contact with him, this was delivered by a foreign messenger. I thought I should at least let you know," he said quietly, nervously checking their surroundings. Jaime's brows furrowed as he unrolled the letter. It carried a dark seal, which had obviously been broken by Bronn.

"We are coming to Westeros. We have a fleet, three dragons, and powerful support. It is time to pick your side. – Tyrion" he read aloud. Baffled, he looked at Bronn.

"Shit."

* * *

 _ **It's a little shorter, but I thought this was a good time to stop. Please leave a review if you liked it! xx**_


	25. Siblings and Support

_**OH HOW HAPPY I AM! about all your reviews and comments! Thank you guys so much. I feel like I have found a good pace to the story now, and don't worry, Jon Snow will appear very soon ;) ENJOY!**_

* * *

It had turned night, and Samaya was solemnly staring at the stone ceiling. Around her, steam rose from the bath she was soaking in. It had been a long and exciting day, and after their return, she had asked for this luxury. She liked the foreign scents perfuming the air in the spacious room. Myrrh and sage, but also something exotic, something sweet made her head feel blissfully dizzy.

If somebody would have told her a few weeks ago that she would be riding a dragon and meeting her half-sister, she would have laughed in their face. Now, it was her reality. Daenerys was small in stature, but there was a dominance around her that was evident from the first glance into those violet eyes. It was clear to Samaya why she had achieved so much. A knock on the door startled her. She looked at the direction of the sound and saw her half-sister enter. Slowly, she walked over to the edge of the stone tub.

"Forgive me, but I wanted to speak with you privately," the younger girl started, and Samaya gave her a reassuring smile. She would have tried to cover herself were it anybody else, but she knew she did not have to hide anything from Daenerys.

"Of course. What is on your mind?" she said and sat up straight.

"Tyrion told me your story, and I am still quite… puzzled by your existence," Daenerys started hesitantly.

"I understand. It must have come as a shock to you," Sam tried to encourage her.

"When I saw you riding my dragon… I thought my eyes were playing me tricks. They hardly take to anyone, I always thought I would be the only one riding them. But yet, there you were. I guess I instantly knew that we had to be related, and not only because of your hair colour," she said and looked Sam in the eyes.

"I had to hide my true hair colour all my life," Sam said, stroking through the short strands on her head. They had been cut a few weeks ago, but already, there were growing back fast. She had looked like a boy, but now, the ends were already kissing the top of her shoulders. "It feels liberating to not having to dye them anymore," she finished with a small smile.

"I had to run my whole life. Why is it such a burden to have Targaryen blood?" Daenerys answered in a sad tone. Sam positioned herself at the edge of the tub and took her hand.

"It is a burden to carry any famous name. But ours will be lifted soon. Look at what you have achieved! You've liberated cities and you've amassed an army. Soon, we can go back home, and you can take what's rightfully yours. I will support you every which way I can," she said in a strong voice, locking eyes with her half-sister. After a few moments, Daenerys sighed.

"Thank you, but I have to ask: why? What are you looking to achieve?" she asked. Sam swallowed and thought of what to reply. She was not quite sure herself. Why had she come clean after so many years? Her family would be in danger when word got to Westeros. Was it because she wanted revenge? Power? No, it had a different reason.

"I do not want to hide anymore. I have lived in a cage my whole life. There is this whole other side to me that I cannot show anybody, not even the siblings I grew up with. I have had enough of carrying this secret, even if it means that everybody will know that I am a bastard. My life is mine to live, I am done letting other people decide it for me," she answered, holding Daenerys' gaze. After a few moments, the other girl smiled and squeezed her hand.

"It seems we have more in common than only our blood. I have felt like this before, when Viserys was still alive," she explained. Sam waited a moment, reading her face, before she asked what she had dreaded.

"The madness… it was in him, wasn't it?" she enquired in a whisper. Daenerys nodded solemnly.

"He was my brother, but he never treated me right. And in the end, he followed neither sense, nor reason. My husband, Khal Drogo, did not take lightly to threats… and that was his undoing," she explained.

"I am sorry to hear that. It must have been hard for you," Samaya told her. Daenerys nodded and looked into the distance.

"It was for the best. Though sometimes I wonder if the same madness will take hold of me. If the power and strength will get to my head," she replied silently.

"I will do my very best to keep that from happening, sister. But you have to promise to do the same for me. I fear that there might have been glimpses of it in the past," Samaya told her with furrowed brows.

"Agreed. Promise me to always tell me the truth, and to keep no secrets from me, and I will do the same for you," she said and Samaya gave her a relieved smile.

"Always."

* * *

A few days later, Tyrion was sitting with Daenerys in the council room, twisting a small piece of parchment between his fingers. He had just told her the news, and neither of them knew what to say.

"They are all dead?" she asked again in a low voice.

"Her sister, her brother, mother and father. They had been present. Her grandmother and older brothers not, they have barricaded themselves in Highgarden, their home," Tyrion answered.

"And this was your sister's doing?" came the next question.

"I assume so. It seems she has lost her mind completely," he sighed. This was most grievous. He had seen Samaya react to the death of a loved one, and that was only a man she had known for a few moons. He could not imagine how it would be with such close family, and so many of them.

"How should this matter be handled? What are you proposing?" Daenerys said after a few moments, having composed herself a little bit.

"When her husband was murdered, Samaya killed the man who had done it and jumped off a cliff. The look on her face was… frightful. I do not know how she will react to this news. I fear the worst," he answered slowly.

"You think we should not tell her?" the Queen asked.

"I think it should not be us to tell her. Her reaction might be different if it came from someone closer… her grandmother, at best," Tyrion suggested.

"Do you think we can keep it from her until we get to Westeros?"

"I sincerely hope so," he answered and the two exchanged nervous looks. Just then, a knock sounded on the door. Greyworm opened it a moment later, panting heavily as he entered.

"My Queen… ships on the horizon. A whole fleet," he reported, holding his ribs where he had been stabbed.

Daenerys shot out of her chair and walked over to the balcony, followed by Tyrion. He had to stretch up on his toes to see far out to the sea, and he did not like the look of the black sails. When had black sails ever meant something good… After some time, however, he could make out the symbol painted on them. It was not the master's chained goddess they bore, but something quite familiar… and curious. It was the Kraken of House Greyjoy.

* * *

Samaya stood quietly in one of the side entrances to the audience chamber, observing the scene before her. The Greyjoys had come to ask for an alliance, and she did not know what to think of it. Sansa had mentioned Theon, Ned Stark's warden, a couple of times, but from what she could see, he was nothing like she described. His sister was strong and outspoken, he on the other hand, seemed shy and timid. She wondered what had happened to him.

After they left, there was a triumphant mood in the air. Sam stepped out from her hiding spot and walked up to the small group gathering around her half-sister.

"Can we trust them?" the Queen asked Tyrion silently.

"I would advise never to trust a Greyjoy, but given their current situation and ours, I'd say they are our best option. The Iron Fleet is feared all over Westeros, and they certainly have the capacities to take on all the Unsullied and Dothraki," he answered straight-forwardly. Daenerys mulled it over for a minute.

"Ser Jorah?" she looked at the knight now.

"Never trust anyone that worships a God that drowns its supporters… but I have to say that I agree with Tyrion. They are our best option," he stated in a gruff voice.

"Samaya, what do you think?" Daenerys turned to her now, surprising Sam by being included in the verdict.

"People only talk badly about their House, but they do the same about Targaryens… Everybody deserves a chance, and Asha seems very capable. I think we should give it a try. Worse comes to worse, your armies still outnumber them. I think they need us more than we do them," she finally said after some time. Daenerys smiled at her.

"I agree. We accept their deal, but always keep a close eye on them. Should even one of them fall out of line, I will withdraw all support. Tyrion, bring them the good news. Missandei and Greyworm, make sure everybody is ready to depart as soon as possible. Daario, a word in my chamber," she informed them and one by one, they filed out of the room.

Samaya walked through the pyramid, deep in thought. She hoped they were doing the right thing in trusting the Greyjoys. Without noticing, she arrived in the lush gardens at the bottom of the massive structure. The air never smelled fresh in this city, even though Meereen was by the sea. It reminded her of King's Landing in that sense. Casually, Samaya started strolling around when a loud roar, followed by an earth-shaking thud, disrupted her. She turned around to find the dragon she had ridden sitting in the grass, watching her intently.

She couldn't help but smile as she walked towards it. Daenerys had told her that his name was Rhaegal, after their brother. The Mother of Dragons had wondered why it was this one that seemed to like her the most, but then Sam had told her the story of when she was a babe and Rhaegar had come to Highgarden. They both understood then: he was named after a person that only Samaya had ever met. Somehow, he seemed to know that.

Rhaegal put his head on the ground when she neared, and she carefully stroked his snout. She loved the way the dragon felt, like fire made solid, and radiating from deep within. It made her feel safe, and whole.

"Now, I really am curious as to who you are," a voice startled them both and Rhaegal immediately flashed his teeth at the intruder. Sam had to poke around his massive head to see who had spoken. Asha Greyjoy stood a few feet away, her hands in the air in a manner of surrender.

"It's okay, she is a friend," Sam said soothingly and stroked the dragon's neck. Slowly, he eased his stance, but not after nudging her into the side in a protective way.

"Never thought I would see a live dragon, let alone almost piss myself in fear," the other woman commented dryly and Sam had to laugh. She came closer, stepping between the animal and the newcomer.

"First time I saw him I almost did. A few minutes later, I was riding on his back. That was something," she said and the woman grinned.

"Can't say I have any intention of doing that. But then, I probably have the wrong hair colour anyways," she said and they both grinned in silent recognition.

"I am Asha Greyjoy, but you probably know that already. I've seen you lurking in the corner during our audience with the Queen," the Islander said and regarded Sam with a watchful eye.

"Samaya, formerly of House Tyrell," she introduced herself and gave a short nod with her head.

"I have heard of you… the Maid of Highgarden. They say you killed the Mountain," Asha said with a dangerous spark in her eyes.

"That is true. But to be fair, he was already wounded at the time and did not fight back," Samaya confirmed.

"Still… that is a good kill. That man was a monster."

"Yes. Yes he was," Sam answered, her eyes turning dark at the memory. Asha sensed her sadness and anger, and changed the topic swiftly.

"Why did you say formerly of House Tyrell?" she inquired. Sam sighed deeply. She was dreading this conversation and the many times she would have to explain.

"My mother is married to Mace Tyrell, but my father was the Mad King. Therefore, I am a Targaryen bastard," she explained. Asha's eyebrows rose up to her hairline.

"Well that's interesting… Though I suppose good for us. Now there's not only one Targaryen trying to get back her birth right," she said cheerfully.

"Oh, but I have no birth right. I am only a bastard. I've come to support my half-sister in her claim to the throne, but I do not expect to get any of the glory or power for myself..." Samaya explained, but Asha interrupted her with laughter. Behind the two women, Rhaegal gave a low growl.

"You know, that's what we all like to tell ourselves. But in the end, only if your cock's been cut off and your spirit broken, is it safe to say that one doesn't want power," she said with a defiant tone in her voice.

"Is that what happened to your brother?" Sam heard herself ask. She had no intention of bringing up the subject, but Asha was talking to her so casually, she felt like she could be blunt.

"Aye… that and much more. I feel sorry for him, but at least now I can trust he does not want the Iron Throne for himself. How could he when he can't even speak up in a room full of people? When he can't have an heir?" she said quickly. Sam could tell that she was angry about her brother's state.

"Who did this to him?" she asked.

"A shit excuse for a man called Ramsay Bolton. But don't worry, he will pay. The Iron Price," Asha answered and both women smiled triumphantly.

"Oh, I do not doubt that."

* * *

 _ **Thoughts? Feelings? Critique? Send me a line if you have any ;) xx**_


	26. Stones and Sadness

_**Oh, I have loved writing this chapter, I almost did not want to stop... but here you go. And thank you all again so much for the reviews! It's great to see how excited you guys get with the direction the story is going. And as promised, in this one will be the first glimpse of the infamous Lord Snow ;)**_

* * *

In the distance, the shores of Dorne were calling to Samaya. She stood at the deck, leaning over the side of the Greyjoy ship that had taken her all the way back to Westeros. Someone joined her on the railing, but Sam did not have to look to know it was Daenerys.

"Tell me about your husband," she started speaking in a quiet voice. Sam smiled fondly.

"He was different than any man I had met before. There was an intensity to everything he did, but he was so light-hearted at the same time. I was drawn to him from the beginning, and he offered to teach me. From then on, he became my protector and my confidant. He was the first one I ever told about my true identity," she answered her sister.

"What did he teach you?" the other girl asked further.

"Everything. Weapons, fighting, diplomacy. The secrets of the bedroom. He knew me so well, even though we had not met a long time before. When he told me he was going to marry me, I punched him in the face. But after some time… I realised it was the best thing that could have ever happened to me," Sam said, fighting tears at the thought of his kindness and charm.

"I am sorry that you did not have more time together. I know what it feels like to lose the man you love. Every day, I ask myself what I could have done to keep him with me longer," Daenerys told her, and Sam could see that she, too, was fighting the grief. She took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"It might not be much comfort, but the Gods have plans for all of us, Daenerys. There is nothing we could have done to change any of what happened. Our stories are written even before we first open our eyes, and all we can do is to do the best with the time that is given to us," she comforted her. Daenerys swallowed hard before giving her a small smile.

"I think this is the first time I ever realise that you are my older sister. You have your share of wisdom. I ought to listen to you more often," she said and Samaya laughed loudly.

"Oh, I was not the one to liberate cities and conquered foreign lands. I really do not think you should listen to any of my advice when it comes to politics. But matters of the heart, dear sister, that is where we can listen to each other," the older girl said with a lively glint in her eyes. Daenerys laughed with her, and together they stood, watching the shores of the land that only one of them called her home.

* * *

After a few more days at sea, their fleet finally reached Daenerys' ancestral home, Dragonstone. Samaya was glad to step off the ship and onto dry land again, though she did not like how close to King's Landing they were. She had never been to Dragonstone before, and looked at the massive castle in awe. Her sister was slowly walking up the beach, staring in the same manner. There was a sense of excitement in the air, but also one of danger. They all knew that by her setting foot on this continent, times of war would be ahead of them. They just hoped it would not last a long time.

Having climbed up the steep steps to the castle, the two sisters stood in front of a massive stone gate, decorated by stone dragons on both sides. Sam put her hand to the material, and she swore it was warm, not cold as she had expected. It seemed to vibrate, and she wondered if it was just her, or if it felt like that to everyone.

She followed Daenerys into the castle, and soon, they found themselves in front of the throne room. The massive door was pushed open to reveal a chair so much more beautiful than the Iron Throne. Samaya wondered what the dark, shiny material was that it was made out of. It seemed almost fluid, and black in a few places, but smoky in others. It took her a moment to realise there were people waiting for them. To her surprise, her grandmother was among them. Samaya smiled and quickly closed the distance between the two. She flung her arms around the old woman before she could even speak.

"I was not sure I'd ever see you again, grandmamma. Oh, what a joyous day!" she said and let go of her. Her grandmother though, was not smiling. There were tears in her eyes, something Samaya had very rarely seen on her.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately.

"Oh, my beloved grandchild. They killed them. Everyone but Willas and Garlan. They killed them all," the woman answered, tears now flowing freely down her withered cheeks. Sam froze. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. A hand touched her shoulder, but she could not move. Her gaze was fixed onto her grandmother, who at this moment, looked the smallest she could possibly be.

"No… how?" she finally managed to say after the initial shock had subsided.

"Your father and mother had travelled to King's Landing to attend the trial of Ser Loras and Queen Margaery. They were all in the Great Sept of Baelor, when Cersei used wildfire to blow it all up. Everybody who was inside perished," a voice she faintly recognised as Varys' spoke. The hand on her shoulder squeezed in a comforting manner, but Sam could still not move. Suddenly, her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. Limp as a rag doll, she kneeled on the ground, her arms hanging to the side, and her head bowed. Silent tears were dripping on the floor, the only sound in the room their soft splashes as they hit the ground.

Samaya did not know for how long she wept like this, but at one point, strong arms slid around her and she was lifted from the cold floor. She could do nothing as she was carried away, her head was buried in the man's chest, sobs still violently shaking her whole body. She was set down on a soft bed when she finally looked up to see Greyworm hovering over her. Behind him stood Missandei.

"Thank you," Sam said feebly before closing her eyes again. Her sweet sister… her dear brother… dead in the name of Cersei's madness. And her parents… the man who had always showered her with love, and the woman who had given her life. Samaya felt sick at the thought of a world without them.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Lady Samaya?" she heard the soft voice of Missandei.

"No, I wish to be alone," she replied after a few moments, her eyes still closed. She heard the two people retreating and a heavy door closing behind them.

After laying there for a long time, thoughts whirring through her head like moths around a flame, Samaya made a decision. Death was too good for Cersei Lannister. No, she would take away everything that Cersei had ever loved, and make her watch as her whole life crumbled to pieces around her. Yes, that was what she was going to do. She would destroy her mind, body and soul.

High above the castle, a dragon was roaring with anger.

* * *

Jon Snow awoke with a jolt. Panting heavily, he realised that he was covered in cold sweat. It took him a moment to remember where he was. It was his old room in Winterfell. After they had taken the castle back, everyone had insisted he stay in his father's old chambers, but Jon felt much more comfortable here.

Groaning, he put his head in his hands. He had vision dreams before, but not like that. Usually, they were wolf-dreams, where he followed Ghost through the forest, joining him on the hunt. This dream… it had been different. He was not in the body of a wolf, but something much bigger, much more dangerous. He was soaring above a massive castle, surrounded by steep cliffs and wild waters, and he was angry, so angry. Jon took a few more breaths before he let realisation sink in. It had been a dragon. He had seen through the eyes of a bloody dragon. What did this mean? Had Daenerys Targaryen set foot in Westeros?

His whole body was still alight with anger, and Jon got up to splash his face with water. The cold liquid was welcome on his clammy skin, and he closed his eyes to compose himself.

What in the seven hells did this mean? Why would he dream about a dragon? And why was the beast so angry? All questions he did not really have an answer for.

Outside, the dark of the night was slowly replaced by the light of the day, even though lately, the sun had lost its warmth in the North. Jon walked to the window and gazed down on the land. He knew why the sun had become colder, he knew what was coming for them. Winter, and all those that followed it…

* * *

Daenerys' head was aching. There were so many people who were telling her what to do… she did not know if their intentions were noble, or if they were just trying to save their own skin. Her confrontation with Varys had already taken a toll on her nerves, and now, the Red Woman was not making it any better.

After both her and Tyrion spoke on behalf of this Jon Snow, she was intrigued… He did sound like quite a man, and a man who hated Cersei Lannister was her friend. Especially after what she did to Samaya's family…

"Very well. Send a raven North," she told them her decision. Tyrion and Melisandre both smiled at that, but a figure stepped out of the shadows at the same time.

"Why send a raven if you can send a dragon?" Samaya spoke up. Daenerys' raised a brow at her sister's bold statement. She had visited her in her chambers, where the girl had hidden away these past few days. She had expected to find a shell of Samaya, overcome with grief, but that was not at all what greeted her.

Samaya had gathered maps of Westeros, which were put out over the floor in her room. She was not sad, she was not grieving. Sam was furious. There was a coldness in her eyes, a glint of unspeakable ruthlessness. But after long talks, Daenerys understood that Samaya was not in danger of turning mad. She was planning her revenge, and it would be a big one.

"What are you proposing?" she asked her sister now. Sam smiled cunningly.

"Northerners are not likely to bend the knee, they will only do so if the threat is real, or the power much bigger than theirs. Write a letter, hand it to me, and I will fly North on Rhaegal. I believe that only when they see a dragon will they realise that if they do not join, they burn," she explained. Daenerys' brows furrowed.

"I have no intention of burning them. I want to work with them," she stressed once more. If she was to be successful in her conquest of this land, she could not do like her forefathers did. She had to show that Targaryens could also be kind.

"I know you do. That's why I am proposing this. Let them see the power you have. Let them come to you out of admiration, not fear," Samaya argued. Daenerys mulled it over for a few moments. She was not fond of the idea of sending one lone dragon away, but she knew that Sam would not let anybody hurt him. The bond between the two had grown stronger still, she was wondering if he even loved her more than his own mother at this point. However, she was not so sure that no harm would come to her sister.

"Why do you think they would even let you enter Winterfell? Who says they won't shoot you at sight?" she voiced her concerns.

"Your Grace, the Starks of Winterfell are honourable people. They would not shoot at an unarmed woman. Much less if she just stepped off a dragon's back…" Tyrion came to Sam's defence. The Queen looked at them both long and hard.

"Very well. I will write the letter. Samaya, you will leave with Rhaegal as soon as the ink is dry. Be safe," she said and watched a huge grin break on Sam's face.

* * *

Her travelling attire was beautiful. Samaya looked with awe at the woman in the mirror. Her sister had ordered them new garments from the seamstress, hers in silver, whereas Samaya's were black. She did not know whether it was because of the recent deaths in her family, or because it made her eyes pop, but she loved it in any case.

The leggings were thick and tight, with a blood-red seam going down both outsides. The bodice had ripples in the soft satin fabric, reminiscent of dragon's scales. The heavy cloak that covered it was as dark as the night, but as soft as a kitten's fur. Sam could not stop stroking it. One of the handmaidens had braided her hair, which had grown so much in the last few moons. Left and right of her face were tight braids, guiding the strands away from her eyes, whereas the back was untouched, and hair flowing freely down her neck. Sam even thought herself beautiful for a brief instance, something that did not usually happen to her.

A knock distracted her from her own image, and she gave permission to enter, expecting it to be the letter she was being sent to deliver.

"Well, well, well… now I know why he fell in love with you. A bastard Targaryen. Of course Oberyn wanted you," a mocking voice sounded, and a cold shiver ran over Sam's skin. Slowly, she turned around to see Ellaria Sand standing in her room.

"Why are you here? I have nothing to say to you," she spoke to the foreigner. Ellaria huffed and walked closer.

"Oh, but I have things I want to say to you. The things I blame you for, the reasons why I hate you. All of this anger, bottled up inside of me. You came and took him away. And now he's gone. Forever gone," the older woman said, every word tainted with menace.

"You knew him better than anybody. You knew he could not have been stopped. I pleaded with him not to fight, but he did not listen. I loved him too, you know?" Samaya replied, careful to keep a good distance between her and the woman.

"It does not matter to me what you feel. Oberyn was mine, and you and that Lannister bitch caused his downfall. I made her pay already, but you… oh, I have to be cautious with you. Precious little Samaya, the Queen's sister… but do not worry, I am very patient," Ellaria threatened her. Sam felt a slight panic arise insider her. She had no weapon on her, the precious dagger teasing her from her nightstand, which was too far away.

"What did you do to Cersei?" she asked, hoping to buy time. The two women were circling each other, constantly moving, and she hoped to position herself closer to the weapon.

"I did nothing to her. But I killed her darling girl, Myrcella," Ellaria answered and Sam's mouth fell in shock.

"That girl was sweet and naïve! Why would you do that? She never brought any harm to you!" she almost screamed at the woman.

"True. But her mother did, and she needed to pay. A lot of things have changed in Dorne, you see. I am in charge now, and there is nothing anyone can do about it," the dark woman answered in a menacing tone.

Thankfully, there was another knock on the door, and Tyrion entered with a scroll in his hand. He stopped in his tracks as he observed the scene before him.

"Bad time?" he asked in a light tone.

"Oh no, Lord Tyrion. Perfect time, I was just leaving," Ellaria said sweetly and moved to the door. Before she exited, she turned around once more and looked Samaya in the eyes.

"Do not forget: I can be very patient," she said and left. Samaya groaned loudly and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Come now, Lady Sam. Ellaria Sand might threaten you whatever way she wants, but you will be too far away for her to hurt you," Tyrion tried to comfort her as he stretched out his hand with the scroll. Sam took it and inhaled deeply. He was right, she would be far out of that woman's reach.

"Let us just hope she does not plan on poisoning me. That can be arranged from a distance," she told him as they started walking. Sam picked up a small bundle she had prepared for her travels on the way out of the room.

"Oh, I think you will be safe up North. I'm pretty sure any poison would freeze there," the small man answered cheerfully and Sam had to laugh. Together, they descended various steps and staircases, until at last they were in the open. At the edge of a cliff, Sam could see Rhaegal and Daenerys, who was stroking his snout tenderly.

"Keep each other safe," the Queen said as they neared. Samaya smiled re-assuringly and gave her sister a hug.

"We will. I just hope you do the same. And please look after my bow. I am leaving it here, since I do not want to look a threat when approaching Winterfell," she said and gave her sister a pleading look.

"Of course. Send word about what happens. I do hope you won't be gone long," Daenerys said and they shared a look. They both knew there was no way of saying what was in store for Sam when she reached the North. They just both hoped that Tyrion was right, and she would be welcome.

After some more words of farewell, Samaya climbed on the back of the dragon, and off they went. He flung himself down the cliff, but soared up high into the sky a few moments later. Sam's breath caught in her throat for an instance. She had almost forgotten how good it felt to be on the back of a beast, soaring through the air. Hopefully, he would take her where she needed to go…

* * *

 _ **Please leave a review if you liked it ;) Next chapter coming very soon! xx**_


	27. Serenity and Snow

**No, I did not lie - here is the next chapter, 2 days after the last one ;) ENJOY!**

* * *

Jon Snow was not a man of books or scrolls. That was the reason why he had been in a sour mood all day. He had been forced to deal with the reality of what it meant to be the Lord of a castle, and had to go through the current ledgers. Sansa was at his side, but she was not in a bad mood at all. She seemed to enjoy this kind of work.

"We should have started rationing ages ago. Nothing grows anymore, and our storage could be fuller," she commented with furrowed brows.

"Well… we cannot turn back time, Sansa. We will have to find other ways," Jon said harshly. She had been telling him for the last hour or so what they should have done. Jon Snow was more a man of what they could do now. His half-sister gave him an annoyed look, but he just shrugged his shoulders. She smiled at him.

"I never noticed how impatient you are," she commented. Jon huffed a little.

"You never seemed to notice me at all," he replied dryly, commenting on their life before their family was so violently torn apart.

"I know. But I do now. And I will support you always," she said, and they shared a smile. Just then, a strange sound filled the study. Jon shot up from his chair, while Sansa froze on the spot. It was unbelievably loud, and it did not sound good. The roaring of a massive beast filled the whole castle. Jon hurried over to the window and looked onto the grounds, but he could see nothing out of the ordinary.

The door to the study was thrown open, and two guards stormed in.

"My Lord, it's a dragon! A real, live dragon!" they panted, and Jon hurried over to follow them outside. Just as they filed into the courtyard, a huge shadow passed above. They craned their necks to see a beast so huge, it installed fear in their hearts. Its scales were a brilliant green, but gold in the lighter places, and its wingspan could probably fit 30 men shoulder to shoulder.

They quickly rushed onto the ramparts by the gatehouse and observed as it landed a few hundred feet away from the North Gate. There was chaos all around them, people not knowing whether they were being attacked or not.

A figure seemed to jump down from the beasts' back, and Jon immediately gave order to close the gate and ready the archers. Sansa joined him just as the figure drew closer.

"Who is it?" one of the guards asked, excitedly craning his neck. They could almost make out the face now.

"It's a bloody woman," came a comment from one of the archers, who had especially keen eyes.

"Do you think it's Daenerys Targaryen?" another asked Jon. He remained silent. Could it be her? Could that be the answer to his strange dream? The woman came ever closer. She did not appear to be armed, and she was walking with confidence towards the castle.

"It's not Daenerys," Sansa suddenly spoke up as the stranger stopped just out of reach of the archers. Everyone in hearing distance turned to look at her. There was shock and surprise on her usually composed face.

"Who is it, then? Sansa, do you know her?" Jon edged her on. His sister swallowed hard while she nodded her head. Her eyes were fixated on the woman in the black cloak with the silver hair.

"That's Samaya Tyrell."

* * *

Sam's nerves were on the brink of showing, but she knew she had to look strong. Defiantly, she stared up at the battlements, willing the stern northern faces to see that she was not afraid. After a few tense moments, the archers lowered their weapons, and the gate started opening. She let out a long breath she had not realised she was holding and started walking.

Winterfell was a big castle, but the courtyard was filled to the last inch with people staring at her. Some of them wore looks of amazement, others of hostility. A small group started walking towards her, a man at its helm. His features were as dark as his clothing, but the closer he came, the more fascinated she was. Her mother always told her that you can read people's faces, but Samaya never fully understood what she meant. But now, she knew. There was a whole story that she could see on his features. A story of pain, sadness, but also hope. His eyes were dark, but she could see a lively glint in them, and if he was afraid, he did not show it. Her heart became lighter the more she looked at him, and she could not stop.

He stopped at a respectable distance, and there was complete silence while they stared at each other. Finally, he began to speak.

"Lady Samaya Tyrell, welcome to Winterfell," he said to Sam's utter surprise. How did they know? She took a few moments to process his words, before she answered.

"You must be Jon Snow. I have a message for you. From the Queen," she said and his brows furrowed.

"From which Queen?" he asked her in a sceptical tone. Samaya smiled at him sweetly.

"The one true Queen, Daenerys of House Targaryen."

Only after Sam had been invited inside, and they started guiding her did she notice the familiar face amongst the group that had approached her.

"Sansa, is that you?" she asked in surprise as the girl appeared at her side. She smiled and linked their arms.

"It is good to see you again, Sam. I heard about the trial by combat. We all thought you had died, but it seems you're quite good at deceiving people," the girl answered, nodding at her hair. Sam noticed how much more confident she seemed. She returned the smile with ease.

"Oh, you have no idea. I am afraid it is a very long story," she said as they continued walking.

"And I will be happy to hear it. After you have told us why you are here, of course. It cannot be to deliver a letter only. There are ravens for that," the younger girl said and Sam gave her an appreciative look.

"You have changed. For the better, I think, though only time will tell," she grinned at her. Sansa rolled her eyes.

"That is also a long story," she said and they both chuckled as they entered Winterfell's Great Hall. The guest was asked to leave her weapons, and Sam unearthed the dagger she was carrying beneath her cloak. The guard that took it seemed to admire it for a moment before ensuring her that it would be kept safe.

Sansa left her side and she watched as the girl sat down on a big, wooden table with the rest of the Starks and their advisors. Jon Snow was in the middle, his attention focused on the letter she had delivered. Wordlessly, he handed it to Sansa when he was done.

"Why should we align ourselves with Daenerys?" he asked Sam straight-on.

"Because you have a common enemy, Cersei Lannister. This land has suffered under her tyranny and madness, it is time for someone who is strong and just to lead," Samaya stated.

"And how do we know that your Queen is just that? How do we know she is not mad, like the rest of the Targaryens?" he enquired further.

"If she were mad, she would have sent not one, but three dragons and forced you to bend the knee or burn. Instead, she sent me, and asks for your co-operation," she answered him in a tense tone. He locked eyes with her for a moment, and once again, Samaya felt oddly drawn towards him.

"And what reason do you have to support her? In the past, the Tyrells have openly sided with the Lannisters," he continued, and Sam took a deep breath.

"Cersei Lannister murdered my family. She is not a Queen, but a monster. I will do everything in my power to ensure her downfall," she answered him, her voice hard with grief and anger.

"Lady Samaya, when I first met you, your hair was as black as a moonless night. I have to ask why has it turned silver?" Sansa spoke up to everyone's bewilderment. Jon gave his sister an irritated look.

"That is the other reason why I support Daenerys. I am not a Tyrell, but a bastard Targaryen, and she is my half-sister," Sam answered, and the crowd immediately started whispering amongst themselves. Sansa's eyes had widened in shock, but Jon Snow's face remained impassive as he spoke up again.

"I will need to discuss this with my council. In the meantime, you are welcome to stay as long as you want. If it remains a peaceful stay," he told her and motioned for one of the stewards to show her to the guest house.

"Of course, and thank you for your hospitality. It is most welcome," Samaya said and gave a short nod before following the servant out of the room. That did not exactly go well, but also… it could have been far worse.

* * *

Daenerys was in awe of Olenna Tyrell. After she had discussed future plans with her, Ellaria Sand, and the Greyjoys, she had asked the old woman to stay behind for a chat.

"I heard it was you that is responsible for Samaya's existence," she told her after some time talking about Tyrion and Cersei. Olenna gave her a cunning smile.

"Yes, it was my idea. Varys helped, of course. But I was a different woman back then. Power-hungry more than anything. I wanted an alliance with House Targaryen that was sealed in blood, but my son married a Hightower instead. Alerie… she was far cleverer than she first let on, and I could convince her easily in the end," Olenna mused, thinking back with pain etched on her face.

"I am sorry they had to die. Cersei will pay," Daenerys answered, locking eyes with the old woman, who chuckled and looked at her defiantly.

"I have not lost all. Samaya has always been my favourite, even though we do not share the same blood. She is still alive, and if I know anything, is that she will get her revenge. Cersei will suffer for every single Tyrell she's murdered," she said with a knowing look. Daenerys tried to read her face.

"I was thinking of legitimising her when she succeeds in gaining support from the North. What is your opinion on this?" the Queen asked carefully. The older woman looked surprised.

"Well, I certainly did not expect that, but the idea had crossed my mind. Samaya is fiercely loyal, and I do know that she will stand by your side through all the bad and the ugly. Some of your allies might not like the idea..." she said, but was interrupted by Daenerys.

"Ellaria Sand," she cut in. Olenna nodded.

"Yes, that snake of a woman. I know why you need Dorne's support, I just wish it was someone else who did not wish my granddaughter ill. As I was saying, some might not agree, but you are unwed and without an heir. I know you do not want to think about the possibility, but if you legitimise her, at least House Targaryen will continue the fight should anything ever happen to you," Olenna argued. The Queen's brows furrowed.

"Lady Olenna, is this another ploy of yours to get one of your granddaughters on the throne?" she asked bluntly. The matriarch chuckled loudly.

"No, your Grace. I just do not want to see another Lannister on the Iron Throne. Ever."

* * *

Samaya had enough. She had waited patiently for some time in the comfortable guest chamber they had assigned her to. Nothing had happened. At first, she was relieved to wash her face and rest on the bed for a little while, but then she got bored. There were no books or anything else to busy herself with, so she decided to take action. She opened the door and peeked into the hallway. Two guards were left and right to her door.

"Milady, you are not supposed to leave your chambers," one of them said immediately at the sight of her.

"Nonsense, I am not a prisoner. I want to visit the Godswood. Accompany me if you must, but I mean no harm, I just want to pay my respects to the Gods," she said defiantly and the two shared a look.

"You worship the Old Gods?" one of them asked.

"I grew up in Highgarden, we have a three weirwood trees there called the Three Sisters. Of course I worship the Old Gods," she answered matter-of-factly. After some moment of contemplation, they gave in.

"I suppose that would be acceptable. Follow me," one of them said and started walking. She smiled at the other and together, they started their march.

Every big castle Samaya had ever visited was alive with colour and chatter. Winterfell in comparison seemed dark and quiet. There were people going about their daily business in the courtyard, but she could rarely see a smile or a glimpse of colour on their clothes. It was all grey, brown and black. A few curious glances were thrown her way, but most of the Northerners pretended not to notice the stranger in their midst. The guards led her on a short walk through the castle grounds, and to a small gate.

"The Godswood's surrounded by high walls on every side. We'll wait here. Take your time, milady," one of them said and Sam smiled and gave her thanks.

As soon as she stepped through the small stone gate, she was engulfed by quiet. The sounds of the castle were replaced by the eerie silence that you could only find in a place of worship. The wood was grand, as far as Sam could see. None of the walls the guard had mentioned were even visible. Instead, there were trees as old as the land. Pines, oaks, ash and the occasional willow were framing a well-trodden path. The girl started following it, breathing in the musky air and savouring every second.

She had missed this so much. There had been a small Godswood in King's Landing, that she had often walked with Sansa, but it was nothing in comparison to this. She was in a place where the Old Gods had been worshipped since the beginning of time. This was their home.

The girl walked for a short period of time before reaching a dark pool in a big clearing. Time seemed to stand still in this place. She gazed at the black water in amazement. It seemed almost forbidden, and as she walked up to the edge and looked at her reflection, a slight shiver ran through her. She loved and feared it at the same time.

After having torn herself away from the pool, she walked over to the only weirwood she could see. Its bloody face was looking as sad as the ones she had previously seen, but the sheer size of it outdid every other one. Sam stood there for a long time, gazing up at the red leaves which were dancing in the breeze. Finally, she sat down at the base of the tree, staring serenely out onto the water.

That's how Jon Snow found her some time later. He had panicked slightly when she was not in her chambers, but quickly found the two guards at the entrance to the Godswood. He was about to scold them, but they said she made a good case in refusing to be treated as a prisoner. Jon realised that she was right. If there was any chance of them working together, he had to trust her. It was just that there was that beast she had arrived with. He hoped she was reasonable enough to not let it harm anyone.

He had quickly walked to the centre of the small forest to find the girl asleep against the trunk of the big weirwood tree. Jon stopped a few inches away from her and observed quietly. Still dressed in her travelling attire, she looked a little out of sorts in the North. With her silver hair and those piercing green eyes, she had captured every man's attention during their meeting. Jon admired how she handled herself with such confidence, but he could see now that she was just a young girl. Her face had relaxed in her current state, and she looked just like any other girl her age.

Jon became a little uncomfortable. Should he wake her? He needed to talk with her, but she seemed so peaceful. The decision was made for him, however. A loud rushing sound gathered his attention and he turned around just in time to see the dragon land on the other side of the pool. It looked straight at him while bending down to drink some of the dark water in the pool. Jon's mouth fell open, and he froze to the spot.

"Impressive, isn't he?" a voice startled him and he realised Samaya had woken up and was now standing next to him. He swallowed and looked back at the dragon.

"I never thought I would see one," he replied after some time. The girl studied his face and smiled.

"Nobody did. But Daenerys managed to bring them back into this world. The blood of old Valyria runs strongly in her veins," she said, and Jon turned fully towards her.

"And in yours, too," he commented quietly, fascinated by her appearance. Everybody knew Targaryens usually had violet eyes, but her green ones were just as unusual. She chuckled lightly.

"Some, maybe. But it is more evident in my sister," she answered him, still looking at the dragon. Jon's gaze was glued to her as she started walking around the pool. He followed her at a distance. As she reached the dragon, it bend down its head so she could touch it. She put her face against the massive beast's skin and closed her eyes. The dragon let out a low growl. Jon could have sworn it sounded like a big, overgrown kitten purring.

The girl stroked its scales gently for a few moments before opening her eyes again and looking at the dragon. She turned around and smiled at Jon.

"You can come closer if you like. He will not hurt you," she said and Jon's brows shot up to his hairline. Was he really brave enough to come close to a dragon? But his feet had a mind of their own, and before he knew it, he had joined her. There seemed to be warmth radiating off the beast, who had its gazed fixed on him. It seemed to sniff at him for a few moments before huffing loudly once.

"I think he likes you," Samaya said, her eyes sparkling in a lively manner. He finally managed to give her a small smile, which froze when he felt the dragon's snout nudging him. Jon had faced wights and worse, but he was very close to pissing himself at that point. It did not help that the girl started laughing loudly at his apparent shock.

"Go on, pet him. He likes to be touched," she tried to encourage him, but Jon stood frozen. She let out a playful sigh and reached for his hand. As soon as their skin touched, Jon felt a curious shiver run through his whole body. It was like he was coming alive. She must have felt it, too, because she stopped in her movement, and her mouth popped open slightly. Their gazes locked, and Jon had to fight the urge to draw her into his arms, and kiss the life out of her. What was happening to him?

They were interrupted when something warm und wet touched their joint hands, and they realised the dragon's tongue had licked them over. Samaya shook her head once, and then finished what she had wanted to do by gently putting Jon's hand on the dragon's snout.

Just as he had expected, warmth greeted him. The same warmth he had craved for so many times at the wall and beyond. Jon closed his eyes and revelled in the feeling. It felt oddly familiar and strange at the same time. He could not help the big smile that decorated his face.

"You look so different when you smile. Much younger," the girl next to him commented and he looked at her. She was studying his features intensely.

"There is not much to smile about here as of late," he answered in a gruff voice. That moment, the dragon carefully retreated from them and they watched as it pushed forcefully off the ground and soared into the air.

"That is why I came to talk to you, actually," Jon Snow continued, his gaze still fixed on the animal.

"There are other enemies besides Cersei Lannister. Ones that pose a bigger threat," he said and finally looked at her. Gone was the cheerful smile and carefree look. She had put on a mask again, albeit a worried one.

"Which enemies?" she asked him quietly.

"The Dead beyond the Wall."

* * *

 _ **TADAAAAA... finally, a little bit of Snow ;) I really enjoyed writing this, and the mental image of their joint hands, sealed by a dragon's kiss is just a lovely thing that's playing in my mind... I hope you enjoyed it as well, and please leave a review if so! I am seriously so very giddy about every single one of them, thank you so much for taking 2 minutes to send me a line and encourage me :) xx**_


	28. Futures and Flights

_**Hello my lovelies, dear, this one was a bit of a tough one... it was so easy to get her to Winterfell, but what on Earth would Jon and her talk about? How would they interact? Well, I hope I did it justice. Let me know what you think in a review ;)**_

* * *

"Do you believe me?" Jon Snow asked a very silent, very worried Samaya. He had just told her everything he knew and everything he had seen beyond the Wall. All that was coming for them, and all that could kill it. They had sat down at the edge of the pool in the Godswood, her listening attentively as he told his tale. Now, she stared into the trees before them, answering after a few moments.

"I do. It scares me to admit, but I really do believe you. If they breach the Wall… all of Westeros will die," she said quietly. Jon nodded solemnly.

"And you understand that dragons would be the ultimate weapon against them?" he continued. She nodded again.

"Yes, but Daenerys' dragons are not yet fully grown, and she is very attached to them. I cannot say how she will react to this news," Samaya answered.

"My bannermen have advised against, but I am willing to go South with you and bring my case to her personally. I will swear my allegiance to House Targaryen if she aids in defeating the Army of the Dead," he told her in a strong voice. Her gaze wandered from the trees to his face, and they locked eyes for a long moment. He felt drawn into hers, so green, so lively, so… beautiful. Still, the importance of his declaration hung heavy in the air between them. Samaya sighed and let her shoulders drop.

"I hope she will listen. My sister is not someone who believes tales lightly…" she trailed off, looking into the distance again. Jon Snow was intrigued observed her for a long moment

"When did you find out you were a Targaryen?" he asked her quietly. She gave him a sad smile and stood up.

"That, Lord Snow, is a story for another day. Now, come, I am starving! Would you lead me back to the Great Hall?" she asked him in a light tone. He furrowed his brows for a moment before he returned her smile. Standing up, he linked his arm through hers.

"Of course, Milady. Dinner should be ready by now," he said and they started walking out of the Godswood together.

* * *

When they reached the courtyard, there was a lot of commotion. Jon immediately left her side and pushed through the throng of people that had amassed in the centre. Sam followed at a slower pace, weaving through the crowd in a more polite way. The people were excited, and there were smiles all over. When she reached the middle of the spectacle, she could see two newcomers. Both were dressed in furs and rags, much like wildlings. There was a girl, with untamed, curly hair, standing next to a small wagon that carried a boy. The girl looked at him with relief as Jon and Sansa both hugged the newcomer. Samaya did not quite understand what was going on. She nudged an older woman to her right, who had tears in her eyes.

"Pray tell me, who is this?" she asked and the woman sniffled.

"'At's Brandon Stark, Milady. He's survived! We all thought 'im dead!" she said, laughing with relief. Sam blinked a few times. A lost Stark returned to his siblings… it was almost a miracle. A smile broke free on her face and she turned back to the small group. As they were wheeling the boy inside, he caught her eye. Sam felt as if invisible ropes had suddenly wrapped themselves around her body, she was unable to move. Her breath caught in her throat, and she heard a strange voice in her head. As she was staring at the unwavering face of Brandon Stark, she heard it loud and clear.

"Welcome to Winterfell, Queen Samaya," it said.

* * *

Samaya woke up the next day as a heavy weight jumped onto her bed. She shot up only to see a massive, white wolf towering over her. Her eyes widened in shock, but before she could even scream, the beast had licked its raw tongue once over her whole face. Laughter greeted her from the other side of the room, and she saw Sansa, clearly amused by her shock.

"What is this?" Samaya finally stuttered after some time. The wolf disappeared from her face only to curl up at the end of the bed. Slowly, she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"His name is Ghost, he is Jon's direwolf. He followed me to your chamber, I did not know why, but now it's clear," the younger girl answered.

"Do all of you have direwolves?" Sam asked, still a little shaken by the whole situation. Sansa's eyes darkened at her question.

"We used to. My father and brothers found them before King Robert came to Winterfell. They are all dead except for Ghost and Nymeria, though we do not know where she is," she asked with a sad tone in her voice, walking over and sitting on the side of the bed. Sam took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I am sorry if my question has pained you," she said with sympathy in her voice. Sansa smiled sadly.

"That's ok. I just wish I hadn't been so stupid. Lady died because of me. Because I was a stupid, young girl back then," Sansa said, staring at their hands.

"Tell me, Sansa: do you still think yourself stupid?" Sam asked her, cocking up one of her brows. Sansa mulled the question over for a moment.

"No. No, I have learnt to be clever," she finally said.

"Good. Clever girls survive in this world," Sam commented and they both grinned.

"Oh, I almost forgot: Jon wants a word, he will be waiting in his study for you," Sansa finally delivered the message she came for, and then got up and hurried out of the room. The wolf, however, stayed. Sam looked at him for a few long moments, until he looked right back at her with his blood-red eyes. A silent sense of understanding seemed to pass between them, and as he put his head forward, she scratched him gently behind the ears, smiling as she did. It seemed that she had made a new friend.

* * *

Jon paced the study nervously, looking over at Bran ever so often. He found it hard to believe what had happened to his young brother, but his guts told him that it was true. With all the things he had encountered beyond the Wall, the tale of the Three-Eyed-Raven seemed plausible. And now that dragons were back, he really did believe that magic was stronger than ever before in this land.

He stopped walking as the door opened, and Ghost silently trotted into the room, followed by the Lady Samaya. She graced him with a small smile, but her features froze slightly as she spotted Bran.

"Lady Samaya, this is my brother, Brandon Stark," he quickly introduced and she gave the boy a small nod.

"I was very happy to hear about your safe return to Winterfell," she said stiffly and Bran regarded her with that eerie look of his.

"I have seen you. In the past, and in the future. Great things are written on the pages of your life," he told her, not breaking eye contact. Samaya stood there stiffly, very uncomfortable by his words.

"I honestly do not know what to reply, my Lord," she told him, her voice a little insecure. To Jon's surprise, Bran gave her a small smile.

"Nobody ever does, but I understand. One day, you will, too," he replied and Sam's face seemed to relax a little.

"Bran has certain… gifts. He has travelled beyond the Wall to find someone called the Three-Eyed Raven," Jon explained his brother's odd demeanour.

"I am the Three-Eyed Raven now. I see everything," the young boy continued.

"Greensight?" Samaya asked him.

"Stronger than Greensight," he replied. She slowly nodded. Jon was surprised to see that she was not doubting his brother.

"I asked Bran to confirm your heritage. You were not lying," Jon told her. She looked at him with a stern expression.

"Of course not. But I understand your caution," Samaya said.

"I have to be careful, the people of the North are looking to me for guidance. I cannot let them down. As you might have noticed, they do not like what your Queen is asking," he continued and looked at her.

"I know, but as you said yourself, dragons might be your best chance against what comes from the Wall," she pointed out.

"You are right. But since Aegon, no Northerner has ever bent the knee. My brother was crowned King in the North, and that honour has fallen to me now. If I submit so shortly after having gained it, I will lose all of their respect," Jon said, trying to make her understand why it would be so hard to do what they asked.

"Have you changed your mind about meeting Daenerys?" she asked after a few moments, her eyes having hardened slightly. Jon Snow sighed and picked up a roll of parchment from his desk.

"No, but I have a new reason to. This arrived today from the Citadel. One of my former brothers in the Night's Watch has been sent there to be trained as a maester. He discovered some useful information," he said and handed her the scroll. Sceptically, she took it and scanned over its content quickly.

"Dragonglass? You said it kills wights," she concluded and Jon Snow nodded.

"And apparently, Dragonstone sits on a mountain of it. I will travel to meet your Queen, but I will only pledge allegiance if she helps in the fight, and if she gives permission to mine the dragonglass," he told her sternly. Sam furrowed her brows.

"She will not like that very much I'm afraid," was her only response.

"No, but she will see. She will understand," Bran suddenly spoke up. They both looked at him, having almost forgotten that he was in the room with them.

"What does that mean, Bran? Will she support us in the fight against the Dead?" Jon asked him eagerly, but Bran remained silent. Whatever it was he knew, it was not meant for their ears. The older boy looked at Samaya, but she seemed to be deep in thought.

"I agree," Bran then said after a few instances, looking right at her. Her mouth popped open in silent shock, but she quickly composed herself and smiled.

"You are willing to travel South, and I have an idea of how to go about it," she started talking and stepped closer to Jon Snow. He regarded her curiously.

"Send a small party on its way by land, but ride to Dragonstone with me," she suggested.

"On the dragon?" he asked, his voice in disbelief. She nodded and took his hand. As before, a curious sensation pulsed through his skin, and he felt his body coming alive. When she touched him, it was like warmth and comfort turned liquid and seeped over him.

"Rhaegal likes you, and my sister will respect you if she sees it," the girl continued and squeezed his hand. He mulled it over for a long moment, thinking of all the possible reasons why this would be a bad idea.

"Northern men do not generally fare well when they go South on their own," Jon finally managed to say. She gave him a big smile then.

"Oh, but you won't be on your own. You will have me."

* * *

 _ **Tadaaa... oh, and I wanted to respond to a guest review, since it had quite a valid point:**_

 _ **Raven: It might seem so, but in this instant, they were in her bedchambers inside the castle, there's not really something the dragons could do. Also, all it would take for a small drop of poison to end someone's life, and it would be very hard to proof... Because Dorne has sided with Daenerys, Sam can't really do her any harm, or her sister would loose a big part of her army. So I think i's justified why she's a little sceptical of her ;)**_


	29. Defiance and Deterrents

_**Okay, so before you start reading I will warn you: this one mentions two characters that only appear in the books, but I strongly suggest that you do some research if you want to know more, since they will be featured in the upcoming chapters ;)**_

* * *

Daenerys woke up on the fifth day after Samaya's departure with an excited feeling in her stomach. As soon as she had walked to the big window overlooking the castle, she spied the two remaining dragons soaring over the landscape, calling to her. She smiled blissfully and knew that her sister was coming home today.

It had been only two days after the Greyjoy fleet had departed with Ellaria Sand and her daughters and Olenna Tyrell had returned to Highgarden to aid her two remaining grandsons in the governing of their House's affairs. Dragonstone had almost become quiet, but she had noticed the dubious conversations between Varys and the Red Priestess. She did not trust the woman, and her presence here was still a mystery. Was she, as the priestess had said, really Azor Ahai reborn? She liked to think so, but it was a heavy burden if it was true.

The Targaryen Queen had not been raised in any particular faith, her constant travelling as a child hindering that. She did believe in the Gods of the Dothraki when she had been Khal Drogo's wife, but which Gods were so cruel to take both her son and her husband? As she dressed and walked down to break fast, she contemplated the Lord of the Light and his faith. Was it possible that there was one true God? Or was it many, worshipped by all living beings under different names? It was a question she most likely would not find an answer to. And besides, Daenerys believed in people much more than Gods. Most of all, she believed in herself.

"Your dragons are restless, your Grace," Tyrion greeted her as she sat down at the table next to him.

"My sister will return today. They sense that their brother is coming home," she told him matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well that was not a very long trip then," the Lannister said and took a bite out of his crispy bacon.

"I believe in Samaya, and her success. I do not think she would return so quickly had she failed," the Queen told him, eating away at her breakfast. For once, Tyrion Lannister did not know what to reply.

* * *

It really was a curious thing, riding a dragon. It was even more curious, when there was a stranger sitting behind you on the beast's back, holding onto your waist for dear life, at least at first. Samaya and Jon Snow had left Winterfell under the judging eyes of the Northern people. When Jon had announced that he would go with her, outcries of rage and disapproval echoed through the Great Hall. Samaya stood silently and watched in awe as the King in the North calmed his people. He did so with determination and reason, although in a loud and gruff voice. She understood that these were not people that could be swayed with sweet-talk, but rather with iron will.

Rhaegal had appeared as soon as they had set foot outside of the gate, and waited patiently for the two to climb onto his back. To Samaya, the dragon seemed happy to be able to leave this colder climate, and almost giddy at the sight of Jon Snow. Just like he did with her the first time, he used one of his wings to nudge the Northerner onto his back. Samaya had to stifle laughter at the sight of Jon's terrified face, but she did not want to embarrass him in front of the crowd that had gathered to watch their departure. A few of the younger children tucked on their mothers' hands excitedly and wanted to get closer to the dragon, but the women had enough sense to hold them back.

The dragon pushed off the ground with great force, and Jon's hands dug harshly into her middle. Sam held on tight to the scales and spikes on his back, and they ascended slowly to a height where they could almost kiss the clouds. Where he had been keeping a distance at first, Jon Snow now nudged closer to her, pressing his front into her back. It felt exciting and familiar to have a man's body pressed up against her again, but Samaya kept her focus and watched the world below them. There were moors and rivers, forests and fields, but all seemed deserted or destroyed. When she had flown to Winterfell, the trace of war had shocked her, and seeing it for the second time was almost as bad. Villages black from fire, completely deserted. Empty holdfasts and castles. Every once in a while, there would be people, but they were only as big as ants, and Samaya could not distinguish their clothing or armour.

After a few hours of soaring through the air in complete silence, the dragon started to descend. They had left behind the North and the mountains, and the sea had welcomed them with its salty air. In the distance, Sam could see the huge castle that was Dragonstone, and the remaining two dragons flying towards them. Jon Snow's grip had lessened after some time, but now he increased his hold again. Drogon and Viserion joined their brother, all three dragons screeching in greeting. Especially at the sight of the large black dragon, Sam could hear Jon Snow take a sharp intake of breath. Rhaegal was big, yes, but his brother was massive. Sam knew that Daenerys had a special bond with him, and that must be why he had prospered so much. It was probably also due to the fact that while Rhaegal and Viserion had been locked in Meereen's dungeons, Drogon freely roamed the land, hunting at will. She got angry thinking about her sister's decision, and wished once again that she had joined her sooner.

The dragon now started descending in circles around the castle. It looked majestic from this point of view. As they neared the cliffs, Samaya could see a small welcome party having assembled there. Wings started flapping, and Jon held on tight at the sudden stop in mid-air. Carefully, Rhaegal landed on the soft grass. Samaya looked over her shoulder and smiled at Jon Snow, who had let go of her waist and put a distance between their two bodies. He was wearing his Northern mask, stern and unyielding in its expression.

"Welcome to Dragonstone," she said quietly and gave him a small smile, which he returned hesitantly. A moment later, he had slid down from the dragon's back, and was looking up at her, arms stretched out. Sam felt giddy at the sight of him and let herself go all too willingly only to get caught in his arms. They steadied each other, his hands on her waist, and hers on his shoulders, before turning to the small group not too far away. Sam started walking, and he followed her. A few paces before them, they stopped.

"Jon Snow. Never thought I would see you again," Tyrion, who was at the head of the party, said and smiled.

"Nor did I you. Especially not as Hand to the Queen," Jon commented, nodding at the badge the small man was wearing proudly.

"Well, I like to think that this Queen is not a duplicitous bitch who murders every one that stands in her way," was the response and Jon gave him a careful smile.

"I will have to build my own judgement on that," he answered and then they started walking. Missandei joined Sam, and spoke to her silently as not to be overheard by their guest.

"How is it possible that Rhaegal let him ride with you?" she asked quickly, surprise on her face.

"He seems to like Jon Snow. I do not know why, but he seems to be an honourable man, Missandei," Sam told her. Missandei studied her face for a few moments before answering.

"You like him, Lady Samaya," she observed and grinned cheekily. Sam blushed at her words.

"He is not ugly to look at. However, he would make a valuable ally against Cersei so yes, of course I like him if that means he will help my sister become the rightful Queen," she replied in a formal way. There was another reason why they needed him, but that was his story to tell, not hers. Until then, she would keep the information to herself.

Dragonstone had changed a lot in the few days that Samaya was in the North. It had been cleaned and put back to its former glory, as little as there must have been under Stannis Baratheon at least. However, she still noticed that it was only Unsullied guards and Dothraki that filled its halls. No servant girls, or little boys, eagerly roaming around. If Daenerys wanted to be Queen, the people needed to stop being afraid of her.

They winded up the few staircases that led to the Throne room, and entered to find her sister waiting expectantly. Samaya walked first and bowed deep before speaking.

"Your Grace, may I present Jon Snow, King in the North?" she said, stepping aside to give them a good look at the stranger. He stepped forward and gave a short bow.

"You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, Mother of Dragons, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, Breaker of Chains," Missandei's voice spoke up and Sam had to conceal a smirk. Her sister did not know what to make of this man.

"Thank you for travelling so far, my Lord," the woman in question followed in a strong voice. She pierced the man with her gaze, holding up her chin to show her superiority.

"I was honoured to do so on the back of one of your dragons, your Grace," he replied instantly. Daenerys cocked one eyebrow and looked at Samaya.

"Yes, indeed. What a special honour to grant a stranger," she commented and gave her sister an annoyed look. Sam cheekily winked back. The hint of a smile graced Daenerys' face before she turned back to the newcomer.

"Have you come to bend the knee, Lord Snow?" she asked him straight-forwardly.

"I am no Lord, your Grace. And no, I have come to ask for your help," he said in an equal manner. The Queen's eyes widened slightly.

"If I remember correctly, the last King in the North was Torrhen Stark, your ancestor, who bent the knee to Aegon Targaryen, my ancestor. In exchange for his life and the lives of the Northman, Torrhen Stark swore fealty to House Targaryen in perpetuity. Or do I have my facts wrong?" she said in a stern manner, and Samaya could see she was enraged.

"I wasn't there, your Grace. But the last King in the North was my half-brother, Robb Stark," Jon Snow answered, seemingly not intimidated by her power play.

"Not according to King's Landing or the rightful Queen," she replied. "Now, let us assume Torrhen Stark was the last rightful King in the North, what does perpetuity mean, Lord Tyrion?"

"Forever, your Grace," the small man replied and Daenerys grinned in a satisfied way. Samaya was getting a little impatient with the whole back-and-forth.

"Forever. So I assume, my Lord, you are here to bend the knee," she concluded, giving him an arrogant look. Jon Snow's hands balled into fists at her statement.

"Your Grace, Your father burned my grandfather alive, he burned my uncle alive. I do not care what happened in the past, which oaths were made or crimes committed. I have come to ask for your help against an enemy more dangerous than Cersei Lannister. An enemy that if we do not fight, will bring us all death," he told her, his voice having gotten louder with every word. Samaya was surprised at his reaction. He had seen him take this tone with his people, but she never thought he would speak at her sister the same way. She was a little torn between defending Daenerys and taking his hand to give it a comforting squeeze. He seemed enraged and sad at the same time.

"What enemy are you talking about? And mind your tone, Lord Snow. You are still in the presence of your rightful Queen," she answered sharply.

"The Army of the Dead is on the march. I have seen them with my own eyes. They kill everything in their path, and what is more, the dead don't stay dead. Their numbers grow by every passing day, and they only have one goal: to breach the wall and bring death to every man, woman and child living in Westeros," Jon Snow replied, his tone having gotten softer. He looked at the Queen with pleading eyes.

"The Army of the Dead? Lord Tyrion, you told me Jon Snow was a reasonable man," Daenerys asked in a mocking tone. Tyrion, however, had his gaze fixed on his old acquaintance.

"They are real? They are coming?" he asked, his voice laced with terror. Jon Snow nodded.

"Aye. And if we stay here squabbling amongst ourselves, fighting for the Iron Throne, it will not matter who will win. It will be a skeleton sitting on it," he answered. There was utter silence for a few moments. Quietly, footsteps shuffled closer and Varys entered the room. He did not spare the visitors a second glance as he stepped up to the Queen and whispered something in her ear.

"Lord Snow, you must be tired after such a long journey. We will have baths drawn for you and supper sent to your rooms. Samaya, please show him the way," Daenerys said coldly, dismissing the King in the North. Sam looked at Varys sceptically, but left to accompany Jon Snow a few moments later. This first meeting had gone horribly wrong, and she just hoped her sister would come to her senses.

Jon Snow stayed silent all the way to the rooms, and they entered to find maids drawing him a bath, as promised. Samaya dismissed them and closed the door in the face of the guards. She looked at the black wood for a moment before turning around to the Northerner.

"I am sorry if my sister spoke harshly. She is more of a ruler than I am. I see opportunities, she sees an occasion for treason," she told him silently. He regarded her for a long moment before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I think I have made a mistake by coming here. I fear your sister is holding me prisoner," he sighed, his tone defeated. Sam stepped to his side and looked on the floor, avoiding his eyes.

"I will not let her hold you prisoner. She will come to her senses, and if it's the last thing I do. I promise, you will have Targaryen support in your fight against the Dead," she vowed in a quiet voice, not wanting the guards to overhear. To her surprise, he lifted his arm and took her hand. Her gaze swerved to his face, and his look was tired, but earnest.

"Thank you, Sam."

* * *

A few levels below the sleeping chambers, a heated discussion was taking place amongst Daenerys and her advisors. They had just lost the Greyjoy and Dorne forces, and she was not happy.

"Nobody could have known that Euron Greyjoy would attack," Tyrion tried to soothe her.

"Nobody thought that he would! Why did we not think that this… madman… was most likely planning to get his revenge! I have listened to your council, and see what it brought us! At least half of our armies lost! Ellaria Sand most likely dead! Who will bring us Dornish support now? Who will bring us ships if no the Greyjoys?" she almost screamed at him.

"Your Grace, we still have enough ships to carry the Dothraki to land," Varys intercepted.

"Yes, but my trusted advisors warned me about taking Westeros with foreigners! You said the people would turn against me if I let… how did you call them, savages? If I let savages lay siege to their homes!" Daenerys was furious now. Olenna Tyrell had warned her not to listen to clever men, but she had done so anyways. At this moment, she wanted to take her dragons and burn the Red Keep down more than anything.

The door to the council room opened, and Samaya entered with a hard look on her face. Just what Daenerys needed right now, her half-sister in a bad mood.

"What happened?" she asked as she neared them, reading the atmosphere. Daenerys gave Tyrion an angry look and walked over to the window, gazing out at the sea. He had gotten them into this mess, he could explain.

"We had sent the Greyjoy fleet and Ellaria Sand to Dorne, but they were attacked by Euron Greyjoy," Tyrion filled in the newcomer.

"And?" Sam asked in an annoyed tone.

"A few ships were able to flee. The rest was sunk. No word yet from our allies," he reported.

"So you mean to tell me we have lost Dorne and the Greyjoys?" she prodded further. Tyrion gave a hesitant nod.

"It seems so," he confessed. Daenerys turned around to see the look of discontent on her sister's face.

"We might be able to get the Dornish support back," the Queen said and walked back to the table. All eyes were on her.

"Your Grace, the Dornish are proud and do not take likely to strangers. Ellaria Sand and her daughters had established dominion by force, I fear the country will be utterly divided now. The Martell line only has bastards left, and without a strong leader, there will be no chance to unite them," Tyrion spoke up. Daenerys smiled at him and then looked at her sister.

"Actually, you are a Martell now," she said and Samaya's eyes widened in shock.

"No. You cannot think…" she started to speak, but her sister cut her off.

"I sent you to gather support in the North, but you bring me a defiant King that tells tales of dead people marching in an army. I asked you to make him bend the knee, but he refuses. I ask you now to travel to Dorne and secure their armies. I do not care how, just do not fail me this time," Daenerys told her in a strong voice. There was utter silence in the room. Samaya was in shock, she never thought her sister could be so cold to her.

"I refuse," she finally said. Daenerys' brows shot up and she gave her an annoyed smile.

"You refuse your Queen?" she gave back.

"I refuse to go to a land where I will find certain death. The Dornish do not know me, they will not follow me," Samaya argued and before the Queen could answer, Varys stepped forward.

"Your Grace, there is one Martell left that we are forgetting," he told her quickly. The two sisters were still staring at each other, fire in both their eyes. After a few moments, Daenerys relaxed and looked at the eunuch.

"Who are we forgetting, Varys?" she said and regained her composure.

"Arianne Martell," Samaya answered for him. Varys nodded at her.

"Exactly. Last I heard, she had tried to free Myrcella Baratheon and crown her instead of Tommen. Her plan was fooled, and Myrcella taken back to the Watergardens, but Arianne was able to flee. Darkstar was with her," he said and Sam's brows shot up in surprise.

"Who is this Darkstar?" Daenerys asked, confused by the name.

"Ser Gerold Dayne. A cruel man, but a skilled fighter," the eunuch explained.

"Any relation to the famous Arthur Dayne?" the Queen continued.

"His cousin. Always was jealous of the Sword in the Morning," Tyrion finally spoke up, making the three of them look at him.

"Rumour has it that he has imprisoned Arianne at High Hermitage, his stronghold," Varys explained further.

"Which would have kept her safe from the Sand Snakes…," Samaya mused, hope springing up. She did not want to set foot back into Dorne if she could help it, and Arianne Martell might just be the key to that.

"And might make her interested in an alliance with us," Tyrion finished her sentence. "But we would have to free her first."

"Is co-operation with this Darkstar not an option?" Daenerys mused.

"He is very unpredictable, but yes, maybe," Varys concluded.

"High Hermitage is not far from Highgarden," Samaya spoke up and the group looked at her.

"You want to see your grandmother?" Daenerys asked her. Sam nodded.

"And my brothers. I wanted to ask your permission to go see to their wellbeing before…" she started saying, but did not know how to finish the sentence.

"Before we start an invasion?" the Queen completed it. Once again, Sam could only nod. Daenerys took a long, hard look at her before she turned to Tyrion and Varys.

"Leave us," she commanded, and they did so quickly, not wanting to get involved in their little power play. Sam sat down on a chair, her shoulders slumped. She was utterly exhausted.

"I cannot believe you refused me," Daenerys spoke up when they were alone. Sam sighed.

"Dorne is… different. You should know, Targaryens found it hard to conquer it in the past. My gut tells me that I will die if I return to the Watergardens or Sunspear. Are you willing to let that happen?" the older girl asked.

"No, of course not. Tell me, do you believe Jon Snow?" the Queen changed the topic quickly. Sam looked at her long and hard before she nodded.

"I do. I have not known him for long, but he is… different. Northerners always are, but he seems just and kind. I cannot see him as a man who would make up such a tale. And I believe that if we do not band together in this fight, we will all find death," she concluded. Daenerys nodded and looked at the big map of Westeros, carved in the table in front of them. She pointed to where High Hermitage was located.

"I will give you permission to go home. But first, go here. Try and convince this Darkstar and Arianne Martell to fight with us. Tell her we will restore her as ruler of Dorne, if she supports me. Find out what the knight wants. The Unsullied are on their way to take Casterly Rock from the Lannisters. When they succeed, I will draw them back to Highgarden, where I intend to meet them and you. We will see what happens after," she told her sister of her plan.

"What about the threat in the North?" Samaya asked, not giving up on Jon Snow's cause. Daenerys stared at where the wall was carved into the surface before her.

"Leave Jon Snow to me. If he bends the knee, we will assist. And trust me, he will," she said solemnly and started to move towards the door. She stopped and put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Be safe," the younger girl whispered before she left the room. Samaya was left sitting alone, the world she lived in stretching before her in miniature. She was more than relieved to go back to Highgarden, but she just did not know what would be waiting for her in High Hermitage…

* * *

 _ **Thoughts? Feelings? Please leave me a review if you have any :D**_

 _ **AND to one of my most loyal reviewers:**_ **starfallen** _ **: you are such a treasure! I always enjoy your constructive phrasing and how you seem to be able to understand what I am trying to do/where I am taking the story. I really appreciate your kind and encouraging words :) so happy you're enjoying this story!**_


	30. Strikes and Schemes

**_Thank you guys very much for the last reviews! I will post some comments on them below this chapter. ENJOY!_**

* * *

After the meeting with Daenerys, Sam wandered out of the castle and towards the cliffs. She did not particularly like Dragonstone, but she loved standing atop the high edge, her body battered by wind, and the smell of salt in the air around her. The one good thing about her having left Highgarden was that she always seemed to be near the ocean.

As she closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air, she suddenly realised that there was one monumental advantage of having revealed her true identity: she was able to go swimming whenever she wanted now. A big smile stretched across her face as she quickly turned towards one of the many steep paths leading down to the ocean. The water here was significantly colder than the one in the Mander, but she did not care.

She carefully descended the seemingly never-ending steps until she reached the beach. The castle was not visible from the small bay she had landed in, and Sam looked around for guards. When it seemed like no one was anywhere near, she kicked off her boots and coat, discarding them at the edge of the beach, where they would not get wet. The sand felt good underneath her bare feet, and she savoured every step she took towards the waves. The girl decided to take off her travel breeches, but leave on the thin undershirt she was wearing.

The first waves lapped around her calves as she stepped toward the water, and Sam giggled at the sensation. She stood waist-deep, staring out onto the horizon for a while, getting used to the water's temperature. Then, with a deep inhale, she lunged forward and submersed herself in the blissful silence one could only hear underwater.

Sam came up for air with a smile on her face. The currents and waves were strong, but she had always been a good swimmer, so she ventured out a little further. She needed this distraction. Her sister was angry at her for not bringing back a submissive King in the North, and she made her even angrier when she refused to travel to the heart of Dorne. This short relief was the only small break Sam would get before she had to go on another mission. Again.

She swam back to the shore only after the temperature of the water had turned her skin into goosebumps. However, Samaya did not feel cold. In fact, she never felt cold these days. She wondered why that was.

Sam was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice the dark figure standing on the beach watching her. When she stepped out of the sea, it started walking towards her. As she was shaking out the water from her hair, she finally noticed it. Immediately, Sam took a defensive position, but relaxed when she recognised Jon Snow. He walked up to her, carrying her cloak and boots in his hands.

"Isn't it a little cold for a dip?" he asked with a crooked smile. Samaya was painfully aware of her semi-naked state as she took the garments from him.

"Thank you. And no, the temperature is quite alright," she answered hurriedly while turning her back to him. After she had put on clothes to cover most of her skin, she turned back around.

"What brings you here?" she asked him while they started walking towards the direction of the castle.

"I was looking for the dragonglass cave," he said and she gave him an expectant look.

"I found it. It's just around that bend behind us. It is quite… something," he said and now she was intrigued. She stopped walking and grinned invitingly.

"Show me," she said and Jon Snow returned her smile. What a sight she was. Her hair wet, wearing nothing but a coat, boots in hand, barefoot in the sand. After all the events of today, she seemed light-hearted and free. A little Southern wildling. He turned around and gestured towards the cave.

"After you," he said and she beamed at him before she turned around and started running. Jon blinked in surprise before he quickly followed. She was laughing loudly now, racing him across the beach. Jon was smiling still, she had caught him unaware and it took him a few moments before catching up. He grabbed her hand and tried to force her to stop, but she just tugged on it, and as a result, they both tumbled down. Limbs were flailing and laughter turned into grunts of pain as they crashed down together. Jon swallowed a significant amount of sand as he fell face first onto the ground. His fall was mainly stopped by her body though, and he quickly got up to see if she had gotten hurt.

Samaya however, lay on her back blinking up at the sky before another fit of laughter erupted from her. Jon looked at her with a puzzled expression. Had she gone mad? She saw him staring and quieted down. Taking his hand, she forced him to lie down next to her.

"Don't look so serious, Jon Snow. Enjoy this tiny moment of lightness," she said hoarsely and looked at him. Sand was scattered around her face, and her green eyes glimmered with mischief.

"I find that hard to do with everything that's going on," he replied, his expression concerned once again. Sam sighed and propped herself up on her elbow.

"The way I see it, we are doing the best we can to stop bad things from happening. However, that does not mean that we should not enjoy ourselves a little. With all that you've told me, we could be dead in a few moons. Personally, I do not want to die having forgotten what laughter felt like. Do you?" she asked him earnestly. Jon stared at her in amazement. He had spent so much time at the Wall, he had almost forgotten what warmth felt like, let alone laughter.

"Did your husband make you laugh?" he replied, and even as he said it, he did not know why. Her expression changed at his question, sadness sweeping over her features.

"Mostly, he made me furious. But yes, he also made me laugh. He made me happy," she answered silently. Jon's heart broke at her declaration, and he brought up a hand to rest against the side of her face. What he really wanted to do was grab her, and hold her close, and tell her that everything would be alright. But he could not, never. She leant her cheek against his rough hand and closed her eyes for a moment, revelling in the feeling.

"I am sorry he died," Jon finally said and she looked at him again.

"So am I," she confessed and the two shared a tender moment of silence. Distant voices disrupted them a short while later, and a group of Dothraki guards made their way towards them. They looked angry at what they were seeing.

"Horseshit," Sam cursed and they both got up from the ground. As they were trying to brush the sand off their bodies, the guards closed in and started shouting at them in Dothraki.

"Alright, alright, we will come with you," Sam finally announced with a loud voice and threw her hands in the air. They tried to grab her by the elbow, but she shrugged them off and gave them a mean scowl. Silently, they escorted them back to the castle.

"I don't appreciate being handled like a prisoner by your sister," Jon said quietly as they walked through the gate.

"Trust me, I don't like it any more than you do. I will talk to her about it," Sam said and headed for the staircase that led to her chambers. One of the Dothraki grabbed her then and gestured to the Throne room.

"Seven Hells!" she swore, but followed. All she wanted was to take a bath and wash the dirt and sand off her body, but it seemed she would not be granted that. They arrived to find Daenerys standing in the middle of the room, waiting. Her mouth turned into a frown as she took in their appearance. They were still covered in sand, both their heads of hair messy and dishevelled. Her sister was barefoot, and both had guilty looks on their faces.

"Lord Snow, I do not think I gave you permission to nose around places you have no right being in?" she started talking and the Northerner gave her an angry look.

"Your Grace, I was not nosing around. I tried to make the most out of my 'visit'," he answered in a defiant tone.

"Running around this island with my sister is doing that, then?" the Queen replied and Sam had enough.

"If you have to know, your Grace," she started, addressing her with a little annoyance in her tone. "Lord Snow got word from a reliable source that Dragonstone sits on a mountain of dragonglass. It is one of the few things that kills White Walkers. He was looking for that source when he came upon me," she explained.

"And what were you doing out there alone?" her sister asked her.

"I just went for a swim," Samaya said and that made her sister blink in surprise. She started walking towards them then, slowly and deliberately.

"You are a Targaryen, Samaya. People will always look for a weakness. You are not allowed to do reckless things like that anymore. And I speak as your Queen, not your sister," she exclaimed, giving the older girl a hard look. Samaya gritted her teeth and balled her fists at her side. It seemed she still could not do as she pleased, but she had to admit that her sister only had her best interest at heart.

"I am sorry, your Grace," she finally said, which made the Queen smile.

"Now, I am sure you have preparations to do before you leave tomorrow? I will see you at dinner," she told her and after bowing shortly, Samaya left the room.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Daenerys then turned to Jon Snow, who was staring after her sister angrily. He did not understand what the Queen meant. Why would Samaya leave again? They had just arrived here today. He wanted to go after her and ask for answers, but the Queen was talking to him now.

"Yes, I did. If your Grace accepts, I would like to show you," he said after having regained his composure. She nodded shortly.

"Tomorrow. And then you will explain what you mean to do with it," she concluded and turned away. The King in the North exited the room as well, leaving only her, Missandei and the guards. The Queen's most trusted advisor stepped up and spoke silently.

"I think I was right," she said, to which Daenerys sighed.

"I think you were. They are falling in love with each other."

* * *

"I agree with the idea of sending you to High Hermitage to negotiate an alliance, but I am utterly against you going on your own," Tyrion Lannister commented once again as he walked out of the castle with Samaya the next day. She had donned her travelling attire, a small bundle of belongings on her back, bow in her hand.

"Daenerys sent a raven to Casterly Rock, if the Unsullied have taken it as planned, they will send a small garrison on their way to aid me immediately," Samaya explained.

"Yes, I know, I was the one that suggested that, but it will take them significantly longer to reach the stronghold then you. What if Darkstar has killed you by then? You know your husband was often heard saying that he believed him to be the most dangerous man in Dorne? That means something, having come from Oberyn," he continued, his voice tense and urgent. Samaya stopped in her tracks and gave him a stern look.

"If I was able to manage Oberyn Martell, I can manage Gerold Dayne," she concluded and then turned away again. Tyrion let out a long sigh and followed. These two sisters were even more stubborn than him, it seemed.

As they walked out onto the grounds, Samaya's gaze was searching for Jon Snow. She had wanted to talk to him again last night, but he had taken dinner in his room, and the guards would not let her leave her own chambers after nightfall. She had not liked being restricted, and was happy to escape to a place where she would be her own master.

Her sister was waiting for her with Missandei, Greyworm and Varys. Jon Snow stood to the side of them, not looking happy at all. Samaya walked over and said her goodbye to Daenerys, which was rather sombre. Rhaegal landed behind them with a thud, and Sam was still surprised at how intelligent and intuitive the dragon was. How did it know that she was leaving? Questions that she would most likely never find an answer to. Samaya turned to Jon Snow now, and they started walking towards Rhaegal together. The dragon greeted them both by letting them pet his snout.

"You said I would not be alone in Dragonstone, but now you're leaving," Jon spoke up, looking at her with an unreadable expression. Sam sighed and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I know, and I hate to break that promise. I thought about asking you to join me, but you need to stay here. Make the best out of it," she answered, and he gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My sister needs time to trust people. I know she will come to value you as much as I do, and believe in what you have to say. Before your envoy arrives, find that time. Let her know you, make her understand," Samaya told him, her voice quiet and sad, but with an urgent tone. They looked at each other for a long moment, until Jon took her hand and squeezed it assuringly.

"I will miss you, Lady Sam," he finally said and she gave him a small smile.

"Our paths will cross again. Be safe until then," she returned and let go of his hand, although unwillingly. Sam then climbed on the back of Rhaegal, and together, they took off. This time, she looked back at the small group until her head was in the clouds.

* * *

"What did Jaime Lannister want to talk about with you?" Dickon Tarly asked his father as he returned to their lodgings in King's Landing.

"Alliances, loyalties. He wants us to fight for them, not the Tyrells. He wants us to renounce our oath as bannermen," his father answered grumpily.

"His sister killed almost all the Tyrells, though," the younger man replied.

"Yes, and truth be told, if I were Olenna Tyrell, I'd want revenge for that as well. No wonder she's joined that Targaryen Queen," Randyll Tarly said as he poured himself a cup of ale.

"But the savages… I do not want them to rape our women, to poison our land," his son went on, disgust etched on his face.

"If she has a good head on her shoulders, she won't use them in that way. She'll use the Tyrell and Dornish army first. It was obvious that Cersei was going to play on their status as foreigners, so if she's clever, she'll use them only when fighting the Lannister force," Lord Tarly replied, taking a deep sip after.

"Are we to join the Targaryen side then? There are still three Tyrells left in Highgarden. And if the rumours are true, Samaya is alive as well," Dickon asked. His father mulled it over for a long moment.

"A cripple, a simpleton, an old woman, and a bastard Targaryen," he mused. "House Tyrell's seen better days."

"So we are fighting for the Lannisters?" his son continued, disbelief on his face. He had always like the Tyrells, and his father had even hinted at a possible marriage between him and Samaya a few times. Of course that was before the events of the last few moons…

"Jaime Lannister offered Wardenship of the South, son. If we join them and defeat the last Tyrells, our House would be grander than ever before," the older man concluded. Dickon swallowed heavily. He knew what that tone meant. His father had made his decision, and no one could sway that. And as always, he was supposed to do as father said… like the good son he was.

* * *

"Sansa, where's Jon gone?" Arya finally asked her sister as they walked back out of the crypts in Winterfell. She had finally returned home, and was relieved to see her sister. Sansa gave her a short glance before she answered, still walking at brisk pace.

"He went South to meet with the Targaryen queen," she answered at last.

"Daenerys Targaryen? Is she gonna fight Cersei with us?" Arya asked, but Sansa shook her head.

"It is not because of Cersei he met with her, it is because of the threat beyond the Wall. Bran can tell you more about that," she explained. Arya gave her a critical look.

"You are annoyed with him," she concluded. Sansa stopped walking and looked at her little sister.

"I am annoyed that he flew away on the back of a bloody dragon while all his bannermen are left to me. They did not take likely to him going South so willingly. Lord Glover has already threatened to leave with his men more than once," she sighed. Arya looked into the distance, deep in thought. The first thing she heard when she arrived in Winter Town was talk about the dragon and the beautiful girl that had whisked the King in the North away. Arya wished she had been here when it happened. Not only to see the dragon, but to look into Samaya Tyrell's eyes and determine whether she was every bit the woman people made her out to be.

"I am certain you can calm their nerves, sister. You seem to have matured a lot since I last saw you," Arya finally said, eyeing Sansa up and down.

"I have. For a price," was the only thing her sister answered before she led her away to re-unite her with Bran.

* * *

As Olenna Tyrell watched everything she had worked for her whole life being destroyed, she was too tired to even shed a single tear. The Lannister army had moved in swiftly, and without mercy, and from the high tower she was lodged in, she watched as they massacred her whole army and people.

The door to her room flung open, and her grandson stumbled in, panic across his face. She looked at him in a calm manner.

"Where's Garlan?" she asked.

"Cut down by Randyll Tarly," Willas answered, tears evident in his eyes. Olenna swallowed down her grief.

"This is the end of our House," she commented and sat down on a chair. Willas limped over to her, he had lost his walking cane amidst the chaos.

"Samaya is still alive," he commented, but he looked as defeated as her. Olenna was about to answer, when the door opened again. She had expected to find Lannister soldiers, but it was Dickon Tarly that panted heavily as he entered.

"We need to get you out of here," he said hastily, grabbing Willas by the elbow.

"Wait, what are you doing? Stop, I will not leave my grandmother!" the other man protested, but could not defend himself much against the soldier. Olenna observed the scene and then shushed him.

"Will you stop it, you fool? Can you not see that not all of the Tarlys have turned against us? Go, and find your sister. Keep your head down, and pray that House Tyrell will survive this war," she said and Willas finally stopped resisting. She hoped the Tarly boy really meant what he said, but Dickon had always been a little soft. Not as much as his older brother, but still. She suspected he could not bear to kill one of his oldest friends.

The two men had left the room just a few moments before Jaime Lannister walked in. Olenna prayed to all the Gods, old and new, that Willas had remembered the secret passageway behind the tapestry on this floor. As the Kingslayer closed the door, she took a deep breath and put on her mask. This day was the day she was going to die. But she would never leave this world without a bang…

* * *

 _ **Here we are... I know some of you have wondered whether Highgarden would be spared the attack, but NO... I was cruel. But it will all be for a reason, trust me ;)**_

 _ **Marvelymyra: thank you so much for your continued reviews! and yes, I am not liking Daenerys very much either in the show (or the books, for that matter), so I understand what you mean! And Jon's envoy is riding to White Harbor from Winterfell, and then taking a ship to Dragonstone. They will arrive in the next chapter ;) Concerning your Dorne comment, I really do not think the people would follow Sam, so Arianne is definitely the best choice there.**_

 _ **Nicolaclair: thank you so much! that really made me smile :) hope you will continue following it!**_

 _ **What do you think will happen next? Will Jon fall for Daenerys? Leave me a review, I'd love to hear your opinions :) xx**_


	31. Charms and Cells

**_I was so positively overhwelmed by your last reviews! Thank you guys so much! xx_**

* * *

Arianne Martell did not know what wrong she had done in life to always find herself locked in towers. First in Sunspear, and now in High Hermitage. After her plot to free Myrcella and establish her as the rightful Queen had gone so horribly wrong, Darkstar, the bloody bastard, had turned and imprisoned her instead. What he meant to do with her, she did not know. She also did not know how long she had been locked in this godawful thing. Moons came and went, as did the maids that brought her food and bathed her from time to time. She had tried to befriend them, but they were different than her. The one thing they all had in common was that they were terrified of Ser Gerold Dayne.

Why Arianne ever trusted him, she did not know. Maybe her acquaintance with Arys Oakheart had clouded her judgement on knights. She sighed heavily at the thought of her late lover. What a fool he was, giving his life for their cause. In the end, it had been a waste. She wished they'd never left Sunspear, and she would still be there in the comfort of her own home, doing as she pleased.

As she gazed out the window onto the setting sun, she contemplated jumping once more. She had very often ever since her imprisonment. There had been no news, nothing of either what was happening in the realm, or what Darkstar really wanted with her. Her fingers curled around the stone frame of the high opening. She looked out onto the ground, a soft breeze caressing her hair and face. It had gotten colder recently. Arianne had noticed all the signs, the birds flying south, the winds getting colder, the fields turning barren. She knew what was ahead of them, and it was Winter. And a Dornish princess locked in a tower would not fare well during the cold and snow.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly started climbing. It was not the first time she had done so. As she carefully sat down on the windowsill, her heart was beating rapidly faster in her chest. Her legs were dangling in the air, the skirt of her dirty dress battered by the winds. Arianne grabbed the edges of the window so hard, her knuckles had turned white. Was this it? Was this the end of Princess Arianne Martell? Tears started to gather in her eyes, and at that moment, she felt the isolation taking a hold of her mind. She had nothing left to live for.

Just as she took one last deep breath, and prepared herself to let go, she heard a strange noise. It sounded terrifying. Her gaze whipped up from the ground so far below, and she started searching the sky for the source. Low and behold, another screech sounded, and then she could see it: a dragon. Arianne was so taken aback, she started fumbling around, falling back into her cell. As she hit the floor with a loud thud, the screeching now filled the air around her. It seemed to vibrate off every wall in High Hermitage. Hastily, she clambered back up and looked out of the window. Since when had dragons returned to Westeros? Was her mind playing her tricks, or was this reality?

As she watched the beast soar above the stronghold, she concluded that no, she was not just imagining this. This was a real life dragon, and on its back was the figure of a woman. A woman with silver hair. The Targaryens were back. Arianne decided then and there that she would have to save suicide for another day.

"Archers! Ready your bows! Close the gate! Prepare for attack!" everywhere around Gerold Dayne, commands were being shouted as he made his way up the curtain wall of High Hermitage. Hastily, he had pulled on his armour as he heard the first noise. He had read enough about dragons to know the sound of one. As he ran towards his men, they were still staring at the sky in a baffled manner. He slapped the commander of his household guard once across the face to get him out of his daze, and that's when they started to prepare.

Now, he stood there motionless as he watched the beast land a good distance away from the gate. He had heard that the Targaryen girl had come back to Westeros with her dragons, but never thought that she would come to see him. However, it seemed risky for her to come alone. As far as he could tell, no army or garrison was on their way here, so why would she come here by herself? He watched as a slender figure dismounted, and started walking towards the gate. Yes, it seemed like her. Womanly, and with silver hair, although it was short for a Queen.

When she was still out of reach of the archers, she took her own bow and held it high into the air. To his surprise, she then put it down on the ground as a sign of peace. She did the same with a dagger she produced from beneath her travel cloak. Gerold Dayne was sceptical. He could not see her eyes, and that's what bothered him. He was always able to judge a person's character by looking in their eyes. They often showed a softness that his lacked.

But however much it bothered him, the girl had a dragon poised for attack just behind her. He knew that the beast could cause enormous damage, and he was not sure whether his men would be able to kill it, so he did the only reasonable thing: he ordered his men to lower their weapons and to open the gate. As she started walking, he quickly made his way down the wall and out of the gate himself.

* * *

Samaya's heart was throbbing in her chest. This was not Winterfell, this was the stronghold of a possible enemy. Once again she got annoyed with her sister for sending her here. It seemed like she was left to run all of Daenerys' errands, while the Queen remained at Dragonstone. The fact that she had to leave Jon Snow behind made her even more agitated. She took a deep breath and started walking as soon as the soldiers had lowered their weapons. The gate opened, and a man appeared, coming straight at her.

His hair was white, but for a thick, black streak down the side, and she knew immediately that this must be the famous Darkstar. He was older than her, but his muscly built and strikingly purple eyes made him attractive, she found. They stopped a few feet apart, and she waited for him to bow. He did not.

"Ser Gerold Dayne, I have come in the name of Daenerys Targaryen, rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms," she started and he gave her a crooked grin.

"I thought you cannot be the Queen herself. Who are you?" he said in a deep, raspy voice.

"My name is Samaya Tyrell, I am the Queen's half-sister," she said after a few moments. This man irritated her, especially when he gave a little chuckle at her name.

"The famous Maid of Highgarden! Last I heard, you killed the Mountain and jumped off a cliff to your death," he commented. Samaya gave him a polite smile.

"As you can see, I am not dead, but have joined the Targaryen side. I am here because of Arianne Martell," she told him. Darkstar crossed his arms and gave her a challenging look.

"What of her?" he taunted.

"We know you are holding her prisoner, and we would like to take her into our custody," Samaya explained, still trying to be polite. He was making it harder by the minute.

"And why would I just give her to you? I know what has happened to Doran," Gerold Dayne said with a cheeky smirk. Samaya's hands balled into fists at her side. She had to keep her composure. Slowly, she took a step closer to the man.

"If you play this right, Ser, you could benefit from this as much as she. Ellaria Sand and the Sand Snakes are dead. Murdered by the Lannisters. Queen Daenerys has three full grown dragons, a Dothraki horde, and an army of Unsullied. She will conquer this kingdom, and when she does, there will be a place for you at her court, that much I can tell you," she told him with an urgent tone in her voice. Samaya was getting tired of this back-and-forth.

"Why do you think I would want a place at court? I might just want to be left alone, here in High Hermitage," he replied and she took a long look at him.

"You do not look like the kind of man that is content with a stronghold in the middle of nowhere. You look like a warrior to me. Join us and you will get all you ever wanted. Fame and glory," Samaya said, playing on his weakness. Everybody knew how much Gerold Dayne had envied his famous cousin, the Sword of the Morning. He thought about her words for a moment before he answered.

"And if I refuse?" he asked, to which Samaya gave him the sweetest smile she could muster.

"Then I will let that dragon there burn everything to the ground, including you," she answered and his smile faltered for the first time since she had met him. Quickly, he composed himself.

"Would you care to join me for dinner, Lady Samaya?" he then said and offered his arm to escort her inside.

"It would be my pleasure," Sam told him sweetly and together, they started walking.

* * *

Jon had never been happier to see Northmen as much as when his envoy stepped off their boat. He greeted Davos enthusiastically. The older man only had to take one look at Jon's face to know he did not enjoy it here.

"Is her Grace being difficult?" he asked as they walked up to the castle. Jon huffed. He had wanted to show her the cave today, but the Queen was 'occupied'. Once again, he cursed coming here.

"So far, she's insulted, disbelieved and ignored me. She's as stubborn as any Northerner," he told him quietly. Ser Davos chuckled.

"Ah, you Grace, I'm sure you can win her over with that rugged charm of yours. Where's the sister?" he inquired further.

"Had to leave again. They did not tell me where to," Jon reported and Davos huffed.

"On an important mission, for sure. I heard the Greyjoy fleet was attacked?" he prodded further.

"As far as I know. They seem to have lost the Dornish support, too," the younger man said as they walked through the massive gate adorned with dragons.

"Well, I'd like to meet this Queen who seems to be losing allies left, right and centre, and have her tell us to our faces that she does not want the North's support now," Ser Davos concluded and Jon had to smile. The man had a point.

Just like Jon, his men first met the Queen in the audience chamber. Just like Jon, they were baffled by her titles and mannerisms. But unlike Jon, the Queen seemed to take to Ser Davos. Even Tyrion smiled at the man.

"I would like a private word with Ser Davos," Daenerys finally said and Jon left a little unwillingly. Why was she so cold towards him? Was it because of Samaya? His mood was as dark as his expression when he left, heading straight towards his guest room.

It seemed like forever until the door swung open, and Davos joined him.

"Finally! What did she want from you?" Jon immediately asked him. Ser Davos assumed his usual position, hands clasped behind his back, before he started speaking.

"First, she talked about Stannis. Then, she asked me if I trusted you," he said curtly.

"And what did you say?" Jon replied, eager to hear his answer.

"I said I'd never met a more honourable man than you. That you give everything for the good of the people, and that you would never lie about such a thing as the Army of the Dead," Davos reported, and Jon was pleasantly surprised. He had seen the Onion Knight's loyalty, but did not know it ran so deep.

"Thank you, Ser Davos," he said after a few moments.

"There's nothing to thank me for, your Grace. I just told her the truth. She will meet with you tomorrow to inspect the cave, I am to tell you," he continued. Jon nodded.

"Very well. Let's hope she will let us mine it," he concluded and filled two goblets of wine for them. They both downed them in silence, hoping that they did not come here for nothing.

* * *

High Hermitage was a small stronghold, nevertheless Sam marvelled at how many people it held. Not only were there guards, but also common folk that stared at her as Darkstar led her inside. They entered a small, but comfortable study after climbing a few staircases, and he gestured for her to sit down while servants brought wine, bread and salt. Darkstar handed her some of it, but she gently waved it away.

"You refuse bread and salt?" he asked her, his eyes widened ever so slightly.

"I will refuse anything you offer me until we have come to an agreement. I have heard of your reputation. It seems my late husband was not the only one that was skilled with poison," she told him matter-of-factly. He chuckled softly while he sat down across from her.

"Yes, Oberyn… I cannot say that I was particularly sorry when he died. I always found him arrogant," he commented.

"I can see why you would think that. And yes, he was. But he also had other traits, some of them honourable and good," Samaya said challengingly.

"Are you implying I am not honourable?" Gerold Dayne replied. Now it was Sam's turn to chuckle.

"Arianne Martell might not think so," she said and he looked her over long and hard.

"You have a dragon. Why have you come to negotiate when you could just burn everything to the ground?" he asked her bluntly.

"My sister does not wish to become Queen of the Ashes. She wants to take her throne back in a peaceful way. Besides, we could use a skilled fighter like you. Join us. Dorne is certainly not allied to the Lannisters, why would you be?" she suggested.

"Maybe the Lannister pay better?" he answered quickly, and Sam gave him another sweet smile.

"We will reward you with your life. I think that is the best pay," she concluded and he leant back in his chair, arms crossed.

"Arianne Martell has been my prisoner for almost two years. What if her mind has gone? You wanna put a mad woman on that seat in Sunspear?" the knight was taunting her now.

"I will make my own judgement on that. Of course I expect to see her as soon as we are done here. If she is not unharmed, well… then I might rescind my offer," Sam answered coldly.

"You leave me no other choice, do you?" he asked, their eyes locked in a fierce battle of wills.

"I am giving you the best choice. In my personal opinion, you would be a fool not to take it," she finally said after some time. Slowly, he uncrossed his arms and leant his elbows on the table, head in his hands.

"One more thing," he then spoke up again. Sam gave him a small nod when he looked for her confirmation.

"How are you the Queen's half-sister?" he asked at last. She had waited for that question.

"My mother seduced the Mad King. Only handful of people knew. My father was not one of them," she told him and he grinned.

"That's clever, and convenient. How does she know you're telling the truth?" he prodded further. Samaya had to laugh at his question.

"Do you really think I would have been able to come here on the back of a dragon if I did not have Targaryen blood in me? Ser Gerold, I thought you smarter than that," she said, chuckling. His brows furrowed. She had insulted him to a degree.

"I will tell you this only once, Lady Samaya: never underestimate me. I am Darkstar, and that name comes with a promise. I am of the night, and just like it, I come swiftly and without mercy," he said lowly, his purple eyes glistening with anger.

"And my sister has been raped, burned, imprisoned and almost murdered so many times she lost count of the names of her assassins. I would not underestimate her, either," Sam answered passionately. They stared into each other eyes for a long, long time until suddenly, Darkstar leant back with a satisfied smirk.

"If your sister is half as fierce as you, then I think I am going to like her."

* * *

Arianne was pacing up and down her small room when there was a knock on the door. She froze in her tracks and stared at it. Never, in the whole time she had been held here, had anyone knocked on the door. They just barged in whenever they please. She swallowed hard before answering. When she did, her voice was rough and quiet from her not having used it for so long. In the beginning, she would sing songs, to keep her sane. But singing songs that nobody was listening to was almost as bad as not speaking at all, so she had stopped.

The door opened slowly to reveal a young woman. Arianne did not understand. Why was she smiling at her? She had never seen her before in her life. Silver hair, green eyes, a black riding cloak adorned with dragons… who was she?

"Princess Arianne, are you alright?" the woman spoke, and Arianne could have cried at the sound of a voice that was caring. She quickly rushed at the girl and threw herself into her arms.

"Whoever you are, thank you! Have you come to free me?" she said hastily, still holding on to her slender frame. The woman did not fight the embrace, but softly took her hands and loosened Arianne's grip on her. She was still smiling.

"Yes, I have. My name is Samaya, and I have come to take you to Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen," she said in a soothing voice and Arianne blinked at her in surprise.

"She has come to Westeros? But… no, you have to take me to my family! Take me to father, I have to tell him how sorry I am!" she was almost screaming now, excitement getting the best of her. The look on the other girl's face changed, and now she could see pity, which made her stomach drop. Slowly, Arianne stumbled back and sat down upon the dirty straw bed.

"He is dead, isn't he?" she almost whispered. The other woman sighed and closed the door. Then she came and squatted down in front of her. She took her hands and squeezed them softly.

"You have been held here for almost two years. A lot has happened in that time. Come now, let's get you cleaned up and I can tell you everything," she spoke in a kind voice. Arianne's eyes were filled with tears, but she nodded slowly and let the woman lead her out of the room. She was finally free… but what world would she return to?

* * *

 _ **Here we are... the famous Darkstar... I really enjoyed writing him, I hope I can do his reputation justice in future chapters.**_

 _ **Also very happy to hear your opinions on who Jon Snow should chose... I have it figured out, the question is just if you will see it coming that specific way ;)**_

 _ **Please drop me a line if you have any thoughts/comments on this one! xx**_


	32. Hostilities and Homes

_**I think this one could be considered more of a filler, but I still think it is very important to the story. Go ahead...**_

* * *

Samaya had asked the maids to draw a nice, warm bath in her guest chambers and to scurry as soon as she arrived with Arianne Martell. Carefully, she guided the girl down the hallways and stairs of High Hermitage. It was not as bad as she thought, but the thin and dirty figure clutching her hand like a lifeline was nothing like she had heard Arianne Martell to be like. Oberyn had often talked about his reckless niece, and she was very familiar with the stories surrounding the Dornish beauty. Shortly after her uncle had travelled to King's Landing, Arianne orchestrated a kidnapping of Myrcella Baratheon. In her opinion, she was the rightful heir to the throne after Joffrey's death. Their plan had gone wrong, and her former ally Darkstar had kidnapped her instead.

At that point, Oberyn himself was dead, and Doran not man enough to free his rebellious daughter. He himself had locked her in a tower in Sunspear, after the girl had wrongly believed that he intended his other son Quentyn to become ruler of Dorne. Nobody knew what had happened to Quentyn, however. Last Oberyn had heard, he had sailed across the Narrow Sea to seek Daenerys and offer his hand in marriage. He had never reached her sister, though, so he was most likely dead.

When they arrived and were left alone, Samaya helped the girl undress and guided her into the tub. Her eyes were sad, and her demeanour submissive. As Sam took a sponge and started to wash away the dirt, she noticed that there were no marks or any other signs of torture on her skin. A good omen.

"Tell me what happened, please," Arianne finally started to speak and Samaya took a deep breath.

"Your uncle Oberyn travelled to the capital, you will remember. We were married there, if only for a short while," she began and the girl turned around to face her at that.

"You were married to my uncle?" she asked incredulously. Samaya gave her a soothing smile.

"Yes, I was Samaya Tyrell back then, oldest daughter of Lord Mace of Highgarden," she explained and Arianne blinked in confusion.

"But… you're not anymore?" the girl asked. Sam gave a sigh and scrubbed at a particularly stubborn stain on the girl's shoulder.

"No, I should never have been. My mother seduced the Mad King, and I was the result of it. She never told my father or my siblings, but my grandmother knew. And your uncle, he figured it out while we were still in Dorne," she said and gave her a sad smile. Thinking of Oberyn still gave her a little grief.

"You loved him," Arianne said, more a statement then a question. Sam nodded slowly.

"I did. But I could not stop him from getting killed. Joffrey was poisoned at his own wedding, and everybody believed it to be Tyrion's doing. He demanded trial by combat, and whoever would be his champion was to fight the Mountain…," she continued, but the girl interrupted her.

"So my uncle could not resist and fought him to seek justice for Elia," she finished her sentence.

"Yes, he could not be convinced otherwise. He had the upper hand in the fight, as well. But then he got carried away, made a show out of it…"

"Which got him killed," Arianne said, and there were tears in her eyes. Sam nodded again.

"I lost my temper then. I grabbed a spear and rammed it through Gregor Clegane's throat. Then I jumped off the cliffs to get away from the guards," she continued. Arianne's eyes widened.

"You killed the Mountain? So, after all these years… justice was served?" she asked and Sam gave her another sad smile.

"Yes, but what good does justice do when the man you loved is still dead?" she replied, and Arianne stayed silent. Sam took that as a cue to continue.

"I escaped the capital and travelled to Meereen, where I found my half-sister. Tyrion Lannister is now her Hand, and Varys one of her closest advisor. We returned to Westeros with an army of Unsullied, a Dothraki horde, and three dragons," she explained.

"And what happened to the rest of my family?" Arianne asked after a few moments. This was the part that Samaya dreaded.

"After Oberyn's death, Ellaria Sand urged Doran to take action, declare war on the Lannisters. He refused, so she… she killed him. The Sand snakes then murdered Prince Trystane. Myrcella was to be sent back to her mother, but Ellaria gave her a poisoned kiss…," Sam reported, and now Arianne was sobbing.

"How could she? How could they? I trusted them my whole life! These girls were like sisters to me! And now, they have killed my father and brother. And sweet Myrcella… she did not deserve this," she exclaimed, visibly shaking. Sam dropped the sponge and took her hands. Looking deep into her eyes, she told her the last bit of her tale.

"Ellaria loved Oberyn, for her it was the only way to get revenge. When Daenerys came to Westeros, she allied herself with the Dragon Queen. Unfortunately, on their way back from Dragonstone, their fleet was attacked by Greyjoy ships… the Sand Snakes and Ellaria are dead, as far as we know," Sam said and gauged for a reaction from Arianne. The girl was silent for a long time, leaning back in the tub. Finally, she spoke up.

"It seems like everyone I ever knew is dead," she started, and Sam squeezed her hand in comfort.

"We live in times of war. Most of my family has died, too," she tried to relate. Arianne looked at her and swallowed.

"You've come to take me to the Queen, you said? I assume you want my support, and that of Dorne?" she asked.

"Dorne is without a leader. I do not know what you will go back to, but I know that they will follow you. You are a Martell," Samaya told her.

"You were married to my uncle. Why don't you do it? Why come here and free me instead?" the girl asked and Sam gave her a small smile.

"I did not spend much time in Dorne, but I know that its people do not trust easily. And I know that they would never follow me, a bastard Targaryen, a girl that grew up in the Reach and has no knowledge of the land and its people. It is rightfully yours, and my sister sees that, too," she explained. Arianne was quiet then. Sam could practically watch the thoughts swirling around in her head. Slowly, she started nodding.

"I would like to meet this Queen. But, I have one more question," she said and Sam looked at her to hear what it was. "What are you going to do with Darkstar?"

"I have given him the choice to support us or die. I do not think you have to ask to know which one he chose," she explained carefully. Arianne's eyes darkened.

"He betrayed me. He locked me up. I want him dead," she said, her voice stone cold. Samaya sighed, she had feared so much.

"For now, we need him and his men. When you have taken the seat in Sunspear, he is your subject. After the war is over, you can do with him as you wish," she said quietly, not wanting to be overheard by any spying maids pressing their ears to the door.

"Do I have your word?" the Dornish princess then said, her eyes still dark, but already, Sam could tell that some of her confidence was coming back. She gave her a meaningful look.

"No, but you have the word of Queen Daenerys."

* * *

Samaya had insisted that Arianne and her slept in the same chambers, and as they walked down to break their fast the next morning, the girl seemed a little bit more collected than she had been the day before. Even when she saw Darkstar, she did not falter. He, on the other hand, gave her a slimy smile, which made Sam guide the girl to the other side of the table.

After, they took a long stroll around the holdfast. It was the first time that Arianne had been allowed outside in such a long time, Sam felt pity for the girl as she bent down and stroked the grass. She had been enclosed in stone for so long, like a living tomb. Samaya knew that she would go mad in her place. She could not imagine being locked up, not being able to roam around in the woods and rivers.

A stable boy was making their way towards them just as she pondered how horrible it must have been. He was carrying a small scroll. Wordlessly, he handed it to her. Sam turned it over and found her sister's sigil on it. Hastily, she cracked it open and scanned over the words it held.

Highgarden has fallen, Lannister armies played a trick on us. Return to Dragonstone immediately. Bring the girl. –Tyrion

Silently, she stared at the words, her hands shaking. Arianne noticed her change in demeanour. Carefully, she put a hand on her arm.

"What is it? What has happened?" she almost whispered. Samaya looked at her, tears threatening to spill.

"Highgarden… the Lannisters took it. My last remaining family was there," she finally said, choking on her own words. That was it, she was the last Tyrell… and not even that. She was nothing, not a Targaryen, not a Hightower, she was just a bastard girl.

"Lady Samaya!" a deep voice startled them, and they saw Darkstar running towards them. Hastily, Sam wiped away the tears that had run down her cheeks. He stopped a safe distance from them, wary of Arianne.

"I just got word of what happened in Highgarden. I am sorry," he said, and Sam gave him a thankful nod. Whether it was true what he said, she did not know.

"I will have to leave immediately," she told him sternly.

"Of course. I will keep her safe until your return," Darkstar said and gave Arianne another one of his dubious grins. Samaya furrowed her brows at this.

"Oh no, Ser Gerold. The Princess will come with me. And you are expected to travel to Dragonstone at your earliest convenience. The Queen is expecting you," she concluded, to which his eyes widened.

"With respect, Lady Samaya, I cannot leave my stronghold unguarded. A journey of this size would require me to take at least 20 guards with me," he argued. Sam gave him a sweet smile.

"I am sure that a skilled warrior like yourself will be able to ride with less protection. Now, if you will excuse us, we have to get ready for our departure. Thank you for your hospitality, at least from my side. I am not sure the princess here can say the same. Good day, Ser Gerold," Samaya finished and started leading Arianne away. A cheeky smile played on the Dornish girls' lips. At least one of them was amused, Sam thought.

* * *

"You know that they will call this the Second Field of Fire?" Tyrion commented dryly as he stood by Daenerys' side, observing the chaos that was spread out before them. This was the first time he had seen the true destructive force of a dragon, and the scent of burning flesh that clung to his nose made it even more terrifying. Daenerys' face was calm and composed as she answered.

"Let them. These were Lannister men, they got what they deserved," she said with a cold tone in her voice. Tyrion's brows furrowed. He had not liked her insisting on fighting them herself on the back of Drogon, and when the dragon was wounded… he could see it all slip away for an instance. Thankfully, they had come out on top of this one, though. However, it posed a new problem.

"What are we going to do with the soldiers that surrendered?" he asked as they watched a big group of people being herded like sheep toward them.

"If they bend the knee, they live," the Queen answered. Drogon gave a load roar from behind them, where he sat perched on a massive rock.

"And if they don't? The Wall is in desperate need of men," he suggested. She gave him a dismissive look.

"If they don't, they will burn," she told him. Tyrion tried to argue his case, but with a wave of her hand, he was ordered to be quiet. He growled lowly to himself. He really did not like this side of her, it was too much like what her father would have done.

The men were assembled before them, and Daenerys started her speech. Most of them seemed defiant, but with all the nervous glances they gave the dragon, Tyrion hoped they would come to their senses. After another roar from Drogon, most of them kneeled. Most of them, except the stupid Tarlys.

Tyrion tried to reason with the Queen, but she did not listen, and the two men were lined up for execution by dragon. He was furious, there was really no need for this. Just as the Dothraki guards had stepped aside, and Daenerys opened her mouth, another loud roar filled the air, and all of them looked up in the sky to see Rhaegal fly at them.

Their prisoners were terrified, they had just fought one dragon, how bad would it be if a second one joined? They crouched down on the ground in fear, many of them pissing or shitting themselves at the sight. Tyrion, however, let out a sigh of relief. Samaya had come, and she might be on his side.

The dragon landed next to his brother, and two riders descended. He easily recognised Samaya, but the second girl… thin and frail, with olive skin, and an anxious composition… that must be Arianne Martell. They turned toward Samaya, who had stopped in her tracks. She observed the scene before them. Prisoners, kneeling on the floor, and the Tarly, straight in front of Drogon. Realisation dawned on her face, and she let out a low cry of anger. Fury was evident in her whole demeanour as she stormed toward the Tarlys. Ignoring Lord Tarly, she grabbed Dickon by the collar and started shouting.

"You were our friend! We grew up together! How dare you! How dare you turn against your liege lord! How dare you kill them! They were like your own brothers!" she shouted, her voice hoarse, and tears spilling down her cheeks. It was a heart-breaking scene if Tyrion had ever seen one. She started sobbing, and Dickon Tarly had to hold her up by the elbows to keep her from falling. To his surprise, he engulfed her in a tight hug and started whispering in Sam's ear. Slowly, her shoulders stopped shaking, and she looked at the man, disbelief etched on her face.

"Samaya," Daenerys then interrupted loudly. As if she had forgotten where she was, the girl whirled her head around and looked at her sister. She then wiped away the tears and started walking towards them. This small display of pain and frustration had been out of character for her, and the closer she came, the more he could tell that she was gathering her senses. Samaya stopped a good distance in front of the Queen, still in Drogon's line of fire, and gave her a curtsey.

"Your Grace, I bring you Princess Arianne Martell of Dorne," she said loudly, and gestured at the other girl, who now stepped closer as well. There were loud murmurs erupting from the prisoners at that point. The Princess had been believed to be dead for a long time.

"Thank you, Samaya. And welcome, Princess Arianne. I am glad that you decided to join us," Daenerys answered, and the Martell girl just nodded, too intimidated to speak yet.

"However, we were just in the middle of dealing with these traitors. If you don't mind, step aside please, sister," she then continued, and Sam stared at her long and hard.

"I can't," she simply said. That was not good. Daenerys' face faltered for a moment, but she quickly schooled her features again.

"And why would you protect Lord Tarly and his son?" she asked.

"Oh, I would never protect an oathbreaker like Lord Randyll Tarly. His son, however, is still loyal to House Tyrell," Samaya told her in a strong voice. Daenerys gave her an amused smile.

"He just refused to bend the knee to me. How does that equal loyalty?" she questioned.

"Dickon told me that he sent my older brother to safety when they conquered Highgarden. He is hidden deep in the bowels of the castle," the older girl explained, to which Lord Randyll slapped his son across the face.

"How could you?" he asked him, anger burning in his eyes. Dickon blinked the shock away before he stepped aside from his father, closer to Samaya. The guards were about to hold him in place, but Daenerys gave them a nod that allowed the man to move to her sister's side.

"I could not kill him, he is my friend. They all were," he stated quietly, the pain of battle still etched in his eyes and features. Samaya took his hand and squeezed it in a comforting way, whispering a silent thank you.

"And why would I spare him? He refused," Daenerys said mercilessly, which made her sister quite angry.

Your Grace, I did not know… I did not think it was true what they said about Lady Samaya," the soldier spoke up again. The Queen raised a brow.

"That she is my half-sister? That she fights on our side? Well, now you know. I will grant you a kind gift, Dickon Tarly. I grant you your life. However, if her brother is not alive and well, you will burn, just like your father," she finally concluded. Dickon looked at her in terror, but Samaya let out a sigh of relief.

"The Lannister men told us that they left Highgarden undefended. Samaya, I give you 30 Dothraki to travel there and find your brother. You are to remain there until further instruction," the Queen gave commanded, to which her sister nodded.

"And Dickon and Arianne?" Tyrion asked the Queen in a whisper. She spoke up again.

"You will take the Tarly boy. If he lied, burn him. If he told the truth, do as you wish. He is not to return to his home, however. We don't just pardon traitors without consequences. Princess Arianne, if you would join me at Dragonstone?" she then turned to the Dornish girl. Arianne gave Samaya a questioning glance, looking for confirmation. She received a nod and a smile.

"It would be my honour, your Grace," she then answered and the matter seemed to be concluded. Samaya grabbed Dickon and they joined the Dothraki that had already gathered to escort them. It seemed that some of them finally began to understand the common tongue.

Dickon was given a horse, which shied a little under the weight of his steel armour. Samaya quickly walked over to her sister after the party started to gallop towards Highgarden. Dickon had not spared his father another look before he departed.

"Thank you for sparing him, I have known Dickon my whole life, and I do think he is telling the truth" Sam told her sister as they hugged each other shortly.

"You look worse for wear," Daenerys commented, taking in her appearance. Her face was blotched from the crying, her eyes tired and sunken into dark sockets.

"I just lost what little I had left of my family… I just hope Willas is still alive," she explained. Daenerys put an arm on her shoulder and squeezed hard.

"You have me, I am your family as well. I know it will be hard to go to Highgarden, but try your best to make it into a Targaryen stronghold. The common folk left will follow you, in their eyes you are still a Tyrell. Take Rhaegal, and have him stay close. I will keep you informed about our movement in the East," the Queen told her. Samaya nodded slowly.

"The Princess, she… she has been locked up for a long time. I fear she is not quite herself yet. Please, treat her with kindness and patience," she asked of her.

"I will," her sister replied and they shared a small smile. Sam was about to leave before Daenerys spoke up again.

"Go ahead, I know you want to ask," she stated and observed Sam's reaction, who had stopped in her tracks. Slowly, she turned back around, holding her breath. They both knew what Daenerys was hinting at.

"Jon Snow?" Sam finally asked, barely above a whisper.

"You were right, he is a good man. He showed me the cave and I have agreed to let him mine the dragonglass. We have not come to an agreement in other matters," her sister answered in a steady voice. Samaya nodded slowly, lost in thought.

"Farewell then, your Grace," she said after a few moments and they smiled at each other. Sam then walked back over to Rhaegal and climbed on his back. In a quiet voice, she told him: "Take me home."

As the dragon took off and the horrific last screams of Lord Randyll Tarly, who was burnt alive, filled the air, tears started to fall off Sam's cheeks once more. Yes, she was going home… but what would she come home to?

* * *

 _ **Dun dun duuuuun... Sam's going home! What do you think will happen? Will she find Willas? Will she stay there long?**_

 _ **Also, I hope you can understand why I saved Dickon Tarly... it's all the actor's fault, really. I think he did a great job on the show, and did not play him like the Dick he obviously should have been. Besides, it seems likely to me that he could not kill Tyrells without regret, seeing as they most probably grew up together.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review if you have any thoughts ;) xx**_


	33. Reunions

**_Next one! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Once Samaya had caught up with the Dothraki, she kept Rhaegal soaring over them. She knew she had to stall him to do so, but she did not want to arrive in Highgarden without protection. The thought of what the Lannisters had done made her sick. They had taken her home, possibly burnt it to the ground, left corpses everywhere and worst of all, killed her family. Tears were flowing freely as she thought of her grandmother. Besides all the misery the woman had caused her, she still loved her deeply. The world would feel a little emptier without Olenna Tyrell in it.

When the castle appeared on the horizon, Samaya was relieved to see that there were no billows of smoke rising from anywhere. Either the remaining folk had put it out, or the Lannisters had not bothered setting anything alight.

Her throat was dry and her heart beating so fast it threatened to explode in her chest as she looked upon her home. The Briar labyrinth, the Godswood… she circled overhead to get a first look at the extent of damage. Corpses were sprawled everywhere, it looked like a ghost town. There was no sign of life. Tears gave way to fury. She would kill every single Lannister for this…

Her escort had stopped at the gates, and she landed Rhaegal with a loud thud. The dragon had been screeching in pain when they had arrived, adapting to his rider's heartbreak. Now, however, he roared loud with anger as she descended from his back. At the sound, heads started to appear on the curtain wall. Sam quickly realised it were mostly children, or farmers. Not a single one of them seemed to be in a soldier's uniform.

With determination, she stepped through the gates and turned around to face those staring at her from up high. She saw a few little ones aiming bows at her, but she knew they would not fire.

"The Lannister army who has attacked Highgarden has been destroyed. My name is Samaya Tyrell, and I have come to restore my home," she announced loudly, and the bows immediately dropped. To her surprise, Maester Lomys appeared from one of the gatehouses. He was limping, and seemed to bleed from his shoulder, but a smile graced his face.

"I knew you would come," he said as he reached her and gave a deep bow that made him lose a little bit of balance.

"Maester, you need to lie down. Have someone look at your wounds," she quickly said, supporting him by the elbow. He gave her a sad look.

"Who would look at my wounds? I am the only healer left," he answered.

"How many survived?" Samaya asked him, her expression concerned.

"Hard to say… it's mostly children and a few farmers. I was in the labyrinth when they attacked, I haven't made it up to court yet. I sent a few of the little ones, but they only found a handful of survivors. We put them up in the gatehouse, and I tried to treat them as best as I could, but all my medicine is in my solar," he explained and Samaya nodded. She turned around to the group of Dothraki, who were eying her with an almost bored expression.

"Which one of you understands the common tongue?" she asked, and quickly, a rider came forward.

"I am Kovarro, bloodrider to Khaleesi," he announced himself.

"Kovarro, take one of these children and have them show you the way to the maester's solar. Grab all healing supplies and return them to this man," she instructed. The rider gave her a nod and turned to the small group of children that had gathered around them. They looked at the foreigner in fear.

"Boys and girls, these men are here to help us. Who wants to ride with their leader and show him to my study? We need the healing supplies from there," the Maester asked the little ones. They still looked frightened.

"This will be the fastest ride of your life, Dothraki are better horsemen then any in the Seven Kingdoms," Samaya added, teasing them with a broad grin. That got their attention, and a girl of about 10 years stepped forward and held her hands up to the rider. He almost smiled at her and lifted her up in a swift motion. A moment later, there were galloping off to get what the maester needed. Samaya turned to the rest of the Dothraki.

"See if you can fix the gates, to give us a little protection against raiders. Maester, please stay with them if you don't mind," she said and they all nodded in understanding.

"Children, I have a task for you," Sam then said and crouched down on the floor. They gathered around her eagerly.

"I will take a few men and ride up to the castle to make sure no bad men are hiding in there. Wait a little bit and then follow me. You remember the Great Hall?" she asked and they all nodded eagerly.

"Okay, think of this as a treasure hunt. You are allowed to go everywhere, do you understand? Go to the kitchen, the chambers, the kennels, anywhere you like. The treasure we are looking for is any kind of food. Whatever you find, you bring to the Great Hall," she instructed them in a kind voice. Some smiled at her, others were still shy and frightened.

"But there are dead men everywhere," one of the older ones said. Sam sighed, she did not want to expose them to the sight of death, but she had to establish some sort of ruling order to survive.

"I know. Bad men came and killed them. It will take some time to give them proper burials. These men have died to defend Highgarden, and they will be honoured and never forgotten. Do not look at them, if you can help it. Death does not come peaceful in battle," she tried to ease them. When no more questions or arguments came, she got back up and gestured for five Dothraki to come with her.

"Dickon!" she then screamed, and he appeared, leading his horse. He had hidden in the background, in case any of the children or other survivors recognised him. Sam quickly mounted his horse, and looked at him with a stern face.

"What are you waiting for? Get up and show me where you hid my brother," she said and the Tarly boy complied. Together, they rode off towards the castle, followed by the foreigners who were to help her rebuild all of this mess…

* * *

Jon Snow was standing high upon the cliffs of Dragonstone, waiting for any word from the Queen or her armies. She had ridden off on her dragon, together with most of the Dothraki to avenge the recent attack on Highgarden.

It came as a surprise when they had received the news. Jon had only just showed her the cave, and for the first time, she had dropped her cold exterior and actually started to bond with him a little. It showed in the fact that she had asked his opinion on what to do next when Tyrion and Varys delivered the news.

The remaining dragon was sleeping a few cliffs below Jon, but suddenly stirred. He let out a loud roar that was immediately answered by one of his brothers. Jon searched the skies eagerly, and soon saw the massive Drogon approach. He scanned the rest of the sky, but it seemed there was only one dragon, not two, as he had hoped.

The Queen landed right in front of Jon, and to his surprise, Drogon let him touch his snout. He knew that Rhaegal had taken to him, but it seemed that Samaya's dragon had a more outgoing disposition than the other two, especially Drogon. He was so immense, it commanded respect. His heart was pounding heavily as he slowly stroked down his scales. Jon thought he had gotten used to dragons by now, but alas, he had not.

Daenerys looked at him in shock before she descended. She joined Jon at the dragon's snout, and he gave her a small smile.

"Who would have thought the King in the North would be a dragon tamer?" she said and he just snorted.

"I think it takes far more to tame a dragon than to pet its snout," he answered and she smiled at him coyly.

"What happened?" he asked a few moments later, his face now concerned and stern. The Queen started walking, and he joined her side.

"We found the Lannister armies on the Goldroad, and we made them pay for their crimes. The survivors will return here with the Dothraki," she quickly explained. Jon did not want to know the details, he could only imagine what the dragon had done to the enemy army… But there was one thing he had to know.

"And the Lady Samaya? Is she still on her mission?" he asked in a quiet voice. Jon did not understand why he was so worried about her, she had a dragon, after all, but for some reason, he needed to know she was safe. Daenerys gave him a long, scrutinising glance, but finally answered.

"No, she arrived with Rhaegal and the Princess Arianne of Dorne just as the battle was over. I sent her to Highgarden to salvage what's left of her home," she quickly explained, her tone of voice a little harsher than before.

"So she had been sent to find the heir to Dorne?" Jon concluded. He still had not known why Samaya had to leave Dragonstone again. Daenerys nodded.

"Yes, and she fulfilled her mission. That is why I gave her leave to return to Highgarden. She will remain there until I send for her again," she informed Jon, whose heart sank a little at these news. He had looked forward to seeing her again, but he understood… her home had been attacked, she needed to go back and restore what was left of it.

"I understand," he commented, and looked at the ground. The Queen stopped walking at his words. When he found her gaze, she was looking at him in an angry manner.

"Are you in love with my sister?" she asked him bluntly. Jon was taken aback by her question. He swallowed hard before he answered.

"Your Grace, I merely ask because the Lady Samaya believes me when it comes to the Army of the Dead. You have given me permission to mine the dragonglass, but I know you are still not fully convinced. I know that you take her advice under consideration, and I had hoped for her return so she could speak to you on my behalf. Yes, I admire your sister, but there is no place for love in times like these," he said, his tone a little pleading. The Queen held his gaze for a long moment, before she sighed deeply.

"Forgive me, I just… I do not know you very well, Lord Snow. You seem to share a bond with my sister, and I am protective of her. I did not mean to accuse you of falsehood," she finally told him.

"You want to get to know me better?" Jon asked incredulously, to which the Queen nodded lightly. He gave her a crooked smile then. "Then please stop calling me Lord Snow," he added and they both started laughing. Maybe she was finally dropping her cold exterior. Maybe he didn't need Sam to make her believe him…

As they walked back to the castle, and she told him more details of the battle, he was only listening with one ear, though. His heart seemed to be pounding, trying to reach his brain. Telling him that he would still need Samaya, but not in a political way. He needed her for his own selfish reason… He needed her to be happy.

* * *

They did not know how long they were sat in the dark, cold tunnels in the bowels of Highgarden when they heard noises.

"Ser Bayard, wake up!" Willas shook his companion. After Dickon Tarly had shoved him behind a tapestry, he made his way down seemingly endless steps in complete darkness. He did not know these parts of the castle, his injured leg having hindered him from exploring in his youth. At one point, he misjudged his steps, and tumbled down a flight of stairs. When he tried to get back up, he realised that his good ankle was twisted, and he could not move.

Thankfully, a short while later, the light of a candle illuminated the hallway he had ended in, and Ser Bayard appeared, bleeding profoundly, and dragging his body along painfully slow. He had told Willas that he narrowly escaped, but that most of their men seemed to be dead. The heir to Highgarden did his best to help the knight with his wound, and they finally managed to stop the bleeding. However, Ser Bayard had lost a lot of blood, and was weak and unable to move.

That's how they had ended up here together, dragging out the inevitable. Death. It would take days for Willas' ankle to heal, and without food or water, they would soon perish. Ser Bayard was drifting in and out of consciousness, but seemed to be awake now as the other man shook him vehemently. Their candle had burned out a long, long time ago, but their eyes had gotten used to the darkness.

Footsteps echoed closer, and Ser Bayard sat up in pain as he drew his sword. They would not give up without a fight. It turned gradually brighter around them, the light of torches illuminating the dark spaces around them. There were no voices, but soon, figures appeared in the distance. They seemed big and menacing, and Willas' heart sank. They would slay them just like they did the rest.

Just as he was making peace with his fate, a voice sounded, and he had never heard anything sweeter in his life. Samaya had found them.

"Willas!" she burst out of the pack and raced toward them. Without any hesitation, she crouched down and hugged him so tight, he feared for his airway.

"I found you, I finally found you. Thank the Gods!" she whispered as she looked him over, taking in his state. He gave her a weak smile. His sister greeted Ser Bayard almost as warmly as he had done him, and immediately grew concerned at their wounds.

"Kovarro, get Ser Bayard to the maester as quickly as you can!" she told one of the men that had come with her. Willas watched in amazement as a wild-looking man with long hair and a dangerous look stepped forward and picked the knight up of the floor.

"Can you walk?" Sam then asked him, and he shook his head.

"No, I hurt my good ankle. Will you carry me, sister?" he asked jokingly. She chuckled a little but shook her head.

"Time to redeem yourself, I think," she turned around and to his surprise, Dickon Tarly stepped forward. He seemed relieved at Willas' survival and gently put his hands under his knees and arms. Carefully, he lifted Willas up.

"I am sorry for what happened," the Tarly boy whispered quietly as they started walking. Willas just nodded, his expression hard, but with a glint of relief in his eyes.

"It does not matter now. You saved me from certain death, that's all that counts," he answered in a grave voice. He was already concerned with what would wait for him outside of these tunnels. His sister walked besides them, holding up a torch.

"Sam, what have they done to our home?" he asked, grasping for her hand. She gave him a tight squeeze, her eyes turning sad.

"Most of the soldiers are dead, their corpses still scattered everywhere. Maester Lomys survived, he's down at the gatehouse with the injured and the children that got away unscathed. Daenerys has sent me here with 30 Dothraki soldiers to rebuild. I am to stay until she sends for me again," she quickly explained. Willas nodded, taking in the information.

"And the army that attacked us?" he then asked. Sam's expression changed, and she looked hard all of a sudden.

"Daenerys ambushed them at the Goldroad. Most of them died, I do not know what she intends to do with those that surrendered," she confessed.

"I do not want to see even one of their faces here ever again," Willas replied, to which Dickon cleared his throat, obviously uneasy in this situation.

"Relax, you are the exception," he quickly told the Tarly boy. They were nearing a small door now, through which daylight was shining through. Willas could not wait to be out in the fresh air again. He did not think he would live to see the sun shine again.

As their party stepped out from behind a pillar and into the courtyard, his breath hitched in his throat. It was not the sight of the corpses strewn around in a careless manner, or the smell of death that brought fear into his heart. It was the massive dragon sitting where a beautiful fountain had once been. As they emerged, he stretched his neck and gave a loud and mighty roar. Willas' mouth fell open in shock as his sister stepped forward. Only now did he realise that her hair was not black like it had been his whole life. No, it was silver, so pure and bright, it shamed their mothers'.

"Do not fear, brother. He is fighting on our side," she said quietly and he stared at her in shock. Their grandmother had told him, but he never truly believed her story. His beloved little sister… he just did not think that there was this side of her that she had kept secret from him all these years.

As Samaya walked up to the dragon, and it bent his head down so she could put her hand on its snout, Willas swallowed hard. He better start to believe it now…

* * *

 _ **Of course I let Willas live... and I was not ready to say goodbye to Ser Bayard, either. I hope you agree with my choice ;)**_

 _ **Neve: thank you too for appreciating that I spared Dickon ;) I just really liked him so much in the show, such a waste that he had to die there.**_

 _ **Nicolaclair: thank you so much! I hope you're happy that he did indeed survive ;)**_

 _ **Hitman: well, Jon is King in the North, he has to think of succession, so it only makes sense that he will take a wife at some point. also, they are all young and good-looking, so I think that these things will just happen naturally ;)**_

 _ **Thanks to all the other reviews as well! You guys really always make my day, and this story would not continue so quickly without you!**_

 _ **So please drop my a line if you have any thoughts on this one, or what will happen next. Do you think Sam will stay long in Highgarden?**_


	34. Ice and Ire

_**This one's a bit longer than the ones before, and that for good reason ;) ENJOY!**_

* * *

A week had come and gone since Samaya had returned to Highgarden, and no word from Daenerys yet. She had sent her a raven as soon as things had settled, explaining what they had found, and how they planned on restoring order. Sam had waited for days, but she did not get a response. The same raven she had sent the letter with had returned after four days, but he did not bring any news.

As soon as word had travelled that the Tyrells were back in Highgarden, farmers and other commoners from the Reach had come to help them rebuild. Samaya felt more grateful than before that her House was beloved by the people. There was some distrust between the Dothraki and the others, but they worked together still.

On Samaya's orders, all the fallen soldiers and other dead were burned, rather than buried. They had built hundreds of pyres outside the castle's walls, the biggest of which was positioned in the middle. It carried the bodies of Olenna and Garlan Tyrell. Her brother was amongst those dead in the courtyard, whereas Sam found her grandmother in her solar, high up in the East Tower. At first she had thought the old woman to be asleep, she was sat peacefully in her favourite chair, an empty goblet of wine on the table, her expression peaceful. Sam did not know what had happened to Olenna, but it seemed she was granted a tranquil passing.

Every single person residing in the castle had gathered on the fourth night to watch Rhaegal set the pyres alight. It was an impressive sight, and just as much as the flames rose higher, so did Sam's anger at the Lannisters. Cersei would pay for this.

Slowly, Highgarden returned to its former glory. Rubble was cleared and chaos removed, and every day, it looked a little more like it used to. Samaya had been on her feet around the clock, lending a helping hand wherever she could. Willas had insisted on staying in Sunflower Hall, where they had put a footstool for his injured ankle in front of the Lord's chair. He was governing from there, taking care of all the little requests and complaints people brought before him, while Sam was making herself dirty and sweaty by rebuilding what had been destroyed.

The only moments of relief Sam got was when she reported to him at the end of the day. They would sit at one of the tables, Sam eagerly chowing down the simple stew they were serving. The Lannisters had taken most of their food supplies, and Daenerys had burnt it in battle. Sam now cursed that action bitterly, seeing how quickly winter was approaching. Already, it had become significantly colder, with harsh winds and longer nights to warn them of what was to come.

Willas had a lot of questions for her, and it took them a few days to catch up on everything that had happened. Sam was overjoyed when she heard that Shadowfoot had made it back with her message from Storm's End, but the horse had not been seen since the invasion. The stable boy she had hired to deliver the message had decided to stay in Highgarden, and had luckily escaped the massacre. He had barely left her side, thankful for keeping her promise and finding him a better home here than he ever had before.

Sam had told Willas about Jon Snow and the Army of the Dead, which made him very sceptical at first. Only after she had insisted countless times did he start to believe in the threat beyond the Wall. Some raiders had been caught trying to take advantage of the castle's weakened state, and Willas immediately sent them to the Wall, escorted by four of the remaining Tyrell soldiers. They were to send word of the state of Castle Black, and any news they picked up along the way.

After this first week, Samaya had finally allowed herself a moment of rest. She was once again sitting in her favourite spot beneath the Three Sisters, staring out into nothingness. She had missed the weirwood trees even more than she realised. On her first day back, the familiar dreams of her early adulthood hat returned. Only now, she understood some of the symbolism. Sand for Dorne, Water for her escape from King's Landing, and her journey across the Narrow Sea, and fire for Daenerys and her dragons. Only now, there was ice and snow involved as well. Samaya often had the same dream. She was standing in Winterfell's Great Hall, but it was desolate. The cold wind was howling, snow was blowing in from every opening, and corpses littered the floor. On the dais were the remaining Starks, all cold and dead. The only one missing would be Jon. In her dream, Sam would run through the deserted castle, screaming for him, but she never found anyone. In the Godswood was the body of a dead dragon, but it was not Rhaegal… it was Viserion, something that Sam understood no less than the whole dream itself.

She sat there for a long, long time, until sun gave way to dusk, and night slowly descended. That was when Orys, the stable boy from Storm's End, found her.

"Lady Samaya, there was a raven for you," he said, startling her. In her trance, she had not noticed his approach. Immediately, her pulse picked up and she got off the ground in a flash.

"Who sent it?" she asked him eagerly. The boy just shrugged his shoulders.

"Your brother wouldn't say. Just asked me to find you," he replied a little nervous. She gave him a kind smile.

"Thank you, Orys, I will be on my way," Sam told him and started walking back at a fast pace. Like always, she found her brother in Sunflower Hall, which was usually buzzing with excitement. Now, the people were quietly whispering, every eye on her as soon as she entered. Sam felt a strange sense of foreboding. Whatever message she had gotten, it was not good. Quickly, she walked to her brother's side, who wordlessly handed her the tiny scroll.

 _Jon Snow and company trapped beyond the Wall, Army of the Dead closing in. Send help as fast as you can. Davos Seaworth, Hand of the King, at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea_

Sam's mouth fell open in shock, and her hands started trembling. Why were they beyond the Wall? What nonsense had gotten into his head? Willas took her hand, giving it a firm squeeze.

"We cannot afford to send help, and it would reach them way too late," he told her quietly. Sam blinked away the confusion.

"You are wrong, I can help. It will not take me long to fly there," she told him sternly. Her brother's expression darkened at the thought.

"I cannot let you endanger yourself like this, I will not allow it," Willas said in a loud voice. They had now gotten the attention of the rest of the people in the hall. Sam wrenched her hand from his grip and gave him an angry look.

"I am not yours to command, I am going," she replied with vehemence. Willas gave her a small smile.

"You are willing to die for this King in the North? Willing to leave Highgarden behind again?" he asked in a sad tone. Samaya shook her head, he did not understand her reasons.

"I will not die, and I will return. You have not met Jon Snow, Willas. If you had, you would know that he is the only one that can save us all. He is the only one that can teach the rest of this realm how to fight them. I have to go," she replied quietly. They stared at each other for a long moment, before he finally nodded.

"Do you have to go alone, though?" he then added.

"I won't be alone, Willas. I'll have the dragon," she replied and with that, she quickly hurried off to gather her things and be on her way as fast as she could. Jon Snow was in danger, and she was not ready to lose him. If not for the good of the realm, than for her own.

Rhaegal was roaring loudly as she quickly packed her things. When she stepped into the courtyard, donning her travelling cloak once again, her bow slung around her back, and a fierce look on her face, he was waiting by the destroyed fountain. People have gathered to watch her depart, and she knew she had to ease their minds. Standing in front of the dragon, she faced them and started speaking.

"I do not wish to leave you all so soon, but much more than one life is in danger, and I have to help. My brother will have an important message for you, and I urge you now to put any doubt to rest. The legends of the Long Night are true, and if we do not work together, they will destroy us all. Prepare for winter and what it brings," she announced in a loud voice before she climbed on the dragon. Her brother gave her a last, small wave before she got ready for her long journey. Leaning down closer to Rhaegal's head, she whispered her destination.

"Take me to Jon Snow."

* * *

They would die here today, and it was all his fault. As Jon looked at his companions, their faces torn between bravery and desperation, he cursed himself once again for going on this reckless mission. All hope for help had passed when hours came and went without any change in their situation. Now, the water on the lake had freshly frozen over, and the Army of the Dead was attacking them with all their might.

Some of their Night's Watch companions fell, but the core group of fighters was more or less able to fend their enemies off one by one. Cold sweat was coating every single one of them, and Jon felt his strength dwindling. How could he have been so stupid? The whole realm would fall if they could not convince the Lannisters of this threat. And with him dead, who would? Daenerys would rather fight Cersei than the Undead, and Samaya… well, Sam was not the Queen. There was little she could do.

As he plunged Longclaw into yet another rotting corpse, his heart ached at the thought of Samaya. He would never see her again, and she would fight a lonely battle trying to convince Daenerys of this. Gendry clearly had not made it to the wall, or something, anything would have happened by now.

Their line was weakening, exhaustion taking a hold on them. For a brief moment, Jon thought about just surrendering himself to the inevitable, but he did not go through all of his life's hardships to die like this. He could not, he would not give up. He gave a loud battlecry as he killed another one of their attackers, motivating those around him. They rallied closer than before, trying their best to take as many of them down with them, when a loud roar filled the air.

Time seemingly stopped for a moment, and Jon never heard a sound as sweet as the mighty call of dragons. They craned their necks and immediately spotted the two huge beast soaring overhead. Drogon dived down from the sky, and as the fire came out of his mouth, the Army of the Dead was turned to ashes. The dragons blasted their way through the corpses, creating a rift between where Jon and the others were, and where the rest of the army stood.

However, the fight was not over yet, and Jon got knocked off his feet as a rotting body collided with his. The wight tried to claw at his throat, but he took its head off with one clean cut. Tormund helped him to his feet, and with re-found strength, they carved their way through the remaining enemies.

Just as Drogon landed on the rock they had huddled on with a loud thud, another screech filled the air, immediately answered by him. Jon looked up once more to see the third dragon joining his two brothers. A smile broke out on his face as he spotted a familiar figure on its back.

"Jon!" Daenerys's voice seemed distant as she called to him. He faced her and watched as the rest of his men climbed onto the back of the grounded dragon. As he started moving toward them, he was pulled back by a bony hand, and had to fight another group of whites that had approached out of nowhere.

He was so immersed in his fight, he did not notice the icy spear hurled forward by the Night King. Only as Viserion roared in pain did he notice what had happened. In horror, he watched as the dragon crash-landed onto the ice and slowly sunk underwater, any sign of life having left him. Immediately, his brothers filled the air with wailing sounds, mourning the fallen dragon.

With fear in his heart did Jon notice that the Night King was reaching for another spear just as Sam was diving for him on Rhaegal. He turned around and shouted for Daenerys to go, hoping at least she would make it out alive. He would do whatever it took to get to Samaya, but the others needed to be safe first. The ground shook slightly as Drogon pushed himself off, Daenerys giving him a heart-wrenching look as she left him to fend for himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Sam had avoided the second spear and had turned the dragon around, heading into his direction.

The enemy was still clawing at him, threatening to drag him underwater where a hole in the ice had formed, but Jon fought as hard as never before. His efforts were futile when they finally succeeded and dragged him under. As Jon was staring up through the ice cold water, a yellow hue engulfed everything, and he knew that it must be Rhaegal, spitting fire at his opponents. Now he was determined: he was not going to die today. With his last ounce of strength, he started pushing upwards, and finally heaved his body out of the water with a gasping breath. Where Drogon had perched before was now Rhaegal, and he quickly limped over. Without a word, Sam held out her hand, and he caught it in an iron grip, being heaved up the dragon's back, and just in time. As the dragon took flight, another spear soared just past their heads, and Samaya was screaming at Rhaegal to get them out of there. When the clouds engulfed them, and blissful silence descended, Jon wrapped his hands tighter around her slender body, which was still shivering in fear.

"You came," he whispered against her ear, his voice shaky from the cold. She pressed her body tighter against his, wrapping one of her hands around his that were clutched over her navel. Turning her head to look at his eyes, he saw that there were tears threatening to spill over in hers.

"Don't you dare do that ever again! I thought you had died," she almost screamed. Jon was baffled, and wiped away her tears with his frozen fingers. Her skin was warm, so unbelievably warm and her eyes full of unspoken emotion. And then, without thinking about it for one fraction of time, he did the one thing he had wanted to do since that day in the Godswood – he kissed her. And without a second to waste, she kissed him back, and it was right there, on the back of a dragon, soaring high above the lands beyond the Wall, that they both felt something they had never felt before. They felt like they had found where they belonged… they belonged with each other.

* * *

As Daenerys landed her dragon at Eastwatch, the mood between her and the survivors was grim. Drogon was still wailing, and took off immediately after they had dismounted, probably in search for his remaining brother. Daenerys surveyed the sky as well, she was afraid for Samaya and Rhaegal. They had to flee so suddenly, she did not know what had happened after…

"Your Grace, where is the King?" Ser Davos strode up hurriedly, addressing her. As she looked at him, he stopped in his steps, reading her expression.

"No… no, it can't be, he can't be dead," the man said, shaking his head vehemently.

"I do not know, Ser Davos. My sister was still fighting when we had to leave. They took down one of my dragons," she answered, her voice breaking. Davos' eyes widened.

"They killed one of the dragons? How?" he asked, but she just shook her head, unable to explain. The pain was still too fresh. Ser Davos inhaled deeply before he continued to speak.

"Well, I am relieved to hear that the raven reached the Lady Samaya, though. Let us hope for her safe return. With Jon Snow," he added, and Daenerys narrowed her brows at him.

"So that's why she showed up, you sent her a call for help as well?" she asked incredulously. Davos nodded slowly.

"Apologies if that was against your wishes, your Grace, but I thought Jon could use all the help he can get," he explained in a quiet voice. Daenerys stared at him for a moment before composing herself.

"I suppose so, though my sister had instructions to stay at Highgarden until I sent for her again. I will have to sort this out with her if she returns," the Queen answered, anger boiling deep inside her. She did not know why she was so enraged by Sam coming to Jon's aid, but she had defied her orders once again, and she did not like the thought of her own sister following her heart more than her Queen's orders.

The pair of them started walking, eager to get inside, when they stopped in their tracks at the sound of a massive thud behind them. Rhaegal had landed in the courtyard, and two figures slid off his back. Daenerys was more than relieved to see her sister and Jon Snow alive and well, though the expression on her face remained somewhat impassive.

Sam looked beaten and tired as they walked up to them, Jon Snow leaning onto her for support. He had been injured in the fight, but it did not seem to be a dangerous wound gaping open on his leg. The thick fabric of his breeches was shredded, and red coated the dark material. The pair stopped a few feet from Daenerys, and Sam gave her a small, sad smile.

"I wish I'd seen you again under better circumstances," she told her sister, who sighed deeply.

"Me too. Thank you for your help, Samaya. Now, get inside and have the maester look at that wound of Lord… Jon," she said, quickly correcting herself. Daenerys had spent some more time with the Northerner, and knew now how much it bothered him to be called 'Lord Snow'. Ser Davos helped to support the King, and the three of them took off toward the maester's study. The Queen was left alone in the empty yard, nobody around but the cold winds that battered her hair. As she looked up at the sky where her two dragons were circling each other, no doubt trying to get over the death of their brother, she finally let the grief get to her. Today, she had not just lost a dragon. She had lost a child, and she had lost her blissful ignorance. Jon had been right, this army would destroy Westeros… and it was up to her to stop them.

* * *

Sam did not leave Jon's side as the maester cleaned and dressed his wound. She was quiet, her gaze fixed on the gash on his leg. Intently, she watched how the old man treated him. She had never given healing much interest, but what she had just witnessed had changed her outlook on a lot of things. War was coming, and it would not be a bad idea to know such a useful skill.

"What's that?" she asked as he put ground up herbs into the gash. The maester gave her a quizzical look, but answered after a few moments.

"A mixture of yarrow, goldenrod and calendula. It helps close the wound and to fend off infection," he explained while she watched his nimble fingers with interest.

"Sam," Jon almost whispered as the maester pressed the mixture deep into his wound. She saw the pain etched on his face and quickly reached for his hand, squeezing it in a comforting way. After a few moments, the maester finished and quickly gathered his things, leaving them alone.

It was eerily silent as Sam stared at the wound, his hand still clutched in hers. Jon was the first to speak.

"Are you afraid?" he asked quietly. She nodded slowly before answering.

"I believed you from the start, but now that I have seen them… they are terrifying," she said in a low voice, finally looking into his eyes. He looked back worriedly, and now it was his turn to squeeze her hand.

"I know, but that's not what I meant," he replied, and she furrowed her brows in confusion. Slowly, he pulled her down until her face was only inches from his. He searched her eyes for confirmation, and when she did not pull back, he closed the distance between them, hungry for her kiss.

Sam was a little stiff at first, but then relaxed into him, inching closer while their mouths were locked in the most intimate of embraces. Jon felt his frozen body coming alive, just the touch of her seemed to warm his blood and make his brain explode with excitement. She sidled up next to him on the small bed, pressing her frame against his, careful not to touch his wounded leg.

Time seemed to stand still and rush past at once, while they were passionately exploring each other. Finally, Sam broke the kiss, breathing heavily as she put her forehead against his. Jon could not help the small smile that creeped onto his face while he showered hers with soft kisses.

"Jon…," she protested weakly and he stopped, searching her eyes for answers. She seemed a little panicky, which made him smile even more.

"Don't tell me the woman who rides dragons and was once married to Oberyn Martell gets scared when she gets kissed by a Northern boy," he mused, a hint of glee in his voice. She chuckled nervously and pulled away a little, taking another deep breath.

"I just… there are so many things on my mind right now, and this… this is very distracting," she said in a flustered way, her cheeks blushing while he stroked his hand down her face.

"I know we have bigger problems to face, but this is just what I need right now. A few stolen moments with you. You are quite something, do you know that?" he said teasingly. Sam snorted, all of the shyness gone.

"I suppose you could say that… but so are you, Jon Snow," she replied, the way she said it stirring flashbacks in Jon's mind. He suppressed the image of a certain redhead and focused on Samaya instead.

"I should talk to your sister. I hope she will understand the extent of this threat now," he changed the subject. Sam nodded slowly and drew away from him. As soon as she left his side, he started missing her already.

"I am actually surprised she has not visited you yet, I will go and find her," she said as she straightened her clothes. When she got up to leave, he quickly caught her hand in his again, drawing her back towards him.

"Wait," he whispered and gave her a pleading look. She smiled when she realised what he was asking and bent down to give him another deep and long kiss. They broke apart a few moments later and she squeezed his hand one more time before turning to leave.

Sam was so flustered and confused by all the things that had happened on this day that she did not notice the small figure hiding in a nook in the hallway. As she started walking towards the common area, the figure stepped out from the shadows and watched her walking away.

When the girl had rounded a corner, Daenerys Targaryen let out a long, deep breath she had not realised she was holding and stared at the open door her sister had just come out of. When she had arrived a few minutes before, she heard them talking softly, and as she glanced through the gap the unclosed door provided, her eyes widened in surprise and she had to clasp a hand over her mouth to cover the sound that came out.

For some reason, she did not go in. For some reason, she hid in that nook when her sister came out of the room. For some reason, it felt as if somebody had thrust a dagger in her heart when she saw the King in the North and Sam kissing. And for some reason, she was as angry as she had not been in a long, long time.

* * *

 _ **So... well... any thoughts?**_


	35. Plans and Promises

_**It is so overwhelmingly amazing to see how much you guys are invested in this story! Thank you so much for your support and happy reading!**_

* * *

Samaya had searched every room in Eastwatch, but she just could not find her sister anywhere. Frustrated, she walked into the common hall, her stomach growling. She could not remember the last time she had eaten something, but she was determined to change that.

She lined up for a bowl of non-descriptive stew, and took a seat on one of the empty tables. Just as she started to eat, somebody coughed lightly, announcing his presence. Sam looked up to see the man who had been with her sister when she arrived with Jon.

"Apologies, milady, do you mind if I sit?" he asked in a Flea Bottom accent. Sam swallowed and gave him a small smile.

"Only if you tell me your name, Ser," she answered and he chuckled as he sat down.

"Davos Seaworth, I was the one to send you the raven," he introduced himself.

"Ah yes, you are Hand to the King in the North," Sam said, taking another spoonful of stew.

"I am. He has talked a great deal about you, you know? That is why I called for your help, I knew you would come," he said and she raised her brow at him.

"And what made you so sure of that?" she asked, clearly amused.

"Well Jon.. I mean, his Grace, said that you were more of a believer than your sister when it came to the Army of the Dead. And… forgive me if I am being blunt, but he thinks a great deal of you. I assumed you do the same," he explained and Sam looked at his face for a long moment. He had an earnest demeanour, but there was a little mischief glinting in his eyes. She did not know why he had come to talk to her, but she sensed that she would like this man.

"You were right, Ser Davos, I do hold Jon in high regard," she finally answered. Now it was his turn to raise a brow.

"Shouldn't you address him as your Grace?" he teased her, smirking a little. Sam chuckled as she put the spoon down.

"My sister would not like that very much now, would she? How have things been in Dragonstone after I left?" she asked, her tone getting more serious now. Davos let out a deep breath and shook his head slightly.

"Your sister still wants him to bend the knee, but he refuses. I fear they are both just very stubborn in this matter. At least she allowed him to mine the dragonglass, that was a step towards the right direction," he reported. Sam nodded slowly.

"I do not always agree with her course of action, but I am glad she let him do that at least. And I hope that after what she has seen today, she will understand. Why did he go there in the first place? I was not informed about the reason," she realised, having had so many thoughts in her head, she almost forgot to ask as to why Jon had been beyond the Wall.

"To prove that the threat is real. The main objective was to capture a wight and bring them to the Queens. Make them see, make them stop their fighting and band together," he told her and Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"The Queens? Does that include Cersei?" she asked incredulously. Davos sighed at her reaction.

"I know you hate her, and trust me, I do not like the possibility of working with her either, but if we want to survive, we have to work together," he explained slowly. Sam searched his eyes for a moment before settling down.

"Did they succeed in capturing one of these… creatures?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe they will send it down south as soon as possible," he reported. Sam nodded again.

"Good," she looked down on her stew in contemplation. It was clear now that Daenerys planned on going to King's Landing, and Jon would join her for sure. The only question that remained was where that would leave her. She did not want to go back to Highgarden when such an important meeting was about to happen, but could she face Cersei and not immediately want to kill her?

Another man stepped to their table, and Sam blinked in surprise. He looked like the ghost of Renly Baratheon, only with more muscles.

"I would like to know where we are going next," he said to Ser Davos, ignoring her completely. She gave the older man a questioning look.

"Ah, Lady Samaya, this is Gendry Waters," he quickly introduced and the man gave her a short nod. Sam smiled at him.

"Why do you look like a Baratheon?" she asked him bluntly. He chuckled at her question.

"You must have known my father, King Robert?" he replied and now it was Sam's turn to chuckle. She had guessed that much.

"No, but I knew your uncle Renly, he was married to my sister, albeit briefly," she explained, her smile vanishing at the thought of Margaery.

"Gendry is King Robert's last surviving bastard, and he's joined our side," Davos told her and she nodded again, letting her gaze roam up and down the young man's physique.

"And we'll be richer for it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find my sister," she quickly said and stood up, carrying her plate back to the kitchen. After she had put it in a wash basin, she turned around only to collide with a massive chest. She apologised, but stopped talking when she looked at the man's face. He was big, so very big, and his hair and beard were the colour of fire. An intense gaze collided with hers, and he did not move to get out of her way.

"Erm… excuse me?" she said, a little intimidated by this man. He looked stern for one more moment before a huge grin broke on his face and he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. All the air was pressed out of her lungs as he embraced her with vehemence.

"You brought him back," he finally started talking and let her go. Sam was absolutely baffled, but quickly composed herself.

"You're welcome?" she said, more a question than an answer.

"I said to him, she better be good, this dragon girl of yours, she better be a warrior. You are, and I approve," the man continued. Sam furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Who are you, and of what do you approve?" she asked, still not understanding what was actually happening.

"I am Tormund Giantsbane, and I have been fighting with Lord Crow ever since he saved us from the Dead," he answered, and she was putting some of the pieces together now. He must be one of the wildlings that Jon had let through the Wall. But she still did not understand what he approved of.

"He talked about you on our little mission. 'I hope Samaya is safe, I hope she can convince her sister, I wonder if she will come to King's Landing with us'," he mocked Jon, raising his voice a little and then laughed.

"Jon Snow does not strike me as such a talkative person," she replied, her voice carrying her scepticism. Tormund laughed again and bent down to poke a finger at her chest.

"No, he doesn't talk much, but I know how to ask. I knew his last love, fine woman she was, and you better live up to her," he told her sternly and Sam looked at him in shock. As far as she knew, Jon Snow had been in the Night's Watch before he returned to Winterfell, how did he have a woman? She suddenly realised that there was so much she did not know about him. They had spent some time together in Winterfell and Dragonstone, but they never really talked about their pasts.

"So… you be good to him, and I'll be good to you, aye?" Tormund interrupted her inner ramblings, and she mentally returned to the situation at hand.

"I will… I mean, I will try my best," she answered, unsure of what this man wanted to hear. He gave her a brusque nod.

"Good. See ya," he then pat her on the shoulder with good-natured force and walked away. Sam was left puzzled and motionless. What had just happened?

* * *

Jon Snow was staring at the ceiling in the room he was resting up in. Samaya had only just left his side, but he could not get her mind off her. With everything that had happened, there were thousands of other priorities, but she did something to him… he did not know why or how, but every time he was with her, he felt happy and safe.

The shuffling of clothes made him realise he was not alone, and he looked at the door to see the Targaryen Queen standing there. Her hands were clasped at her front, and she seemed unsure of whether to come in or go. She tried not to stare at his bandaged leg, and her shoulders were strained by tension.

"Please, come in," he said, and she seemed to relax a little. Slowly, she stepped to his bedside, sitting down on the chair that Sam had pulled up earlier.

"You almost died," she started talking, her voice quiet and soft. Jon gave her a sad smile.

"Not for the first time. Do you believe me now?" he replied, searching her expression for any hint as to what she was feeling.

"Yes, I do. I should have sooner. You will be happy to hear that the wight has been brought back. We can proceed with the meeting in King's Landing," she reported, her voice still low. Jon realised how pained she must be. Gently, he took her hand, and she looked at him in surprise.

"I am sorry about your dragon," he said, giving her a sympathetic look. She nodded slowly, not looking into his eyes. He could tell she was fighting tears.

"My dragons… they are like my children. I birthed them, I raised them, I defended them when they were little. I did not just loose a means to an end, I lost a child," she explained, a single tear rolling down her cheek. He squeezed her hand comfortingly, having no words to give her to ease her pain.

"And Rhaegal… he has bonded with my sister. I fear that he is more hers now than he is mine," she continued, her voice taking on a hint of anger.

"I thought dragons had no owners?" Jon asked, to which she looked at him quizzically.

"No, I suppose not," she said, looking down on the floor. Jon let go of her hand and sat up straighter, his leg paining him as he did so.

"You asked me to bend the knee before. I can't very much do that now, but I hope my words will be enough: I am yours to command, your Grace," he said and she stared at him in disbelief. They were silent for a long moment, before she spoke up.

"Why now?"

"Because his army has grown. If we do not fight together, then we will not be able to stop them. We have the proof to take to Cersei, and I hope that she will see reason as well. I never asked to be King, I never wanted to rule, I refused to bend the knee because Northerners will not take lightly to a southern ruler. But all of that does not matter anymore. The only thing that does is that we live," he explained, Daenerys clinging onto every word that he said. She searched his face for any indication of dishonesty, but like always, he was speaking true.

"And Samaya," she then said in a disappointed tone. He furrowed his brows at her.

"Samaya matters to you. I saw you, earlier," she continued, not being able to stop herself. He let out a deep sigh and leant back on the headrest of the bed.

"She does, yes. I did not want this to happen, but I care deeply for her," he replied, to which she just nodded slowly.

"Well, I do hope you know that the King in the North can't marry a bastard girl, even if she's a bastard Targaryen," she then said, her tone having gotten hard all over sudden. Jon was confused by this change. He would have expected her to be happy for them.

"I am a bastard, too. Besides, you can legitimise her," he answered, challenging her with his eyes. She gave him a deliberate smile.

"I could. But that does not mean that I will. Maybe I have other plans for her," the Queen mused, a dangerous glint having entered her eyes.

"Why do you think she will follow your plans? If we are talking about the same girl, you and I both know she doesn't like being told what to do," Jon argued, finding her words very confusing.

"True, but I am her Queen. She has no other choice. And you, Jon Snow, should marry someone that can give you something in return. If we survive this war, you need a strong wife by your side, from an influential family," Daenerys continued. Jon slowly shook his head.

"All this talk about plans and weddings… it is wasted now, your Grace. We have a much bigger problem to solve first," he reminded her, and she nodded in confirmation. Slowly, she stood up and straightened her skirt.

"You are right. We will rest here one night and then return to Dragonstone. Gather your strength, Jon. You will need it," she added and started walking out of the room. He called after her, needing to know one last thing.

"Will she be joining us?" he asked and the Queen just smirked at him.

"We'll see," was all she said before she left the room and a very frustrated, slightly angry King in the North.

* * *

Sam was on her way back to Jon when she finally found her sister. Daenerys was walking down the hallway leading to Jon's room when the two met. The Queen looked at her in a critical way, and Sam furrowed her brows at that.

"A word, Samaya," Daenerys said and gestured to an empty room on her left. They both entered, closing the door behind them.

"I want you to know that I am disappointed that you defied my orders. Again," the Queen started talking, hands clasped at her front, her face emotionless. Samaya let out a little huff.

"Which ones did I defy this time, then?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"I told you to remain in Highgarden until I send for you again. We are currently not in Highgarden, in case you haven't noticed," Daenerys explained. Samaya was highly irritated, she did not understand why her sister was mad about that.

"So I should not have come and helped save Jon Snow's life?" she asked after a few moments. Daenerys gave her a calculated smile.

"I am glad that you did, but you need to understand that I am your Queen, and when I give you an order, you should follow it. You have undermined my authority a few times already, I cannot tolerate this behaviour in the people closest to me," she explained. Sam started pacing around the tiny room, not knowing whether to be angry or disappointed. After a few moments of quiet contemplation, she answered.

"You want me to follow you blindly, to never question your choices or orders, to do as you say, and not have a mind of my own?" she almost spat at her sister. Daenerys sighed loudly.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant that we have to put up a united front. We have to show Cersei that no matter what she does, we will fight against her together," she continued. Sam laughed at that without humour in her tone.

"I will always fight against Cersei, there is nothing she could do to change that," she told the other girl with a dangerous glint in her eyes. The Queen gave her a long, hard look before she answered.

"Of course. Tell me, Samaya, do you wish to join us in King's Landing when we meet with her?" she questioned, surprising her sister as she did. Sam stopped pacing and gave her a suspicious look.

"Are you giving me a choice?"

"No, I have made up my mind. I just want to know what you think," Daenerys replied, her voice emotionless. Samaya exhaled slowly and balled her fists at her side.

"I do not know if I want to go. I do not know if I can face her after everything she's done. However, I do not want to part from you in times like these," she confessed with exasperated breath. Finally, her sister seemed to give her a real smile, albeit a sad one.

"Let us rest for the night. Tomorrow, I will go back to Dragonstone, and you will return to Highgarden. When it is time to go to King's Landing, I will send you a raven. We will arrive there together. Show them our strength," she concluded, looking for confirmation. Sam nodded slowly.

"As you wish," she muttered in a quiet tone. Daenerys stepped closer and put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I was relieved to hear that your brother is still alive, I hope you know that," she told her. Sam gave her a disbelieving glance.

"I did not know. It's not like you sent that raven back with any news of your own," she said stubbornly. Daenerys sighed and dropped her shoulders.

"I apologise, there were other matters at hand at the time. I wanted to," she excused her lack of communication. Sam put her hand over her sisters' and gave it a light squeeze.

"Just promise me you will keep me informed this time," she asked and the other girl nodded. Sam then turned to leave the room when Daenerys spoke up again.

"Samaya… do not get too attached to him," she said quietly and Sam stopped in her tracks. Without turning back around, she replied in a sad tone.

"I think it's too late for that."

* * *

 _ **I hope you can see that even though Daenerys does not like their relationship, she is still trying to be nice to her sister.**_

 _ **The next chapter will hold a great surprise which I hope you guys will be excited about! Any ideas?**_

 _ **Please leave me a review if you enjoyed this chapter :)**_


	36. Forged and Forgotten

_**Thanks so much for all your fantastic support! This one turns a little epic, I hope you will appreciate the 'surprise'. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Samaya stood at the docks at Eastwatch, staring out onto the cold sea and the ship that was sailing away from her. Her sister and Jon Snow were on board, together with the wight they planned on showing to Cersei Lannister. After last night's talk, she had returned to find Jon asleep in the little chamber. Sam had nestled herself in the chair by his bedside, trying to catch some sleep herself. She was shaken awake some time later, when night had descended in all its quiet, and Jon pulled her into bed with him. They had shared a meaningful look before she fell back asleep, feeling his lips gently kissing her forehead. This morning, she had told him about her orders, and he was clearly not happy with her having to return to Highgarden. Their party had left at midday, not before Jon asked a favour of Samaya.

"I need you to do something for me," he had said as they shared a simple meal of bread and butter.

"Anything," she had heard herself reply before she could even think about it. He had smiled at that.

"Go to Castle Black on your way back, and deliver this for me, please," he had explained, handing her a scroll.

"Who should I deliver it to?" she had asked, twisting it around in her hands.

"Edd Tollett, he should be acting Lord Commander," he had told her.

"Friend of yours?" she had asked teasingly. He had smiled a little and nodded his head.

"Yes, I would not be sitting here if it weren't for him. He's a good man."

"Then I look forward to meeting him," Samaya had answered, putting one of her hands over his and squeezing gently. The rest of their meal had passed in silence. When they had reached the docks some time later, he took her hand and planted a soft kiss on it before boarding the ship. Samaya had shared a hug with her sister, and then they were off. As she stared after the vessel now, she hoped that she would see them again soon.

After a while, she started walking back up the hill while letting out a quiet, high-pitched whistle. During her return to Highgarden, she had spent a significant amount of time with Rhaegal, which gave her many insights on how to handle him. She had found his favourite spot to be touched, for when she put her hand on his neck, he gave out a soft sound, almost like a purr. She had realised that he responded to her shifting her weight when she was riding him to give him direction. And most of all, she had learnt that this high-pitched whistle was a reliable way to call her to him. If he wanted to, that was. Samaya had also seen his temperament, sometimes even moodiness. She saw dragons more like people now, not beasts. And Rhaegal had quickly become one of her greatest friends in this world.

Some of the Night's Watch Brothers poked their heads out as the dragon landed in front of their gate. Samaya mounted him quickly, adjusting herself and her bow before Rhaegal pushed off the ground with great force. Jon had told her that Castle Black was about a two day's ride from Eastwatch, so it would not take her long at all to arrive there on dragon.

As they soared through the cold skies, she noticed once more how deserted the land here was. There were no farms, inns or any other settlements in sight. Not at the ground, and not on the Wall. Samaya asked herself again how people could choose to live in the North. But then, most of them did not have a choice, did they? Just as much as she had been born in the Reach, these people had no say in where they had been born. And while it was easy for the richer to travel or relocate, it was not for someone whose livelihood depended on soil or cattle.

After some time, Rhaegal descended and she could make out battlements and buildings at the base of the Wall. The dragon flew over Castle Black, letting out a load roar, before he landed in front of its gates. The heavy doors closed with a loud bang, and arrows were pointed at Samaya once again. She descended form Rhaegal's back and walked forward slowly, her hands raised.

"Who goes there?" a loud voice sounded from the makeshift curtain wall.

"I am Samaya of House Tyrell, I come in Jon Snow's name," she announced herself. Sam felt uncomfortable using the Tyrell name, but she honestly did not know what else she should call herself these days.

"What's with the dragon?" the same man asked further. Sam could see him now. He had a long, pointy face with small eyes and a bushy beard on his chin.

"You must know that Jon Snow has allied himself with Daenerys Targaryen. I am her half-sister," she told him. He looked stern for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and ordering his men to open the gates. Samaya lowered her hands and started walking. They met at the entrance to the structure. She smiled at him in a polite way.

"I am looking for Edd Tollett," she explained her presence and he gave her a brusque nod.

"Aye, that would be me. Don't suppose you've got good news?" he said in a dry manner that made Sam chuckle.

"I wouldn't know, I am just the messenger. Here," she explained and handed over the scroll. Edd took it with a sceptical look, but gestured for her to follow him. As they walked into the courtyard, all eyes were on her. There weren't many people, as far as Sam could tell, and half the buildings were damaged or withered. It was clear that the Night's Watch had seen better days.

"We sent a party from Highgarden some time ago, I do not suppose they have arrived yet?" she asked Edd as he led her to a building from which smoke was rising through the chimney.

"Naw, it'll take them at least a fortnight from down South. Rapists?" he said while holding open a door for her.

"Raiders. Highgarden was attacked by the Lannister army, while we were rebuilding, we caught them trying to steal valuables," she explained as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"I see. Well, we could certainly use every single man we can get. Doesn't matter now what they did. You believe Jon, don't you?" Edd asked as they entered what must be the Lord Commander's solar. There were a few books scattered around, loads of scrolls, and a lively fire that lit up the room and gave it some warmth.

"I have seen the Army of the Dead. I would be stupid not to," Sam told him quietly, her gaze fixed onto his. He seemed shocked by that revelation and gestured for her to sit down after a few moments.

"How?" was all he said quietly.

"You might find the answer in that letter. Jon went on a mission beyond the Wall, and my sister and I had to rescue them. They were trapped by the Night King," she told him in a sad voice. The images of that day were still haunting her. Rotten corpses, moving skeletons… and the eerie face of their leader, eyes so piercing they seemed to freeze her very core. Edd looked at her long and hard before he opened the scroll. Leaning back in his chair, he started reading. Outside, the loud roar of a dragon could be heard. Sam's ears perked up. Something must have gotten Rhaegal's attention.

"Says here I should trust you," Edd spoke after a few moments, eyeing her up and down.

"You can trust me. Doesn't mean you should," she answered shortly. He grinned at that.

"Thank you for bringing this. It's a suggestion to seal the tunnel completely. Nobody in, nobody out," he explained the content of the letter.

"It seems to me you have more to do than just that," Sam commented. Edd sighed and put down the scroll.

"Aye, but how? We barely have enough men to guard the top of the Wall. If they attack, we'll be like sheep to slaughter," he said and looked beaten.

"I wish I could help more," Sam commented.

"Would certainly be handy if you stayed here with that dragon of yours," the man suggested meekly.

"I have orders to return to Highgarden I'm afraid," she explained.

"Thought so much. Care for some sustenance? The ale is horrible, but one of the boys from Mole's Town started making spirits that aren't half-bad," Edd then said as he stood up. Sam chuckled.

"Thank you, but I will be on my way again. This was only supposed to be a short stop," she told the man as they started walking back outside.

"I understand. Well, at least now I can die knowing I've seen a dragon," he commented and she laughed at his dry sense of humour. When they reached the courtyard again, there was a small commotion. Men were standing at the far side of the yard, pointing and staring up at an old tower. The pair looked up to see Rhaegal perched around its tip, still roaring loudly.

"What's gotten into him?" Edd asked as Sam observed the dragon's behaviour.

"What's inside that tower?" she replied, her voice having gotten demanding and firm.

"That's just the old maester's turret. Barely anyone's been in there since Maester Aemon passed," he explained, and Sam started walking towards it. He rushed after her, shouting at the other men to calm down.

The door to the tower was a little stuck as Sam tried to open it, so she just put her weight into it and it burst free with force. Hurriedly, she climbed up the stairs until she found herself in a small bedchamber. Dust had settled over books and linens, and a few mice quickly scurried away as they entered. Outside, Rhaegal was roaring louder than ever.

"I do not understand…" Sam mumbled more to herself as she walked up to a desk and started shuffling the papers around. There must be something here, anything. Rhaegal must sense a presence, but it seemed to be absolutely deserted.

"There's nothing here but books and old man's stuff," Edd commented from the doorway, where he was watching her move around the room frantically.

Sam ignored him and looked under the bed. A thick layer of dust greeted her, but nothing else. Getting back up, she sighed frustrated. What was going on? What did the dragon sense? Ser Bayard's voice rung in her ear.

"When you feel overwhelmed, just quiet down, close your eyes, take a deep breath and concentrate," she remembered as if he had said them to her only yesterday. She had been little, and he was training her to use a bow. Sam would get incredibly frustrated and start raging when her arrows didn't hit their mark, and he taught her to clear her mind to steady her hand.

She did the same now, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to calm her mind. Standing still for a few long moments, she tried to visualise the room in her head. As she opened her eyes again, she knew what she was looking for.

"Help me," she told Edd and walked to the heavy bed. He did as asked and they moved it away from the wall. Sam inspected the bricks that had been covered by the headrest, letting her hand slide over the dirty stone. Soon, she realised that one of the bricks was a little loose. Carefully, she pried it out of the wall, kneeling down and looking into the hole she had uncovered. It was dark, and she couldn't see anything, but when she stuck her hand inside, her fingers grasped the cold metal hilt of a sword. Slowly, she gripped it tight and pulled it out gently.

At the base of the hilt, gold was forged into flames, leading up in circles to the base of the blade, where a deep, dark ruby was set as the body of a dragon, golden wings to its side, and a golden head running up the first inches of steel. The blade itself was dark, and seemed almost liquid. A thousand small ripples that were formed into a slender shape. Sam kneeled on the dirty floor, the sword in her hands, her mouth open in wonder.

"Is that Valyrian steel?" Edd suddenly spoke up, having come closer and peeking over her head. Sam nodded slowly, not taking her eyes of the magnificent weapon.

"I had heard of the rumours… I didn't think they were true," she mumbled in a quiet tone.

"What rumours?" the man prodded, not understanding the meaning of her discovery. Slowly, Sam stood up and held the sword against the light coming from the window. Red Ruby, dragon hilt, slender, Valyrian blade… it was her.

"This is Dark Sister, the sword that Brynden Rivers allegedly took with him to the Wall," she explained and looked at Edd. His brows rose up and he gave her a questioning look.

"Not all of us grew up in castles, and were taught by Maesters, you'll have to explain that," he said and she smirked a little, liking his dry demeanour more and more.

"Forgive me. Brynden Rivers was the bastard son of Aegon IV Targaryen, you might know him better as Bloodraven. He fought on the Targaryen side during the Blackfyre Rebellions, was Hand of the King to Aerys I and then sent to the Wall later in life, where he became Lord Commander. He disappeared during a ranging beyond the Wall, but it was said that when he came here, he took Dark Sister with him. This sword, as you might know, was brought to Westeros by Visenya during Aegon's conquest, and was passed down the Targaryen line until Bloodraven. Nobody knew where it was… until now," she told the man the story of the sword and its last known owner.

"Can't be… why would it still be here after all these years? Maester Aemon must not have known about it," he rambled.

"Aemon Targaryen? He came to the Wall with Brynden Rivers. Oh, you can bet all your brothers here that he knew," Sam almost laughed as she said it. All these years, the Targaryen swords were thought to be lost… when one was right here, at the edge of the Seven Kingdoms.

"Well… if you're a Targaryen, it must belong to you now, right?" he continued, giving her a sceptical look. Sam's face darkened a little.

"I'm a bastard Targaryen, much like Bloodraven before he was legitimised. I have to bring this before my sister," she explained quietly, still staring at the sword and all its glory. Edd took a sheet of linen from a nearby dresser and handed it to her.

"Best you wrap this up. Not all of the lads outside have seen something so precious before. Wouldn't want them to get any ideas," he said with his outstretched hand. Sam laughed a little.

"Oh, they can try. I won't be covering up a Targaryen heirloom that has returned at such a critical time. It is a symbol of the future. Jon told me Valyrian steel kills White Walkers. I do not believe it is a coincidence that the sword was found. We will defeat the Army beyond the Wall, and then we will defeat the ones opposing us here. The Lannister's reign of terror will soon be over, and a dragon queen will bring peace to all," she said in a firm tone.

"Are you very different to your sister?" Edd asked her after a few moments of quiet contemplation. She looked at him with wide eyes, puzzled by the question.

"My sister had to run her whole life, I had to hide who I really was. She was married to a horselord, I was married to my weapons. She prefers to give orders, I am not very good at obeying them. You tell me, Edd Tollett, if we sound different or the same to you," she answered and he shrugged his shoulders.

"That's a shame. I could have followed a queen like you," he said in an indifferent tone before he turned and walked back outside, leaving Sam absolutely speechless.

* * *

It had been almost two days since his sister had departed on the back of a dragon, and Willas was getting more and more concerned with every passing hour. Ser Bayard had helped him outside, where he stood on one of the guard walls observing the castle grounds and the valley that stretched out before them. Highgarden was looking much better already, and life returned to the castle more and more. On the plains, he could still see the dark spots where they had burnt the dead, the look of it a quiet reminder of betrayal.

Dickon Tarly joined them at their quiet sentinel, wiping his dirty hands on a stained cloth. To Willas' great surprise, he had been one of the leading men when it came to restoration of the destroyed buildings and structures. He barely ever rested, lending a hand where needed, and behaving kind and gentle to all. It seemed not all Tarlys were as harsh and headstrong as Randyll had been.

The three men stood high above the grounds, watching over the fields, rivers and forests. All three of them were anxious and impatient for any news, but alas, ravens came and went, but none bore any words of Samaya. The days were getting shorter still, the nights colder, and even now, with the sun low on the horizon, did they freeze slightly.

Just as Willas was about to head back inside, they heard it. A loud roar from the distance, a sound that would have made them flinch in fear a single moon ago, but which was now accompanied by relief and excitement. A dark shape emerged from the clouds above the valley, and immediately, Highgarden seemed to come alive. Willas watched as little kids joined them on the wall, laughing and pointing at the dragon that gradually descended towards them. A few of the newer people stared at it in fear, but the overall excitement was palpable.

Samaya and the dragon soared over the castle once, giving them all a good look, before they landed in the inner courtyard once again. They had taken down the fountain that had been destroyed, since it seemed Rhaegal's favourite place to land. Ser Bayard helped Willas down the steps to greet his sister, and they had to push their way through the crowd of people that had amassed, all of them chatting excitedly and pointing at Samaya. When Willas finally emerged from the mass and got a good look at his sister, his breath caught in his throat by what he saw.

Samaya was standing in front of the dragon, her stance tall and her features hard. Her hands were clasped around the hilt of a sword that she had positioned in front of her, tip on the ground. The ruby ring on her finger was glistening bloodred, as was the stone that was embedded in the sword. Its blade was Valyrian steel, and the gold that made up the hilt shone bright in the light of the setting sun. With her black travel cloak, decorated with thin red lines, and the pale bow slung around her back, she looked like a shield maiden from the first days of men. Silence descended as she did not move. Finally, she spoke up.

"People of the Reach, I have travelled beyond the Wall and seen the Army of the Dead. The threat is real. In the name of Daenerys I of House Targaryen, true heir to the Iron Throne, I promise that she will do everything in her power to protect the Seven Kingdoms, and every man, woman and child that they hold," she said in a commanding tone. Whispers started rising around her. Samaya paid them no mind, but lifted up the sword with both hands.

"This is Dark Sister, and she has returned to us in our time of need. Look at this sword, and believe me when I say this is a sign. A sign that Targaryens are the rightful rulers of this continent, and that we will face the enemy and win. Be it the living, or the dead, we will stand up to them until our dying breath, and we will bring peace back to this realm!" she was shouting now, turning in circles, so that every last person could see the sword. Cheers erupted as she finished, and she thrust it towards the sky in a victorious motion. The crowd was clapping and cheering now, euphoria setting in as Rhaegal stretched his neck and roared at the heavens.

Willas swallowed hard and looked at the woman he had always called a sister. She did not look like his sister now. She looked like a warrior. She looked like a leader. And he knew that he would follow her to the gates of all seven hells, if that was what she asked of him. He, and the rest of the people in the courtyard, would follow her until their hearts stopped beating.

* * *

When Daenerys and Jon Snow arrived back in Dragonstone, Varys and Tyrion were awaiting them eagerly. The Queen barely had time to change out of her travel dress before they had all gathered in the council chamber. This time, she had invited Jon Snow to join them. She was no longer sceptical of what he came to her for, and he did bend the knee, after all.

"Tell me what I have missed," she told her Hand as they all sat down.

"Nothing so far from King's Landing, except that Euron Greyjoy brought Yara and Ellaria Sand back alive. The Dornish woman, along with her daughter, was given as a present to Cersei and is most likely dead at this point. Euron holds Yara captive, but we do not know where. It is said that he is on his way back to the capital for our big meeting," he informed and she looked at him with an unwavering expression.

"What of Arianne?" she asked after a few moments.

"She is a clever girl, and has opened up more every day. I think we can trust her to get Dorne's support," Tyrion said with a winning smile. Daenerys raised an eyebrow at him.

"You think or you know? They are two very different things, Lord Tyrion," she scolded him. The man exhaled deeply before he replied.

"Maybe it's best of your Grace talks to the girl herself. I know she can do it, but your opinion tops mine, does it not?" he replied wittingly and Daenerys gave him a small smile. She then turned to Varys.

"And what news from your sources?" she said, her tone having gotten significantly lighter. The eunuch gave her a nervous look before he handed her a scroll.

"From Highgarden," he told her. Jon Snow shot up in his seat, he wondered if this was word of Samaya. Daenerys twisted the paper around in her hands, leaving it unopened. It bore the Tyrell sigil on black wax, something her sister had started using as her own seal.

"What does it say?" she finally asked, looking at the man.

"It is an unopened scroll, your Grace. I would not know," he said submissively, to which she cocked up an eyebrow.

"What do your sources say?" she continued, and he straightened his back.

"My sources say Samaya returned to Highgarden with the famous Dark Sister. Apparently, the sword had been hidden at Castle Black. She addressed the people and told them that Queen Daenerys would protect them from the threat beyond the Wall and bring peace to this realm," he reported. Daenerys looked at him with confusion, whereas Jon Snow was sitting at the edge of his seat.

"She found Dark Sister? The Targaryen sword?" he asked the eunuch, to which he received a nod.

"A slender Valyrian blade, a pommel in the shape of golden flames, a deep red ruby as the body of a dragon and its golden wings and head as a cross guard. The one and only," he reported quietly, his voice carrying a hint of excitement. Jon let out a long breath.

"Was it not believed to be lost?" Daenerys asked, having caught up on why this was such meaningful news. Varys turned his attention back to her.

"It was said that Brynden Rivers took it to the Wall with him, but nobody had seen it in 65 years," he confirmed for her. They were all silent for a few moments, letting the information sink in.

"And how did the people react when Samaya told them about how I was going to save them all?" the Queen then asked, a tiny trace of anxiousness in her voice. She had ordered Samaya to tell them that she was the one true ruler of Westeros, but her sister had exaggerated once again and made her out to be the saviour of Westeros. Varys smiled at her question.

"If you ask her, they cheered for you and accepted Targaryen rule," he replied.

"And what would the others say if I asked them?" she pried, aware that every person in the room held their breath, waiting for the answer.

"They would tell you that they cheered and kneeled before Visenya Targaryen come again."

* * *

 _ **Dun Dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnn... legendary Targaryen sword returns at the eve of battle. I couldn't resist, since I personally firmly believe that the sword might be hidden at Castle Black. Plus, Visenya Targaryen was a total bad-ass, it would not hurt to have her sword in the mix.**_

 _ **What do you think Daenerys will do next? Do you think she sees Sam as a threat? I'd be over the moon to hear your opinion on this :) Much love!**_


	37. Pits and Plans

_**ARGH! BEYOND happy right now! Comments at the bottom, ENJOY!**_

* * *

As Jaime Lannister walked to his sister's chambers, Euron Greyjoy once again crossed paths with him. The Iron Islander gave him a mocking smile as he strode in the other direction, a swing in his step as he went. Jaime growled lowly under his breath. He did not like the presence of that little cunt. Not in King's Landing, and not near Cersei. As far as he was concerned, Greyjoys should stay on their barren little islands, and leave the rest of Westeros alone.

He nodded at the guards to either side of the door before knocking loudly. Qyburn opened the door a moment later.

"Yes?" he asked Jaime, ignoring customs and titles.

"I wish to speak with my sister," Jaime said as rudely as the man was to him.

"The Queen is resting, she wishes not to be disturbed," the former maester answered in a mocking tone. Jaime felt his anger rising, but he remained calm.

"Oh, I think she will want to hear this. Besides, I won't let a little disgraced shit like you keep me from seeing my sister," he added in a low tone. Qyburn's face darkened, but he let Jaime in. Cersei was sat on a chair by the window, staring out onto the city. She did not look at him as she started speaking.

"I am tired, Jaime. Whatever bad news you have, I am sure they can wait," she said, taking a long sip from her goblet. Jaime furrowed his brows.

"I'm afraid they can't wait. And you might like them, after all," he answered, and that got her attention. She looked at him and gestured to the seat next to hers. Jaime however, turned around and looked at Qyburn, who was hovering by the door.

"He stays. Whatever you have to tell me, he should know as well. He is my Hand, after all," Cersei said teasingly. Jaime sighed and finally sat down.

"We have had word from Highgarden. Samaya Tyrell rode off on her dragon and returned two days later telling the people that the Army of the Dead was real," he reported. Cersei snorted dismissively.

"Let her, why would that be of any interest to me?" she asked in a bitter tone. The topic of the older Tyrell girl was still a thorn in her eye.

"Well… she returned with Dark Sister, and the people… they bowed to her," Jaime answered and she looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Dark Sister?" she mused, more to herself, than to him. Jaime rolled his eyes, Cersei had always been better with knowledge than him, but of course she would forget the name of a sword.

"Blackfyre and Dark Sister were the two Valyrian steel swords that Aegon the Conqueror and his sister-wife Visenya brought to Westeros. Both were thought to be lost," he explained, and Cersei nodded.

"And she found one? Well, why would that matter to me?" she asked impatiently.

"Daenerys, who is a rightful Targaryen, did not find it. Samaya, who is a bastard, did. The people bowed to her, Cersei. It seems their alliance isn't as strong as we thought. Targaryens have a history of civil war, and if those two start squabbling, that puts us in a much better position," he explained. Silent recognition dawned on his sister's face, and she gave him a cunning smile.

"So the two Targaryen bitches can't decide which one should sit on the throne? Typical, they are children still. I am not threatened by them," she told him in a strong voice.

"After what happened on the Goldroad, you should be," Jaime replied. The events of that day were still etched into his inner eye, and he knew that even divided, dragons would kill them all.

"Well, it seems that they want to work with us, don't they? You brokered that little arrangement yourself, dear brother," Cersei was mocking him now.

"And if I thought you would actually agree to whatever they are proposing, I would not tell you this now," he replied in a dry tone. Jaime knew his sister too well to believe for a second that she would consider a peace treaty. He just hoped that whatever they were planning on doing, she would be convince of the threat in the North.

"I will listen to what they have to say. Doesn't mean I intend on calling off my armies. They came into our land! That bitch is putting her claim on a throne that hasn't been her family's for decades! I have worked hard, and I have lost almost everything to get to where I am. I will not sign this away," she told him furiously, pain etched on her face, but a dangerous glint in her eyes. Jaime shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Cersei… Tyrion believes in them. Samaya Tyrell returned with a legendary sword thought to be lost and believes in them. The North has united under Jon Snow, who was the first one to believe in them. This Army of the Dead is real, and if they make it past the Wall, I think we are all doomed," he said quietly, pleading with her. She let out a deep sigh and stood up.

"I believed in monsters too when I was a child. Thank you for your report, I would like to rest now," she said dismissively.

"Cersei…," Jaime started saying, but was interrupted.

"The Queen has to keep her strength, Ser Jaime. You should leave," Qyburn stepped up, gesturing to the door. Jaime looked at his sister once more, but she was already staring out the window again, ignoring the two men. With a heavy sigh, he got up and left her chambers. On the way back, he cursed himself, and he cursed Cersei, and that little weasel Qyburn. It seemed he was the only one that understood what all of this meant. Alas, his voice was not given any more recognition than if one of the kitchen girls had told Cersei.

As he returned to his sparse chambers and took off his armour, he made a decision. He loved Cersei, yes, but she was not the same girl he grew up with. If what they said really was true, and if she still refused, he would do the one thing that she could not ignore. He would leave her.

* * *

 _To my Queen and Sister,_

 _I have safely returned to Highgarden and spoken to the people on your behalf. They cried out their support, and soon, the rest of the Seven Kingdoms will follow. On my way back, I stopped at Castle Black to deliver a message from Jon Snow. You will be delighted to hear that I have found the legendary Targaryen sword, Dark Sister, there. I firmly believe this is a sign of the legitimacy of your rule. I vow to keep it safe and present it to you at our next meeting. I look forward to your reply. Yours faithfully,_

 _Samaya_

Daenerys was sat alone in the council room, staring at the letter Varys had delivered earlier. She was utterly conflicted. Samaya's words soothed her, but the reports did not. Her whole life, Daenerys had fought hard to get to where she was, and she would not share the Iron Throne. She did not like that people saw Sam as the re-incarnation of the warrior sister-wife of Aegon.

The sound of a door creaking demanded her attention and she looked up to see Tyrion enter the room. Slowly, he walked closer, taking in the letter in her hand, and the look on her face.

"May I speak plainly?" he asked and waited for her approval. Daenerys nodded slightly.

"The people on this continent take to Samaya because she grew up here. They cheer at her, because they have seen her before. Barely any commoners have lain eyes on you yet; to them, you are a myth. The girl seems stubborn, yes, but from the moment I met her, I knew that it was not power she wanted," he said in a soothing voice. Daenerys searched his eyes for dishonesty, but could find none.

"What is it then that she wants?" she asked her Hand. Tyrion gave her a sad smile and sat down across from her.

"What so many noble girls want: Her freedom. And Samaya, she had to hide who she really was for years. Now, she can show her true face, but I think she is still struggling with finding her identity," he continued.

"Because I have not legitimised her yet?" the Queen voiced her suspicion. Tyrion nodded slowly.

"I do not think it has even occurred to her yet, but yes, I believe that might make it easier. She is not a true Tyrell, but also not a Hightower. Have you thought of how valuable she could be after this war is over?" he asked, his voice getting suggestive. Daenerys' eyes widened.

"What are you proposing?" she looked at him in confusion.

"If she is legitimised, you can marry her to someone who is either your ally, or who you wish to be. Alliances are not signed on paper, they are signed by marriage. Since you do not have any children yet…"

"I told you, I will never have children," she interrupted him sharply. Tyrion nodded and continued.

"Since you do not have children, she is your only 'leverage' in that regard," he finished. The Queen looked at him long and hard.

"I see your point. But even if I legitimise her and marry her off to some Lord, what happens when I die? She will be Queen," she concluded. Tyrion raised a brow at her.

"And why would that be a bad thing?" he asked. Daenerys looked away shortly, as if he had caught her off guard, but quickly composed herself again.

"You said yourself she does not desire power. I do not think she would be a good Queen," she concluded.

"Your sister is many things, and maybe you're right, she wouldn't be a good Queen, but I believe she would be a just one. Once again, I urge you to think about your succession. If anything happened to you, all of this would have been for nothing," he told her pleadingly. Daenerys clasped her hands in her lap and let her shoulders sag a little. All of a sudden, she looked like the young girl she should have been.

"I just feel like she is so much better than me at many things. She is a warrior, Tyrion. I have seen her spar in Meereen and here on Dragonstone. My dragon took to her like she had been the one to raise him. The people seem to adore her. And Jon Snow… he's in love with her," she told him quietly. Tyrion looked at her with surprise on his face. She was clearly being vulnerable, and he had not expected that of her at any point.

"Tell me, your Grace, did your sister free cities? Did she unite the Dothraki? Did she ride into battle on Drogon and scorched those who dared defy you?" he asked, and Daenerys shook her head ever so slightly.

"Exactly. She is a fighter, and I believe that she would be a great advisor. But you are the true diplomat here. The Unsullied and Dothraki are not here because you ordered them to, they are here because they would follow you anywhere," he told her, and she slowly nodded. His words were working, but she still seemed insecure and downtrodden.

"Samaya has her faults, trust me," he added, and she just replied with a dry snort.

"Is this… because of Jon Snow?" Tyrion then added, hoping he was not overstepping any boundaries. Her head shot up and she gave him a hard look.

"Why?" was the only thing she asked.

"You said he is in love with her. Does that bother you?" Tyrion did not give up. He had gotten himself in deep already, no need to back out now. Her shoulders finally straightened again and she looked every bit the Queen she was.

"It does not. Jon Snow has bent the knee, which is all I wanted from him. Now, I thank you for your council, I will take some of your words under consideration," she said in a strong voice, and Tyrion knew immediately that their little heart-to-heart was over. Slowly, he got up from the chair and walked to the door. Before leaving, he turned around and gave her a sympathetic look.

"When all of this is over, it would not hurt to further your alliance with the King in the North. Think about it, your Grace. If you have them marry, your sister will be far up North, where you won't have to see her unless you want to," he suggested in a quiet voice before he left her to all her thoughts.

Daenerys stared at the closed door for a long time. Was Tyrion right? Would that solve this stupid jealousy that had taken a hold of her? Could she trust Samaya enough to let her go? Or should she hold her close to keep an eye on her? As Drogon roared outside, and her gaze wandered from the wood to the flame crackling in the fireplace, she knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Samaya had donned a new travelling cloak as she departed from Highgarden a few days after the events beyond the Wall. The people had gathered once more to watch her fly away on Rhaegal's back, and many girls' eyes widened as they looked at the new garment.

It was a floor-length, black cloak, but unlike before, she had red and green embroidery running down the sides and arms. At her back, the two threads intertwined to form a fascinating pattern that looked as if the Tyrell rose had married the Targaryen dragon. Her hair, which was already way past her shoulders, was braided into a shield maiden's style, and at her hip, Dark Sister's hilt shone golden in the sunlight.

She mounted the dragon and took off to a few cheers, trying to ignore them. Something odd had happened upon her return, and Samaya did not like the whispers she picked up around Highgarden. These whispers that made her out to be a re-incarnation of a legendary warrior queen, she really did not like them at all.

Her sister had sent for her as promised, and she was supposed to meet her before the big gathering. Sam did not tell Rhaegal where to go, she was sure that he would find his mother and brother regardless. After some time flying over the lands of the Reach, he started descending, and she could see Drogon waiting for them in a massive clearing of the Kingswood. Both dragons started roaring in welcome, and Sam had to smile. As soon as she had gotten off his back, Rhaegal lunged over to his brother and they rubbed their heads against each other in a tender greeting.

"We should not keep them apart now that their brother is dead," she heard a voice then and turned around to see Daenerys standing there, observing the two dragons. Sam quickly walked over and bowed deep before her sister.

"Your Grace," she said in greeting, but as she lifted her head, she noticed the hard look in her sister's eyes.

"Show me the sword," Daenerys said, and Samaya was utterly confused. They had always hugged upon greeting, usually after she had addressed her in a royal manner. She tried to school her features and drew the sword, extending it to the Queen hilt-first.

Slowly, her sister took it into her own hand, staring at the fine work. Samaya had to bite her lip not to tell her that she was holding it wrong, but something had changed in her behaviour, and she did not want to risk angering her.

"They tried to explain to me why it was so magnificent, but it's beyond my imagination," her sister finally said, whispering the words in awe.

"It is yours," Samaya answered, swallowing hard. She had trained with the sword in Highgarden these past few days, and though she preferred archery, that sword almost outdid the Dragonbone weapon Rhaegar had bestowed upon her. It seemed to have a mind of its own, and when she swung at the dummy, it almost guided her arms and whole body. Sam had talked to maester Lomys about it, asking him if it was the ancient magic of Valyria, but he had no answer for her.

"We both know I am not a fighter. I want you to hold onto it for me," Daenerys then said, offering it back to her. Sam was baffled for a moment before she took it.

"Thank you, your Grace," she said quietly as she put it back into the scabbard at her hip. A hand landed on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Daenerys had finally come closer, wearing a warm smile on her face.

"It is good to see you again. I know this must be hard for you, but we have to show unity and strength," she said and Samaya nodded solemnly.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked and Daenerys sighed while her gaze wandered back to the dragons.

"I have sent almost all of my forces to King's Landing. By now, my advisors will have gathered with Cersei and her court at the dragonpit, waiting. I want us to fly in together, and you to dismount before me. Show them the sword, but keep it in its sheath. You will follow me at a distance when I start walking, and then stand behind my seat, quietly," she told Sam of her plan and followed it with a small smile.

"You want me to by your bodyguard?" Sam asked a little sceptical.

"No, I want to show them that you stand behind me, and my rule. Besides, I fear that as soon as Cersei sees you, she will want to tease you. Do not let yourself be provoked, do you understand?" Daenerys urged her. Samaya knew what she meant then. Her sharp tongue and short temper might anger Cersei, and they were not there to treat insults, but to talk about an alliance. Slowly, she nodded.

"I do," she answered her sister.

"Good. Jon Snow will demonstrate how to kill a wight. We are taking the one we brought from beyond the Wall and show them the horrors of them. I want you to stab it in the heart with Dark Sister," Daenerys explained.

"Jon Snow knows of this plan?" Samaya asked. Nothing was more dangerous than to surprise someone by suddenly drawing a sword, but actually meaning them no harm.

"Yes. It was his idea. They must have heard about your find, it is important that we show them that Targaryens are taking back what's theirs. What better way to do it than this?" the Queen said and Sam saw the point in her plan.

"There is something special about this sword, Daenerys…" Sam then started talking, but her sister shushed her.

"Yes, it is magnificent. That's why they need to see it. Now, we have to leave. They are waiting," she told her and after Sam only nodded, they walked towards the dragons. Daenerys stopped by Rhaegal and gave him a tender pet, but he seemed impatient, tossing his head towards Sam's direction. Her sister's face hardened and she mounted Drogon wordlessly. Together, they took off towards the capital and what would be either a genius, or a really bad idea.

* * *

Jon Snow had never felt more uncomfortable in his whole life. As he stood in the dragonpit amongst the people that had killed his family, he wished he were anywhere else. Cersei seemed to be extremely angry, and he felt a little bit of glee at that. No doubt had she wished to be the last to arrive, but Daenerys and Samaya were still absent.

On the way back from Eastwatch, he had tried talking to Daenerys, but she had shunned him a little. All the progress they had made before the expedition seems to have been futile when she had seen Sam and him. The Queen only started speaking to him again when they were planning this meeting. All the possible outcomes had been discussed among them and her advisors, and to his surprise, she had accepted his idea of Sam helping with his demonstration.

The tension was palpable as they all sat or stood there, waiting. Until finally, a loud cry filled the air around them, and dark shadows passed over the people that had gathered. A few of Cersei's men ducked in fear, and Jon saw sheer terror written on Jaime Lannister's face, but the dragons landed a good distance away from them in the former seats of the massive pit.

Drogon stretched his head and let out a great roar, as Samaya descended first. Jon had watched her elegantly slide of the back of Rhaegal, but this time, she jumped. Landing in the sand in a kneeling position and one hand on the floor to brace herself, she remained still for a few moments before she rose. Her black travel cloak parted as everybody saw the hilt of the Targaryen sword at her hip. He had seen her look stern and earnest before, but the look she gave them now was downright menacing. She straightened up and waited for her sister, who descended more elegantly than her. As Daenerys started walking, Samaya followed at a distance, her left hand resting on the hilt of Dark Sister, eyes fixed on Cersei. Jon, who had gotten up as many others, waited for them and only sat down once Daenerys had taken a seat. Samaya assumed her position behind her sister. Quickly, she gave Jon a sideward glance, and a barely noticeable nod. He nodded back solemnly, missing the exchange between Cersei and Daenerys.

His attention was back on the scene as Tyrion got up to start the negotiations, when rudely interrupted by Euron Greyjoy. It was pleasing to see how Tyrion shot him down with the help of Theon, though Jon assumed it must not be easy for the latter. Even though he hated Theon for what he did, he seemed to have changed around, and maybe, one day, he could forgive him for taking Winterfell and telling the world he'd killed Bran and Rickon.

Tyrion then continued his introduction, and it was instantly clear to everyone how much Cersei and he despised each other. When she questioned why they should band together, Jon knew it was his time to speak up.

"This isn't about living in harmony. It's just about living," he said as he walked into the middle of the platform. As he talked, he grew more unnerved by Cersei's response. He exhaled deeply as she started talking to Daenerys directly.

"If my brother Jaime has informed me correctly, you're asking me for a truce?" Cersei said.

"Yes. That's all," Daenerys replied in an arrogant tone. Jon cursed her inwardly. The way the Targaryen Queen was acting was not helping their cause.

"That's all? Pull back my armies and stand down while you go on your monster hunt. Or while you solidify and expand your position. Hard for me to know which it is with my armies pulled back until you return and march on my capital with four times the men. Your 'sister' here has taken back Highgarden, don't you think I know how many lost soldiers flock there every day?" Cersei said with venom in her voice, looking at Samaya with disgust.

"Your capital will be safe until the northern threat is dealt with. You have my word," Daenerys answered, ignoring the obvious jab at her sister.

"The word of a would-be usurper," Cersei replied, and thankfully, Tyrion stepped in. With kindness to his tone, he told them all that nothing could erase the last 50 years, but that they had something to show them. Jon stepped aside to give them a look at the Hound, dragging a heavy wooden box on his back.

As he put it down and pushed it over, gasps and screams filled the space as the wight started charging towards Cersei. Quick as a fox, the Hound grabbed the metal chain to hold it back just inches from the Lannister's face. Everybody watched in tense horror as he then proceeded to cut the creature in half, as well as sever one of its hands.

Jon walked up to the man that was looking at the moving hand with interest, and started telling them how to kill these creatures. He burned the hand with Ser Davos' help and then took out a dragonglass dagger.

"And we can destroy them with dragon glass," he said and walked over to the half-bodied creature writhing on the floor. Samaya then stepped up, drawing Dark Sister. While Jon held up the wight, Samaya spoke up.

"These are just their minions. Dragonglass does not kill their masters. Valyrian steel, however, does," she said in a strong voice and then plunged Dark Sister into the creature's heart. An eerie sound erupted, and the thing stopped moving as Jon dropped it to the floor. The pair shared a small look before turning back to Cersei, just as a familiar sound disrupted them. The thing on the floor had caught fire from thin air, and had started burning. Jon looked at Sam with surprise in his eyes. She, however, was looking at the sword in her hand. Jon knew he had told her enough about these creatures that she understood how unusual this incident was, and that it must be the sword. Quickly, she composed herself and started walking towards Cersei.

"I have enough reason to wage war against you, Cersei. But there is only one war that matters," she said gravely. Jon stepped up to her side and looked at Cersei.

"The Great War," he finished for her "And it is here."

* * *

 _ **Ok, first of all I am not necessarily happy with how close the story is to the actual show storyline, but I've come this far, I'll let it run with it.**_

 _ **Second, I cannot BELIEVE how invested you guys are! Your reviews and comments... I was close to tears when I read the last ones, because they follow my way of thinking EXACTLY. I am thrilled that you are so invested in my character, and that she seems to come across like I wanted her to. Here's a few special shout-outs, because seriously... I was so touched!**_

 _ **starfallen:** I don't think I have to say any more to you but a huge THANK YOU! your reviews are so much appreciated, you have no idea! Also, i love your username!_

 _ **Nicolaclair:** thank you so much for being this excited! do let me know what you would do in Daenerys' shoes, I'm curious to hear!_

 _ **StormNightSS:** yes, I agree with you, D has gone through so much, so she will not give up easily! thank you for your comment!_

 _ **Arianna Le Fay:** oh, your reviews are also always so appreciated! thank you for being so invested and voicing your thoughts on this story! your last one almost made me cry! sounds like a speech of how they would announce her as Queen, rather than the whole 'Queen of the Andals' thing... thank you so much, really!_

 _ **BeforexImxDead:** roller coaster is exactly the way my writing goes... so many twists and turns, sometimes it has its own mind and goes somewhere I did not even see coming... And yes, I agree with you. One of the big problems I have with Queens like Daenerys is that they only command, they do not fight. Sitting on the back of a dragon is pretty impressive, yes, but all you have to do is hold on. But alas, we have not really seen Sam fight either except for that little incident with the Mountain. Trust me, though - the time will come! And yes, she is a little prone to the madness, as we've seen with the Tarlys... so let's wait and observe if it will come to play in this story ;)_

 _ **and to all the guests:** thank you for your funny, absurd, constructive, and urging reviews! I really do appreciate every single one, it is such a source of motivation!_

 _ **And NOW, I have a question for all of you: Daenerys says in this one that she knows what to do with Samaya - ANY IDEAS! I already made up my mind, but what do you think it could be?**_

 _ **Thank you from the bottom of my heart once again! Much love!**_


	38. Ships and Spies

_**You guys are amazing. Thank you so much for all the kind words! Enjoy this one!**_

* * *

While everyone was staring after Cersei hurriedly exiting the dragonpit, Jon and Samaya locked eyes.

"You're a fool," she said as she shook her head.

"I stand by my promises," he replied. Sam narrowed her eyes at him.

"This is not about promises, this is about living. I value your sense of honour, I really do, but this was not how this meeting should have gone," she said quietly.

"I'll handle this," a voice startled them and they realised that Daenerys had walked up to them. Samaya stared at Jon for another moment before she turned around and walked away. If he continued to be that stubborn, he would keep her sister good company. Her anger bubbled in her stomach like a black monster, but there was another matter that vexed her as well.

With an angry swing in her step, she marched over to Theon Greyjoy. The man's eyes widened as he saw her approaching, but he stayed in place. Ser Davos was next to him, raising an amused brow at Samaya's face.

"Tell me about your uncle," she said in a commanding tone as soon as she had reached the two.

"He's a madman. Cruel, moody and unpredictable," Theon answered in a stronger voice than she had expected. Samaya had not had much contact with him before today, but he seemed different somehow.

"Do you believe him? Do you think he's going back to the Iron Islands?" she asked on. Theon swallowed hard before he answered.

"The only thing my uncle wants is power. I don't think he's telling the truth," the man confessed.

"He'd want power more than his life?" Ser Davos chimed in, voicing his concerns. Theon nodded slowly.

"Well, that means we're gonna have to keep an eye on him, then," Samaya concluded, letting her gaze wander over the people that had remained in the pit.

"What do you suggest?" Ser Davos asked her, but she just walked away again. The two men shared a puzzled look, but did not follow. Samaya Tyrell was angry, and they did not want to get in her way now.

"Your Grace," Samaya announced herself loudly as she finally caught up with her sister, who had disappeared into a quiet corner, talking to Jon Snow. They both flinched a little as she interrupted them.

"What is it?" Daenerys said with a hint of dismissal.

"I believe Euron Greyjoy was not telling the truth. I suggest you have him followed," she got straight to the point. Daenerys smiled mockingly and raised a brow.

"And who would have me follow him? You, on the back of Rhaegal? That would draw a lot of suspicion," she said teasingly. Jon Snow shifted uncomfortably next to them.

"No, someone who can blend in, an Unsullied maybe," Samaya suggested, getting more frustrated by the second.

"And what supports this request?" her sister asked further.

"I do not trust a word he says. Neither does his nephew," Sam answered, earning a hard look from the Queen.

"That is not enough. The man seemed terrified. I say we deal with him after the northern treat is neutralised," she said. Samaya wanted to protest, but her sister cut her off immediately.

"I will hear no more. We have bigger problems at the moment. Now, if you'll excuse us," she told her and turned back around to Jon, who looked at Sam with wide eyes.

"Your Grace," Samaya spat out with gritted teeth and walked away again. If her sister refused to listen to her, she had to take matters into her own hands. Making sure she was not watched, she made her way over to where the Hound was standing, staring down at the rotten corpse they had used for the demonstration.

"You know people," she started off as soon as she stood in front of him.

"A few," he answered her gruffly.

"I need you to find me a spy. Euron Greyjoy needs to be watched. I want full reports on everything he gets up to," Samaya explained and handed him a small bag she produced from the inside of her cloak.

"What makes you so sure I would do as you say?" the massive man asked, eying her up and down. Sam gave him a sweet smile and put her left hand on the pommel of her sword.

"Because I'll cut your head off if you don't" she answered in a friendly tone. He stared at her for a moment before the tiniest hint of a smile showed on his face.

"I like you," he simply said and walked away with her gold. Sam stared after him with a satisfied look on her face. Finally, something had gone right today.

* * *

It had been such an eventful, exhausting day. As Samaya sat at the small table in the cabin she had been assigned to, she poured herself some wine and let out a long sigh. They were on their way back to Dragonstone. The meeting had not exactly gone to plan, but it seemed that the outcome was what they had hoped for. However, Sam could not shake the feeling that something was off. Her sister was acting strangely, and she would never trust anything Cersei promised in the first place. The only thing left to do for her was hope.

Daenerys had ordered her to come back to Dragonstone with them, but not on dragon. Samaya was not particularly pleased by that, however, the sight of the nice, feathery bed in the cabin lifted her spirits. Just as she took a big sip from her cup did a knock sound on the door. Expecting her sister, she straightened her clothes and got up. As she opened the door, she did not find Daenerys, but Jon Snow.

At the sight of him, she crossed her arms and leant against the doorframe. She was still annoyed with him, and he knew it.

"May I come in?" he asked after a few moments.

"That depends. Should I call my sister in so you can stand silently by as she berates me again? Or maybe Cersei, so you can make a fool out of yourself once more?" she answered him dryly. A brief flash of hurt showed on his face, but he gave her a small smile.

"I understand that you are upset with me. I did what I though was just and right," he told her, his eyes soft as they locked with hers. Sam wanted to stay mad at him, but when he looked at her like that… she just could not bear hurting him. Silently, she turned around and walked back into the cabin. The sound of the door closing told her that he had followed. She stepped up to the table to pour him a cup of wine when his hands encircled her waist from behind. He pushed away her hair and planted a soft kiss at the base of her neck, making Sam close her eyes with pleasure.

"You were fierce today. I am proud to be fighting on the same side as you," he whispered as he caressed her exposed skin. Sam had to fight hard not to give in too easily.

"You haven't seen me in battle yet. I am not so sure how fierce I will be when faced with a whole army of them," she answered quietly. Jon then turned her around and cupped her face in his hands. Her eyes had lost their glint of defiance, and she looked at him with a worried expression.

"Will you still fight?" he asked her simply. Without hesitation, Samaya nodded.

"Until my heart stops beating," she answered strongly. Jon then smiled and gave her a long and tender kiss. When he broke it, he leant his forehead against hers, her face still nestled between the safety of his hands. In a raspy voice, he started speaking.

"Courage is not the absence of fear, Sam. It is the judgement that something else is more important than fear, and fighting it regardless," he told her, and tears started to well in her eyes.

"I don't want to think about tomorrow, or the day after. I know what is coming for us, and I do not know how long you and I will still walk this earth," she said, her voice breaking as she did.

"Then let's only think about today. Stop worrying and being afraid, if only for a few hours," Jon answered, and a single tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke her next words.

"Make me," she whispered, and he wiped away the wetness on her cheeks before he kissed her again. The kiss was deep and desperate, but it felt so unbelievably good. They had been this close in Eastwatch, but something was different this time. There were no rules, no others, no world beyond the door of her cabin. Together, they stumbled over to the small bed and fell down on top of it.

Sam let out a low whimper as his mouth left hers and started making its way down her neck and collarbone. His hands were exploring her, and she forgot everything that had happened that day. She had not been touched like this in a long time, ever since Oberyn… Impatiently, she took off his tunic and stared at his bare chest. Scars were scattered all over his smooth skin. Deep and angry scars. Her eyes widened at the sight of them, but he kissed her before she could ask him about it. Entangled in each other's arms and limbs, they went so much further than before.

As skin touched skin and two became one, Sam felt blissful and heartbroken at the same time. She loved this feeling, she loved to be with a man she cared for deeply, and she loved how it made her body come alive. As the two lovers explored and caressed each other, the world outside the door of the cabin ceased to exist, and if only for a few hours, Sam felt like there might be a chance for a normal life for her. A life with a loving husband, and a band of kids raising hell. A life where the dead stayed dead, and the realm lived in peace. A life she would most likely never live to see.

* * *

They returned to Dragonstone to find a surprise waiting for them. When the Queen and her advisors neared the gate of the castle, a man stood there, surrounded by soldiers who were neither Dothraki, nor Unsullied. Daenerys stopped in her tracks at the sight of him. For a moment, she had thought her brother had returned from the dead, but then she daw the dark streak that tainted his otherwise silver hair. Arianne Martell stood next to him, and she could tell by the look on the girl's face that she despised this man. Samaya stepped up to her and started talking quietly.

"This is Ser Gerold Dayne, the man who had kept Arianne Martell his prisoner," she explained hurriedly. Daenerys looked at her with raised brows.

"The infamous Darkstar? What is he doing here?" she asked impatiently.

"I might have told him to come to Dragonstone to serve his Queen. I honestly thought he would never show," Sam answered and Daenerys' grew annoyed at her sister once again.

"We'll talk about this later," she quickly dismissed her and started walking up to the knight. He bowed deeply as they stood face to face.

"It is my utmost pleasure to serve you, my Queen. They were lying when they talked about your beauty. Words cannot describe what I see," he said loud and sweetly, so that everybody in her vicinity would hear.

"Ser Gerold Dayne, I thank you for coming. I am sure we will find a worthy place for you in my army," Daenerys answered, not wanting to acknowledge the silly flattery he was displaying.

"My sword is yours, your Grace," he said and drew his weapon, kneeling on one foot to display his loyalty.

"Yes, a fine sword that is, though not Dawn, I presume?" Tyrion had joined Daenerys' side, smiling at the knight in a mocking way. Darkstar's eyes narrowed as he took in the man.

"Dawn is in Starfall, where it waits until the next Sword of the Morning," he answered in a hard tone.

"Yes, I think we are all waiting for that to happen," Tyrion commented dryly. Samaya had to chuckle at his obvious mockery.

"Enough, Lord Tyrion. We appreciate every sword that pledges to our cause. Now, I want you all to get settled and meet me in the council room at your earliest convenience. We have a lot to discuss," she told her advisors and started walking towards the castle. As Tyrion made to follow her, Darkstar stepped in his way.

"I do not like to be ridiculed, Lannister. Less so by half a man," he told him with gritted teeth. Before Tyrion could reply, Sam had already stepped up.

"At least this half-man does not hold women captive. You could learn a lot from him, Ser Gerold," she said sweetly and smiled as his mouth fell open. Chuckling lightly, she and Tyrion walked on, leaving a baffled knight and some very disgruntled footsoldiers in their wake.

* * *

As Samaya entered the council room some time later, it was already packed with people. Greyworm, Missandei, Arianne Martell, Ser Davos, Tyrion, Varys, Ser Jorah, and Jon Snow were all there, staring at her upon her entrance. The only one missing was her sister. Sam nodded at them and took a seat next to Jon, who gave her a warm smile. Across the table from them, Tyrion watched with furrowed brows at their interaction, but before he could say anything, Daenerys entered. Once she had taken her seat at the head of the table, she started speaking.

"I have received a raven from the North. The Wall has fallen at Eastwatch. The army of the Dead is on their way South," she opened and was met with a few gasps and scared faces.

"How?" Jon Snow was the only one to speak up after a few instances. Daenerys averted her eyes.

"It seems that they were able to change Viserion into… one of their kind," the Queen explained quietly, sadness in her voice. Everybody in the room was dead silent. Outside, the two living dragons were roaring loudly, sensing the tension.

"What next?" Jorah Mormont asked into the silence. Daenerys straightened her back.

"I will send word to King's Landing, asking them to meet our troops at the Trident. Greyworm, I want you to mobilise all Unsullied, and start marching North. The Dothraki will stay further south, as a second barrier should they get past. Samaya, I raise you to commander of my army," she announced, and Sam shot up in her chair.

"Commander? Me?" she asked in a panicky voice. Daenerys nodded.

"Yes, you show great military potential and understanding. You will take Rhaegal and go with Greyworm. Make sure the army from King's Landing cooperates," she instructed her. Samaya was speechless. This was the last thing she had expected her sister to do.

"I will need to return to Winterfell immediately," Jon Snow spoke up.

"Yes, I thought so. You have my permission to leave with your envoi as soon as you see fit," the Queen answered. Jon shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Your Grace… it will not take them long to get from Eastwatch to Winterfell. I need to get back as soon as possible. The fastest way is how I came here in the first place," he said in a pleading voice. Daenerys raised her brows at him.

"Are you asking me to take you back on dragon?" she said, a tiny hint of anger in her voice.

"I know it is a lot to ask, but there are not many men left in Winterfell who have military experience. I fear that without leadership, they will all face certain death," he explained. Daenerys stared at him in silence, adding to the tension in the room.

"I think Jon Snow is right. It would not take long for him to get back on dragon, the Lady Samaya could take him. It will take some time for our army to mobilise anyway," Tyrion spoke up to their surprise. Daenerys eyed him carefully. She then let her gaze wander over the rest of the people in the room.

"Do all of you agree with Lord Tyrion?" she asked, receiving nods from everyone except Samaya.

"So be it, then. Samaya, take Jon Snow to Winterfell, but return immediately to join Greyworm and the Unsullied. Now, while the best part of my army will fight in the North, we have to focus on gathering the rest here with us. Arianne, the time has come for you to return to Sunspear. I order you to call for your banners and join us here with as many men as soon as you can," the Queen continued, focusing on what was to happen next.

"Yes, your Grace," the southern girl answered, her eyes determined. It was a relief to see how she had gathered her courage after her imprisonment. It seemed to everyone in the room that her fire had returned, and she was a princess again.

"Good. Lord Varys, I ask you to send out letters to every major stronghold in the realm. They need to know what is coming for them. The northern houses will know to retreat to Winterfell, but tell everyone else from the Neck to the Red Mountains to send their women and children to the capital, but their soldiers to the Trident," Daenerys then continued.

"Your Grace, I think the women and children in the big cities should stay. Oldtown, Highgarden, the Vale… there would be no space for them in King's Landing, and they have their own defences," Tyrion chimed in one again. The Queen gave him a cold look.

"Yes, but when all of their men have left to fight, do you really think women and children could hold a castle against the Dead?" she asked and Tyrion swallowed hard. She had a point, albeit a flawed one.

"If there is nothing else, I propose we get to work. We need to think and act quickly now," Daenerys then said and stood up. No one said a word, so she quickly left the room, Missandei following her closely.

Samaya stared after her sister in shock. While she had studied military leadership as part of her weapons training, she knew that she was everything but a commander. She had basically been ordered to the front lines, and she did not want to think whether Daenerys had done it deliberately, or if she just did not know what that meant.

A hand touched her arm and she jolted around to lock eyes with Jon Snow. He looked concerned, more so than she had ever seen him. He squeezed her hand softly as the others filed out of the room.

"You can do this," he said quietly, as if reading her thoughts. Sam slowly shook her head.

"How? I am almost unexperienced in battle. I have never fought in an army before. Why did she do this?" she replied quietly. Jon looked over her head and waited until the rest of the people had left them alone before he took her face in his hands. With a deep, meaningful look, he started speaking.

"You are a most fascinating woman, Samaya, and much stronger than you let yourself believe. I have faith in you, and I think your sister does, too. She knows the people will follow your command, because you are one of them. You have come so far and faced so much loss and tragedy, do not let doubt take a hold of you now," he urged her in a quiet voice. While he talked, Samaya was lost in his eyes, her mouth slightly open, body paralysed. When he finished talking, she quickly closed the distance between them and sealed her mouth over his. Last night, he had awoken a passion in her that she had long thought to be lost, and now, when he was giving her such words of encouragement, she had to do everything in her power not to climb onto his lap and have her way with him. After a long and passionate exchange, he softly pushed her away.

"Someone could see us," he whispered at her lips. She chuckled without humour in her voice.

"We are riding into war. I do not care," she answered and gave him another teasing kiss. A few moments later, she retreated again and looked at him. She knew that things were bad. She knew that soon, they would most likely all be dead. She knew she was not the leader of an army. She knew she should be afraid.

But Samaya also knew that she was utterly, deeply in love with Jon Snow. And if such a love could still exist in a world like the one they lived in, than she knew there was still hope. Taking a deep breath, she got up from her chair and looked at him with a small smile.

"Let's go to war, Jon Snow."

* * *

 _ **So, a little bit of fluff, a little bit of sexy, a little bit of a surprise, and... WE ARE FINALLY AHEAD OF THE SHOW STORYLINE! I am super excited to give you my idea of how this story could end, I hope you will enjoy it.**_

 _ **And please give me some of your thoughts on this one... did you see it coming that Daenerys would ask Sam to lead her armies? Always happy to hear from you :) Much love!**_


	39. Farewells and Feelings

_**Hello my lovelies! If you are still with me: THANK YOU! I know I took a rather long break, but I started a new job, and things were hectic for a while. Everything has quieted down now, though, so you can expect the updates regularly again ;) ENJOY!**_

* * *

It was an unnaturally cold and misty day when a dragon once again departed from the island of Dragonstone. It carried three people on its back; one who was determined, one who was afraid, and one who wished to stay. All three of them carried stern faces and a grim twinkle in their eyes.

There had not been much time between the Queen's orders and their departure, so the farewell had been brief and simple. Samaya Tyrell had talked to Greyworm and given orders for a rendezvous point, before quickly hugging her sister and mounting Rhaegal. Drogon had roared loudly in protest as his brother took off, but the sisters knew that it was the best choice for their current predicament.

Jon Snow's heart seemed to be pumping faster the further north they were flying. The temperature dropped significantly the closer they got to Winterfell, but he just pressed his body closer to Sam's to stay warm. The colder the air got, the more her body seemed to radiate heat. He had been astounded when making love to her, her skin was so soft and so warm… Jon did not know whether he had forgotten what a women felt like, or if she was special. All he knew is that he dreaded the moment they had to part, and he forced his thoughts in other directions while they were on their silent journey.

Ser Davos Seaworth often felt uncomfortable, but this was one of the few occasions in which he really felt like he did not belong. He knew from watching the two that they were in love with each other, and he so wished that Jon could get what he deserved: happiness. However, their current situation did not encourage that notion. Ser Davos had grown fond of the Targaryen bastard, but she had a wild sparkle in her eyes that worried him. What on earth her sister thought as she gave her responsibility over her army, he did not know, but he thought that it was a foolish thing to do. Yes, the girl seemed skilled with weapons, but what military training did she have? He had served under the most brilliant commander he had ever seen, and even Stannis was defeated in the end. Ser Davos was sure that Samaya would not fare any better.

As soon as they reached the Neck, the mist became denser, and it was impossible to see the ground. Samaya whispered to her dragon, and he gave a loud roar in response. The sound of the wind was too loud to hear her words, but Ser Davos could have sworn that the beast started to fly faster. It was not long before it started descending, and once they broke through the clouds, the massive structure of Winterfell became visible.

With a loud thud, the dragon landed in front of the main gate, and the three passengers were relieved at the sight of the guards on the wall. Quickly, Jon stormed inside, the other two at his heels. As soon as he had entered the courtyard, a figure hurled himself towards him, crashing into his body with full force. Jon seemed paralysed for a moment, before he embraced the teenage girl that was pressing himself up against him. A few feet away, Sansa Stark watched them with a demure smile.

The pair broke apart and their conversation was muted to Samaya's ears. After a few moments, Jon turned around and gestured for her to come over. As she came closer, she studied the girls' face and made a surprising conclusion: Arya Stark was alive and at Winterfell.

"Sam, this is my sister, Arya. Arya, the Lady Samaya Tyrell," he introduced them and while Arya's eyes widened slightly, she gave a manly bow to Sam. Despite the grave atmosphere, the older girl could not help but chuckle and draw her in for a hug.

"Any relative of Jon's is someone I see as an ally. It is good to meet you, Arya," she whispered in her ear and felt her chuckle in return. As they broke apart, a kind smile played on their faces. As Arya's gaze wandered back to Jon, her brows furrowed and she looked uncomfortable.

"Actually Jon, there is something you should know," she started saying when Jon's focus shifted from her to a big man that had appeared from the crowd that were watching them. His face broke into a huge smile, and he squeezed Arya's shoulder as he broke away from the women and hugged the other man tightly.

"What are you doing here?" he almost shouted as he let go. Samaya watched as the two shared a few intense words before the stranger focused his attention on her. Timidly, he stepped closer.

"Lady Samaya, it's been a few many moons since we last met, but it is good to see you again," he said quickly as he bowed. Sam's brows furrowed before she realised who he was.

"Samwell Tarly. My, I almost did not recognise you anymore," she said kindly as she squeezed his shoulder. He chuckled nervously.

"Thank you, by the way. For saving my brother," he told her in a quiet voice. She gave him a small smile.

"I could not let my sister destroy your family like this. In case you had not heard, he is in Highgarden, and your mother and sister will have joined him by now," she started walking after Jon as they conversed. Samwell nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I had hoped so. Thank you, again," he added and she gave him a short nod. Looking around their small group, she now realised how grim the faces around them were. There were more people in Winterfell now than the last time she was here, and the courtyard seemed chaotic. Sansa joined her side and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Fugitives. Afraid of winter and what it brings. We can barely provide shelter or food for all of them," she explained quietly as she watched Sam's gaze.

"I'm sure Jon will find a way," was everything the older girl could answer as her heart compressed painfully in her chest. How he was going to do that, she did not know, but her hope would be the last thing to leave her.

The small group of Starks and their allies entered the Great Hall a few moments later, facing Brandon Stark, who was waiting for them at the Lord's Table. Jon smiled at him upon greeting, but the boy's face remained grim.

"You have to go, Jon," he finally spoke into the silence that had filled the room.

"I only just got here," Jon answered solemnly. Brandon gave him a weird, empty look before he explained.

"Yes, but the Dead will be here within nightfall. And you have to survive. That is why you have to leave," he said and Sam started panicking. The Dead would be here so soon… they could never get everybody to safety.

"I will not leave Winterfell, I am King of the North," Jon remained defiant. Arya stepped up and grabbed his elbow, giving him a pleading look.

"Listen to him, Jon," she whispered and Brandon spoke up again.

"You are not King in the North, Jon. You are the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. Your mother was Lyanna Stark, and your father was Rhaegar Targaryen. His marriage to Elia Martell was annulled and he married Lyanna. You were born as Aegon Targaryen shortly thereafter at the Tower of Joy. My father knew of your true identity, but he vowed to keep you safe. You cannot die here today. You have to go South and save this realm from the Night King, it is our only chance," he explained in a composed voice.

Everybody in the room was dead silent, their gazes fixed upon Jon. Samaya's heart was racing so fast, she was afraid it might jump out of her chest. Slowly, she stepped towards Jon and took his hand. His head turned to look at her, shock written all over his face.

"If this is true… you have to go. Take Rhaegal and fly. Save us, Jon," she whispered quietly, not quite knowing herself what she was saying. After a few moments, he slowly shook his head.

"No, it can't be…," he started saying, but Bran interrupted them.

"Courage is not the absence of fear, Sam. It is the judgement that something else is more important than fear, and fighting it regardless;" he said in a loud voice, his eyes fixed on Jon. Sam gasped in surprise. She remembered those words. Jon had said them to her only a few days ago, in the quiet sanctity of her cabin aboard the ship taking them back to Dragonstone.

"So you are speaking the truth? You have seen it?" Jon replied after a few tense moments, his voice wavering, but strong. Bran nodded solemnly.

"Yes." A long period of silence followed his words.

"I will not leave alone. I will take all of the Starks with me," Jon then said, straightening up.

"Yes, you will," Brandon confirmed. "And Ser Davos, and Samwell."

"And the Lady Samaya," the other man said, albeit quieter. Sam had her eyes locked on Brandon, and when he found her gaze, she knew almost instantly that she could not.

"No," she heard herself say, as if it were a stranger talking. "I have to stay," she added, and a pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulders. Jon was squeezing her tightly, a pleading look in his eyes.

"I would never leave you here," he told her with determination. Slowly, Sam shook her head, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She turned away from the man she cared for so much and looked at Bran again.

"If the Three-Eyed-Raven says I have to stay, so be it," she said with determination, although she felt as if she were about to cave in any moment. Slowly, Bran nodded and moved for servants to start rolling him outside. Other men brought a few small bags, and Sam realised that the Stark children had all known of this plan. She did not dare ask how they knew that she would arrive with Jon; Bran was an enigma to everyone, and his abilities far beyond anyone's understanding.

Jon hauled her closer to him and pressed his forehead against hers. While the other people quietly left the hall, they remained static. Sam noticed wetness in his eyes, and she slowly stroked her hands down his cheeks.

"Do not weep for me, Jon. I will protect the people of Winterfell with everything I have," she whispered against his lips. He shook his head vehemently.

"I can't leave you, I've only just found you," he said, and Sam let out a dry chuckle.

"Oh, the irony," she commented, eliciting no response from him.

"If what he said is true… I don't know what to do," he confessed, seeming utterly helpless.

"You will find a way. You always have. I only ask one thing of you," Samaya answered, trying to steady her voice. He looked at her pleadingly.

"Do not marry my sister. If you can win this war, she will not give up the Iron Throne. You are the rightful heir, and she will propose marriage so you can rule side by side. Promise me that you will never even consider it," Sam explained. He looked baffled for a moment before he answered.

"How can you think of this right now? I don't… I would never…" he fumbled with his words, the shock running deep. Sam gave him a small smile and a soft kiss, feelings his lips tremble underneath hers.

"I'm thinking of the good of the realm, Jon. Our fates are meaningless. Nobody will remember a bastard girl that died in the War of Winter. But everybody will remember the Targaryen King that brought peace and prosperity back to this continent. My sister, although I love her, does not understand the people here. You will be a much better leader than her. Promise me," she said almost breathlessly. After a few moments, he nodded and she sealed her lips over his once more.

They were interrupted when guards called for them from the gates, and the pair reluctantly made their way outside. People had gathered on both sides of the door, and as they walked out, it was as if they were walking down an aisle. Sam had a fleeting memory of her sister's wedding to Renly, when Margaery had walked through a crowd of people, only they had cheered. This crowd was as silent as if at a funeral.

Jon did not let go of her hand, and a few murmurs erupted around them. Sam did not care. If she was to die today, it did not matter what people thought. Slowly, they walked back to where Rhaegal was still perched on the ground, the only sound his loud screeches as he sensed the tension that had set upon the castle. Sam let go of Jon's hand and approached his head. With tears in her eyes, she pressed her cheek against the warm scales and scratched his favourite spot. A heart-breaking cry filled the air, one she had only ever heard him utter once; when his brother had died.

"Take them to safety, my friend. And watch over Jon, he is one of us. But I think you already knew that, didn't you?" she murmured softly and smiled as tears were clouding her vision. Rhaegal rubbed his head against her frame carefully, and Sam had to muster all her willpower to step away. She wiped away the wetness on her cheeks as she watched the small party mount Rhaegal's back. Sansa sent her a melancholy look and Ser Davos gave her a re-assuring nod. The only one that did not move was Jon.

"I will not tell you again, Jon," she said quietly as she stepped up to him. He just stared at her for a few tense moments before he closed the distance between them and gave her a kiss that shattered her insides.

Then and there, in front of the gates of Winterfell, in full view of all the people having sought shelter and his family, he gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever received. Her knees became weak, and her fingers got lost in his curls as the two left no room between them. Sam wanted this moment to last forever, she wanted to savour every last memory she could get of this man. His scent, the feel of his stubble against her face, his strong hands pressing her against him… When she had met him, she had been broken, without a family, a husband or a companion. And slowly, he had filled all these parts, and in another world, he would have made her very happy.

As they finally parted, her throat had closed up and she looked at him with immeasurable sadness in her eyes. He stroked a hand down her cheek once more before he turned away to face the crowd that had gathered. Samaya took a few steps back to compose herself, barely hearing what he had to say.

"It is against my will to leave, but my brother has ensured me that this is the only way this war can be won. You all know what is coming," he started loudly, his expression worried.

"I can't ask you to die, but I can ask you to fight. Fight with everything you have. Do not let this continent fall into darkness, do not let winter win!" he shouted now, and people were looking at him with determination, nodding their heads.

"I will be gone, but I am leaving you something of immense worth. The Lady Samaya," he was calmer now, and gesturing at her. Sam put her chin up high and looked at the crowd sternly.

"Guards and soldiers, I ask you to follow her command. Every able bodied person who can hold any kind of weapon, follow her command. She is trained and experienced in battle, and she is our best chance," he announced and Sam almost let out a whimper. He was putting way too much faith in her and her abilities.

"I would die for all of you," he was quiet now, making eye contact with many of the men and women that had gathered in front of him. "But I have to leave. Keep Winterfell safe and yourselves. Farewell," he then ended his speech and turned back to Samaya. She stepped up close and took his hands one last time.

"You are putting too much faith in me," she said quietly. He gave her a sad smile while squeezing her hands.

"No, I know that you will be the only hope these people have. I trust you," he answered her and sealed his words with a tender kiss.

"Farewell, Samaya," he then whispered against her lips.

"Farewell, Jon," she replied and watched him climb onto Rhaegal's back through a veil of tears.

The dragon let out a loud roar and pushed off the ground with force. As Sam watched him fly away, her heart broke. Jon, Ser Davos, Samwell and his girl with the baby, Arya, Sansa and Bran were flying South to survive. And she… she was staying here to die.

* * *

 _ **So... Sam is facing certain death while Jon is flying towards safety... any predictions on what might happen? I can tell you that a minor character will play a big role in the upcoming chapters, any guesses who it could be? I'd love to hear from you :) xx**_


	40. Bastards and Brothers

_**It's been a while! Thank you so much if you are still with me, this one was so tough to write! Enjoy!**_

* * *

At first, it got dark. After, it turned foggy. Then came the cold. And at last, there came death.

No human sound was heard in the castle of Winterfell and Winter Town. Everything was silent, covered in a thick blanket of snow. Jaime Lannister felt something he had not experienced in a long time: fear. As his horse trotted slowly along the undisturbed ground, his heart was beating too fast and he was sweaty despite the temperatures. There were no footprints, no corpses, nothing to suggest that people had ever lived or fought here.

At the start of his journey, many people had crossed his path, all heading south towards King's Landing. Some of them asked him if he was crazy heading north, others just gave him dirty looks. He tried to keep his head down and stayed away from inns and guesthouses for fear of being recognised. Jaime Lannister would rather fall on his own sword before he would return to his maddened sister.

However, as he looked around the empty buildings now, he was questioning his own sanity. There had not been any people on the roads in a long time, and now that he had finally arrived at his destination, it was eerily silent and desolate. He slowly rode through the main gate, which had been thrown off its hinges, the only sign so far that a fight had occurred here. As he entered the courtyard, he heard a faint sound. The croaking of crows. He eagerly stretched his head around, looking for the source of the noise, when he saw them soaring above the Godswood. Jaime rode through the small gate that led to the Starks' sacred place, steadily towards the noise that was getting louder and louder. At last, he broke through a line of trees and got a clear view of the small pond that was next to a massive weirwood tree. His horse almost threw him off at the sight that greeted them, and Jaime had to take a double-turn.

A dragon lay sprawled over the small clearing, half covered in snow, its eyes closed, no movement indicating that it was still alive. However, even in its dead state, it looked like it had rotten long before. He knew that dragons usually spotted livid colours, but this one was just grey, its scales missing in a few places, ragged skin hanging off it. Jaime got off his horse, which nervously galloped away into the trees. Slowly, he approached the carcass, and as he did, he saw a shining sword stuck in its right eye. The closer he got, the more his astonishment grew. He took his good hand and pulled it free with force. Its rubies glistened in the dark light of winter as if the sun were shining on them. He was holding Dark Sister.

At least a dozen curse words escaped him as he stared at the weapon. What was it doing here and where was its last owner?

The sound of the birds took him out of his daze, and he looked around, trying to locate the source of the noise. As he carefully rounded the dragon, he spied them just inches from the massive body, forming a circle around a small heave of snow. Jaime approached the spot, and the birds angrily took off. Crouching down, he wiped some of the snow away to unearth a human arm. His heart dropped into his stomach at first, but he wiped away more and more until a full body became visible. When he had cleared the snow off the face, he was surprised to find tears in his eyes.

Before him lay Samaya Tyrell, beautiful even in death, her clothing torn and ragged, and her expression grim. He knelt beside her, utterly puzzled and confused. Why was she still here? Why was she able to kill the dragon? What was he supposed to do now?

As he knelt on the cold ground contemplating his own sanity, the loud croak of a crow disturbed the silence, and almost unnoticeably, the girl coughed. Jaime was hovering over her face in an instant. Was she still alive? He held his arm plate in front of her mouth and by the Gods, it condensated ever so slightly.

He had to get her somewhere warm. Desperately, he looked around, as if anybody was there to help him and her. Alas, he was alone save his horse and the crows. Quickly, he sheathed Dark Sister in his own sword belt and went to work. Jaime took a deep breath and put his arms underneath her. He was surprised as he lifted her so easily; she seemed to weigh next to nothing. Slowly, he started walking towards the castle, whistling for his horse as he went. The animal only joined him as he approached the gate, and he put Samaya on its back with a lot of effort. Once again, he cursed his missing hand and the men who had maimed him.

While he led his horse slowly toward the holdfast, Jaime Lannister knew that it was his destiny to be here. No matter if she lived or died somebody had needed to see this. And maybe, if he ever saw other people again, he could put the pieces together and learn why Samaya, a bastard Targaryen, had killed a dragon in Winterfell.

* * *

"Any news from the North?" Jon asked impatiently.

"Not yet, your Grace. Even our fastest riders will take a while to get to Winterfell," Tyrion Lannister answered him. Jon huffed.

"If I could just go myself, it would take a fraction of the time," he suggested once again.

"We both know you cannot. The kingdom we knew is no more. This is a new era, a new rule, and you have to show to the people that you will not abandon them," the small man answered while he poured them both a cup of wine.

"If she is dead… I have already lost so much; I can't lose her."

"Your Grace, the army seemed to be in full force as we fought them. We have had no word from anywhere further north than the Trident. I suggest you make yourself familiar with the worst outcome," Tyrion tried to reason with him.

"Leave me," Jon commanded him.

"But, your Grace, there are many matters that…" his companion tried to protest.

"Leave, now!" Jon shouted at him, his anger boiling like a bowl of hot stew inside of him. Tyrion bowed deeply before he left him alone.

Jon sighed deeply and brought the cup to his lips. Never in a million moons did he think he would end up here. In the King's chambers in the Red Keep, where people would call him their King. He had never felt so alone.

* * *

All of their plans were put to ashes when they had gotten word of the fast approach of the army of the Dead. On his way back from Winterfell, they had met up with Daenerys and her full forces near the Trident. She had been furious to learn that Samaya had stayed at Winterfell, but Bran spoke to her in private and somehow, she had accepted it. They had tried to get into position, waiting for the Lannister army, only to realise they weren't coming. Cersei had betrayed them.

A few days after they had arrived, the fog came. And then there was silence. At last, they met their opponent. The fight had lasted hours, as the Dead take no rest, and battles were not held over days.

Everyone had been expecting the Night King to arrive on a horrible ice dragon, but there were no beasts soaring the sky except for Drogon and Rhaegal. However, mid-battle, he heard a skin-piercing cry and watched in horror as Drogon tumbled from the heavens, Daenerys clinging onto him. When they found her later, she was sprawled across the frozen ground in an odd angle, her chest no longer rising, her eyes never opening again.

Rhaegal, in his utter rage, had decimated most of the wights and walkers, but even the few they had to fight were pushing everyone to their limit. Jon only had one goal: to kill the monster controlling them all. However, he seemed untouchable, a mass of undead bodies between him and his target. At a certain point in battle, when it seemed another lifetime ago that any of them had ever felt warmth, Jon looked at his main opponent and his eyes widened in horror. The Night King was staring right at him, hands at his sides raised in half-air, and Jon knew what he was trying to do.

He let out a loud scream and started bolting towards the ledge where his undead enemy was standing with his generals. Jon was joined by Ser Jorah and a few others, faces he would only see later. Everybody that crossed his path was cut down in a matter of seconds by either him or his companions. However, they seemed to be fighting a losing battle when suddenly, a flock of crows descended from the sky and attacked the Night King. Most of them fell dead as they came close, but it provided a short relief, and Jon started climbing up the steep hill.

He did not see nor hear anything besides the Night King, and he lunged at him. The crows disappeared, and suddenly Jon's body stopped. Longclaw was buried deep where his enemy's heart should be, and he felt an icy hand around his throat. Time stood still for an instant before everything turned bright. And then it was over.

As Jon came to, he was inside a tent on a makeshift bed, covered in furs. Every muscle and bone in his body ached and his throat was dry. He groaned loudly, and that was when Sansa's face appeared in his line of vision.

"You're alive, thank the Seven, you're alive!" she sobbed as she hugged him tightly. Jon's face grimaced in pain.

"Sansa, what…" he asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. She had let him go and he saw tears shining in her eyes, tears she wiped away quickly.

"You killed him, Jon. You killed the Night King. And when you did, all of the others just… stopped moving. The fight was over. We won," she explained. That brought a small smile to his lips.

"Daenerys… Arya…," he croaked out and her expression darkened.

"Daenerys fell from her dragon when they took it down. And Arya… we still haven't found her body," she explained, her voice choked, but her eyes without tears. It was like the fog cleared from his mind, and Jon remembered. He had watched the fall… and he had seen Arya overpowered, but he had been too far away to help…

"Who else?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Jon, you are still weak…" Sansa started, but he interrupted her.

"Who else died, Sansa?" he had asked, much stronger this time.

"Ser Jorah Mormont, Greyworm, the Unsullied commander and about 5,000 of our army," she finally answered. Jon closed his eyes and sighed.

"Bran?" he then asked. Sansa was quiet for a moment.

"He's alive, but he's… changed. His eyes were glazed over the whole time. He set the crows on the Night King, but I think it has taken something from him. He left yesterday without a word as to where he was going. Just took five men, and headed west," Sansa said. That answer raised another question in Jon.

"How long have I been out then?"

"It's been four days since the battle. We had thought you dead at first. When they had told me that you were in the fire… I did not think you would have survived it. You truly are a Targaryen, Jon," she whispered, as if in awe.

"What fire?" Jon asked her, utterly confused.

"I was not there, but they said you had stabbed the Night King, and he had his hand around your throat when Rhaegal soared down from the sky and spew fire at you both. That's how the monster was killed. Your sword through his heart and dragon fire raining down on him," she explained. Suddenly, it made sense to Jon. That was the brightness he had seen. And he had not burnt… because he was a Targaryen? He found it hard to believe.

"What of Samaya?" he finally asked the question he dreaded the answer to.

"We've had no news from the North. Bran said nothing, he just left. Tyrion sent a few able riders to Winterfell as soon as the battle was over," Sansa told him. Jon swallowed and nodded solemnly.

"I wish to see Ser Davos and Tyrion. Would you call for them?" he asked her. She nodded, but before she got up, she put her hand to his cheek. Jon revelled in its soft warmth.

"I know we've had our differences, Jon. However, I am beyond happy that you are alive. I do not dare think about what would have happened if you had not been there. Thank you. You saved us all," she said quietly before giving him a soft kiss on the forehead and taking her leave.

Jon had stared after her, inner turmoil contradicting her very words. Why did he feel like he was not able to save his loved ones if he had supposedly saved them all? Was that the price he had to pay for victory? If so, what kind of victory was it?

* * *

That doubt was still raging in him now, high up in his rooms in the Red Keep. It had been three weeks since that day. Three long, very long weeks. And Jon was tired of waiting. He stood up quickly and grabbed his travelling cloak and his sword.

As he stormed out of his room and past the two guards, he could hear them call after him in question. He did not stop. All through the Red Keep he marched, not paying any mind to anyone. At last, Tyrion caught up with him.

"Your Grace, where are you going?" he asked him, very much out of breath.

"Get me Ser Davos and Samwell. Now!" Jon barked at a few guards standing around, staring at him. Hastily, they shuffled around before taking off.

"Your Grace, may I ask?" Tyrion interrupted his march once again. Jon stopped in his tracks and stared down at the man who was now his Hand.

"I have done enough waiting. The people want to trust their King? They can trust that he looks after those he loves, no matter where they might be!" he almost shouted at the man, his own chest heaving from the brisk walk and his anger. Tyrion was quiet for a moment, eyeing him up and down. Finally, he nodded.

"I understand. But your Grace, is it not saver to take some fighting men with you?" he finally answered, his tone and demeanour calm, yet worried. Jon gave him a fierce look.

"I do not require soldiers, Tyrion. I have a dragon, and I have my anger. Should things be as bad as everyone tells me they might be, I need counsellors like Ser Davos and Samwell. Not to help me fight, but to keep me from doing something I might regret. Can I trust you to keep things in order here while I fly north?" he urged. Tyrion swallowed heavily before composing himself.

"Yes, your Grace, you can," he answered and this time, when Jon turned around, he did not bother to follow. If the new king wanted to jump on the back of a dragon and fly north, who was he to stop him? Slowly, he turned around and walked back inside the Red Keep, hoping that whatever it was Jon would find up there, at least it would bring him peace.

* * *

 _ **Tadaaa... what do you think Jon will find up North? And what do you think happened in King's Landing? Answers in the next chapter ;)**_

 _ **My plan is to finish this story before the new season starts, so we're only a few chapters out! Hang in there and I hope you will be pleased.**_

 _ **As always, reviews much appreciated! Much love ;)**_


	41. Kingslayer and King

**_Hello my lovelies, a few words from me to you at the bottom, but first, the next chapter for your enjoyment!_**

* * *

"Sam! We are waiting for you! What is taking you so long?" Margaery's voice was playful and taunting. Samaya looked for the source and saw her sister's head peeking out from a corner of the Briar labyrinth. Loras raced past her, and the young girl giggled and followed, both of them disappearing around the next bend.

Samaya was confused. Slowly, she looked down at herself, at her hands, which were unscathed, and at her simple green dress, with no sign or feel of any weapon. The hair that fell into her face was as black and long as it had been most of her life. Lifting her gaze, the castle of Highgarden towered over her, as beautiful and majestic as it had ever been.

"This is a dream," she whispered to herself, still not quite understanding what was happening to her.

"Samaya," she heard a soft voice and looked up to see her other sister. Daenerys was clad in a foreign dress, a whisp of white silk, with a buckle at her chest and ornate hoops on her arms. Her eyes widened, she had only ever seen her half-sister in black or muted colours.

"I am dreaming," Sam muttered to herself once again. Daenerys laid a hand on her arm.

"Come, let us join the others," she said calmly and started leading her towards the laughter of her other siblings. They found them in a small clearing, Garlan chasing Margaery around, Loras lounging in the soft grass, eating fireplums.

"Finally!" Margaery cheered as she saw the two other girls. She bounced over and took Sam's hand. Still confused, she furrowed her brows.

"Where's Willas?" she asked, looking around, as if her other brother would appear out of thin air.

"Oh, you know him, he's late – as always!" Margaery laughed and dragged her off. As she started twirling them around in a circle, and Sam felt the soft grass between her toes, a little of the worry left her heart. It was beautiful, just like it had been in her childhood, and almost all her siblings were here.

After some time, she did not care if it was a dream or not. She danced around, sat in the soft grass, and ate delicious fruit. She was never cold, nor warm, never hungry, nor thirsty. Sam felt alive, but also dazed. As if it were all just a big dream. But if it was, why did it feel so safe? Why did she not want to leave?

* * *

It had been his fifth night since arriving in Winterfell, and Jaime Lannister was growing frustrated. With a lot of effort, he had dragged the lifeless body of Samaya Tyrell into the castle, and found a small steward's chamber off the main hall. He had barricaded himself inside it, lit a fire in the small hearth and positioned the one small bed in front of it. On it lay the girl, not moving, not stirring, cold as ice, but still alive.

When daylight shone through the small window, Jaime dared to venture outside. He would find scraps of food here and there, but no living soul except for his horse, which he had put in another small chamber for fear of wolves getting to it. However, the birds were returning; he had noticed with a small glimmer of hope. Whatever had happened, he convinced himself that it was a good sign.

On this morning, he once again undid the barricade in front of the small door and prepared to roam the deserted castle like he had done before.

As he opened the door, his heart almost sank into his stomach at the sight that greeted him. Giving a small grunt, he stumbled back into the room, falling as he tried to shield his face. His golden hand detached and rolled away on the floor in a thunder of noise.

A massive wolf stood there, flashing its teeth at him, but not uttering a single sound. Its white fur stood on alert, and its blood-red eyes were transfixed on Jaime. Slowly, the animal crept closer, and the man fumbled for his dagger. Before he could grasp it, though, a voice interrupted the silence.

"Leave him be, Ghost, we don't threaten cripples," a roughly accented voice said and Jaime looked past the animal to see a man clad in a big, black cloak. He eyed him with mild interest.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Somebody who means you no harm," Jaime answered quickly. He did not know whether it would help or hurt to tell the man his name. Once again, he received a scrutinising look, but then the other man's attention wandered to the fireplace, where he spied the body of Samaya.

"Seven hells," he cursed and dashed towards the body, bowing over her.

"What happened? Did you do this to her? The Gods help me, I'll rip your throat out if you did," he said and drew his sword. Jaime threw up his hands in surrender, hoping the man would listen to his story.

"No, I found her like that, six days I arrived in Winterfell, her body was in the godswood, next to the dead dragon. Do you know her?" he answered quickly. The man lowered his sword.

"Aye, I know the Lady Samaya. How did she get here?" he asked quietly.

"Who are you?" Jaime finally asked, getting off the floor after having retrieved his hand. The wolf had shifted its attention to the girl now, so he deemed it safe.

"Edd Tollett, acting commander of the Night's Watch, or what's left of it" he gave him a short nod.

"Jaime Lannister," he decided to share his identity. Tollett's brows rose up.

"Is that so? And what are you doing so far from King's Landing and the rest of your family?" he questioned him.

"My sister did not believe the threat in the North, so I… I decided to come and help," Jaime explained. His actions were still a mystery to him.

"Alone? And I thought we had a few idiots up at the wall…" the man in black said and walked out in the hallway. He turned around when he realised Jaime wasn't following.

"You gonna stand there all day long or do you want to meet the others?" he quipped and walked off. Jaime was confused. Others? Looking back at the girl once more, he slowly followed. The wolf had sat down in front of the small bed, as if it were guarding her, and he decided it was probably worth finding out who else this Edd Tollett had brought with him.

He followed into the main hall, where a small group of people were bustling about. Jaime looked around in surprise. It had been so long since he was in other company, he felt dazed by the voices and movement. Tollett steered towards the head of the hall, where a group of men was stood in a circle, talking amongst them. They turned around as they approached and Jaime spotted a familiar face amongst the grizzly-looking crew.

"Are my eyes playing me tricks, or is this really Jaime Lannister?" he stepped toward him with a crooked smile. Jaime stopped and looked him up and down.

"Beric Dondarrion. You've looked better," he commented dryly. Dondarrion gestured to his missing hand.

"So have you," he replied and Jaime gave him a small smile.

"How did you get here?" he asked, looking at the other men around them.

"Came down from the wall. We were waiting for them to strike us at Castle Black, but only a handful showed up. They must have made straight for Winterfell," Dondarrion answered, worry clouding his face.

"And all these people?" Jaime asked, gesturing around the hall "I've been here for near seven days, without any sign of life," he explained.

"Some we picked up along the way, but most of the women and children were hiding in the crypts below the keep. Two little boys climbed out of a gutter as they saw us approach the castle. The passage was too narrow for the rest to get through, so we had to free up the door. Whoever was in command here was clever enough to barricade it with fallen stone. Any longer, though, and they would have starved to death," Tollett spoke up.

"Any word from down South?" their faces darkened.

"Not one. But the darkness has lifted, and it's getting warmer. I think they might have won," Tollett said with a shrug.

"How did you escape them?" Dondarrion suddenly asked Jaime. He swallowed deep, not liking to think back to that night.

"I was looking for shelter one night, and I found a cave. It was wet, but warm, and there were strange drawings on the wall. Middle of the night, I woke up to this strange sound. It was as if an army was marching, but it seemed… muted. The earth was shaking a little, and my horse turned half-mad. I drew my sword and just stared at the entrance. A man finally appeared, but he… he was not a man anymore, half-rotten, bits of his face and torso missing. He tried to attack me, but as soon as he entered the cave, he just… fell apart. Another one tried after him, but the same happened. I did not hear or see anything else, and when I left the cave the next morning, it was as if nothing had happened," Jaime said quietly, still shaken by the eerie events.

"The magic of the Children protected you," a man spoke up. His hair was red as fire, and a big, bushy beard in the same colour covered his face. Jaime gave him a quizzical look.

"How?" he asked.

"Used to be they lived here too. Bits of them remained. Bits that saved yours," he said in a deep and sinister voice. Jaime felt choked up. He still found it hard to accept what had happened.

"There's a girl back there. Girl I know, girl who used to ride a dragon. Was there a maester amongst the women and children?" Tollett spoke up, talking to the small group.

"Aye, I do believe so, but don't tell me that it is Daenerys Targaryen?" Dondarrion answered him.

"No, the other one, the Tyrell girl. She's been like this for how many days, Lannister?" they asked him. Jaime snapped back to reality.

"Near Seven days. I found her in the Godswood upon my arrival. Once or twice, she may have coughed, but she hasn't moved or opened her eyes. It was her that slew the dragon, I found this sword stuck in its eye," he said and showed them Dark Sister.

"Magnificent," was the only thing Dondarrion said as his remaining eye was transfixed on the weapon.

"Aye, that's the one she found up at Castle Black. Glad to see it served some purpose at least", Tollett said in that stoic tone of his.

"She did not have to die," Jaime said quietly.

"She's not dead until that southern healer says she is," the Wildling man told him while putting a hand on his shoulder in a forceful pat that almost made Jaime's legs give out.

"I'll see if I can find him. Lannister, there's food through there if you are hungry," Tollett said and gestured to the other side of the hall. A moment later, he turned around and left. While the rest of the group dispersed as well, Dondarrion stayed with him.

"He gives and he takes, Ser Jaime. If she's still alive, he might give her a longer life," he commented.

"The Lord of Light? I fear we're too far up North for your god to rule here," came the reply. Dondarrion smiled gently.

"No dominion is out of his reach. You'll see," he said calmly and walked away as well, leaving Jaime alone with his thoughts. He pondered whether to soothe his growling stomach or to return to her. He felt like all of this was his fault. If he could have convinced Cersei… with a sigh, he turned back towards the way he came, feeling the sting of failure deep within him.

* * *

It seemed to take forever until they burst through the clouds to the sight of Winterfell at last. The smoke rising from various fires made Jon Snow breathe a sigh of relief. There was still life here, they had stood their ground.

As they soared over Winter Town, people peeked up at them, but Jon noticed how few they were, mostly children or women. As Rhaegal landed in front of the main gate once more, he shifted his attention to the small party coming out to greet him. To his surprise, Edd Tollett was leading them, with Tormund following closely. A grin spread across his face at the sight of his old friends.

"Seven Hells, could you not have sent a raven instead?" Edd said dryly, but hugged Jon with a smile on his face. He did the same to Sam and nodded at Ser Davos in greeting. Jon was engulfed in a bone-crushing embrace by Tormund, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

"You won," he growled in his ear and then looked at his face long and hard. Jon thought he saw pity in his eyes, but he did not know why.

"Aye. The Night King is dead and King's Landing fell to us," he said curtly. Davos stepped forth and began to speak.

"You stand in the presence of Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men," he started to announce but Jon held up a hand to stop him.

"They know who I am, Ser Davos," he told him quietly. His friends looked at him with curious expressions.

"It's a long story. We'll talk about it later. Where is Samaya?" he changed the topic. Silence spread amongst them until Edd spoke up.

"Come with me, I'll show you," he said and turned to walk back into the castle. Jon and his two companions followed while Rhaegal gave a loud screech and took to the skies again. They walked into the castle, and people bowed before him left and right. Their faces were sad and grim. What was going on?

His friends led him into the Great Hall, where more people were busily running about, carrying broken furniture or supplies. Edd took a sharp left and made for the old steward's chamber. When Jon entered, his eyes widened and after a second, he made straight for the small bed in front of the hearth.

There was Samaya, still and cold, and Ghost was by her side. The wolf immediately jumped up and down at Jon, but he knelt next to the lifeless body of the woman who meant so much to him. Finally, he scratched his wolf behind his ears and gave him a small, weary smile. Turning around, he looked at Edd.

"Explain," he ordered in a harsh voice.

"I found her like this in the Godswood. She killed his dragon," another voice answered him. Jon noticed a figure sitting in a chair to his right. The man looked up, and he recognised it was Jaime Lannister. Immediately, Jon drew Longclaw and had it at his throat in an instant. To his surprise though, Ghost trotted up and laid his head on the man's lap. The Kingslayer slowly stroked over his white fur. Hesitantly, Jon lowered his sword. If his wolf liked the man, there must be a reason.

"Have you killed Cersei?" Jaime asked quietly. Jon studied his face for a moment before he answered.

"No. We threw her in the deepest dungeon we could find. There is to be a trial," he said. The man snorted lightly.

"I'm not certain if I should be relieved or disappointed," he told him.

"Why are you here?" Jon asked coldly. He had no love for any Lannisters besides Tyrion.

"We were both there when my sister swore to unite our armies in the fight against the Night King. By now, you might have figured out that she was lying. When she told me, I left her and King's Landing," he explained as he slowly raised himself from the chair. He looked thin and haggard, his unshaven face wan and his eyes without any sparkle.

"So you came to Winterfell alone?" Jon asked him with a sour tone in his voice "You should have come to meet us at the Trident. That's where the fight was."

"If I would have joined you, I would not have come upon her," Jaime said, gesturing at the lifeless figure of Samaya. "The rest of the people arrived seven days after I found her in the snow."

Snow sighed and turned back to the woman. Slowly, he knelt down next to her and stroked gently down her face. Her skin was cold as ice, but her chest was moving slightly.

"Did a maester see her?" he asked no one in particular.

"Yes, your Grace. But this is beyond my powers… her sleep is deep and unnatural, and I do not know how to wake her," another voice spoke up, one Jon faintly recognised as Maester Wolkan.

Outside, Rhaegal roared loudly, making Jon's ears twitch. While he studied the face of the woman he loved, a thousand scenarios ran through his head. There must be some potion, or some herb… but no, this was old magic. She had his blood, the blood of Old Valyria. The only way to bring her back would be magic. Jon closed his eyes for a few moments and let out a deep breath. He saw a way, but only one.

Carefully, he started putting his hands under her thin frame and lifted her up. The others called to him, but he paid them no attention as he carried her out of the small chamber, Ghost at his heels. The people in the hall stopped what they were doing and stared at him. All through the castle he carried her and into the Godswood. They were following him as if it was her funeral. Gently, he sat her down by the small pond, and with a loud thud, Rhaegal landed in front of him. He roared out in pain and the people behind him took a step back in fear.

Jon sat down behind her and held her in his arms. He felt as if his heart was bleeding just looking at her like this. Her skin pale, her flesh cold, her beautiful green eyes closed. Tenderly, he brushed some hair out of her face and then looked at the dragon.

"Dracarys", he whispered before Rhaegal bathed them both in flames.

* * *

 ** _DUN DUN DUUUUUUN... your guess what happens next? Please leave a review if you enjoyed it or have any other questions or remarks :)_**

 ** _Also at this point, I have to thank you guys for your continuous support, and words of encouragement! It is not always easy to write a story that is so long and plays in such a complex world, but every review is like an instant shot of motivation!_**

 ** _My original plan was to finish this story before the final season would start, but that did not happen, and now I only hope to finish it in the near future. I switched jobs in November, and the new one leaves me less spare time to work on it unfortunately._**

 ** _Additionally, I wanted to say to all the reviewers who bring up inconsistencies with GRRM universe: it is still a fiction, I am not trying to write directly into his 'world', so please forgive me if I take a few liberties with how many riders a dragon can have or that there always has to be a Stark in Winterfell. It made sense for me story, so I took the chance to change it a little bit towards the easier route._**

 ** _However, I am honestly forever greatful for every single review, so please leave one if you enjoyed this chapter or the story so far! Thank you and much love, Bella x_**


End file.
